Mew's New Island!
by PLizWiz
Summary: Mew is bored, what better time to pass her time than to bring Thirty-Six Unsuspecting Pokemon for a Chance to win a life time supply of berries. Watch Friendships and Enemies Blossom in Mew's New Island. P.s. below average Writing Spooky eh?
1. Mew's New Dramatic Island! (Remaster 1)

Mew was incredibly bored...seriously, there was nothing to do, most fossil Pokemon were well 'gone' in a way, after all a lot of time did pass after...that...happened.

Mew looked at the sky and she knew, she knew Arceus was most likely looking at her, not that she cared...she was busy thinking of what to do to pass her time...

She could bother other legendary Pokemon, but she was not feeling in her usual mood lately. Then out of nowhere she summoned some random Pokemon from who knows where they came from or what they were doing, they all started to scream, but Mew stared and got a idea, so she spoke in very formal words.

"Greetings Contestants! I am Mew and Please welcome to my island!" Spoke Mew, The Pink small cat like pokemon giggled as her long tail and feet floated around.

All of the so called contestants immediately looked up, some of them covering their eyes from the sun, most whinned.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be again?" said the Dragon type Pokemon known as Druddigon, He had a large blue strong body filled with scales, large blue wings, his red Head matched his spikes at the end of his tail, his belly had a carmel color, claws and nails sharp.

"I already told you... i am Mew the far more superior legendary Pokemon~" Mew giggled at the Ignorance.

"How did you bring us here?" Spoke a shaking Aron, She looked to be a Silver Metal Beetle of sorts, very small...her head big however.

"Um, i teleported all of you here by random" Mew told them.

"But why!" Said a huffing Eevee from the crowd, she looked like she wanted a answer immediately, her small brown dog like appearance made her look more cute than intimidating.

"I felt like it."

 _Silence_. Everyone in the Crowd just stared, Mew took this chance too look at them, First was a Munchlax, he looked like a small fat chubby blue bear of sorts, he was still sleeping, despite all the ruckus, Eevee was still glaring then she noticed she was in the middle of a crowd and ran away on the field, Mew was confused at this...why did she not run away if they were in a open field?

Then a nerdy voice came from somewhere. "Um, miss Mew if i may be very frankly, um like can we go home please?" Said a nerdy Cyndaquil, small Fire Mouse like Pokemon had his eyes closed.

Mew stared for a moment and then spoke.

"um, no, I'm bored and that is clearly more important than you babies being lost, Now entertain me!" She rudely stated.

"You're a fucking Bitch! Fine! If you want us to entertain you how about we kick you ass!" Yelled Skarmory his voice incredibly irritating, He was pretty skinny and tall, a Metal Armor Bird, no fingers but long wings instead flipping her the...bird, sharp teeth too, most Pokemon seemed pissed at Mew.

"Fine... how about we make it interesting? um..how about a prize? for the winner that does his or her best eh?" Mew giggled away her worries.

"What kind of Prize?" asked a Moon shaped Pokemon, his Red eyes staring with interest.

"Well Lunatone, how about berries everyone loves berries?" Mew said excitedly.

"Yeah! Boy i love me some good berries!" Smirked Squirtle, The Tiny blue pokemon smiled his long blue squirrel like Tail wagging. Brown Shell shiny, teeth white af.

Then a female voice was heard.

"That is stupid, we can just find berries! We don't need a stranger to hand us Berries!" Said Dragonair, a long light blue snake like pokemon, dark blue pearl on her neck,small cute wings as ears.

"Boi do i wan me sum berries eh!" Chuckled Grimer, Startling others as he was very quiet before. His Purple grime stinky/sticky.

"Well how about a life time supply of berries?" Smirked Mew.

"Like seeds we can grow on our own?" Asked a curious Jigglypuff, her round pink body clean.

"Yes and No...These seeds are magical! oooo~" Whispered Mew.

Most Pokemon seemed skeptical, These Being Solrock..a Big Yellowish Ball that looked like the sun, however it was a rock, Large Black holes, Red eyes glowing, spikes making her look like the sun.

Kirlia she looked like a cute small girl, green legs and arms, white dress and green hair, red eyes.

Cryogonal, he looked like a snowflake, just solid, he was pretty big, Blue eyes shining brightly.

Mienfoo, a small ferret like pokemon, with red clothing.

Druddigon, the Blue Dragon with Red parts in his body.

Eevee, small cute puppy, nasty attitude, heart on her tail fur.

Skarmory, foul mouthed iron bird.

Numel, small yellow camel with hump, eyes seemed bored.

Dragonair, pretty light blue snake.

And Jigglypuff, Cute Pink Balloon.

Other Pokemon looked at Mew plan the seeds Psychicly grab and squish Totodile, a small blue Crocodile like contestant using Water Gun on the seeds and throwing her away afterwards.

The seeds immediately grew and sprouted, Berries from Oran to Chesto, and others that were unknown to most, Mew ate a berry she spit the seed on the ground and using Totodile as a hose again, another small tree came up and more berries appeared from Pecha to Rawst and Persim to Pinap with Pomegs.

Now most pokemon stared in awe, as Mew gave them berries to eat, some chowed down without thinking these Pokemon being-

Charmander, orange bipedal Lizard with a flame at the tip of his tail.

Squirtle, cool Blue turtle Dude.

Bulbasaur, greens frog like plant thing, with a bulb on his back.

Totodile, blue crocodile, happy smile, lots of teeth. She smiled.

Pichu, smol yellow mouse, he was smiling.

Tynamo, little levitating fish. She was nervous.

Togepi, quirky creature with an egg shell as clothing.She smiled.

Munchlax, sleeping blue bear who had woken up after he smelled the smell of food.

Turtwig, small plant like turtle.

Unlike squirtle he walked with four legs instead of his bipedal two.

Palpitoad, silly blue vibrating armless frog, he smiled.

Yanma, happy go lucky dragon fly, she looked happy to be here.

Joltik, small yellow tick. She was a bug, duh.

Litwick, small white candle with red flame on her head.

Grimer, purple pile of fun grime. He giggled.

Makuhita, a fat yellow sumo bastard. He chuckled.

And Vanillite, white ice cream with blue cone, she smiled

After watching them eat, some Other Pokemon ate reluctantly, these Pokemon being-

Cyndaquil, Small fire mouse he looked very nerdy just by being there.

Chikorita, she was shaking like a leaf, scared of her own shadow.

Meowth, a crazy hyper cat. White fur and golden charm on his head.

Numel, bored yellow small camel, the hump on his back had green markings, he looked well bored.

Aron, small iron beetle with large head, she still smiled.

Combee, a three hexagon like bee things, the bottom one had a red spot in her forehead, she looked bored.

Kirlia, Small doll like girly Pokemon, she smirked.

Larvesta, a small larva, she was coated with a white silk thing? that covered most of her face a blue eye was visible the other covered.

Mienfoo,Red clothed female ferret.

Duskull, A small Ghost with a skull on his face.. reasonable, his arms behind his back and a bone marking on his hunched form.

Munna, a pink levitating creature, with purple flowers on her body as desing and red eyes. And um...

"What the Hell are you?!" Screamed Skarmory.

The Pokemon looked at the dark Pokemon, he has a smirk in his face a sort of mohawk hair style that covered his whole back, however at the end tied a part with a blue ball, making him look like he had a ponytail, Red spots at the tip of his hair spikes and ponytail, Orange pants that seemed to be falling they had stitches, his belly also seemed to have a scar and his baggy eyes seemed blazed.

"Yo, you can call me Foe...tho i may seem bad trust me bro i am just a really chill guy...hehehehe"

"Yeah Totally not shady at all..." Said a Female voice surprisingly it came from Solrock.

"Nah for real sister just let Foe like take you with the Flow~"

He giggled.

"Yeah, no...i don't have the need to be kidnapped thank you..."

Solrock wasnt scared to talk to him...not that she cared, she was interested in those berries.

"but what are you?" asked a squeaky voice, it was Pichu. He was so small Pokemon didn't even notice him being there.

"Some Pokemon think i am a Zoroark others a Scrafty but deep inside i am just Foe Bro"

Skarmory yelled "What The Fuck! Are you supposed to be a fusion of sorts! GROSS!" He gagged.

Almost everyone was disgusted.

Foe Smirked.

"That is so wrong in so many levels!" A Little Old Joltik spoke trying not to barf.

Meanwhile Grimer puked but ate it so no one could see it, but that only made things worse as many Pokemon did see it creating a chain reaction of vomit.

Mew just stared...all of these Pokemon were complete idiots, this was just what she wanted to mess with Pokemon, this was going to be great.

"Alright Puke fest over" She teleported Eighteen Pokemon on one line and Eighteen on the other.

The Pokemon seemed startled to be teleported with the exception of some.

"Alright then, you guys-" Mew spoke pointing at he line on her Left.

"I am talking to you,Munchlax, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Grimer, Pichu, Druddigon, Togepi, Turtwig, Foe.., Lunatone, Numel, Aron, Combee, Munna, Larvesta, Duskull, Makuhita and Cryogonal, will be Team A!"

 _Music Played from somewhere._

"What." said Cryogonal.

"That means you!-" Mew yelled Pointing at the team on her right.

"You are all Team B and in it is, Eevee, Charmander, Totodile, Bulbasaur, Tynamo, Dragonair, Jigglypuff, Chikorita, Meowth, Solrock, Palpitoad, Skarmory, Yanma, Kirlia, Joltik, Litwick, Mienfoo and Vanillite!"

 _Music Played From Somewhere._

"Nice names..."

A sarcastic voice said.

"Thank you Solrock, anyway your first challenge is about to start!" Mew excitedly levitated.

"What already?" asked Jigglypuff.

Mew felt something weird happen to her a while ago but now she felt it stronger, she snapped her fingers.

The Forth Wall Broke.

Almost everyone screamed.

"What the Fuck! is that!" pointed Skarmory at the screen.

"They look cool!" said Grimer.

"They look like Machokes that are either obese or have anorexia..." Said the bored Solrock.

"Welp whatever they are they look hot!" Yelled togepi.

Everyone looked at Togepi."What?"

"Anyway i guess we have an audience?" Mew said happily.

"No we don't, they just happen to have stumbled here and will most likely leave soon..."Solrock stated.

"Well it does not matter, you can speak to them now!" Said Mew.

"Bitch What?" Yelled Skarmory.

Mew snapped her fingers there you can all talk now.

They for some reason felt Deja Vu.

To be continued...Word Limits Suck.


	2. Mew's New Dramatic Island! (Remaster 2)

Mew explained to the Pokemon by snapping her fingers.

 **000** **"You can now talk to them or just to yourselves here, reveal a secret, talk trash about others or just get something of your chest, anything at all!" Mew spoke her legs crossed and looking at the forth wall.** **000**

"Did we just see you through a portal?!" Cyndaquil screamed.

"That is why Portals don't suck" Lunatone smiled.

"Yep but i wanted you to see me, if you go there no one will know what you are saying." Mew spoke.

"Great." Combee looked away.

Yanma Smiled.

Litwick flipped her wax? boredly.

"Um how do we do that?" Turtwig asked after all this time being quiet.

"Just when you feel like it in your mind but i will mostly allow it after challenge, you would lose if you used it there huh" Mew grinned.

"How do you have all that magic?" The Female Larvesta asked.

"I don't know i just feel more magical out of nowhere."

Shruged Mew.

 **000** **"I Call Buffalant-Shit on that!" Yelled Skarmory.**

 **000** **"Your kind looks extremely uncommon, Gardevoir and Gallade like." Softly spoke Munna.**

 **000** **"Yo Yo Yo its ya boi Grimer at ya with a new trick first ya-"** **Grimer started doing lots of weird shit in the so called confessional after failing he fell down groaning.**

 **000**

"Can't we just get on with the challenge i want to win this already!" Shouted Squirtle.

"Fine." Grunted Mew.

"What do you think our first challenge is going to be?" asked a nervous Larvesta.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Responded Aron.

Mew teleported all of them...they looked to their surroundings...a clift way bigger than one hundred feet, possibly four hundred feet...

They were in some sort of mountain like clift...at the very top.

"Welcome to your first Challenge! Clift Die Dive!" Yelled Mew excitedly she grinned.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Shit..." was the only thing that escaped Skarmorys mouth.

 _ooo_

Players:

Muchlax(Normal)(Male)(Team A):

The Sleeping Dummy.

Cyndaquil(Fire)(Male)(Team A):

The unknown genius.

Squirtle(Water)(Male)(Team A)

The Dumb Jock.

Grimer(Poison)(Male)(Team A):

The Silly Goofball.

Pichu(Electric)(Male)(Team A):

The Sneaky Twat.

Druddigon(Dragon)(Male)(Team A): The Bully Boss.

Togepi(Fairy)(Female)(Team A):

The Eggxelent nuthouse.

Turtwig(Grass)(Male)(Team A):

The Awkward buddy.

Foe(Dark)(Male)(Team A):

The Radical Stoner.

Lunatone(Rock)(Male)(Team A):

The annoying know it all.

Numel(Ground)(Male)(Team A):

The Realist.

Aron(Steel)(Female)(Team A):

The two faced beetle.

Combee(Flying)(Female)(Team A):

The Snobby Rich Queen.

Munna(Psychic)(Female)(Team A): The Quiet Calm one.

Larvesta(Bug)(Female)(Team A):

The Nice friend.

Duskull(Ghost)(Male)(Team A):

The strangely odd weirdo.

Makuhita(Fighting)(Male)(Team A): The Brainless muscle.

Cryogonal(Ice)(Male)(Team A): The Cold Calculator.

Eevee(Normal)(Female)(Team B):

The Bossy Boss.

Charmander(Fire)(Male)(Team B):

The Brute Force.

Totodile(Water)(Female)(Team B):

The Happy go lucky one.

Bulbasaur(Poison)(Male)(Team B):

The Nasty Threat.

Tynamo(Electric)(Female)(Team B): The Small Fry.

Dragonair(Dragon)(Female)(Team B): The Brain and Brawn.

Jigglypuff(Fairy)(Female)(Team B): The Fairy Planner.

Chikorita(Grass)(Female)(Team B):The Scaredy Leaf.

Meowth(Dark)(???)(Team B):

The Hyper Loco.

Solrock(Rock)(Female)(Team B): The Schemer.

Palpitoad(Ground)(Male)(Team B):

The Funny Nitwit.

Skarmory(Steel)(Male?)(Team B):

The Foul mouthed cursing bird.

Yanma(Flying)(Female)(Team B):

The Super Fan!

Kirlia(Psychic)(Male)(Team B):

The cross-dressing bastard.

Joltik(Bug)(Female?)(Team B):

The Idiot.

Litwick(Ghost)(Female)(Team B):

The Emo Misfit.

Mienfoo(Fighting)(Female)(Team B): The Honorable solder.

Vanillite(Ice)(Female)(Team B):

The Alliance swapper.

000

Mew(Psychic)(Female)(Host):

The more superior Legendary.

000

Liz:Review!


	3. Cliff Die Dive! (Remaster 3)

Mew looked at the shaking Pokemon and smiled, some did not even dare to get near the edge of the clift.

"So who's first?" Asked Mew all Giddy.

"What the Fuck do you mean! I am Not Fucking Jumping!" Screamed Skarmory.

"whateves, you losing a chance to win a magical berry that can potentially make you billions is your own choice then" Mew shruged.

"This does not look very safe..." Said Larvesta wide-eyed.

"It's Not." Smiled Mew.

 **000**

 **"What a Jerk!" Spoke Larvesta.**

 **000**

 **"Ugh what a Asshole, sure i**

 **want the berry but survive this?!" Yelled Skarmory.**

 **0** **00**

"So the rules are...?" A shaking Mienfoo asked.

Mew snapped her fingers "Just jump in one of these three safe zones i just implanted, the closer to the center the bigger the score for your team, it is also possible to get zero points, near zero is one, then four and then eight."

"Whats up with big numbers?" Asked Turtwig.

"I felt the audience would want a bigger score." Smiled Mew.

"Yeah, along with our One Reviewer..." Sassed Solrock.

"Hey there it's only the start of a new adventure, surely more will come!" Mew smiled.

"Not." Numel rolled his eyes.

"So all we have to do is jump in?" Asked a terrified Joltik.

"Yep, try to get a lot of points too, once you jump you lose your only chance and you are to be teleported back here, so make your only jump a good one." Mew told them smiling.

"You seem much happier now.." Pointed out Vanillite.

"Gee i wonder why?" Giggled Mew.

Then Most Pokemon heard a splash, some looked over the edge.

"Woah Cryogonal Landed on the Four Points Zone." Mew smiled.

"Teleport Me Now." Came Cryogonals Uncanny Monotone Robotic Voice.

Cryogonal was teleported to the top of the clift, now dry.

"If he can do it So Can Me!" Yelled Squirtle as he ran and jumped for it. "YeaaAHHHHhhh" And a Splash stopped the scream.

"And Team A now has Eight Points!" Smiled Mew happily.

Hearing this Mienfoo jumped skillfully getting eight points.

So did Palpitoad more clumsily but still getting eight points.

Tynamo got Four points too.

"Team B has Twenty Points Now!" yelled Mew excitedly.

Most contestants on Team A were Irritated by this so they jumped.

Makuhita got four easily.

Duskull got Four awkwardly.

Togepi yelled as she jumped and smacked herself on a rock, she continued to yell as she landed in the eight zone thanks to the redirection.

"Alright Who is Next!" Yelled Druddigon.

"Why not you..?" Asked the Bored Numel.

"I will go last, i want to make sure everyone jumps down." Druddigon spoke growling.

"Well i can't go down, since i am a fire type i will get hurt." Cyndaquil spoke.

Yanma nodded "Makes sense."

"That means Cyndaquil gets Zero points!" Yelled Mew.

Team B cheered.

Druddigon Growled, he had a furious look he snatched the now again sleeping Munchlax and threw him into the eight zone, aiming perfectly.

"Team A has Thiry-Two Points!" Yelled Mew.

 **000**

 **"I had to do what i had to do, i want to win this and i will crush anyone who opposes me!" Smirked Druddigon.**

 **000**

"That was really Rude..." Said Larvesta.

"Yeah Poor Munchlax.." Spoke Aron.

Turtwig looked awkward.

"He either Wakes it or Takes it, Now WHO IS NEXT!" Screamed Druddigon.

 **000**

 **"Short-Tempered Dragon Type..." Mumbled Numel.**

 **000**

Munna got eight points easily.

Combee got eight swell points.

Turtwig four, awkwardly.

Aron was forced by Druddigon to get four points(She was thrown)

Foe got four points.

"Um...i can't i am a rock type.." Said Lunatone.

"The Freaking Aron Did it!" Druddigon growled.

"Yeah cause you made her do it, sorry but no is no."

"Team A has Sixty for the Zero Of Lunatone~" Said Mew.

"Grrr" Glared Druddigon, Lunatone gulped he knew he was in trouble if the other team won.

 _ooo_

"Jeez they are absolutely destroying us!" Complained Eevee.

"Hehehe Absol-Utly!" chuckled Joltik.

"This is no time for Puns, Jump!"

"Um..Too High..." Shurged Joltik.

Joltik Zero.

Skarmory cursed and jumped into the eight zone.

Eevee looked at Charmander and Litwick talking, both looked at Eevee "Fire Type." They said in unison.

Charmander and Litwick Zero.

The Crazy Meowth yelled something about the Water being full of Air and did not jump. Meowth Zero.

Chikorita was too scared to even get near the clift, she got zero.

Kirlia got eight points, so did Yanma and Solrock.Jigglypuff got four points however.

Eevee was pulling her fur with stress, ears down but she jumped anyway getting eight points.

"Team B has Sixty Four Points!" Yelled Mew.

"What! Grrr No!" screamed Druddigon.

The sludge of grime was bouncing around until something big stood up in front of him.

"Jump." Was all that Druddigon said, he spoke coldy.

"Aye Aye Boss" Said Grimer as he jumped into the water. He got one Point.

Druddigon could not believe it.

"Camel you're next!" Yelled Druddigon.

"Not happening, Fire and Ground Type...that is not a good match up.." Numel smirked smugly.

Numel Zero Points.

Meanwhile Grimer was still is the water of safe zone one, he was accidentally polluting the water. He was teleported back.

Bulbasaur jumped into the water, he made it to the Four zone. He saw the water being polluted and got a idea he smirked.

"Numel Come On!" Most of Team A were arguing with him.

"Arceus, leave me alone i said No Okay, ask someone else like Lunatone~" Numel accused.

"Don't bring me into this!" Lunatone sweated.

"GUAGUAGUA!" Totodile yelled as she jumped into the water.

"Did somebody get that?" Asked Eevee.

Totodile fell in the poison filled four zone, she felt sick.

"Watch and learn Pre-Evos!" Said Dragonair Snobby and she landed in the eight zone.

'Poison?.. weird...good thing i can shed my skin...' She thought as she was teleported back, she shed her skin.

"Woah!" Said Vanillite as she landed in the four zone filled with thick poison, she felt sick.

"Team B have a Total Score of Eighty Four, can Team A score higher?"

"How many points do we have again?" Asked Larvesta.

"Sixty and a One~" Mew teased.

Druddigon screamed. "There is No Way!"

Vanillite and Totodile were looking Sick, in a bad way. Dragonair finished shedding her skin and found a Pecha berry.

"Ahhhhh!" Pichu jumped getting eight.

Druddigon looked at Larvesta Frowned and jumped getting eight points without barely trying.

"Sixty One plus Sixteen is Seventy Seven!" Smiled Togepi.

Larvesta frowned she knew what that meant, it was her turn to jump into the Poisoned water, she looked at Vanillite and Totodile they were not doing too good, Dragonair shared her Pecha Berry with Pichu who blushed. They seemed to have become friend quickly...However Totodile and Vanillite were puking and Larvesta had to jump now or never.

Larvesta took a deep breath, she knew if she got eight they could barely win, she got ready and ran as fast as her tiny larva body could muster anf jumped into the poison filled water, she did her absolute best as she screamed and-

"Larvesta Got Eight Points!" Yelled Mew.

Everyone on Team A cheered.

"Really?!" Screamed Larvesta with Tears in her eyes.

"Yeah...no..You got four meaning Team A's Total and Final Score is Eighty One!" Screamed Mew.

Team A immediately shut up.

Larvestas eyes Widened and she began to tear up. She was teleported back.

"Which means Team B is the Winner!" Team B screamed happy howls and taunted team A.

"It's okay Larvesta you tried your best, like a Alien that Can't dance." Reassured Togepi.

"Um..thanks?" Sniffled Larvesta.

"Way to go Larvesta you could had gotten the final Point but you instead decided to get lazy..." Numel rolled his eyes indignantly.

Most Pokemon on Team A glared at him.

"Anyway, next part of this game is voting, yes go in the confessional portals and tell me your vote for who you wish to eliminate from your team!" Mew smiled.

"Sadly same to you Team B, two of your Pokemon are badly poisoned and i am too lazy to heal them so one of them should probably go, whoops." A bunch of protest later everyone went to vote.

 **000**

 **Druddigon glared at the forth wall.**

 **000**

 **"Is it possible to vote for more** **than Eight-teen** **Annoying Pokemon?" Numel rolled his eyes.**

 **000**

 **Foe smirked at the forth wall, he pulled a blunt from his mohawk.**

 **000**

 **"and this is why Voting does not suck!" Lunatone smirked holding a picture of a bored Numel with a Red X.**

 **000**

 _One Hour Later._

All of Team A was reunited at the plains, a campfire was lit under the stars.

Team B was seen in the darkness a little more far away but could still hear and see, you could say they were spectators. Vanillite and Totodile were gasping for air and they were sweating harshly.

" _The Votes are In~_ , In this game Oran berries mean life and prosperity, if you don't get one you are Eliminated and you probably can't come back, Ever." Smirked Mew.

Most Pokemon seemed spooked.

"Oran Berries for...Munna, Cryogonal, Pichu and Grimer!" They got their berries.

"Makuhita, Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Togepi!" They also got berries.

"Munchlax, Aron, Duskull and Combee!" They got berries too.

"Druddigon, Turtwig and Foe!" They got their berries.

"Final Two Larvesta you could had won the Team the final point to win, however you didn't"

"Sorry.."Larvesta honestly apologized.She blushed.

"And Numel i guess you just didn't feel like jumping."

"Well others did not jump, i am quadruplely weak to water, not my fault Arceus created me this way, oh arceus why~" Numel mocked rolling his eyes boredly.

"Whatever Final Oran Berry goes too..."

 _Dramatic Music Plays._

"Oh this music tho" "The Tension!"

"Cool!" "Awesome!" "Oh No..."

"This Really makes the moment!"

Larvesta was shaking while Numel had a smug yet sleepy and bored face. Mew was holding the berry and she threw it on the air a few times then she threw it at a Pokemon and most Pokemon gasped.

"-Larvesta." Mew smirked.

"Yay, Thanks Guys i won't let you down promise!" Larvesta smiled.

"What are you Kidding me! Fine whatever you just lost the only Pokemon with Common sense here! OW!" Numel yelled as he was zapped by Mew, he was out.

"Don't worry he is not dead just went back were i got him from."

Mew explained seeing the shocked faces of most Pokemon.

"Team B voted for Totodile to leave so~" Mew zapped Totodile and she was gone.

"Wow no Dramatic Pause or anything?" Asked Jigglypuff.

"We are out of time. Boys get the Blue Lodge, girls get the Pink one." Mew spoke quickly.

"...Stereotypical..." Mumbled Solrock bored.

"What do you mea-"

"Next Time On Mew's new Island!"

Mew Yelled_--

ooo

Numel: Review, I Guess...


	4. The Big Ass Sleep!

Mew Looked at the lodges, She didn't care that she was going to do this, even if it didn't make sense.

"Morning Contestants!"Yelled Mew.

Various screams could be heard from the insides of the Lodges.Many Pokemon Came out looking a little more than Grumpy.

"Why the Fuck do you Wake us up this early"Yelled Skarmory.

"Not Cool dude"Groaned Squirtle.

"Yeah that seriously Blows"Said Combee.

"Too bad anyway I tweaked a few unimportant things as you can see?"Smiled Mew.

"I see that the Spelling Mistakes are still sucktacular"Challenged Solrock.

"They could be worse at least the grammar is simple enough to understand right?"Pointed out Duskull.

"Does not matter to me, why did you wakes us up"Said Cryogonal

"Alright, Alright, First thing first, Confessionals will be tweaked."

"What."Said Cryogonal.

"A few Changes nothing Noticeable"Mew rolled her eyes.

"Next?"Said Mienfoo

"Thanks Mienfoo, anyway Thanks to Solrock my motivation for Team A and B has died down..."Sadly spoke Mew.

"About Time"Solrock rolled her eyes.

"So Now it is Team X and Team Y!"

 _Music played from somewhere._

"Why."Said Cryogonal Bored.

"That is right Cryogonal, You along with former team A is Now Team Y!"Happily said Mew.

 **000**

 **Cryogonal was staring at the forth-wall.**

 **000**

"So does that mean us former team B are now team X?"Said Eevee.

"Yep"Chirped Mew.

"So What now?" Asked Turtwig"

"Challange Time"Smirked Mew.

000

All the Pokemon were in the plains of the island, Mew guessed the only reason they were staying was free Berries Mew summoned for everyone.

"Eat up guys and gals"Offered Mew, many berries mainly Pecha.

"What if we don't" Asked Eevee while other pokemon were already eating.

"Eat Up!"Said Mew a but more sternly.

 **000**

 **"Ugh, what a weirdo first she makes us jump of a clift and now this?!** **"Yelled Eevee.**

 **000**

The other Pokemon Reluctantly ate their berries, Some were dizzy and most sleepy.

"Don't fall Sleep, easy enough right"

Smirked Mew.

Munchlax Fell Sleep.

Most of Team Y groaned as they looked Munchlax Sleep.

 **000**

 **"Alright sleeping in the first challange and sleeping in the second too!, that fat normal type will go down soon!"Yelled Druddigon.**

 **000**

"This isn't fair, you did something to the berries right!"Complained Mienfoo.

"Yeah Sleep powdered them, what is your point?"Smirked Mew.

Bulbasaur face planted into the ground, he was down and out.

Combee stopped Flying and feel sleep.

Most Hyperactive Pokemon like Togepi and Meowth were not sleep yet but calmed down.

The same could not be said for Charmander.

"See ya"Mew teleported out.

"Hi everyone" Smiled Aron.

Most of team Y groaned.

"What" Ask Druddigon harshly.

"How about we talk about each other, that way we can know one another better, I am Aron and i like Rocks, I can be a real Team Player"Smiled Aron.

Most of team Y looked at each other.

"Um, I am Larvesta...sorry that i blew the challange last time, and well, i like the sun and having friends"Larvesta Smiled.

"It's okay you didn't blew the challange, I am Cyndaquil, i can be the brains in this team if you all want me too"He Chuckled Cyndaquil nervously.

"Well if you are the Brains, i will be the brawn, i can and will take all of you to the very Top!"Smirked Druddigon.

 **000**

 **"Take me to the Top!"Yelled Druddigon glaring at the forth-wall.**

 **000**

"Hello Everyone, I am Togepi but some Pokemon call me the Eggnaut, i can do a flip!"Togepi demonstrated but tragically failed.

"She is Weird"Said Cryogonal.

"What about you Cryogonal?"Asked Munna?

"I am Cryogonal, That's It"Cryogonal Rudely Replied.

"Very well, I am Munna i will fall sleep soon, so i wanted to express my gratitude to this Team, I will help in any other challange."Munna Gracefully spoke before sleeping.

"Yo i am Foe..., I already talked about me, but i can do it again"Smirked Foe.

"No thanks Mr.High, well i am Pichu, i am a real team Player hehe, dont let my size fool you"Smiled Pichu, he then immediately fell sleep.

Team Y stared.

"Yo yo yo, I am Squirtle The coolest dude you will ever know hahaha so please call me the winner"

Smirked Squirtle.

Team Y started at Squirtle, he started to sweat.

"I am Grimer, sup ey" laughed Grimer.

"Turtwig is my name and Being nice is my game, i am actually really shy but i feel like i can trust you all, right?"Nervously said Turtwig.

"Yo i am Makuhita, I am great at fighting trust me"Arrogantly chuckled Makuhita, as he demonstrated by punching Grimer in the face, but his arm got stuck in his sticky grime, they both screamed.

Ignoring this Lunatone spoke.

"I am Lunatone a team player-"

"Yeah right! You..you didn't jump in the first challange.."A Drowsy Druddigon yelled.

"I am Duskull, I know various skills such as Watching, Smelling, Hearing, Tasting, Touching-"

"Pervertlicious" Joked Squirtle before yawning and curling up to sleep.

Duskull frowned but kept boasting, he needed to stay awake since he was going to fall sleep any second now.

000

Since team X was near most were hearing all that team Y was saying,

Some didn't really care but others did.

"We should do that too"Ordered Eevee.

"Do what?, Talk like idiots about each other telling things that will make us look like bigger idiots, fine i will start, i am Solrock and i don't care about the berry, i just want to make friends with everyone and have fun..."The Sarcasm level of the female Solrock was through the roof.

Eevee Glared"As leader of the Team i say it is a good idea."

"Whoa who made you leader Princess Narcissist..."Solrock Rolled her Eyes.

"I did Mrs.Sadist now, I am Eevee the LEADER of this team, i will take you all to the top- if you vote out Solrock!"Yelled Eevee

"Yeah vote of the first person that irritates you see how long you'll last with that Attitude..."Yawned Solrock

"You Hypocrite Bitch!"Yelled Eevee

She quick attacked solrock landing a hit that hurted Eevee more than what she thought.She looked up the see the Meteorite Pokemon staring down at her.

"Not Very Effective Princess..."Solrock grabbed Eevee with her Psychic powers and spinned her in circles.

Eevee kept yelling, and everyone from team X and Y were looking at their little low class Bout.

 **000**

 **"Yes it was my plan to use Eevee as a Alarm Clock for thd team, i just needed to make sure we had more Pokemon awake than team Y** **and if i pissed Eevee off by side eyeing the enemy team,** **checking that more Pokemon fell asleep while we so called talked,** **then she is for a nasty surprise...**

 **Solrock boredly talked to the forth-wall.**

 **000**

Most of Team Y was Sleeping it was night time for a while now.

The current ones were, Munchlax, Cyndaquil, Munna, Combee, Pichu, Grimer, Squirtle and Makuhita, Larvesta and Cryogonal.

Druddigon was shutting his eyes but refused to sleep he side looked at the Enemy team.

Team X had only, Kirlia, Skarmory, Dragonair, Jigglypuff, Solrock and a Spinning Eevee awake, the rest catching Z's.

He growled Togepi, Turtwig, Foe, Lunatone and Aron couldn't stay awake for much longer, fuck it he couldn't stay awake for a few minutes more, even with the show Solrock was making by spinning Eevee, wait show!

"Hey Everyone!"Yelled Druddigon.

Both awake members of team Y and X looked at Druddigon curious, even Solrock stopped though she felt a bad feeling.

Druddigon Used a Outrage at the Sky and used Glare at Solrock, Solrock flinched and became Paralyzed, then he rushed and Night Slashed Solrock.

Solrock couldn't see and Didn't know how to retaliate or did she? because she had been using Rock Polish since the first step Druddigon took towards her. She dodged it and levated high in the sky.

"I knew you would play dirty..."Said Solrock hiding her surprisement.

"You Hypocrite, You made that Trick so your team could stay awake and you didn't eat your berry did you!"Yelled Druddigon.

Most pokemon Gasped.

"You don't have any proof, i only did it to have fun..."Said Solrock.

"You lying bitch"Yelled Eevee

"Fucking Cool"Yelled Skarmory

Lunatone looked nervous.

Jigglypuff and Kirlia were whispering to eachother.

Despite the Action, Aron, Foe and Turtwig fell asleep.

So did Joltik,Meowth Foo

Togepi yelled something about a cat and fell asleep too.

Druddigon kept Glaring at Solrock, she did the same.

Then the Small Kirlia Walked close to Druddigon.

Druddigon looked down at her.

"Are you okay?, You can beat her" said a girly voice.

Druddigon didn't fell as tense anymore, they both kept staring at each others eyes.

The Druddugon Fell and Snored.

Almost everyone was surprised.

Lunatone was shocked, he looked at a sleeping Vanillite before he couldn't feel himself move anymore.

Solrock was holding him Psychicly and Kirlia Stared at Lunatone in the eyes until-

 **000**

 **"I used Hypnosis on both of them, they didn't see it comming"Giggled Kirlia.**

 **000**

Mew popped out of nowhere "and Team X wins this challange!"Yelled Mew.

Team X cheered and most fell sleep.

"Hahaha,Tomorrow will be the votes for team Y.Team X ,unlike the first challange you don't send anyone home."Smiled Mew.

Kirlia Smiled.

Jigglypuff yawned.

"Yeah Yeah Sleep"Mew telaported out.

000

 _The next day._

Team Y was reunited on the plains they were all sitting on the floor.

Team X was nearby watching.

"Alright now that everyone voted i can safely say that, _The Votes are In!~_ "Yelled mew.

Team Y looked irritated.

"Anyway you all now the drill, Oran berries for, Cryogonal, Duskull, Larvesta and Munna" They were all a little drowsy and tired but still git their berries.

"Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Grimer Pichu"Said Mew.

"Turtwig, Togepi, Foe and Aron"They all smiled.

"Druddigon" Druddigon who was tensed and ashamed relaxed and got his berry.

"Makuhita"said mew, He catched the Oran berry.

"Bottom Three huh...Munchlax you are sleeping right now"Said Mew.

 _Munchlax is Asleep._

"Combee you fell asleep pretty quickly"Said Mew.

"Sorry..."Said Combee.

"and Lunatone you were last one standing and i guess people don't like you berry much, hehe get it cause you get a berry"giggled Mew

Lunatone relaxed and got his berry.

"Final two, Munchlax and Combee, well the final Oran berry goes too-"Mew dramatically Spoke

 _Dramatic music plays_

Druddigon watching.

Togepi looked at Munchlax for some reason.

And Foe looked so high, he had no idea what was going on.

"Combee"Smiled Mew.

Combee smiled and ate her berry.

 _Munchlax is Asleep._

"Yep it is time for you to go"Mew snapped his fingers and Munchlax was zapped and out.

"Welp that concludes this Elimination Bye"Said Mew


	5. Punchballz!

Mew had a fun idea for a new challange, she knew this would be amusing.

"Hey what you doing"

Mew spun around and saw a levitating Guy, had green and yellow slim stripes that went up,

black shoes and white gloves, is head resembled a pumpkin and his smile crooked.

"Who are you"Asked Mew.

 _000_

"And that is why Word limits suck"Explained Lunatone to Larvesta and Aron who were paying attention, yesterday there was no challange since they were all recovering from the big ass sleep, but it seemed everyone was back to normal.

Mew teleported in and Team X and Y took their attention to a weird fat pumpkin headed Man next to her.

"Everyone this is the Pumpkingking, he was the one giving me the powers i suppose and he modified todays challange!"Spoke Mew with enthusiasm

"Pumpkingking?Original Name"a bored Solrock spoke.

"Thank you Solrock, Beto gave it to me"Smirked Pumpkingking.

Solrock looked away.

"So what is the challange?"Asked Mienfoo she was curious.

"I call it Punchballz, The rules are simple, There are Five types of balls, Fire, Ice, Poison, Normal and Electric. You must knock out every Member of the opposing team by slamming them with the balls. You Can't throw the Balls, You must throw them to up and slap them down until they hit someone"Demonstrated the Pumpkingking as he hitted Aron.

She became paralyzed.

"As you can see each ball has different perks"Said Pumpkingking as he hitted Lunatone who them fell sleep.

"Depending on the Types, the ball will or will not affect you"Pumpkingking slammed down another one and Foe puked cause of the poisoning.

"Sometimes it wont even affect certain Pokemon for example, Poison balls can't poison Grimer or Bulbasaur, and Electric balls Can't paralyze Tynamo and Pichu, so on and so on"Pumpkingking hitted Makuhita and he Froze Solid.

"That is it, This very challange will be played here in the Open Field"Pumpkingking Slammed the last ball down causing Druddigon to be burned.

"Now that everyone Knows the rules we can begin" Said Mew.Pumpkingking Snapped his fingers and Both Team X and Y were healed from any status, they were teleported to different sides of the Open Field, It was flat and they were surrounded by a painted Rectangle In the middle were Ten balls, Two from each mechanic.

"You can't get out of the Rectangle that should be obvious, if you get out of the rectangle you will be disqualified, And if the balls fall outside the rectangle Me or Mew will teleport them back in the middle, With that being said begin to Punchballz!"Pumpkingking yelled.

 **000** **"This Challange was comeplely insane"Yelled Aron at the...Camara?**

 **000**

 **"wow, a real challange..maybe getting that berry won't be so easy"thought Druddigon.**

 **000**

 **"I can't fucking beliave it this challange was nuts"Screamed Skarmory**

 **000**

 **"Something grabbed my interest, how did Pumpkingking grab all five elemental balls without being affected..."Mumbbled Solrock.**

 **000**

Mew blew a whistle Pumpkingking gave her meaning it was game on, they were both on the stand lines.

The game was on, Some Pokemon from both teams ran towards the balls others scattered and tried to hide somehow, Right from the get go A whole bunch of Pokemon were Disqualified, This Includes, Foe, Combee, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Meowth, Yanma, Vanillite and despite her efforts to run and hide Chikorita was also disqualified. They were all teleported to the stand lines with Mew and Pumpkingking all healed up.

Druddigon tried to grab a ball but he stopped dead and realized, he isn't compatible to any of the elements, He saw Eevee Slam the Sleeping white ball into Togepi, hitting her in the face and making her sleep.

Normal was white, Electric was Yellow, Fire red, Poison Purple and Ice Light Blue balls, Druddigon stood there for a solid minute and eventually got paralyzed.He was Out.

"I can't grab the balls"Cryogonal told Mew.She replied with a too bad and Cryogonal Got burned and out.

Litwick tried to boredly grab a ball but absorbed it.She blankly stood there.

"You Disqualified yourself"Yelled Mew.

Litwick cursed and walked to the stand lines.

Team Y was being devastated and Team X was Thrilled, there was no way they would lose.

Palpitoad couldn't grab any balls and was hit by a Light Blue ball making him get frozen.

Jigglypuff got hit by a poison ball and started puking.

"I don't have hands"Tynamo Yelled.

Some members of team X looked at her and many got hit by surprise.

These were, Kirlia, Joltik, Mienfoo and Skarmory barely dodged it.

"Fuck this is hard"Yelled Skarmory.

Tynamo kept running away from the balls she was so small they didn't ever hit her.

Grimer grabbed a ball to throw it but it got stuck to him, he grabbed a poison ball and he absorbed it.He was out.

 **000** **"This challenge teached me many things, for example in the first challenge Dragonair did not get poisoned meaning she has Shed Skin, and Grimer is more sticky than usual** **meaning he probably has Sticky Hold, Litwick has Flash Fire evidence Being she absored the fire ball and Eevee's Run Away helped her a lot, I also saw Munna's Syncronize when she got hit, but not from Kirlia when she got hit meaning she must have a different ability, Lunatone, Tynamo and i have Levitate, So i got new information i supppose"Chuckled Solrock.**

 **000**

Turtwig ran away and got frozen, Duskull got Burned, Makuhita was asleep, Cyndaquil poisoned and the Electric ball did nothing to Pichu, Pichu used this opportunity to slam it back at the thrower, Hitting Skarmory who cursed.

Eevee and Dragonair teamed up and double hitted Aron who was now Asleep.

Squirtle got a lucky hit on Solrock.

But They did that same strategy on Larvesta who was now frozen.And again on Squirtle, poisoning him.

Pichu noticed that the team was losing and 'by mistake' Stepped out side the rectangle Quietly Eliminating him.

Only Lunatone, Munna, Eevee, Tynamo and Dragonair were left.

Again they did their nasty strategy hitting both hitting Munna.She gave a oof and was out.

"I won't go down in vain my comrades"She softly spoke.

Team Y was confused but then they saw Both Dragonair and Eevee Sick and they both barfed, they were out.

Last ones were Lunatone and Tynamo, They were both looking at each others eyes.

"No more safe zones just get em' "Yelled Pumpkingking.

"Tynamo do something!"

"What are you doing!Run"

"Throw a ball, a Ball!!!"

"She is so fucking dead!!!!"

could be heard from the Team X stand lines.Tynamo Matrix dodged many Balls but she could never retaliate until she fell asleep.

"Team Y win this Challange!"Yelled Mew. Pumpkingking smiling.

Team Y cheered and team X growled to a now awake Tynamo.She looked terrified and sad.

"Team X vote someone out tonight."Said Mew and she and Pumpkingking Teleported.

 _000_

 _That Night._

Both team X and Y were on the Elimination Campfire sitting down.

Pumpkingking asked them to vote someone for a surprise.

"Welp let's start since, _The Votes are In_!~", Berries for, Eevee Dragonair, Solrock, Skarmory"

"Jigglypuff, Kirlia, Mienfoo, Vanillite"

"Joltik, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Chikorita"Chikorita was still shaking.

"Palpitoad and Meowth"Palpitoad got hit in the face with a berry again and the hyper Scratch Cat catched it with his mouth.

"Bottom Two, Litwick and Tynamo, well Litwick you absorbed your ball and Tynamo you did nothing, at all."Tynamo looked ashamed.

"Final Oran Berry For..."

 _Dramatic music plays._

Everyone on team X already knew the answer, Some people on team Y were curious, but more about why they were here.

"Litwick"Said Mew.

"Whateves"Litwick said as she flipped her wax?Tynamo looked sad got zapped and was gone.

"Why are we here"Said Cryogonal, His same robotic voice caused Pokemon to shiver.

"You all voted someone out of you team"Said Mew.

"Are we eliminating someone too, like in the first challange?"Asked Aron.

"Nope, i decided that since you all voted out Pichu-"Said Pumpkingking before being interrupted.

"We saw you step outside the rectangle dude" Said Squirtle.

Pichu shrugged even though he seemed nervous.

"-well Pichu is now a member of team X"Yelled Pumpkingking.

"WHAT!"Both Teams Yelled.

"Anyway Bye" Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out.

The two teams were left in shock but went back to their lodges, Pichu on the other hand smiled maliciously.He had a plan to get to the Top and no one was going to stand in his evil way.

Pumkingking:Review Everyone hehehe.


	6. UnFamous-R-Us!

Mew was ready for the next challange, she was ready to do it, she had called a few new interns thanks to the new technology Pumpkingking was adding, There were now Houses, Shops and most importantly Tv's, Pumpkingking told her he got the scripts of the shows and shared it somewhere, while the Electric Pokemon powered Electric items, it was a Society, Mew told the Contestants about it and they seemed thrilled, They were going to be known all over the world Awesome, But now it was time for Mew's Challange.

 _000_

"So what do you all think of the new modern things, Pumpkingking is bringing to us"Said Aron curious.

"I think it's cool our society is advancing."Chirped Larvesta.

"I think the Other Pokemon are privileged to see the awesomeness i am"A Cocky Squirtle started to flex.

The two females rolled their eyes, This was almost the end of their first week here and they basically knew everyone already.Squirtle's antics were common to all now.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in and called all the Contestants.They all reunited in front of the lodges.

"Todays challange is a Talent Contest, Best out of Three Win, If there is a Tie we have a One more round Tie breaker, Me, Pumpkingking and a famous guest will judge, so choose three or maybe four Pokemon from your team and be ready in Forty Minutes." Mew said and Floated off, Before All the Contestants Groaned.

 **000**

 **"Talent Contest Really!?"Complained Druddigon**

 **000**

 _(Team X)_

"So who is going to participate?"Spoke Eevee.

"I can do Ballet"Said Dragonair.

"I can do it too, but you will do it better"Smiled Kirlia.

 **000**

 **"I actually can't, i just offered to have some interaction with my team"Smirked Kirlia**

 **000**

 _(Team Y)_

"Who will participate cause i can't really"Said Druddigon looking away.

"Um..Can i participate?"Asked Larvesta.

"Can too?"Said Foe as he smoked what was probably the Pokemon equivalent to Marijuana.

"oh i wanna join too!"Happily said Togepi.

"Great we have three, but just in cause we need a extra."Talked Druddigon.

 _000_

In the plains there was a stage, Team Y was on the left side and Team X was on the Right side.

The judges were Mew, Pumpkingking and a Ninetails.

"Alright lets see what you little darlings have"Calmly Said Ninetails.

 _First Togepi was on Stage._

"I will teach all of you my amazing Teaching Skills,...ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXXXYYYYY AND ZZZ **ZZZZZZZZ** "Yelled Togepi so loud that Everyone jumped startled.

"Um...Four?"Smiled Pumpkingking.

"I give it a Two"Said Mew unhappy.

"I guess a Five?"Kindly Smiled Ninetails.

 _Next was Dragonair._

She had a Pink/Purple outfit making her almost look shiny.

"I was going to do ballet, but i will read this Diary i found"Meanly Smiled Dragonair.

Some Pokemon were confused but Aron was Terrified.

"Ahem, i was summoned to a weird Island thanks to a Pokemon called Mew, I did a few challenges and it was pretty fun, I actually got to know a lot of new and fun people here, but there is a guy that just looks so cute!"Smirked Dragonair.

Aron was Shaking and Tearing Up.

"His name is-"

"Stop!"Yelled Aron!

Everyone looked at Aron, She was crying and begging.

Dragonair still just smiled.

"Duskull"

Duskull looked surprised and looked at Aron who was running off.He went to Chase her after flipping off Dragonair.

"That was cool Eight"Said PKK

"Yeah really cruel, Nine"Said Mew.

"Um..i bit mean i guess?Four?"Awkwardly said Ninetails.

Dragonair smirked, she knew if they lost the challange she would not go home.

 _Next was Foe._

He did lots of Tricks using his Illusion ability, unlike a Zoroark he could shapeshift like Ditto's.

"Eight"Pumpkingking said

"Seven"Told Mew.

"Six"Kindly said Ninetails.

 _Next was Palpitoad._

He did a water show, it was not very impressive but it did the trick.

"Four" "Five" "Six"

Next was Larvesta.

She did something similar to Palpitoad but with fire, she did many tricks and even made a fire Ninetails, a fire mew, and a fire pumpkingking.

"Eight" "Eight" "Nine"

Solrock was next.

She did tricks with Rocks copying What Larvesta did and making stone versions of the host, animating them to look like they were having fun.

"Eight" "Six" "Two, it was the same trick" Sadly said Ninetails.

"Its a Tie" Said Mew "use your Extra!"

Yanma was up.

She did some acrobatic tricks but a Stage light fell on top of her.

"Two" "One" "She looks hurt so Four"Kindly said Ninetails.

"Where is our Extra!" Yelled Druddigon.

 _000_

Aron was by herself near the shore of the island, she was looking at the waves sniffing sadly.

"Hey, would you like this present"

Kindly asked Duskull.

Aron looked surprised and stared at the rock.

"I don't know much about rocks but i picked the very best one i could find"Shyly Duskull gave her the Rock.

"It's Perfect"Smiled Aron.

They were both chatting while looking at the sunset.

 _000_

"Ugh where the fuck is he, If Duskull makes us lose this challenge he is so out!"Screamed Druddigon.

Squirtle nodded.

And Cryogonal just blankly started.

Slowly Grimer went up the stage.

"No!"Yelled Team Y

It was too late, It was Grimer's Turn.

All eyes were on Grimer and he stared back.

Then, He puked.

And a Mini Grimer came out, and then again and again sometimes even with instruments.

The Original Grimer Made a stick of grime and made a Orchestra of The Pokemon Theme, with Weird Grime instruments, burps and farts.

Everyone was to shocked to say a word.

All eyes up and mouths dropped, Grimer was now the center of attention, after a epic finish, all the mini Grimer's jumped back in the mouth of the Original Grimer and he burped loudly.He then Bowed.

"Ten" "Ten" "Ten" The judges were amazed.

Team Y had won!

Everyone congratulated Grimer.

Aron and Duskull came back, they got a few glares but were forgiven fairly quickly.

Team X had lost again and they seemed pissed.

 **000**

 **"I don't know what i did, i did not even move"Sheeply smiled Grimer.**

 **000**

 **"I controled Puke boy's little concert and i wonder how that stage light fell"Kirlia gave a Wicked Smirk.**

 **000**

 _Later._

Kirlia was talking to a few Pokemon.

"So let's vote the one that got less points, seems fair right"Said Kirlia.

Eevee, Dragonair, Bulbasaur, Skarmory, Palpitoad, Charmander and Jigglypuff agreed.

 _After Voting..._

"The Votes are in~! Oran berries for- Dragonair, Kirlia, Eevee, Bulbasaur"

"Charmander, Skarmory, Chikorita, Joltik"They all got their berries.

"Vanillite, Mienfoo, Litwick and solrock"Solrock looked bored.

"Bottom Two, Meowth you are way too crazy i guess Pokemon can't handle you"Explained Mew.

Then Pumpkingking Spoke"Yanma you failed your challenge by sleeping under a stage light"

"That wasn't my fault"Pleaded Yanma she looked sad.

"Anyway now that Ninetails left, i will give the final Oran Berry too-"

 _Dramatic Music Plays._

Solrock studied carefully.

Kirlia and Dragonair Smirked.

Jigglypuff was Smiling.

And Chikorita as shaking.

"Meowth"Said Mew.

"Hahaha Meow wow!" Screamed Meowth and tried to bite Mew's hand. "Hey back off" Yelled Mew throwing the berry.

"Sorry Yanma but your time is Up."

Said Pumpkingking.

"oh no..."Said Yanma.

Yanma was Zapped and She Teleported out.

Team X Went their own ways, but a few stayed.

"Hey how about we make a Alliance"Suggested Kirlia.

"Sure, if it will get us farther in the Game" Smiled Dragonair meanly.

"Count me in" Spoke Jigglypuff.

"Both of us too" said Charmander and Bulbasaur.

"Me two" Smiled Palpitoad who fell face first.

"I will be the Leader then" Smiled Eevee.

"Of course" Said Kirlia.

"Alliance name?" Asked Jigglypuff.

"Team Dominator"Said Eevee.

"No one Will stand on our way."

Said Jigglypuff.

"Wait" Screamed a little voice.

Team Dominator turned around and looked down.

"Can i Join"Smirked Pichu.

"Sure, why not"Winked dragonair slyly.

Since it was nightime they didn't see Pichu blush.

Team Dominator went to their cabins.

But a Certain Female Yellow Meteorite was looking from the bushes.

"Not if i can stop it..."Chuckled Solrock.

 _Ninetails_ :Review!Please 3


	7. Wow oWW Woods Woo Part1!

Mew had finished the preparations for The challenge today.She did not feed The Constants breakfast and they were doing a riot, "It's that time again" she said and smiled.

She popped out and saw Pumpkingking talk to the interns "No GoobGoob you are doing it wrong just hahaha that is hilarious dudette jeez hehehe hahaha"

"Having fun now eh?" Smiled Mew.

"Yeah these Interns are Hilarious."Smiled Pumpkingking.

 _000_

"And that is why Constant Reviews motivate Writers even bad ones"Said Lunatone to Larvesta.

"Wow i had no idea, you must write lots of stories" Smiled Larvesta.

"Hehe No."Lunatone looked away.

Aron and Duskull were talking on the ground.

"And then i said that was not a Metamorphic Rock it was a Igneous" Laughed Aron.

Duskull laughed with her they quickly had become A couple in the island pretty much everyone knew.

Aron told him secrets like her biggest fear, Duskull told his biggest fear too but now they were talking about rocks.

"Speaking of Rocks, something that totally does not rock is the fact that my ability is not Levitate" Said Duskull.

Aron was surprised "Really?"

"Yeah, it's actually Frisk"Winked Duskull.

They both laughed.

"But it kinda sucks that i need to use my energy to levitate" Duskull looked a bit irritated.

"Don't worry hun' , You are still amazing with or without that silly ability"Comforted Aron.

They both smiled and kissed.

"Ugh Gag am i right" Smirked Eevee.

"Totally" Said Dragonair.

Mew and Pumpkingking popped in.

"Hello Contestants this challange is modified by me"Smirked Pumpkingking.

 **000**

 **"Great another challange that has been modified by the Crazy clown pumpking guy"Growled Druddigon.**

 **000**

"What is the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Go to the woods and stay there Twenty Eight Ours"Said Mew.Pumpkingking snapped his fingers and Each team had a Flag in top of the flag was timer.

Team X had a Red X on their flag and team Y had a Yellow Y on their flag.

"You need to have a minimum of eight Team mates with you when you come back, you wont win automatically, you can wait for more of your team mates to come back before sealing the deal.The Team that comes first can seal the deal any time they want.If you have more than two team mates missing when you seal the deal you will have a penalty in this challenge."Explained PKK.

"You will have to Eat, Sleep and Survive in the wild, and you are not allowed to come back out or camp near the edge of the woods until your time is over, if i see anyone of you outside, you will have, The Maximum Penalty."Growled Mew.

Most Pokemon were legit scared.

"Well Go Campers,Go!" Both Hosts Yelled, Both teams went in the woods.

"Hmm Campers i like that"Said Mew.The Pumpkingking Nodded.

 _000_

Team X and Team Y went different ways not that anyone cared, Eevee was leading team X with Jigglypuff, Kirlia and Dragonair close behind.

"So what is the plan" Asked Palpitoad.

"Find a stable place to Camp, find enough food for us and return first, seems Easy" Said Eevee.

"Yeah other than the fact these woods are more like a Swamp instead, i am lucky i have levitate..."A bored Solrock spoke.

"Shut it, Solrock For that you will find the food!"Yelled Eevee

"Whatever..."Solrock rolled her eyes and went to 'find food'.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I sense danger through the path we follow" Spoke Munna

"Danger-Faker, we can continue plus we are finding many Pecha Berries here."Said Druddigon.

"Pecha berries are mostly found in places where nature is extremely harsh and hostile, we have to retreat" Spoke Munna again calmly.

"Listen here Gumball, i am here if anything happens so chill your fucking tits"

Munna Blushed at the vulgar language she was not used to hear, she liked it.

"Very well master."

Druddigon Looked fucking confused.

"Um..yeah" Spoke Druddigon Awkwardly.

 **000**

 **"I don't like her one bit, i really don't, she is a nature freak and i am... me, ugh stupid dumb thoughts" Yelled Druddigon.**

 **000**

"According to my failculations if we continue to walk near here we will all perish" Smiled Togepi.

"Why are your feet so Spiky dude"

Asked Squirtle.

"Why are you so freaking Bald" Mocked Togepi.

"Yo wanna start something-"

"Wanna throw down dawg i'll throw down" Togepi kept doing hand sings and Squirtle beat boxing.Foe smoked and smirked, Turtwig was tired and Combee complaining.

Druddigon, Munna and Lunatone had to babysit them, what a challenge.They just stared and separated them.

Aron was talking to Duskull who was not levitating to experience the mud with Aron.They were having fun being dirty.

Larvesta was on top of Lunatone to avoid getting muddy and Combee just flew.

"You don't talk much huh"Asked Cyndaquil

"Stop being a Hypocrite"Spoke Combee.

"Yo Brainiac what should we do, maybe getting deeper in the swamp is not a good idea"

Munna could not believe it, could Druddigon actually take her words to mind.It sure looked like it.

"Yeah, But deeper means more berries and i am hungry"Said Cyndaquil.

Makuhita raised a brow.

"It Also means Less chances for you to escape"Cryogonal rolled his eyes.

Turtwig was a little behind.

Foe was Smoking and walking without a care in the world.

And Gri-

"Where is Grimer?"Asked Lunatone.

"Fuck..."

 _000_

Solrock was getting back with the berries holding them psychicly when she heard something.She hid behind a bush and heard.

"So yeah why do you want to vote her out again?"

"Well she is annoying and a know it all and she irks me."

"but arent we trying to lose this challenge?"

"yeah i know, i am just saying when we lose let's all vote her out"

Solrock was upset.

She began to scheme a way to wiggle her way out of this situations but the chances were slim and grim, she had to win this challenge or it was bye bye game to her, if Eevee wanted to play dirty she would play dirty too.

 _o0 Night Time 0o_

Solrock finally founded it, Team Y's Camp site. She saw the Pokemon Sleep, she did not care what that Maximum Penalty was but she would risk it.

She Psychicly grabbed the smallest ones, Makuhita, Togepi, Cyndaquil, Combee and Aron.

She could not carry more but she decided to just carry those then she went to the edge of the forest this plan was So crazy it might just work.

 _o00.Lots of time later.00o_

"Where is Solrock with those berries, i am starving" Complained Eevee.

She was on night duty and the sun was up already. She looked at the Timer only Twenty Minutes Left.

She let then all sleep in they would thank her for that.

 _Alarm Sounds ( does not stop_

Everyone on the Island could hear them.

"What the Fuck is that Noise said Skarmory wait the challenge!"Skarmory was out of it.

Eevee growled she had a idea.

 _000_

"What the hell is that!"Yelled Druddigon.

"It's a Security alarm, someone must have went out of the Woods!"

Said Lunatone, "where are the others..."

Druddigon, Lunatone and a Now awake Munna started looking.

Only Turtwig, Foe, Cryogonal and Larvesta were here...

 _000_

Cyndaquil was fighting Solrock, he kept using ember and Solrock had Max Speed making it dodge it simple. Aron was panicking since the alarms and Togepi used Charm three times on Solrock.

Makuhita was knocked out by a Psychic Solrock sended him.

Combee was panicked and just screamed.Solrock knocked down Cyndaquil with a Psychic blast.Aron was scared but Duskull found her and tried to fight back, thankfully Solrock was too busy to attack all of them she did not notice her Psychic was disabled by Duskull. She turned around and glared at Duskull.

"Why are you doing this!"Duskull spoke defiantly.

"They are out to get me, i had no choice please just let me do it!" Solrock Looked desperate.

"Do what!" Yelled Duskull, Aron hiding behind him.

"Let me throw them out Please, keep the Aron if you want but i need to do this!"Screamed Solrock

"You are being Selfish, You know you wil get voted out, so you pull a stunt like this! Calm yourself Solrock!"Duskull tried to Reason.

Solrock was done for, Her plan failed, she had gone down in flames all while they triumphed.

"They will get you too..."Warned Solrock.

"Who?"

"Team Dominator, They are a Alliance ruled by Eevee, Kirlia and Dragonair, i am doing this not only to buy me time but buy you time too, i can't calculate how to take them down alone...i need...Help."

Solrock Looked Ashamed.

Duskull stared back and so did Aron, and then, Duskull was hit with a Stone Edge he was almost out, he couldn't levitate anymore.

Aron was in tears, she was Psychicly grabbed by Solrock.

So was Makuhita and Cyndaquil.

She threw Cyndaquil outside the woods, then makuhita and then-

A harsh light came from behind Solrock, This Distraction was all Aron needed to Use Iron head hitting Solrock with a surprise Super Effective hit.

Aron ran towards the light and Dusclops appeared.

"Aron get close" Dusclops warned.

Aron did just that, and Dusclops charged a Shadow ball.

Solrock charged a Psychic Blast while her Speed was Max.

The Alarm was still ringing, and Red sirens were beeping for a while now, Togepi was Using Metronome she had been hiding and Aron was using Iron Defense.

All attacks were ready.

 **000**

 _To be Coninued(Word Limits)_

Mew:Review! get it? Sorry.

Pumpkingking:Finally some Drama hehehe.


	8. Wow oWW Woods Woo Part2!

Mew was waiting in the open plains sitting on the grass with the Pumpkingking, "They are sure taking their sweet time" he said. "Yep, Review." She replied.

 _(Team Y)_

"Fuck Fuck Fuck we need to reach the Plains first" Yelled Druddigon he was Running Flag on hand, Timer going off.

Munna was Psychicly bringing a Lazy Squirtle, Foe used his Illusion to become a Swellow and find the others then-

A HUGE fucking Explosion could be heard from the woods.

The Foe knew where to look.

It was a Race against time, Druddigon has Larvesta in his head trying not to fall off, Munna Levitates Squirtle, Lunatone Also levitates Turtwig and Cryogonal was moving fairly quickly.

They all had the same goal, to get to the plains first.

 _000_

 _(Team X)_

"Fuck we will be late!" Yelled Skarmory.

"How did we wake up so late"Complained Mienfoo

Vanillite was sweating trying to catch up.

Joltik kept saying that they would get there last.

Kirlia and Dragonair smiled as Eevee skipped about.

They had no objections on that.

 _000_

Foe landed on a Fainted Aron, Combee, Togepi, Dusclops and Solrock.

Turning into a Audino he used heal pulse on Togepi, Combee and Aron.

Dusclops and Solrock were starting to wake up.

Foe was confused on what to do now.

Togepi was dizzy and used Metronome, it ended up being Teleport.

That gave Foe a Idea.Turning into Alakazam he Telported Combee and Aron to the Psywaves of his ally, Munna.

Dusclops stood up glaring at Solrock, solrock did the same.

"Hey Dusclops" Said Foe turning into a Gengar, "need a hand?"

Dusclops smiled and Solrock frowned, she was fucked.

 _000_

 _(Team Y)_

Team Y was almost out, druddigon could feel it, he and his team were so close to victory.

"Master Druddigon, Foe is sending me something Psychicly"Yelled Munna.

"What is it?!"Screamed Druddigon.

Larvesta almost falling out.

"I think they are Pokemon, Master"

Druddigon's heart skipped a beat.

"Lunatone can you carry them?"Yelled Druddigon

"Maybe, if munna helps me"

"Of course i will help"She replied.

"Send them over"

Lunatone caught Combee and Aron.Munna was carrying Togepi.

They had more than eight they could win.

Out of nowhere Druddigon stepped on a pile of Grime but not any grime it was Grimer.

"How the fuck did you get here"

"I have no idea, i just fell and waited till you came back, and you did"Replied Grimer smiling.

"Master, We only need Duskull, Makuhita, Cyndaquil or Foe to barely win the challenge, we need two.what should we do?"Asked Munna tired.

Druddigon tough, he looked back, everyone was working so hard, they were relying on him for this.

"Send a Psychic message to Foe, tell him that if he finds one more Pokemon from our team to teleport him and himself to our location!"Yelled Druddigon.

"Master, i can't with these Pokemon i am holding"Yelled munna.

"Give them to me!"Yelled Druddigon before putting the flag pole on his mouth he had to be fast but careful, Munna gave him Togepi and Squirtle and sended the message.

This was real team work, something the Pokemon here never thought they would see.

 _00_ _0_

Solrock was weak, she was paralyzed on a pinch and yet did not give up.

Foe got the message.

"Dusclops dude we need to go now" The gengar turned into a Alakazam and vanished with Dusclops.

Solrock was left by herself to Listen to the Alarms still ring.

 _000_

 _(Team Y)_

A Alakazam and Dusclops appeared in the middle of a chase.

"fwo hewlp me cawrry twe fwag"Yelled Druddigon.

Foe got the message and got the flag out of his mouth, he was back to his fusion self.

"Thanks" Replied Druddigon.

"No problem dude we are a team aight we are like family"Chuckled Foe.

Druddigon looked lost in thought now, family?He had a family now?

He would think about that later cause they finally made it to the field, they saw Mew and Pumpkingking sitting down and they all ran towards them.

"You can choose to-"

"We want to finish the challenge now dudes" Interrupted squirtle.

The Alarms Stopped.

Mew teleported all missing contestants.

"Welp Team X you have failed." Nodded Mew.

Most of team X complained.

Team Y cheered however.

"Please vote someone out to leave your team for good"Said Pumpkingking.

Cyndaquil woke up, "what about us, what will-" Mew gave him a look and he shut up.

Solrock was beat up, she looked horrible.

They all gave her a look, Solrock just used her deadpan facial expression and went away.

"Dusclops now eh, Good for you Dude" Congratulated Foe

"Thanks" Replied Dusclops a little embarrassed.

"What the hell happened back there" asked Druddigon.

"Um...i evolved, Solrock is in deep shit and we won the challange?"Sheeply replied Dusclops.

Makuhita got up and groaned "ugh we were thrown out of the woods by Solrock i think"

Team Y froze, What would happen now.

"Alright Team ready for tonight?Asked Eevee.

"Ready"Replied Team Dominator

 _oo00 That Night 00oo_

Team X was sitting down, team Y was asked to sit near

"Alright, now that everyone voted, _The Votes are In~!_ " Smiled Mew.

"First four Oran berries too, Dragonair, Pichu, Jigglypuff and Kirlia"They got their oran berries.

"Charmander, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Palpitoad"

"Skarmory, Mienfoo, Vanillite, Litwick" They got berries as well.

"Joltik"Smiled Pumpkingking.

"Final Two, Meowth you are to Crazy that you were lost in time and space on both chapters."

"Hahahah Meow Crazy hehehee"

Laughed maniacaly the crazy Meowth

"Solrock, i guess you are a big threat"Said Mew.

"I suppose..."Solrock Rolled her eyes.

"Final Oran berries goes too-"

Dramatic Music Plays.

Kirlia and Eevee glared at Solrock

Druddigon looked curious.

Meowth was really hyper unlike Solrock who looked simply bored.

Chikorita was shaking.

Aron and Dusclops were looking at Solrock.

And Pichu was catching glances of The end of Dragonair's tail.

"Meowth"

"Hahaha Crazy"It Yelled eating the berry.

"Solrock you are out, but stay a little longer." Spoke the Pumpkingking.

"We have seen that two pokemon stepped outside the Woods before due, Makuhita and Cyndaquil please stand in front."Said Mew.

They did as ordered and trembled.

The Maximum Penalty is...

Automatic Elimination.

Almost Everyone gasped.

Solrock looked ashamed.

Cyndaquil and Makuhita were both zapped and gone.

"You Solrock have done crazy shit today, and that brought ratings up.So as Punishment you will forever have a extra vote against each vote you get in each Ceremony, because you will now join team Y" Yelled Pumpkingking

Solrock looked surprised but it was nothing compared to what Eevee was feeling.

"Team Y also gets a reward, we found this Psyduck messing with the alarms so you get to keep her in your team now!"Exclaimed Mew.

 _Music Played From Somewhere._

"So Team X has, Eevee, Kirlia, Dragonair, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff, Chikorita, Meowth, Palpitoad, Skarmory, Joltik, Pichu, Litwick, Mienfoo and Vanillite."

Yelled Mew.

 _Team Music SlashesX_

"That fucking Sucks..."Said Skarmory.

"Team Y has, Squirtle, Grimer, Druddigon, Togepi, Turtwig, Foe, Lunatone, Aron, Combee, Munna, Larvesta, Dusclops, Cryogonal, Solrock and Psyduck"

 _Team Failing Trumpets Music._

"This isn't Hoenn" Replied Solrock.

"Um...i don't think this is your territory to talk..."Softly spoke Aron.

"My bad Mrs.Peachy, i was just introducing myself" Solrock rolled her eyes.

"Psysysysysysysysysysaiaiaiai"Groaned Psyduck.

They all stared at her.

"Anyways bye"Said Mew and Pumpkingking as they teleported out.

Most of the pokemon went to the lodges, Eevee passed near Solrock saying that it wasn't over yet, to which Solrock just groaned, there was no way she would win, but she could at least stop them.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"Solrock turned around and saw Aron.

"I asked if you were okay?" Asked Aron genuinely worried.

"Don't worry about me short stuff, you should worry about yourself or your little boyfriend more..."

"Why?"Asked Aron.

"I told you, those girls will not stop with only me..."

"You should talk to us more..."

"I should, Shouldn't i..."

Silence.

"My name is Aron."

"Solrock."

"Want to talk?"

"Just tell Pokemon to give me a chance"

"I'll try" Said Aron.

"Thanks"Mumbled solrock, she had one day to think how to get them, just one day.

 _000_

"-So maybe Solrock can help us?"Said Aron

"Does she like Squirtle?"Asked Togepi.

"I don't think so..."

"Then she is cool!"

"She is just misunderstood, i saw her Aura, many Bad Pokemon caused her grave pain"Nodded Munna

"I don't know she seems kind of a loner."Said Combee.

"What?"

"Psyaiaiai"

 _000_

Druddigon was in deep thought, he could not get Munna out of his head, but he had to focus now, what was he to think of this Solrock girl, they always have the extra votes against her..., He had a Plan.

Squirtle was snoring so was Foe.

He had the choice to crush everyone who stood in his way

or play nice and have fun.

He concentrated to go in the confessional.

 **000**

 **Druddigon sighed "Sure i want the berry but things are getting over complicated, before i had no problem in using my team as worthless junk, but now i feel different for some reason,**

 **I got Solrock covered, and Munna, oh i hate having this weird feeling in my chest" Said Druddigon sadly.**

 **000**

Sorry that chapter was a bit longer than usual anyway a few things i wanted to point out.

First the double elimination, Eliminated contestants will have a chance to return by actual votes, if no one votes, no contestant returns or i pick random (Not my favorites)

There will be many chances for voting as it will take longer to see what the audience wants, i want to make stories that are entertaining and just fun to read, i would love to hear recomendations and all that too, since i know my spellings is not the best, i understand if its not your cup of tea.

 _Fun Fact_ : Cyndaquil's Original Elimination was actually changed, he was supposed to admit that he was not really a genius, this was scrapped and just given the fact that his true potential was not showed, Makuhita never really cared for.Yanma was a tricky one, i wanted the reader to feel bad that yanma got voted out but it was my fault i did not give her enough screen time i suppose, Tynamo was doomed from the go, she never really did much and probably never will, Munchlax was one of those characters to be made vote out early, Same with Totodile though hers was a little unfair since she couldn't talk and Numel was too into the facts in the first challenge and bothered Pokemon too much, and since no one knew each other they just voted him.Bye~


	9. Spooked Fractures!

Mew was looking at The News as Pumpkingking called it, something so new to this world and yet so important, she began to think of todays challenge.

"Having Problems"Asked Pumpkingking

"No i know what i will do, i just wonder if the Afthermathematics Team was worth it"

"Trust me it's a side show that won't make you disappointed"Smirked Pumpkingking.

 _000_

Solrock was by herself in eating in a corner of the new Mess Hall Pumpkingking created.Everyone was eating good berries, they basically had life handed to them, they ate, sleeped and played for a chance to win a prize each day.

No wonder the Pokemon did not want to leave the island.

But Solrock was thinking deeply now, she was awake all night trying to find a way to stop Team Dominator, and she found a way.

"Hello there"Smiled Larvesta.

"Hey." Replied Solrock

"You like the Sun?"

"Maybe"

Dusclops was being praised by his teammates saying how cool it was that he evolved.

"I couldn't have ever done it without this competition" Chuckled Dusclops.He was proud but humble about it."Aron was a big help too" Aron blushed at this.

"And that is why Continuity is Important" Said Lunatone.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Said a bored Combee, she was always spoiled back home and she was making sure they did the same here.

After eating they all went outside and saw Pumpkingking with Mew.

"Hello Campers, now that you all ate are you ready for today's challenge" Smilled Mew.

"What is todays challenge?"Asked Mienfoo.

"It's a Challenge i created called, Spooked Fractures!, Rules are super Simple you have no idea, Just face off your worst fear to earn a point, if you don't not only will your team not score a point, They WILL lose a point" Spoke Mew giggling.

Most Pokemon were bothered by this new challenge.

"How do you know our fears" Asked Mienfoo.

"Pumpkingking Told me, i have a list here" Smiled Mew.

 _000_

 _First was Team X_

"Eevee you have to stand in the middle of all the Pokemon on this island for five minutes"Said Pumpkingking.

"Oh..." She groaned.

 **000**

 **" I have anxiety okay, i don't like Crowds" Yelled Eevee**

 **000**

 _Ding, Eevee won a point for the team._

"Charmander swim."

"Yeah no"

 _And they lost a point._

"What! Ugh You overgrown Lizard!" Yelled Eevee.

"Bulbasaur make someone touch your bulb" Bulbasaur was confused but made Eevee touch it, eww she groaned.

 _One point more._

"Pichu carry a Rock."

"Here goes nothing" Said Pichu, to any other Pokemon it was a fairly small rock but for Pichu it was huge.

 **000**

 **"My Fear is losing i just, can't let that happen" Spoke a Yellow Mouse.**

 **000**

 _Meanwhile..._

"Squirtle you must lift a heavy dumbbell"Pumpkingking said.

Squirtle looked away.

 ** _000_**

 **"Dude i Know i am the coolest and all, but i had to prove it?!** **000**

 _Negative One Points._

Team Y groaned and Squirtle Chuckled.

"Grimer you must eat this Banana without puking"PKK said.

Grimer was eyes wide and shaking.

"Come on do it Grimer!

"Grimer Dude"

"Grimer Grimer Grimer"

Grimer got the courage to eat it and did not puke it but started crying he ran away saying the banana king would punish him.

 _One point won._

"Psyduck Say a word"

"Psyaiai"

 **000**

 **"That was not her greatest fear** **but i could not find any other fear waves than that" Spoke The Pumpkingking.**

 **000**

"Cryogonal Flirt with someone"

Cryogonal groaned and went near Larvesta.

"Are you the sun cause you are shining my way baby..."He rolled his eyes the robotic voice made it sound uncanny instead of romantic. He got a point though.

"Solrock get covered in Bugs for Eight seconds"

Solrock cursed something she rarely did.

She looked at her new team and they looked back at her.The test started and she could not last four seconds.

 _Minus One Point._

Druddigon glared at her, she groaned.

 ** _000_**

 **"I dislike Bugs..." Solrock Said.**

 **000**

"Dusclops you must Curse someone Oooo" Giggled the Pumpkingking

"Fuck You" Smilled Dusclops.

Pumpkingking Frowned "Nice loophole i guess..." He got a Point.

"Larvesta you must show of your-"

"Hey Hey keep it PG" Quickly spoke Larvesta.

"I was going to say Awful dancing skills but Flashing the Cameras is way better, Hold it up for Four seconds. Reveal them goods" ThePumpkingking had a evil Smirk Now.

The Females were Flabbergasted how could they do something so cruel, Larvesta was Crying and had no idea what to do.

 _00000000_

 _Far away..._

"Vanillite you have to be licked by every person on your Team" Said Mew.

She was shaking but her whole team started to lick her but then-

"She Tastes So Good!"

"Fuck this shit is amazing!"

"Arceus i need More!"

"Eat Her!"

Almost Everyone on team X was eating her, Pichu was to focus on not losing to a rock that he did not notice the rukus.

Vanillite was blushing as they were licking her more erogenous sensitive areas.

"ah don't stop" she moaned tongue out.

 _000_

"Come on Larvesta dudette" Squirtle said.

"Just do it"Cryogonal rolled his eyes.

All Girls on team Y kept saying no.

Druddigon looked away awkwardly and Lunatone was looking away.

But most boys were giving full attention to Larvesta.

She shyly turned around and slowly lifted her behind exposing her womanhood, her facial expression was amazing her eyes had tears in them and had sexy bedroom eyes, her blush was hot on her face and she was leaking her fluids as she swayed her ass.

The crowd went fucking wild, a huge uproar was heard, out of nowhere Squirtle popped out and blew airhorns, the boys went and did many crazy shit, the girls were going nuts and Pumpkingking was laughing maniacaly.

"Hilarious aboSLUTely Hilarious" He Was Levitating in circles.

The Boys were giving each other fist bumps and the girls glared at Pumpkingking.

"Team Y wins eight Points" Grinned the Pumpkingking

Silence and then Another uproar, team Y were celebrating praising Larvesta and treating her like a queen, she was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"I could had done that" Combee complained.

"Combee you had kiss a peasant, but since you offered do that too" Pumpkingking smirked.

Team Y was thrilled they could get another easy eight points.

"Um...did you forget i am royality, i wont show off my goods to these low life men, whores and this slutty prostitute" She was so Snobby,she was surrounded by a harsh light.

Her body grew and her voice became more snobby and annoying, surpassing Skarmory's.

"-You shall all bow down to me!"

A Snobby Vespiqueen ordered.

Team Y was shocked and bothered.

"Com- i mean Vespiqueen do your challenge!"Yelled Lunatone

"As a High Class Royal, i will not submit to such foul deeds you perverts are a bunch of fiends!" Vespiqueen's Voice made Most Pokemon cover their ears.

"Minus Four Points" Simply said the Pumpkingking.

"What that many?!"Yelled Druddigon.

"Two for Combee and Two for Vespiqueen, i know they were the same Pokemon but i don't care" Pumpkingking smiled.

Team Y groaned, Vespiqueen was oblivious.

 **000**

 **"Larvesta did it so she is so staying in, that annoying Vespiqueen on the other hand"Growled Druddigon**

 **000**

"Munna, Say something Naughty" Pumpkingking Said.

"Um..oof gosh darn it i can't find my darn berry" Said Munna.

"Nope I guess-"

"Fuck!" Munna Cursed Upsetly.

"Nevermind that is close enough" Said Pumpkingking.Munna Got A Point, she was smiling.

 **000**

 **"Without being around Druddigon, i would had never said such vulgar things"Munna Nods.**

 **0** **00**

"Lunatone you must Praise The Sun" Pumpkingking smirked.

Lunatone grumbled and Did some sort of Reference to something as he posed.He got a Point.

"Turtwig Get Poisoned for the rest of the challenge" Pumpkingking Said.

"I guess..." Turtwig complied, he was now poisoned.

"Togepi do something Normal"

Togepi moonwalked away wagging her fingers.Minus one Point.

"Foe don't smoke"

Foe's jaw dropped and looked away he was not to smoke for the rest of the challenge and if he did a penalty would be had.

"Aron swim" Pumpkingking Spoke.

"Can i not...?" she looked away, and lost a point.

"It's Okay, Druddigon will get the last Point" Dusclops smilled.

"Druddigon, have a mud bath"

Druddigon's eyes went wide.

"Fuck...ok.." _Point1_

 _000_

"Mienfoo You must eat this Stake" Mew said.

"But i am Vegetarian.."Mienfoo pointed out.

"Too bad will you do it?"

"No..." _Minus One Point._

 **000**

 **"I will have my Revenge!" Cursed Vanillite eaten.**

 **000**

"Litwick you have to sing a solo" Mew chirped.

"No" Litwick said. _Minus one point._

"Joltik tell your teammates your ability" Said Mew.

Joltik Sighed "...Swarm..." she looked away, Team X laughed.

"Kirlia you must-"

"No"

"Fine, minus one point"

 **000**

 **"I have telepathy, i was not going to give up my Trump card" Kirlia Smilled.**

 **000**

"Skarmory don't Curse for the rest of the Challenge" Mew smiled.

 **000**

 **"She is denying my freedom of speech" Yelled Skarmory.**

 **000**

"Palpitoad say your biggest crush you once had" Mew smiled.

Palpitoad Sighed, "when i was a Tympole i had a crush in Suicune"

Team X laughed, Palpitoad blushed.

"Meowth say somethin normal"

Mew spoke.

The shaking Meowth froze and started coughing.

"Welcome To Mew's Dramatic island Everyone." Meowth Spoke in a Calm voice. Team X was surprised. _Plus One Point._

"Chikorita stop hiding behind your leaf" Mew said.

"...no..." she shyly replied shaking. _Minus a Point._

"Jigglypuff you must kiss a girl" Mew said.

Jigglypuff kissed Mew.

"Four points" Mew replied.

Team X cheered.

"Vanillite loses a point as not everyone licked her" Mew said.

Vanillite face was red with anger and she was licked and had a bite on her head, She was pissed.

"Dragonair you must tell people your past" Mew said.

" I was bullied as a Dratini for being weak and now i am not anymore" Dragonair closed her eyes.

"You get a point Dragonair, It's just Pichu's turn to give up" Mew said a faint never was heard from Pichu.

"You can do it"

"He is so Fucking dead"

 _Minus one Point._

Foe was smoking, _Minus One Point._

"Pichu you can do it!" Dragonair kissed Pichu in the cheek, he blushed and started shining.

Afterwards a Pikachu was viewable, He looked at the small rock and picked it up.

"Plus Four points for Pichu and Pikachu, i now they were the same Pokemon buy screw it."Mew said.

Team X cheered.

Both teams were teleported to the same place.

"Let's See the Total Points."

"Team Y has 7" Said Mew.

"Team X has 6" Said Pumpkingking

"Team Y wins" Mew and Pumpkingking yelled.

Team Y cheered and Team X Groaned.

 _That Night._."I'll do it quick, Skarmory is out"

"Fuck,What Why?!"

"Cuz Word limits"

Zapped and out... _Review._


	10. Clean Haunted Isle Number P1!

Mew was ready to start the next challenge but she looked bothered. "Word Limits Right?" Pumpkingking said he knew her too well by now, they were both always chatting about in and after the challenges, Talking.

"Skarmory's elimination was lame, i hate it, honestly he had most personality before the bland characters had personality, he was a All-Star, hmm...All-Star's..." Said Mew thoughtfully.

"Maybe he will return if People Actually vote for him to return in the Afthermathematics Show, i mean what were the other candidates?"

Pumpkingking seriously asked.

"Numel, Totodile, Munchlax, Tynamo, Yanma, Cyndaquil, Makuhita, Skarmory and whoever gets voted out this challenge" Replied Mew Impressed at herself.

"Who do you think will actually return?"Said Pumpkingking.

"Who ever the Audience Wants" Mew looked at the Forth-Wall.

 _000_

"And again that is why Word Limits Suck" Lunatone told the same story to Aron.

"Aron pay attention, you are not listening to the story" Lunatone glared at Aron.

"Sorry, i just wished i was evolved like Dusclops" Aron sadly thought.

"But Aron you are fine the way you are girl, sometimes evolution is not the solution" Lunatone kindly told the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Yeah i guess you are right" Said Aron as she looked at the Snobby Vespiqueen prideful and royal.

 _00_ _0_

Team Dominator was in a far away corner of the mess hall, they were talking about last challenges Elimination.

"Skarmory is out, that is good he was a threat since he did most challenges, was competitive and actually had a brain" Eevee spoke.

"But what if he returns,i heard Mew talk about a secret aftershow" Palpitoad said.

"Yeah right like those things will actually vote for someone to return" Smirked Dragonair.

Team Dominator laughed and ate their free breakfast berries.

 _000_

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a pop and both teams looked up.

"Hello Everyone ready for a challenge, modified by me" Pumpkingking Spoke proudly.

"What is the challenge?"Asked a curious Mienfoo.

"There is a Island called Haunted Isle, you will swim all the way there, camp there for a night and return back, the team that returns first with their whole party Wins"

Pumpkingking Smiled.

It seemed to easy, almost like it wasn't even a challenge, until Pumpkingking showed them a Small Map Showing where Haunted Isle was located.

"That is really fucking far!" Druddigon looked astonished.

"This can't be legal!" Charmander yelled, fearing for his life.

"It is, bye" They both Teleported.

"Oh well a challenge is a challenge, Munna, Lunatone, Foe and solrock, psychicly carry small Pokemon and levitate, Munna will carry only one since she does not have levitate" Druddigon spoke.

Most of Team Y nodded.

"Um, i can't do such a challenge, this is way to unimportant for me" Vespiqueen spoke royaly.

And Psyduck looked absolutely Oblivious and was just wondering around without a care.

Team Y could not believe it, These two could cost them the challenge, Druddigon was not having any of that Buffalant-Shit.

 _000_

"So what is the plan" Asked Mienfoo.

"Swim there" Eevee said.

"Um, i don't know if you noticed but,I AM A FREAKING FIRE TYPE!" Screamed Charmander with rage in his eyes.

"Simple, Bulbasaur will use his Vines to carry you, and Dragonair will swim close just in case" Eevee Smiled.

"In case of what, me possibly DYING,Never!" Huffed Charmander.

"Please~" Kirlia begged and winked, it looked like Charmander had fallen for His tricks.

"Alright..." Said Charmander.

 **000**

 **"Boys are so easy to seduce when you look like this, but i need that berry to make my own berry company** **and buy me a Dawn Stone, Fast." Kirlia growled as he glared at the camara.**

 **000**

The game was on.Team X and Team Y both started swimming towards Haunted Isle. Team X seemed fine but team Y on the other hand...

"Ahh,Let-Go-Of-Me-You-Ruffian!"

Screamed Vespiqueen as she was taken out and submerged into the water each time.

"Psyaiai..." Psyduck grunted.

"Shut it both of you!"Screamed Druddigon, he was Swimming with Psyduck and Vespiqueen on each hand.Solrock and Lunatone seemed tired.Solrock was carrying Grimer and Turtwig while Lunatone carried Larvesta and Aron.Dusclops was swimming, Cryogonal being carried by Foe who transformed into a Dragonite, Munna carried Togepi and Squirtle was showing off his superior Swimming skills he began to laugh

"This challenge is too easy, they should just give the Berry to me right now hahaha"

"Why so you could EAT it!"Yelled Togepi.

"Yes!"Growled Squirtle.

Lunatone and Solrock gave each other a quick glance, they could not believe his ignorance.

Both teams eventually saw Haunted Isle, It was Foggy and dark, it was really full of Spooky Looks.They felt Nostalgic and Melancholic for some reason.

"I'll go scout, Follow close behind Team" Druddigon spoke carefully.

"Yeah, Lets go..." A Scared Eevee spoke.

Both teams went their separate way, it seemed logical, Then team X stopped at the foot of a giant Tower.

"The hell is this doing here" Asked Charmander.

"I don't know, but it looks like we have shelter now, Let's go in maybe it has food" Spoke Dragonair.

Eevee was shaking but nothing compared to Chikorita who was in the verge of fainting.

Kirlia Psychicly grabbed Chikorita and brought her inside the Tower.

They all went inside and the doors closed by themself.

 _000_

"Great just great, we have woods,woods and more woods." Screamed Druddigon

"I guess we will have to make our campsite here" Spoke Turtwig.

"If you guys get Firewood i can start a fire" Larvesta happily spoke, she was useful for once.

"Great idea Larvesta!" Smiled Dusclops, Aron was smiling but frowned a tiny bit.

Druddigon, Dusclops, Solrock, Lunatone and Foe who had returned to normal went to gather firewood.

Munna was meditating, Turtwig was exploring a tiny bit, Psyduck was staring into nothing, and Cryogonal was keeping guard.

"Hey do you like Dusclops" Asked Aron a little nervous.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool" Said Larvesta.

"Like like or...?"

"Aron, i know you are with him, i would never do that to you" Smiled Larvesta, Aron calmed down.

"Get away from me Blue Boi, or things will get Killy"Growled Togepi.

"I will bop you on the Nose"Screamed Squirtle.

Cryogonal hated his team, he absolutely despised it, he was just participating to get farther in the game, but once everyone had forgotten about him, he would strike.He knew he could win if he wanted, He was going to win.

By accident Turtwig wandered a little farther than what he should had, and found a tower, he _ushed the door and it o_ened, he went inside and the doors closed.

"H-hey what's going on" Screamed Turtwig terrified.

He heard Growling and became _ale to what he saw, something just as white as Turtwig's face right now it was like a Grimer but white it was...it was-

"Hey there Slick."

 _000_

"Groan this walk is taking for ever" Yelled Charmander going up the stairs.

Bulbasaur nodded.

Chikorita was trying to break the Psychic bubble Kirlia created to keep her quiet. She had a plan for it later though, she smirked.

Meowth was fearless and opened and closed doors, Dragonair was close to Pikachu they were talking and Eevee was shaking she was scared.

Joltik was bothering Litwick who was frowning and Lighting the way since it was Fucking Dark.

Jigglypuff talking to Vanillite about her joining Team Dominator, who agreed, though she had other plans for later.

Mienfoo walked into a room and in the middle she saw a item, it was a Red Candy.

"This must be a Rare Candy, i heard about them, they give the holder good luck and make them level up fast" Mienfoo smiled she could not believe her luck, she kept the item and...was lost.

"Um..which was is which again?" She asked to herself.

 _000_

Turtwig is in a _MTYD kind of battle.

He did not understand the mechanics very well so the freak in a sheet was beating him.

"I will take your form too Slick" He smiled and Transformed into a Black Turtwig.

"My friends would never think you are me!" Yelled Turtwig.

They kept fighting until Turtwig was knocked out.

 _000_

Druddigon brough back fire wood, with foe and Dusclops, Solrock and Lunatone carried leafs.

Larvesta started the fire and they began to Eat some cooked Raticate's and Magikar_'s Druddigon had killed on his way to find wood.

They all seemed happy then A black Turtle came close.

"Hello Everyone" He Smiled.

"Who the hell are you." Harshly said Lunatone, he was onto something.

"I am Turtwig."

"Nah turtwig is a real dumbass" Druddigon took a bite and ri_ed Raticate's head off, Munching.

He transformed into grimer.

"Totally not sus_icious, who are you" Solrock rolled her eyes.

"Fine, i will Tell ya Slick." He transformed into his original Form.

Everyone stared.

"I am Goopliss!"

Everyone kept eating their food, Goopliss Yelled "Hey it's rude when Pokemon don't pay attention to me, have you got no manners"

"It's also rude that a dumb lunatic like you bothers our meal" Munna calmly spoke without looking at him.

"Ooooh Snap she got you good" Laughed Druddigon.

"Begone thot i need to enjoy my feast" Vespiqueen said arrogantly.

Goopliss was fumming his face red with anger, "I am Goopliss!, a Meljo, a amazing species of Fakemon from a alternative universe and i demand respect!"

"Alternative Universe? Meljo? we have enough of that with Foe's fusion and this Fanfiction is getting out of control" a Bored solrock Spoke boredly.

"Yeah dude you are weird leave" Said Squirtle laying down on his back.

"Foe go look for turtwig" Druddigon said without looking away from him Magikarp.

"Sure dude let me finish this Raticate Tail" Foe munched.

 _000_

 _The next day._

Foe found Turtwig he used heal pulse to heal him and took him back to a fighting Goopliss, Druddigon quickly learned how to use the mechanics of the PMTYD fighting style and actually had fun beating the white goop.

"Fine fine, i will return to my tower freaking jerks ow" Goopliss flew away.

"He had a tower?"

Grimer burped.

 _000_

It was daytime, team X had to get out of this Tower.

"Boo!" Screamed Goopliss.

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled Dragonair

"I will tell you slick!"

 _000_

Mienfoo eventually found her way out of the Tower, "wow this Candy really is Lucky" She smiled.

She looked to her side and saw Team Y, they started swimming back to Mew's Island.

Mienfoo panicked and ran towards the tower, "Guys we have to go right now Team Y is heading to Mew's Island!"

Silence.

"Guys?..."

( _To be continued again_ _, -LizWiz_ )


	11. Clean Haunted Isle Number P2!

Mew and Pumpkingking were sitting in the shore of the beach of the island of the challenge of-

"They are sure taking their sweet time" Pumpkingking Sighed.

"I hate word limits...review..." Mew said sadly.

"Don't forget to vote, it would be embarrassing if no one voted"

Pumpkingking chuckled darkly.

 _000_

 _(Team X)_

They were running away from Goo_liss, Some were running while others were hidden.

The ones Running were Dragonair, _ikachu, Joltik, Eevee and Jigglypuff.

The ones hiding were Chikorita who was still in the _sychic ball, Meowth, Bulbasaur, Charmander, _al_itoad, Litwick, Vanillite, and Kirlia.

Charmander was holding Meowth mouth so we didnt make noise.Then Kirlia had a idea.

"Guys my barrier is breaking" Kirlia grunted in a girly voice.

They looked at The _sychic ball, inside Chikorita was yelling and screaming, she was also beating the ball and flailing.

Kirlia made cracks appear in the ball until-

 **000**

 **"Of couse i let the ball break on purpose, It was all plan of my Strategy" He giggled like a girl.**

 **000**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was heard through the entire Tower, it was of course Chikorita who had broken the _sychic ball.

Goo_liss hearing this found them easily and began to attack in a _MTYD way.

The others were too confused about the _aper like mechanics and failed.

They blacked out.

 _000_

"Yo, you alright?, If you are about to die please do all this paperwork" Mew spoke seriously.

Eevee groaned and looked at her team, They were all found and defeated by Goopliss, Everyone but Mienfoo.

"Did we win" Asked Kirlia.

"Nope you lost, It means Team Y is the winner." Pumpkingking smirked.

"Where are they?" Asked Vanillite.

"They are in the Party as a special reward for winning they are having a blast" Smiled Mew.

"Can we go?" Asked Charmander.

"Yeah..no, Only winner go to the party and we are winners so vote someone out today" Smiled Mew and Pumpkingking, They both teleported away.

Team X Frowned and began to talk

 _000_

 _o0That Night0o_

"I want to make a announcement before the elimination ceremony, Tomorrow a after show called Afthermathematics Will be showcased, it has the purpose of a Loser being able to rejoin by the viewers votes, They will be able to Vote in the Review section." Mew said really giddy.

"This is important, because since author of the story is busy, the voting will take longer than usual meaning there will be more time to vote for someone."PKK said.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

Asked Charmander.

"And the Votes are in~!" Said Mew.

"Kirlia, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Pikachu"They got their Oran berries happily.

"Eevee, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Vanillite" They sighed and got their Oran berries too.

"Mienfoo, Joltik, Palpitoad and Meowth" Oran berries for them.

"Final Two are you two, Chikorita your cowardness made everyone get caught, and you don't participate in any Challange, ever" Mew said seriously.

"Sorry, its just that..."Chikorita whispered.

"What?"Asked Mew.

"Its just that they look scary..."

 _...Silence..._

"Litwick you are a loner and do nothing too"

"Whatever" Litwick flipped her Wax.

"And the final Oran Berry goes too" Pumpkingking Smirked.

 _Suspenseful Music._

Kirlia smirked.

Chikorita was shaking so hard she looked like she was having a breakdown.

Litwick looked bored as hell.

Team X was staring.

"Chikorita"Pumpkingking said.

Chikorita smiled and got her Oran Berry.

Litwick flipped her wax

"Whateves" She was Zapped and out.

The Elimination ended and many pokemon went their separate ways but Chikorita was stopped by some members of team

Dominator who were now surrounding her.

"We wanted to make a deal with you" Jigglypuff said.

"Um...me?..."Chikorita avoided eye contact.

"Yes you are a very weak player but we could use a extra vote" Eevee said.

"..e-extra vote?..."

"Yes, just vote with us and you wont go down, you saw how strong and hurtful that Zap thingy hurts right, you dont want that happening to you now do you?" Dragonair smirked.

"N-NO i dont want that..."

"Then help us lose most Challenges" Kirlia smirked.

"L-LOSE?" Chikorita was surprised.

"Yes this will eliminate lots of players on our team and make team Y fall in a false sense of security" Smirked Eevee.

"Oh..."Chikorita looked sad.

"What happens to me after..."

Team Dominator looked at eachother "The same thing that will happen if you dont do what we tell you" They all glared.

Chikorita shrunked down under their gaze.

"So what will you do now?"Smirked Dragonair.

"Vote wi..." Whispered Chikorita.

"What did you say stupid bitch!" Smirked Pikachu.

"Vote with you..."Chikorita looked away ashamed of being used.

"Perfect, Tell anyone about this and before you get zapped you will get a Good Beat Up." Smirked Eevee.

They all left Chikorita by herself.

 _000_

"This Party is Awesome!" Yelled Druddigon.

Foe was smoking and smirking.

"Indeed" A Sober Munna Spoke.

"Cool dudes!" Screamed Squirtle as he did a backflip after he failed, laughing could be heard even tho Togepi had passed out due to the Extreme stunts she also failed at.

most of Team Y were partying in the mess hall, there was a barbecue and music with flashing lights.But a lonely Solrock was talking with someone.

"And that is why Word limits suck" Smiled Lunatone.

"Ugh Gag, are you going to bore me to death with your useless facts." Solrock Rolled her eyes.

"Well no, but i see you are friends with Larvesta now" Smiled Lunatone happily.

"We are just allies"

"Yeah right, Aron and Dusclops are still a bit upset but they said they would forgive you if you didn't do it again"

"No Promises"

"Munna and Togepi like you"

"Woah i can be Gal Pals with Creep one and Creep two, Perfect."

"You should be more happy..."

"Whatever."

"Want to go in the party?"

"I guess."

Lunatone and Solrock went inside the mess hall but somewhere deep in the woods Cryogonal was building something with his Ice Beam, something dangerous.

 ** _000_**

Sorry that this chapter took so long, i had problems with this so i made it short, first of all the eliminations, Litwick was a character that never wanted to win,

and Skarmory was a real threat to their team, Skarmory would do way better in the merge than a team anyway but who knows if he will be picked for the return, Anyways The next chapter should be up soon and i am thankful for any kind of support, anyways this has been going for long enough so i will stop, thanks for reading-LizWiz


	12. Afthermathematics!

Mew and Pumpkingking were bored so they turned the Tv on,

in the little screen they saw-

 ***Afthermathematics intro***

*Replaying Scenes from past events, most noticeable the eliminated contestants in Mew's New Island.*

 **000**

Mew's New island Intro.(Same as TDI but with the Pokemon Participants and new areas as Swamp, Ice ring and no waterfall)

 **00** **0**

Lots of cheering could be heard of the live audience, society advanced quickly.The camara focused on the Host and Co-Host.

"Hello Everyone i am the host of the Afthermathematics Show, My name is Suicune" She smiled.

"And i am the Co-host, Ninetails" She smiled really kindly.

 _Lots of cheering._

"Here we bring dirty secrets, Drama and the losers who got voted out of Mew's New Island, after he or she is voted and confirmed to re-join, he or she can choose to join Team X or Team Y by their own acord!"Suicune Said Smiling.

 _Cheers._

"Our first guest is ironically the first contestant eliminated, Numel!" Chirped Ninetails.

 _Cheers._

"It isn't Ironic as it has nothing to do with irony...okay maybe it is but dont make it ironic..." Numel Rolled his eyes as he walked to sit in the couch.

"So tell us Numel How did it feel being the first loser to be voted out" Smirked Suicune.

"Was i surprised?, Yes, Yes i was, I was a team player and a friendly companion, not sure why i was voted out first, when at least i said something unlike-"

"And our second guest, Munchlax!" Suicune said to stop Numel's Ranting.

 _Cheers._

Numel huffed after being shut down by the host and he rolled his eyes out of annoyance and incredible boredom.

Munchlax was placed into the couch by a Machop, He was sleeping.

 _Stares of silence._

"Um...bring Totodile please" Ninetails asked shyly.

 _Cheers._

"Guaguaguaguaga" Smilled Totodile she was happy.

"So how are you?" Asked Ninetails.

"Guaguaguagugua" Smiled Totodile.

Both Host and Co-Host looked at eachother.

"Next please welcome Um..Litwick"

 _Cheers._

Totodile got sad a tiny a bit.

Litwick walked slowly and sat on the couch boredly.

"How are you Litwick?"Smiled Ninetails nicely.

"Existence for Ghost Pokemon is Pain." Litwick flipped her Wax.

"Um..How do you feel about being voted out?" Asked Ninetails nicely.

"I don't care..." Litwick looked away.

 _Silence._

"...next is Yanma" Suicune said.

 _Cheers._

Yanma flew to the couch.

"Omg i can not believe i am in a aftershow iiiii, this is the best one!"

She Said Happily.

"This is the only aftershow..." Suicune said.

"How do you feel about being voted out?" Asked Ninetails.

"Omg i was like sooo mad after i watched the re-run of that episode and watched what happened but now i understand that Pokemon are just jerks sometimes" Yanma nodded fast.

"Yeah...and next guest is tynamo!"

 _Cheers then Silence._

"Where is she..." Asked Ninetails

Suicune looked around and said "well next is Cyndaquil!"

Cheers, Yanma blushed at seeing him.

"Um hello everyone" Cyndaquil shyly said.

"How are you dude?" Suicune said.

"I am good thanks for having me over suicune" Cyndaquil smiled

"No problem, but what i want to know is that if you had a problem for being eliminated?" Suicune smirked.

"Um yeah, first it was really Unfair that Solrock threw me and Makuhita-

"Did someone say my name" Said Makuhita as he walked out.

 _Cheers._

"Um welcome Makuhita" Ninetails said awkwardly.

"Hey i was still talking..."Cyndaquil frowned.

"Shut up GEEK!" Makuhita growled.

"This Fatass has been harassing me ever since we got eliminated together, he keeps going on about it being my fault" Cyndaquil frowned of annoyance.

"That is cause it is your fault GEEK" Makuhita smirked

"No it is not, i had no chance on beating her, she was like fifty level higher than me!" Cyndaquil Yelled.

They both were headbutting eachother.

"Um...Next is Skarmory." Ninetails said.

 _Cheers lots of cheers._

Skarmory walked out and yelled "Fuck yeah a All-Star is here haha!"

"You do know you were eliminated early in the game right?" Numel Smirked.

"Shut the hell up, at least i didnt get eliminated first" Skarmory yelled.

"Calm down there Mrs.Sex change, but you don't want that to be mentioned again do you?" Numel Smirked again.

"You Fucking bitch!" Yelled Skarmory growling harshly.

"Hey hey why not Sing some songs instead of fighting?" Ninetails suggested with a kind voice.

Most Pokemon were disgusted by the idea of this but Skarmory went to the Mic.

(This Song is called 'Bring Me Back' , of course it is metallic and Punk like, but make your tune, the ~ mean long notes)

Skarmory: Bring me Back Baby!

Oooo~ Bring me Back Baby!

Ooo~Bring me Back Baby!

Oo~Bring me Back Baby!

You know you want it!

Bring me Back Baby! oooO~

You know you will grant it!

Bring me back Baby! ooO~

You know you will pass it!

Bring me Back Baby!oO~

Bring me Back!~ Bring me Back Tonight! Can't Bring me?~

Bring me Back Tonight! and SAVE ME, SAVE ME FROM THE DULL FUCKING BIRD I HAVE BECOMEEE!

BRING ME BACK! OOooooOO~~~~

"Wow that was pretty dumb" Suicunte said.

"Whatever!" Yelled Skarmory.

"oof i feel like my ears are bleeding" Cyndaquil said.

"I can heal you" Yanma blushed.

"oh Thanks" Cyndaquil smiled.

"Anyone else wants to sing?" Asked Ninetails.

Everyone was quiet.

"Numel Please?" Asked Ninetails.

Numel sighed "I guess i will give it a go" Mumbled Numel.

(This song is called 'Meh' Make the bored tune however you like tho it goes faster the closer it is to the end, the ~ mean long notes.)

Numel: I joined the show fast, and left the same.

Pokemon ask me how was it,

i say okay...,

I don't really care i got voted out, cause we will all lose in life somehow, yes that is right even you, you and you!~~~~

Meh, I will say when i Re-Join the game, Meh i will say when i don't~, Meh i will say when i stay~, Meh i will say if i compete again, Meh i will say if i sing more, Meh i hate this dumb song~, Meh I dont want to sing anymore; Meh Meh Meh Meh Meh Meh MEH!!!!

Numel Boredly Finished.

Everyone blankly started at Numel as he Went back to the couch.

"Um anyone else?" Asked Ninetails

Totodile stood up and sang.

"This song is called ,GuaguaNAQUA' it is weird)

Totodile: Guaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguagu

guaguguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguauaguaguaguaguguaguaguaguagua-

"Stop the music, ugh my ears, anyone else other than this bitch!" Suicunte said making Totodile frown.

Munchlax fell and knocked the Mic down.

(Song is called 'Zzz', Its a lullaby)

Muchlax: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Okay Stop No ugh!" Yelled suicunte "No wonder you got voted out fatass."

Munchlax was still sleeping.

"Can i sing?" Asked Yanma she wanted to confess something.

Makuhita and Cyndaquil were still fighting and Litwick looked bored same with Numel.

"Sorry we are out of time, But now it is time for the Viewers to Vote who to Return!" Smiled Ninetails.

"Who will they Vote out of,

Numel, Totodile, Muchlax, Tynamo, Yanma, Cyndaquil, Makuhita, Skarmory or Litwick." Smirked Suicunte.

"Only they get to choose" Ninetails smiled kindly at the forth-wall.

"Wait what about us..." Asked Yanma.

"Meh" Numel said boredly.

Litwick flipped her Wax.

Muchlax was still sleep and Totodile was still frowning.

"They didn't even reveal dirty secrets"Whispered Makuhita.

"Yeah i wanted to fucking say more stuff!" Skarmory yelled.

"Fine, Um...Skarmory used to be a girl!" Smirked Suicunte.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Ten minute show bird brain, Bye" Suicunte smirked as she ran away from the Skarmory with a killing intention.

"And thank you for watching Mew's New Island-Afthermathematics" Kindly Smiled Ninetails.

 ***Afthermathematics outro***

Camara zoomed out revealing all the chaos on the stage.

(Sorry for the short chapter but now the voting is open, please vote for a character to join the show, Vote in Review anyway thanks for reading and take care- _LizWiz_ )


	13. Deer Here and Fear Near!

Mew was fumming, She never felt More upset in her whole eternal life, Pumpkingking was just viewing from afar and watching Mew psychically grab house items and destroying them.

"How Could This happen, Its not Possible, How!" Mew Yelled furiously.

Pumpkingking nodded, he knew why she was upset and rude lately.

Returning Contestant Votes.

"One vote, One!, and to the worse possible pokemon!"

Pumpkingking nodded and silently smiled. It was going according to his Plan, and he loved it.

 _000_

"And that is why trusting others Suck" A know it all Lunatone Spoke to Aron.

"Wow really, i thought it was good?" Aron replied dumbfounded.

"I think having Maids and butlers is the most natural thing for someone high of standard as me" Replied Vespiqueen while giving a small Annoying and Fancy like laugh as a bonus.

Lunatone and Aron Just looked at her, they both knew she would be leaving Sooner or Later.

 _Meanwhile..._

Cryogonal flew near Grimer and Psyduck, they were doing stupid stuff.

"If you want to stay in the game follow my orders." He coldly Said.

Grimer and Psyduck stared.

 _000_

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported In with a little explosion, All the campers saw them and could tell thus would not end up good.

"I have the returning contestant, and its-" Pumpkingking spoke as he Snapped his finger.

Then out of thin air Litwick reappeared.

"Wasnt she eliminated last challenge!?" asked Turtwig

"She was but the one vote was for her to return, what the hell!" Scream Mew.

Litwick just looked bored again.

"Anyway this challenge will be hosted by me" Smirked the Pumpkingking.

"Isn't it Mew's turn to host?" Asked Eevee.

"I did the singing challenge in the last episode of Afthermathematics but since it was apparently trash, This Time Pumpkingking will host" Mew seemed really Pissed.

Both Teams stared and accepted their horrible fate.

"So what is the challenge?" Asked Mienfoo.

"This challenge is called Oh Dear Deer, It's pretty Simple, Five members from each team will be hunters hunting for deer of the enemy team, another five will be deers, The team that eliminates the other deers faster wins, now you will be asking what about the others?, well if a deer or hunter gets tired they can switch, Deer for extra stamina and not being caught and hunters for extra Ammo, However once you switch you cant switch back, Meaning you will be stuck until you find someone else to switch" PKK Explained Happily.

"Hunters get this Cool shades with cooler slingshots and Deers get, Deerling Horns, Clown noses and Cute ass tails" Mew smilled.

"And Team X hunters and Deers will be..."

 _000_

 _[Team X]_

Hunters:

Dragonair,Pikachu,Jigglypuff,

Charmander, Mienfoo.

Deer:

Chikorita,Eevee,Bulbasaur,Kirlia,

Palpitoad.

 _[Team Y]_

Hunters:

Squirtle,Togepi,Dusclops, Cryogonal,Foe.

Deer:

Vespiqueen,Druddigon,Aron,

Munna, Solrock.

 _000_

"The deer will have a ten minute head start!" Pumpkingking said.

The 'deer' now wearing their horns, clown nose and cute af tails were mad.

"What if we take this off..."Asked Solrock.

"Your Team loses 1 points and we will keep track of it, trust" Mew.

 **000**

 **"...great..."Said a Deer Solrock**

 **000**

The deer were already hiding so Mew blew the whistle, "Time to Deer hunt deer hunters!"

The hunters started running slingshots in hands, well for the ones that could hold.

 _(Team X)_

"How do we hold this..." Asked Dragonair confused at the slingshots.

"It's easy, you can use your tail to pull the Berry back and let it go to launch it" Smiled Pikachu.

Dragonair wasted Ammo but learned how to do it "Thanks" she replied happy. "No Problem"

Charmander, Jigglypuff and Mienfoo went their separate ways to look for the deer, so it was just Dragonair and Pikachu Alone.

 _(Team Y)_

"I look stupid" Complained Druddigon.

"I think you look pretty Cute, Master" Munna Teased.

The blushing Druddigon denied it, "y-yeah right...you are just saying.. t-things" Druddigon looked away, while munna gave a knowing smile.

"This is dumb..."Solrock said to herself.

"At least we had a headstart, we should look somewhere to hide" Said Aron.

"We, is too many people alright Mrs.Peachy, you do you and i will go elsewhere" Solrock said as she went away.

"What a royal bitch, am i right peasant?" Smiled Vespiqueen.

Aron gave her a deadpan look.

 _(Team X)_

Chikorita was shaking like a leaf, she was hiding with bulbasaur.

"I am super duper scared please bulbasaur what do we do?!" Asked Chikorita terrified.

Bulbasaur farted and burped.

Chikorita screamed loudly making their hiding spots shake.

"Don't be so nasty!" Loudly Spoke Chikorita.

Then both Chikorita and Bulbasaur got berry juice all over them.

They were shot from the bushes by Dusclops and Cryogonal.

Chikorita and Bulbasaur were out and couldnt not switch in and out anymore, this was going great.

 _000_

Charmander, Mienfoo and Jigglypuff were dead silent as they saw a bored Solrock levitating closely.

They prepared their slingshots and

"Hey Guys were should i Hide!" Asked Palpitoad as he smiled.

Solrock hearing this Rock Polished the fuck out of there and was gone.

"You idiot we had a clear shot" Growled Charmander.

"How could you be so, dimwitted" Yelled Jigglypuff.

"But we trying to lose this challenge?"

 _Silence._

"What!" Yelled Mienfoo.

"You Retarded Palpitoad!" Yelled Jigglypuff.

"The the Actual Hell!" Yelled Charmander with rage.

"What The Fuck Is Going On!" Screamed Mienfoo.

"Oh, that team Dominator planned on voting you out this challenge" Smiled Palpitoad.

 _...Silence..._

"PALPITOAD!" Everyone screamed even, yes, a silly Palpitoad.

 _000_

The Screams could be heard all over the Island.

So the Deer were extra alert.

"Where should we hide?" Asked Aron.

"Somewhere where they will hit you first obviously." Smiled Vespiqueen.

'Is this her way of being friendly?'

"Oh Look a Ice Ring!"Chirped Vespiqueen and then recomposed herself."I mean back home i have tons of thus useless items hoho" Laughed vespiqueen.

Aron stared at her and then the ice ring "Do you want to Skate?" Asked Aron nicely.

"Ha, As If a Queen would do such childish things, however i accept only cause as a future Queen i will be busy and not have time for peasant games~" Vespiqueen said enough and began playing on the ice being quadruplely weak to ice did not mean she hated the ice.

Aron watched for a little and began playing too, she had a new friend apparently, she was happy.

 _Meanwhile back with Team X_

Eevee and Kirlia seemed to be talking about their plans when...

They both got shot! By the Sniper Duo, Dusclops and Cryogonal!.

"What?! Oh you have to be kidding me!" Yelled Kirlia.

"Unfair my fur is wet~" Eevee started to whine.

Dusclops laughed and went away with Cryogonal.

But just as they went away Eevee and Kirlia smirked.

 _000_

"This Ice Is marvelously Marvelous, Simply divine~ Ho Ho Ho" Laughed Vespiqueen then a berry barely missed her left cheek, She screamed and started to panic, then Pikachu and Dragonair popped out of their hiding spot and started getting closer to the deer.

"Oh no This Ice is to slippery i cant run well! Vespiquee-" But Aron looked at Vespiqueen ditch her.

"...Vespiqueen..?" Aron kinda asked before getting shot by the Berry, She was out.

Vespiqueen ran back to the Camp Grounds "I Desire to switch!" "Choose someone" "I dont care anyone!" "Turtwig you are up!" Said Mew "Oh..."

 _000_

Jigglypuff Charmander decided to stay away from Mienfoo they needed to make them seem like they wanted to win.

They spotted the deer and began shooting.

"MUNNA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Screamed Druddigon

"I apologize Master!" Grimly said Munna as she flew away

Because of Druddigon's size Munna safely escaped however Druddigon was out.

Turtwig in a deer costume and Palpitoad popped out, "Whoa What happened here?" Asked Turtwig.

Then a very faint I am better than you and No i am better than you dud,could be heard getting louder, Squirtle and Togepi popped out and there was silence they screamed and began shooting everyone!, Now everyone was screaming, The ones covered in Berries were Druddigon again, Charmander and Jigglypuff, Turtwig and Palpitoad.

"Friendly fire counts" Said Mew as she popped in, "That means Turtwig loses 1 point and Solrock Losses 1 point!" Mew smiled.

"What did Solrock get caught!?" Asked Druddigon "Nope she took her deer costume off" Mew giggled while Druddigon growled.

"Which Means Team Y Wins Thanks to Munna!, Yep Palpitoad was the last deer team Y needed so Team X is up for elimination!"

"Oops hehehe..."said Palpitoad.

o0 That Night 0o

"Interesting Votes...Alright lets begin Since, _The Votes are In~_ The first four safe are...Eevee, Kirlia, Pikachu and Dragonair!" They all got berries.

"Then we have Social Fart Fest Bulbasaur and Shy Bye Chikorita dont forget grumpy Charmander and Crazy Meowth!" "CcRAaZie3"

"Vanillite and Little old Joltik are also safe" Smiled Mew giving them Berries.

"Jigglypuff and Emo Litwick are safe" Jigglypuff smiled, "Whateves" Smirked Litwick fixing her wax hair.

"Bottom two Mienfoo i guess Pokemon want you out huh, and Palpitoad you spilled Team Dominators secret" Smirked Mew.

"What, what is team Dominator?

"Who is that?"

"Palpitoad did what?!"

"I am so high right now..."

"And the last Berry goes too~..."

Jigglypuff and Charmander looked bored so did Litwick.

Solrock looked to be thinking.

Foe was Smoking and Togepi with Squirtle headbutting eachother.

Lil Old Joltik looked Nervous.

Palpitoad was Shaking and Mienfoo was Sweating!

"-Palpitoad" Smiled Mew.

Palpitoad smilled and Mienfoo Frowned.

"Aww oh well i guess me and my Red Candy will leave..."

"Wait Red Candy? You mean the secret Immunity Idol i totally did not hid?" Asked Pumpkingking.

Most Pokemon gasped, "Um what is a Immunity Idol?" Asked Turtwig.

"Its a Idol that will guarantee you to stay one more night!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

"Does that mean..."Asked Mienfoo.

"Yes if you eat it, you will lose a level but you will stay one more night and someone else will be eliminated!" Smirked Pumpkingking.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Yelled Druddigon

"Um..what is in it?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Other Pokemon" Smiled Pumpkingking.

Most Pokemon started to gag.

"Will you eat it?" Asked Mew now on into this out of nowhere mechanic meanwhile Mienfoo was puking.

"Welp She said no" Said Mew, It means Mienfoo Is Eliminated!.

Mienfoo was dizzy and her face was green, she got zapped and was out.

 _Silence..._

"What will happen to the Red Candy Now?" "Re-Hiden!"-Mew


	14. Raise The Stakes!

Mew was mad, she still was very upset for what happened.Though she calmed down after PKK performance yesterday.

"Hey what was that red thing?"

"Oh that was a Common Candy, I re-hid it on the Island to you know, spice up the competition" Smirked The Pumpkingking.

"It sure did, actually i never seen the campers so interested in finding the Immunity Idol, Do you think this will raise Ratings?".Mew.

"Totally, In fact i know your challenge will do great today Mew" Smiled Pumpkingking.

 _000_

"And That is why Cancer Sucks" Said Lunatone to Aron but she was not paying attention.

"Hey Aron are you doing okay?" Asked Lunatone worried.

"I am just pissed off cause Vespiqueen ditched me last challenge" Sniffed Aron.

"Dont worry girl, you know she will leave sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah...i suppose-"

"Challenge Time!" Mew Yelled.

 _000_

"Welcome Campers, My Special Challenge today will be, A Cook Off called Raise The Stakes, Each team will be preparing a three course meal, Meaning Appetizer, Actual Fucking food and dessert.

The team that gets more points by the judges Me, PPK and our Intern GoobGoob Will Be safe tonight, The one that sucks will vote someone off tonight" Mew Spoke.

"Get Going Campers!" Smiled Pumpkingking, The Game was On.

 _000_

 _(Team X)_

Most of Team Dominator where in the same Room, "Alright since we are losing this challenge, i say we make something nasty for the judges but disguise it as something delicious" Smirked Jigglypuff. Kirlia shrugged.

 **000**

 **"I know that they won't vote me off...Yet, but i need that Red Candy to Lower my Level, Why?, well i don't want to risk leveling up and you know..." Kirlia Looked Uncomfortable.**

 **000**

"I will make my Momma's Favorite Cake duds, you will all love it" Said Palpitoad excited. "As long as its Nasty" Dragonair rolled her eyes.

"We got dessert covered Lets do a appetizer what should it be?" Asked Eevee.

"3Xplosyuons! HAHAHAHAH" Screamed Meowth Excited.

"Um...No darling, how about...poison ivy Salad?" Smiled Eevee.

"Fuck Yeah!" Smirked Charmander.

"Now the food...could be...a uncooked Qwilfish with a Corphish serving" Smirked Pikachu.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Asked Dragonair. "Nah just losing"

"And if we lose we know who to pin it on right?" Asked Eevee.

"Little Old Joltik" Replied Team Dominator. "Perfect"

 **000**

 **"I like having all the power right now hehehe..."Eevee Laughed.**

 **000**

 _(Team Y)_

"What the fuck is cooking?" Asked Druddigon actually confused.

"It is the mixing of various ingredients to prepare a much higher variety of foods, with patience even the most perfect favors can be created, Master" Munna spoke Calmly.

"Basically Put food shit with food shit and you will make less shitty food or something" Smirked Squirtle.

"Hey everyone we should make Turtle soup" Togepi Teased.

"nah, how about Scrambled Eggs, oh nevermind your brain is already scrambled enough" Squirtle shot back. "You Bitch!" They were fighting again, usual now.

"Can i cook?" asked Grimer.

"Sorry, but your grime could poison our hosts and we need to make this food perfect, i mean who would want to make their food bad on purpose?" Told Lunatone.

 _(Team X)_

"Is that enough poison Ivy?" Smiled Eevee.

"A little more" Smirked Kirlia.

 _(Team Y)_

"Greetings everyone, i am doing a check-up now, Vespiqueen and Larvesta are doing cheese sticks."

"The most sticky, it should be a crime in time for this foul food!" Vespiqueen replied.

"On it, warming them up perfectly" smiled Larvesta, getting screen time once again, finally.

"Druddigon and me will make the rice and eggs, since it is most simple for Druddigon-kun" Smiled Munna.

Druddigon blushed but said nothing at all.

"And lastly Cryogonal and Turtwig will make a ice cream Banana split." Smiled Munna again.

"Yes." Cryogonal's robotic voice was heard.

"Sure thing" Smiled Turtwig.

"Grimer, Togepi, Squirtle, Psyduck and Foe, Go outside and play please, we wouldn't want you to mess the food." Nodded Munna.

They stopped and smiled as they went to play outside, another reminder that some of these Pokemon where teens while others were still children.

"Aron and Dusclops, Supervision please, Dusclops will check here while Aron Looks at the kids."

"Sure..."Aron looked sad at this.

"Lunatone and Solrock will be waiters, i found the perfect costume-"

"Oh no Princess Freak i won't wea-"

Most of the Pokemon were glaring daggers at Solrock.

"I will take my costume" Sweated Lunatone.

 **000**

 **"I did not** **even know that** **i could sweat" Said Lunatone Surprised.**

 **000**

"Hey this looks pretty good" Smilled Lunatone in his Butler hat, monocle and Bow tie.

"This is ridiculous..."Said Solrock in her french maid outfit.

Squirtle outside whistled and Solrock began to Rock Polish but-

"Time, They better be ready!" They heard Mew talk, It was time.

 _000_

The waiters send water and the cheese sticks, then the simple Egg and Rice lastly a banana split.

The others send a Salad, with uncooked Qwilfish and Corphish with what appeared to be Chocolate cake.

Mew, Pumpkingking and GoobGoob stared.

"Funny story, while we were waiting we ordered Pizza from the future, we didnt even pay since they took more then thirty minutes to get here so-" Pumpkingking said.

"We are full, but now you will give someone else from your team your food" Smiled Mew.

Team Y cheered and smiled but Team X was shocked.

"w-wha-"

"So team Y?" Smiled Mew

Larvesta and Vespiqueen offered the sticky cheese sticks and everyone ate them, they looked happy too which made Vespiqueen and Larvesta more confident "I knew they were great." Smirked Vespiqueen.

"Hey someone wants Egg with Rice" Smiled Druddigon.

"Me and Master made it ourselfs" Smiled Munna.

Foe, Togepi and Squirtle shared some and gave thumbs up, well at least Foe did.

"We made a cool banana split we made it so big i think we can all share" smiled Turtwig.

"Yay!" Could be heard from team Y.

Mew smiled then looked back at team X, "So who wants Poison Ivy salad?" Smirked Mew.

"How did you Know!" Said Eevee surprised.

"Originally i was going to say i am a psychic type or we have cameras everywhere but the You just told me fits better" Smirked Mew.

Team X was scared shitless.

"Team Y Wins this challenge" Pumpkingking announced.

Team Y cheered.

"Team X there will be elimination tonight."

o0 That Night 0o

" _The Votes are In~_ and the penalty is that Litwick, Vanillite, Chikorita and Joltik have immunity, as a little extra how about we add Palpitoad, Meowth, Bulbasaur and Charmander."

They all go berries

Team Dominator gasped.

"Well i won't count all Twelve of Joltik's vote so by two votes the one Eliminated is-"

 _Dramatic Music Plays._

Kirlia sweated.

Pikachu was cracking.

Dragonair looked nervous.

Jigglypuff was heavy breathing.

and Eevee was startled when she heard.

"-Eevee" Mew smiled.

"NO, i am the leader of this team i can not be voted out! AHHHh" She screamed as she was zapped and out.

 _Silence._

"Well shit..." Charmander said.

"I know right!" Smiled Palpitoad.

They all went away...sad and confused.

"What a great elimination, nice move blocking the votes for joltik"

"I knew they were gonna vote her out, however i am surprised that Litwick did not vote for herself, i mean before she came back she voted for herself each time!"

"Maybe she changed?" Said The Pumpkingking

Litwick just happened to hear this.

 **000**

 **"Totally did Not, i just want to stay little longer for something" Litwick flipped her Wax.**

 **000**

Kirlia thought about what happened, Eevee Gone? That means he could naturally be leader this was going too perfectly

 **000**

 **"I can't believe-" Kirlia Smirked.**

 **000**

 **"-That i can be leader now-"** **Jigglypuff laughed.**

 **000**

 **"-Now, This is really great!-" Dragonair Smirked.**

 **000**

 **"-I just hope the others dont think of doing the same.." Pikachu said thoughtfully.**

 ** _000_**

Mew relaxed and Pumpkingking too, It was going to be a easy night and they were ready for sleep.

But a certain Ice Type was not sleeping yet.

 _000_

 _Eevee*Sigh*Review..._


	15. Trust The Rust Part One!

Mew and Pumpkingking were feeding the Campers breakfast, They seemed happy, well most.

"And that is why Immunity Idols Suck" Said Lunatone to Aron and Larvesta, best friends afterall.

"Alright You all ate now its my challenge time!" Smiled the wicked Pumpkingking as he levitated.

"Oh what will the challenge be?" Smiled Joltik before looking around "What?!, now that Mienfoo is gone i will fit in for her!" Joltik said.

 **000**

 **"I consider myself a valuable asset to my team, hehe Asset**

 **The Little Old Joltik giggled.** **000**

"This is a Trust challenge, dont be fooled by its easy Sounding name, Cause it can be used as simple SABOTAGE!" Screamed the devil Pumpkin.

"How so?" Asked Kirlia, Girly voice.

"Well, you will all participate in a three out of five trust fall challenges, if the other person does help, you and the person get a point!, you need three to Have Immunity for your team and you need eight members from your team with immunity for the whole team to win!" Pumpkingking Explained.

"Seems Simple enough." Munna.

"HOWEVER, If the person does NOT help you, then that person gets Two Points! and the other none" Mew Added.

Most Campers gasped.

"It will also be a repetitive trust fall so prepare your backs" Mew said.

"Yep and both teams will be going against eachother at the same time, so you must get eight points faster than them, Begin!" PKK

 **000**

 **A Druddigon with banages was visible "What the Hell!" He screamed** **clearly upset.**

 **000**

(Team Y- SquirtleXTogepi)

"Yo i will catch you dude no problem~" Smirked Squirtle.

"The Heck you will!" Togepi yelled.

"I wont do it." She crossed her pointy arms. "If you dont your team will lose 3 points!" Mew screamed loud enough for both teams to hear and they did.

"Fine, shesh" Togepi let herself fall for Squirtle, who did not catch her.

Squirtle got Two points, Togepi Dirt on her. "You jerk!" "Whoops"

(Team X- CharmanderXBulbasaur)

Bulbasaur did not catch him,

Bulbasaur got two points!

Charmander growled.

(Team Y-GrimerXFoe)

Grimer did not catch Foe in time, he got two points.

Foe smoked a blunt on the floor. High af.

(Team X-BulbasaurXPikachu)

Bulbasaur was caught by Pikachu, One Point for both of them.

(Team Y-DruddigonXTogepi)

"This does not seem fair..." said le Druddigon shaking. "So?"

Druddigon fell and Togepi dodged out of the way so Druddigon did not squeeze her, "Ow.." "Sorry" Two Points for her

(Team X-PikachuXDragonair)

Pikachu was caught, one point each. They smiled.

(Team Y-TurtwigXLunatone)

Turtwig was caught. One point Each."-and that is why-" Turtwig groaned hearing this again.

(Team X- DragonairXJigglypuff)

Dragonair was caught barely she was big. One point Each.

(Team Y- AronXVespiqueen)

"Are you kidding me..." Aron stared.

"Shall we begin?" Vespiqueen said.

Aron fell, "How do i grab items again?" Vespiqueen smirked, she got two points.

"You are holding a Mirror in your hands right now!" Yelled Aron filled with anger.

 **000**

 **"Oops, hohoho~" Laughed Vespiqueen** **looking herself at the mirror. She smirked.**

 **000**

(Team X-JigglypuffXChikorita)

"Hey! You didnt catch me!" Yelled Jigglypuff "Sorry me and my leaf where scared."Chikorita whispered she got two points.

 **000**

 **"...Actually maybe i could had...but i kinda wanted..her to get hurt...just..a tiny little bit..."Chikorita whispered.**

 **00** **0**

(Team Y-VespiqueenXMunna)

Although Reluctant Vespiqueen did fall and mumbled.

Munna psychicly caught her.

"Acceptable job peasant." One point Each. Munna nodded.

(Team X-ChikoritaXMeowth)

Chikorita fell on the floor "Owie..."

"Hahahahah Crazy!" Meowth got two crazy points.

(Team Y-MunnaXLarvesta)

"Ow." Munna whispered.

"Sorry!"Larvesta Apologized she got two accidental points.

(Team X-MeowthXPalpitoad)

Meowth fell and did not get caught

"I don' have arms"Smiled Palpitoad got two lucky points.

"HAHAHAHAH THATZ CRAZY!"

(Team Y-LarvestaXDusclops)

Caught One Point Each.

(Team X- PalpitoadXKirlia)

Caught One point Each.

(Team Y-DusclopsXSolrock)

Solrock boredly caight him.

Caught One point Each.

 **000**

 **"I didn't want to look suspicious that is all..."Solrock said bored.** **000**

(Team X-KirliaXJoltik)

"Oww, you could had caught me!"

"Too big" Joltik smiled. She got two points for that.

(Team Y-SolrockXCrygonal)

Solrock fell and blankly looked a top of her."I dont have hands" Came Cryogonal's Robotic voice.He Stared at her.

"Whatever...", Cryogonal got two cold points.

(Team X-JoltikXLitwick)

"Owwie" Joltik Complained.

Litwick did not catch her on purpose,she flipped her Wax she got two points.

(Team Y-CryogonalXPsyduck)

Surprisingly Psyduck caught Cryogonal, she used all her might to carry him. One point for each of them.

(Team X-LitwickXVanillite)

Vanillite did not catch Litwick on purpose she got two points. "Whateves She flipped her wax.

 _000_

"Now that that is finished, i will teleport everyone that has three points out as they are safe with immunity!"

Team Y had, Vespiqueen, Larvesta and Cryogonal.

Team X had just Bulbasaur.

"Now do it again!" PKK Yelled!

 _To be continued...again..._

ooo

Ninetails: Review please~

AN:If this chapter seemed a little off, i had problems trying yo edit it, i wanted it to be perfect but sometimes you just have to deal with it, anyway Thanks for everything. -Liz


	16. Trust The Rust Part Two!

Mew blew her whistle, The game was on again, this would be so exiting, to her at least.

(Team X-VanillitexLitwick)

Litwick thought and then caught Vanillite. One Point each.

(Team Y-PsyduckXSolrock)

Psyduck fell "Psiaiaiai?"

"I dont have hands..." 2 points.

"Really!"Druddigon yelled.

"Solrock..."Turtwig said sadly.

"Awe dude!" Squirtle Smirked.

 **000**

 **"I learned how the game was played quickest, Help someone out and win one point and when it comes again don't and win two, meaning even if you let them fall you are safe, is this foreshadowing the merge?,** **whatever i am safe that is all i care about, however i will admit that seeing Cryogonal perform gave me this conclusion, and i did not tell the team just to see who had brains and who did not...Two for the price of one, see who is smart and be Immune..." Solrock looked thoughful.**

 **000**

(Team X-JoltikXKirlia)

"whoops..." Kirlia let Joltik Fall.

"Hey, Rude..." Joltik cried.

"I dont care..." Kirlia said, 2 points for Kirlia.

(Team Y-MunnaXDusclops)

Munna Psychicly caught him, Plus One Point Each.

(Team X- ChikoritaXMeowth)

Short story shorter, She failed.

"it was too heavy..." She shyly whispered "HAHAHAHA CRAZY" Chikorita got two Points.

(Team Y-AronXLunatone)

Aron tried to catch the meteorite Pokemon with all her might but failed "ow.." "I am So Sorry!" 2 points for Aron.

(Team X-JigglypuffXDragonair)

She caught her. 1 Point Each.

(Team Y-FoeXLunatone)

Foe did not catch him on time.

2 points for Foe the ZoroarkXScrafty smoker/Stoner Freakshow.

(Team X-CharmanderXPikachu)

"Whoops hehe" Smirked Charmander 2 points, Pikachu Growled.

(Team Y- TurtwigXLunatone)

Turtwig did not even try. Two Points for Turtwig. "Ugh, Rude!"

 _000_

"Alright, Team Check ups again!" Mew yelled.

"Beat it was not our turn yet!" Togepi and Squirtle said in unison.

"I don't care!" Mew replied "Ahem-

Team Y Has, Vespiqueen, Larvesta, Cryogonal, Solrock and Dusclops.

Team X has, Bulbasaur, Dragonair, Chikorita, Palpitoad, Kirlia, Litwick and Vanillite.

-Again!" Mew smirked.

(Team Y-DruddigonXGrimer)

Druddigon fell on Grimer's Sticky Toxic body.

"Ahhhhh What the Fuck do you store inside yourself" Screamed Druddigon he was stuck to him.

"Milk Bottles eh, in case i get thirsty, Yum" Smiled Grimer.Two Points for Grimer.

"Its fucking broken!Ahhhhhhh!" Druddigon yelled as the acid burned him, Pumpkingking teleported him to a infirmary.

"Can't you just heal Him?" Asked Solrock.

"Shhh" Winked Pumpkingking.

"I shall go with him!" Munna yelled.

"Knock yourself out because Team X Won already" Shrugged Pumpkingking.

"What!" Most of team Y yelled.

"How!?" Asked Squirtle.

"Well despite Charmander not catching Pikachu, Pikachu catched Charmander meaning they got one point each meaning team Y has a total of 6 People with immunity while X has 8, and i did say the first that reached eight." Smirked the Naughty Pumpkingking.

Silence.

"Also each point you got will count as one point less in the votes, so you all must have remembered the points" He laughed.

Most of team Y where eyes wide, and surprised.

"See ya at the eliminations!"

o0 That Night 0o

Team Y was at the elimination Bon Fire, A Druddigon covered in bandages too.

Almost everyone on team Y was nervous and team X were exited to see who got the boot.

"Welp _The Votes are In~_ , and the people safe are all the ones that have immunity so have oran berries, Squirtle, Grimer, Vespiqueen, Larvesta, Dusclops, Solrock and Cryogonal!" They all got berries.

"Wait! What if we voted for them!" Yelled Druddigon slightly muffled.

"Didn't your hear? they are safe your votes dont count, so you better had voted right." Mew smiled.

Almost everyone was distressed since most of them voted for Pokemon that had Immunity.

"Cant we switch!" Druddigon said panicked and muffled.

"Nope once i say _The Votes are In~_ its cause you all already voted and its official!" Mew Smirked.

Most Pokemon where sweating from fear and from excitement.

"Oran Berries for~, Lunatone, Aron, Munna and Turtwig!" They got berries.

"Also Foe and Togepi!" Yelled Pumpkingking.

Druddigon was sweating shitless.

"Bottom two...eh, Psyduck you are weird..."

"Psiaiaiaiaiai" Psyduck replied.

"-And Druddigon, you are a great leader, Have lots of brute strenght, however this makes you a huge target post merge, also even if you are nice you started as a jerk and now finally you are down here.."

Smirked Mew and Pumpkingking Nodded Rapidly.

Druddigon did not say anything since he was shaking so hard right now.

"The final Oran berry does not go too~" Mew Smiled.

 _Dramatic Music Plays._

Munna was watching sternly.

Aron and Dusclops hugged eachother.

Cryogonal had a blank stare on his face.

Solrock stared intensly.

Foe was sky high with his blunt.

Squirtle and Togepi were still fighting eachother.

And Vespiqueen was fixing her dress, by patting softly.

"-Psyduck!" Yelled Mew.

"Psiaiaiaiaiai..." She was zapped and out.

Silence and most campers left.

Druddigon grabbed Munna and pulled her to the side, he ripped off his bandages and screamed.

"Why the Fuck was I in the bottom two, Why!?" Druddigon had tears in his eyes, Yelling.

"Well apparently Master, The team did not know who to pick since you were in the infirmary, they were, excuse the term, lost Mareep, also Psyduck got one point so that was one point minus for her, since you had zero points in the challenge they counted fully" Munna Talked softly and calmly.

Hearing her voice Druddigon calmed down..."So it was a twist added while i was Injured?, Despicable...how did i get so many votes still..." Druddigon whinned and pouted like a child.

"Since Psyduck had a freebie it must mean that she got a minimum of Two votes, Since you got to be with her in the bottom two, you must have gotten two votes or more, and since most votes where useless it is hard to know how many exactly..." Munna warmly and thoughtfully explained.

"That must mean if i got two votes or more someone must have voted two or more times for psyduck..."

"I voted for Psyduck." Munna stared.

Druddigon hugged her making her blush, "Sorry... for yelling at you before..." Druddigon looked away.

"No problem, Master~" Munna teased, They both chuckled.

From the bushes a Female Meteorite was staring boredly, farther away so was a ice type.

However Druddigon was deep in thought, Pokemon where out to get him and the Merge could come up soon, what was going through his head right now was, Who Could He Trust?

 _000_

 _Mew and Pumpkingking: Review~_ _Psyduck:Psiaiai..._

AN: Sorry for the Late Chapeter, thanks for reading -Liz.


	17. Training N' Raining!

Mew was more relaxed now, "Feels good to be back" Smiled Mew.

"Well Next challenge will be fun for You" Smiled Pumpkingking.

"Nah, I will put you in charge 'kay" Smiled Mew.

"Sure thing" Shrugged the God.

 _000_

"And that is why Twists suck" Lunatone told Aron, who was rolling her eyes.

Squirtle and Togepi where head butting eachother.

And Foe Smoked a Blunt.

"SOLDERS ATTEN' HUT!" Pumpkingking Yelled.

Most Pokemon where skeptical.

"Y-yes Sir!" Grimer Saluted Nervously and sweating grime.

Most Pokemon where still skeptical.

However some copied Grimer.

"Yes Sir!" Turtwig responded.

"This Challenge will be a boot camp challenge, survive until you are the last person on your team to beat the other team and Your whole team wins, however losing will result in penalty, meaning You could get voted out and not have immunity, I will only hand out four immunities and it will be to the last four people that stay in this dumb challenge. Got It!" Pumpkingking seemed serious.

"You just called your own dumb challenge dumb..." Solrock replied.

"YOU, PUSH UPS NOW!"PKK Yelled!

"Um Brainiac, i have no arms..."

"Correct, that is why you are out!"

"What are you kidding me!"

Solrock seemed surprised.

"Everyone else Come!"

Every Camper followed PKK.

"...No for real, Really!?"

 _000_

"This challenge will be performed in the rain." Pumpkingking did some sort of dance and it started raining harshly.Charmander hid.

"Dude my Fire!" Charmander yelled.Meowth was hiding and refused to come out, he was out.

"You are out Lizard Boy, If you want to come back do me Fifty Lizards Boy!" Pumpkingking Yelled.

"Fuck this..." He was teleported to the mess hall with Solrock.

"The rain isn't that bad" Smiled Palpitoad.

"Carry this Big ass Log i teleported here" Pumpkingking Snapped his fingers and a Two Logs appeared on the ground, it was storming.

"We cant Carry This!" Kirlia yelled.

"Too Fucking Bad! and Start!" Pumpkingking yelled back.

Both Teams tried to carry the logs.

Team X was struggling while Team Y was doing easily thanks to Druddigon, even though some Pokemon decided to relax and let Druddigon do all the work, Some Psychically Grabbed The Log these being, Munna and Lunatone, Somehow Cryogonal helped too, so did Dusclops, and even if not helping they were trying, Squirtle, Togepi and Grimer.

On team X the only ones actually Trying were, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Dragonair, Kirlia and Palpitoad despite not having arms.

" 'kay Stop!" The ones that are disqualified are, From Team X Vanillite, Litwick, Joltik, Chikorita, Meowth, Charmander and Jigglypuff.-"

Team X accepted defeat.

"From Team Y, Solrock, Meowth, Charmander, Larvesta, Vespiqueen, Aron, Foe and Turtwig the failed solder who should leaf!"

"What! what for?" Druddigon yelled.

"They did not help this challenge, and since some can't grab the log cause you are too high, they are out" Pumpkingking Smirked yelling.

Druddigon got glares from some campers, and he growled back.

"Next!" Pumpkingking yelled under all the rain and thunderstorms.

 _000_

The Rain was harsh and it kept thundering.

Most losers were safe in the Mess Hall with Mew watching the challenge from there.

"Go eat something from the trash before starting your 8K Run around Mew's New Island.

"That is Sick!" Druddigon Yelled.

Squirtle ate a rubber boot, most of the team gagged and Grimer gave a Rat's Ass a try... literary, however he ran and gave up when he saw a Banana. Togepi Puked, she couldn't handle it. Lunatone ate trash reluctantly. However Munna could not anymore...Cryogonal Freezed it and Ate it. Druddigon looked peeved and ate a mouthful before puking. Dusclops ate trash, he seemed mad.

Members Team Y that continues.

Squirtle, Lunatone, Cryogonal and Dusclops.

Back to team X, Bulbasaur, Dragonair and Pikachu all ate trash, Palpitoad too. However Kirlia almost puked.He was out.

Then Both teams Started to Run.

 **000** **"I could not risk losing my feminine charms hehe?" Kirlia slighly chuckled to himself.** **000**

"This is my Bootcamp Boo'out challenge make to the end of the course before the other team pronto, Every teammate is needed. GO MAGGOTS GO!" He Screamed.

 _Challenge Music._

Bulbasaur used his vines to help him move faster, the rain also slightly boosted Palpitoad's Speed. Dragonair and Pikachu were keeping up even though all the mud of the rain it was making this a little more than messy.

Squirtle was doing this challenge like it was his bitch, he could taste victory but vines caught him and threw him to Cryogonal who feel on the mud.

Dusclops was to fat to fit through some tires however he trespassed it by being a ghost and all but got Paralyzed by Pikachu's Thunder wave. Lunatone was Slammed down by Dragonair and as a bonus Bulbasaur used a mighty fart to propel himself to the Goal, Palpitoad, Dragonair and Pikachu reached shortly after.

"Team X wins!" Yelled Pumpkingking.

Team X cheered and Team Y sadly stared...

"Vote someone out tomorow maggots" Pumpkingking Smirked.

"At least we still have Immunity" Lunatone sighed.

"What is that?" Squirtle asked.

Dusclops and Cryogonal stared backed.

o0 That Morning 0o

It was raining slightly, so some Pokemon from the other team did not come out but most still came.

"- _The Votes are In~_ " Smiled Mew.

"The ones that had Immunity are safe first, Dusclops, Cryogonal, Squirtle and Lunatone." They got berries, looks like Campers voted wrong cause they cringed at the word immunity, they had totally forgotten.

"-Munna, Foe, Aron and Larvesta!"

They Got berries too.

"Turtwig and Grimer!" Smiled Mew, they got berries.

"Bottom Three eh?, Druddigon you costed half of your team this challenge and same reason as yesterday-"

"Awe Come On!" Druddigon looked furious.

"-Vespiqueen You are a Royal Pest"

"They just dont appreciate my greatness~" Sassed The Bee.

"And Solrock you have been a Sarcastic pest to everyone since day one, you were lucky to escape elimination before, will you be able to slip away again now?" Mew asked grinning.

"Just get on with it..." Solrock rolled her eyes, Bored.

"-The one out of three of you that is Leaving Is~"

 _The Dramatic Music Started._

Munna stared.

Solrock Stared.

Cryogonal stared.

Lunatone Stared.

Aron stared.

Foe Stared.

Squirtle stared.

Togepi Stared.

Grimer stared.

Druddigon Stared.

Turtwig stared.

Larvesta Stared

Dusclops stared

but one did not stare as she was fixing her nails.

"-Vespiqueen!" Mew Smiled.

"What I am busy" She looked at her nails or claws..., now polished.

"You are eliminated" Mew smirked.

It took a solid minute for Vespiqueen to realize what happened, "WAIT, WHAT ME??!!!!!!!AHHHhHHhHHHHH-" She gave the most blood curling girly scream and was Zapped and Out.

Silence and then most campers went away.

Druddigon had the same talk to Munna, and Munna gave the same reassuring responses.

Solrock watched from a bush, She knew her probably only Scapegoat was gone and done, she could use Grimer or tell Togepi she would vote for Squirtle with her, she could make use of Aron and Larvesta, but she needed something that would make her in charge...She looked at Druddigon the Grumpy Powerhouse and Munna the Calm Smart one...and got a plan..if Munna leaves Druddigon loses his cool making him a target, this makes Larvesta, Aron and Dusclops trust her more and they vote Druddigon out after that, they team up with Togepi to get Squirtle out, and that useless Grimer, The merge would be somewhere around too, she would have to lower her sarcasm and play her cards right, if she wanted to stay longer.

Solrock went back to the Cabins since Druddigon and Munna had left back.

In the Shadows Cryogonal saw all this and stared blankly. Levitate was not the ability he had...

 ** _ooo_** _Vespiqueen: Review Now! Pests..._


	18. Dang-Erous B0yz!

Mew was ready for another challenge, she was so ready to host again, she was pumped.

Pumpkingking smiled "Morning Mew, Having a nice start?"

"You betcha'' She smiled again.

 _000_

"And that is why Underestimating sucks" Lunatone the Know it all said.

"Shush...ugh" Aron replied annoyed as hell.

"Well gee, you where not this mean before..." Lunatone went away.

 **000** **"It's not me being mean, It's him being annoying, at least i know Dusclops can keep me safe... unlike him..." Aron replied looking at the camara.** **000**

Mew gathered all the Campers after serving breakfast.

"Today will be a all boys Challenge, so chose your best four boys to win this thing" Mew cheered.

Most Girls Cheered.

Team Y choses, Druddigon, Dusclops, Cryogonal and Foe.

Team X choses, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and since it was either him or the Scratch Cat, Palpitoad.

 _000_

"These Dang-Erous Challenges will be life threatening, Harsh and of course Dangerous." Laughed Mew

"However there are only Three challenges a forth one for a tie breaker."

"How does-"

"Shut up Turtwig" Frowned Mew.

"I will choose who start my first challenges, Palpitoad and Foe!"

They both stoop upfront.

"This is a good old regular Tactical battle using strategy to win!"

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Nevermind no team gets a point..." Mew said boredly.

"Are you kidding me!" Yelled Druddigon.

"That is why we had Three more moving on, Cryogonal and Charmander, A Regular MLRPG battle!"

"The fuck is that!"Charmander said

They were in a somewhat weird way of battling, they started fighting no tutorial although clumsy at first Cryogonal got used to the controls and won a point.

"Next, Druddigon and Pikachu!

Do 4k Run while dodging the spinning chains and saws, dont worry they are dull and rusty, also electrified" Smirked Mew.

Druddigon and Pikachu looked scared at first but then determined.

They ran and dodged, Druddigon got hit multiple times but his strong skin made up for him still being in the lead, Pikachu got a small cut on his stomach and yelled, he tried to quick attack to catch up bit druddigon was still ahead, using all his might Pikachu used a Powerful Thunderbolt, though not very effective it was a critical hit making Druddigon paralyzed, Pikachu had a slightly new look, sharper ears, with some desing, fatter body and the wound on the stomach had healed. "Yeah, Crack-A-Chu Is ready to fuck you too!" Smirked Crack-A-Chu.

"The fuck is that name..." Solrock rolled her eyes as Crack-A-Chu dashed and won the challenge.

"Whatever, Larvesta, Togepi, Lunatone, can you come to the Cabins i need to talk..." said Solrock bored.

"Sure" Larvesta smiled.

"Aye Aye!" Togepi Saluted.

"Okay?" Lunatone said.

Most members saw Solrock leave with her 'Friends' but did not thought about it.

"That cheating rat" Druddigon grumbled, Munna reassured him.

"Final Round Dusclops and Bulbasaur, in Poop surfing" Pumpkingking laughed.

Dusclops looked nervous while Bulbasaur smiled.

 **000** **"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur Bulbasaured.** **000**

Most girls on team X were chatting to eachother and not focused on their teammates challenge, over confident.

Anyhow Dusclops and Bulbasaur got in surfboards and began to ride the wave of feces.

Dusclops gagged but was still in, Aron cheered for him!

However a pink aura was holding him in perfect place, he couldnt move.

"The hell!" Dusclops was surprised.

Everyone was paying attention everyone but the girls on team X.

"Someone is Psychicly grabbing him!" Yelled Turtwig.

Bulbasaur took this chance to throw a fart on Dusclops face making him puke, Bulbasaur also used his vines to trip him, making Dusclops fall face first into the shit. Aron rushed to help him, honestly worried.

"Team X Win the Challenge!" Pumpkingking Smiled.

"That was Cheating!" Druddigon yelled.

"We never said Crack-A-Chu couldn't cheat you all could had from day one." Mew Replied.

"WHAT!" Almost everyone said.

"wait just Crack-A-Chu?, What about Kirlia!" Turtwig pointed out.

"Hey i didn't do anything okay! i was talking with my girlfriends damm!" Kirlia seemed peeved.

"You Lier dude!" Squirtle yelled.

"I really did nothing!" He yelled.

"She totally did not, her eyes were not glowing or anything" Vanillite said.

"I can review the tape from the perspective of Kirlia's face." Mew

"How?" Asked Turtwig

"Camaras!"

A Tv popped up and Kirlia's eyes were indeed not glowing.

"Impossible, Then Another Psychic Type!" Druddigon said in panic "Solrock!"

"What about me?..." Solrock said as she came back with Togepi, Larvesta and Lunatone.

"You Sabotaged us!" The Cave Pokemon Screamed.

"um...no...I was at the cabins with Larvesta, Togepi and Lunatone, also sabotage what...?"

"The challenge! You are a Psychic type so you must have done it!"

Solrock looked around she saw Aron and Dusclops covered in Shit and team X cheering.

"What about Kirlia?"Asked Solrock.

"Don't pin this on others." Munna spoke.

"So Druddigon and you can point fingers at me, but i can't point at the Opposite team?" Solrock looked peeved.

"But Kirlia isnt the one that did it..." Turtwig said...

"Yeah it was a Pinkish Aura like all you Psychic types!" Squirtle pointed out mad.

"Oh so just cause i am a Psychic type, why not Lunatone or Munna then?, even though it could had been impossible for me or Lunatone to do it since we were both talking to Larvesta and Togepi..." Solrock was levitating harshly.

"You dumb cunt, Munna is to nice to do something like that, just admit it you bitch!" Druddigon was raging.

"How dare you try to Pin point me." Munna Scoffed.

This was her biggest mistake, for both of them.

"Yeah just like you are trying to Pin Point me now, and you seem very confident about it as well, this isn't team Y anymore, it's team Druddigon or Team Solrock, think about it when ever you guys need something about brute force you go to Druddigon when you need me for brains you go to well me, this is a Brain versus Brawn battle and Druddigon wants to drag all of you down with it, Now i am a very honest Pokemon and i will say, i am playing team effort now but what happens in the merge? we will be by ourselfs and each alliance will count, Druddigon and Munna are just trying to get you guys on their side before they vote you off one by one." -Solrock...

Most of team Y were flabbergasted, "You Bitch, what were you talking about with those low life friends of yours anyway!" Druddigon was sweating, he was digging his own grave.

Lunatone, Larvesta and Togepi seemed mad at this.

"Why i am a Honest Pokemon and a Honest pokemon tells the truth, we were all deciding who to vote out-"

"So you admit you planned to sabotage me!" Munna Yelled.

"Calm down Gumball, we were planning on voting out Squirtle but since you all pointed fingers at me and my friends for being a sneaky Psychic type, i will have to change my vote..." Solrock glared.

"Awe uncool dude..., I mean Cool!Hehehe" Squirtle Smirked.

"Every single one of you better vote for Solrock or Else!-"

"Or else what Druddigon, you will hit them?" Solrock rolled her eyes as she got the shit off Aron and Dusclops psychicly, who then thanked her.

Most members were looking at Solrock, Druddigon and Munna back and forth...this would be a harsh elimination.

o0 That Night 0o

After Mew Saying _The Votes are In~_ it got juicy, that mean no take backs on the votes and of course it was left too Three people Solrock, Munna and Druddigon.

Mew already did the dramatic music and pause for the one leaving which was in fact actually...

"-Munna" Mew stared back.

Munna gasped and Druddigon roared. She was zapped and out.

"This is not over Sunny!"Druddigon screamed loudly, glaring daggers.

"Doubt it Drag..."Solrock glared back at him.

It must have been a close vote since three people were left.

Everyone went back to the cabins.

While in the Bushes light blue eyes were shining brightly and Coldy.

 _000_

 _Munna: Please Review..._ _*Sigh...*_


	19. GiRl-OwSS!

Mew smiled the air, it smelled like Drama, yes yesterday was the campers day off and mew announced the Merge would be soon, she explained that merge ment no more real teams and it was everyone for themselves to confirm the rumors were true.

Pumpkingking butted in and also said that something called Phase Two Would Start! Mew did not know what he was talking about but allowed it and went along.

But today was time for another challenge, and she would love this one...

 _000_

"And that is why Alliances are important" Lunatone Told Larvesta who smiled, "You are a genius!" She giggled.

Solrock was tinkering, gear like Klingklang spinning inside her head, thinking how to guarantee they lose this challenge to vote off Druddigon.

Mew and Pumpkingking popped in.

"Greetings campers ready for a Girl Only Challenge!?" Mew smiled.

 **000**

 **"Just My Luck..." Solrock Rolled her Eyes.**

 **000**

"Choose Four of your best girls each team, if you have more than four you can have a bonus"-Mew.

Team Y had, Togepi, Aron, Larvesta and Solrock.

Team X Vanillite, Litwick, Joltik, Chikorita and extra Dragonair.

 _000_

"Challenge is simple eat the disgusting ass food hand cooked by me, If one of you pukes, gets sick or refuses to eat, you are out, however a bonus can help by joining right back!" Pumpkingking smiled back.

"Great i quit!" Joltik got off, And made team X gasp.

"Dragonair join up!" Mew said.

Dragonair grumbled but joined.

"Now the last team standing wins. the plates are set so eat!" Mew yelled and blew a whistle.

Team X and Y cheered, some Pokemon more than others.

"I dont have a mouth..." Solrock stated.

"Out!" Pumpkingking yelled.

 **000**

 **"My Luck today is Unreliable..."** **Solrock heabutted the wall in stress and desperation.**

 **000**

Vanillite was eating a lemon ice cream before she realized it wasn't lemon or ice cream... she threw up none the less.

Mew and Pumpkingking laughed.

 **000**

 **"Those Jerks!" Vanillite Yelled.** **000**

Chikorita was looking sick, Litwick not that bad actually, she drank the blended Venipide just fine.

Togepi was a eating machine, she didn't even chew this made her eventually choke making her out.

 **000**

 **"I was not going to let Dusclops watch me eat Trash!" Aron Yelled.**

 **000**

Aron decided to quit when she saw Chikorita barf, both out.

 **000**

 **"That was soooooo fun, another thing that is fun is that Solrock will help me vote out Squirtle, now that is totally awesome hahaha!" Togepi laughed on the confessional.** **000**

Dragonair puked a little after that, her stomach was not built for eating such food.

It was down to Larvesta and Litwick never seen Pokemon more determined to eat Trash.

Litwick used flamethrower on her which was no use.Larvesta Bug Buzzed and the after effect made Litwick vomit.

"Larvesta wins the challenge!" Mew yelled!

Team Y cheered, well everyone but Cryogonal and Druddigon.

Team X would be sending someone home.

 **000**

 **"The deal that Solrock did with me was too good to be true..."** **Kirlia was Awe-struck.** **000**

o0 That Night 0o

Team X were sitting in the grass and team Y saw from a little farther away.

"You did great on the challenge" Crack-a-Chu complemented.

"Well sure..." Dragonair blushed and looked away.

"Well Everyone _The Votes are In~_ "

 _The Dramatic music played early to make the Drama even more Dramatic._

"Kirlia, Vanillite, Dragonair and Crack-A-Chu are all safe."

They got berries.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Jigglypuff and Chikorita~" They got berries too.

"Meowth and Palpitoad!" Mew said giving them berries

"Final two, Litwick you costed the challenge, and Joltik you did not do the challenge, like ever do you even do anything?!"

"Hey, i am very important." Joltik puffed.

"Well anyway the one that leaves is~" Mew paused for dramatic tension and tension it was as The Dramatic Music was even louder!

Joltik was confident.

Litwick was bored.

"-Obviously Joltik." Pumpkingking Smirked.

"What! No way eh! Oww!" She was Zapped and Out.

Litwick got her berry she flipped her wax.

Everyone went their own way and the night ended.

Back at Team Y, Druddigon was plotting how too get rid of Solrock once and for all, he knew that Solrock was doing the same thing and she knew that he knew, she also knew he was plotting to get her, however if she kept being nice until the merge there was no way, Druddigon would Survive at all.

 _000_

Joltik: Review...okay eh?


	20. Scary Fooling!

Mew and Pumpkingking had put a Scary Movie for the Campers to watch, it was sorta entertaining, since it was the very first scary movie ever created.

It was about A Kingler that was always hiding in the ocean, and when Pokemon got close he would cut them in half with his pincers.

Then went to the beach and killed the Teen Pokemon one by one.

"-and that is why Science is so amazing~" Whispered Lunatone to Larvesta, who nodded.

o0A Few Hours Later.4:08Am0o

"whoa, it's very Dark..." Turtwig stated, he felt slight nostalgia "The sun will probably rise soon", hearing what Turtwig said Solrock and Larvesta seemed very pleased about it.

Lunatone bored "What is so good about the sun anyway..."

"The Sun can bring us light and heat!" Larvesta added.

"It can also Bring Cancer!" Lunatone retorted back.

"That only happens if you are immature when you are tanning..."

Solrock Said Boredly.

"Where is Mew and Pumpkingking"

Asked Kirlia, doing his typical Girl voice.

"What is this dudes a Note!" Squirtle pointed out. The Campers read the note it said.

You are fucked, just fucked... apparently Giratina sended Darkrai to kill the innocent, you are all fucked, best of luck.

-Mew and Pumpkingking

Xoxo.

Most Pokemon where pale af, and seemed scared shitless.

"What a low budget prank..." Solrock stated.

"We are so dead Dudes!" -Squirtle.

"This is obviously just a challenge"

Solrock rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" a Shaking Larvesta asked.

"Think about it, we watch a scary movie, its night time we did not have a challenge yesterday and now we are going to get killed? As if anyone believes that..." Solrock.

"I believe..." Shaking Larvesta said curling on the ground, Lunatone tried to help her.

"Whatever, i am going to my cabin" Solrock said floating away.

Silence, "where is Turtwig?" -Aron.

"Well shit." Squirtle cursed.

 _000_

Solrock floated to her cabin, she knew it was a challenge so she felt no worries. However Darkrai appeared in front of her.

"Alright Pumpkingking take the Costume off..."Solrock rolled her Crimson Red Scarlett Eyes.

"I am the Pitch-Black Legendary Pokemon Darkrai, I have come, To collect you and your Friends."

Darkrai spoke.

"Um...I don't have friends Mew..."

"Not after you perish..." Darkrai began to glow a dark aura.

It took a few Seconds for Solrock's bored expression to turn into a Shocked and worried expression.

 _000_

"Agh, You heard Solrock, this is probably a challenge!" Charmander huffed.

"If it is a Challenge i don't want to lose it!" Kirlia spoke.

"What is this challenge anyway?" Jigglypuff asked.

"How about surviving eh!" Smiled Palpitoad. Everyone stared at him.

"Not a bad idea..." Kirlia admitted.

"Litwick, Vanillite, Meowth and Chikorita are not here meaning they are probably out." Jigglypuff.

"Well we are screwed" Dragonair complained.

"Not Yet, If we stay together i will be harder to lose eachother!" Crack-a-Chu added.

"Whatever, i am leaving!" Charmander left his team.

Team X kept talking and by perambulating Charmander reached the Cabins and saw Solrock knocked out, he panicked "Holy Shit!" He ran to team X again but was Stopped by a glowing Darkrai. "Farewell, Mortal."

 _000_

"I am Scared!" Chikorita was shaking like a leaf, she tried to hush Meowth but he kept yelling a few seconds ago Litwick had ditched her, and Vanillite was confirmed gone, since they had witnessed a shadow like Pokemon catch her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA CRAZY!" The Crazy Meowth screamed making Chikorita yelp in Panic, Darkrai appeared from the shadows and got both of them.

 _000_

"Looks like we are fucked" Spoke Druddigon laying on his back.

"Arent, you worried?" Asked Aron

"Worried?, I am worried about lots of things, This Challenge, Tomorrows challenge and The fact that all of you want to eliminate me." Druddigon said dryly.

"We aren't trying to eliminate you.."

Dusclops tried to reason.

"Oh really cause you voted out MY ONLY FRIEND INSTEAD OF THAT SCHEMING ROCK!" Druddigon had tears in his eyes as he yelled.

With that noise Darkrai appeared from the shadows and came closer to our campers.

"RUN YOU FUCKERS RUN!" Druddigon yelled and shot a flamethrower at Darkrai.

The Campers ran away leaving Druddigon by himself.

He was trying, thinking of all the good times he and Munna had before and after challenges.

Darkrai shot his Dark Void at him, Making Druddigon fall in a deep and dark sleep as Darkrai's Bad Dreams came into action meaning this was the real deal.

 _000_

"Holy Shit that thing took down Druddigon!" Lunatone yelled.

"He sacrificed himself for us..." Larvesta seemed sad.

"Where is Squirtle and Togepi?" Asked Dusclops carrying Aron.

"Foe and Grimer are gone too."

Cryogonal's uncanny robotic voice was heard, making a few campers jump and yelp.

Then something grabbed Larvesta and dragged her to the shadows.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Lunatone and Dusclops still carrying Aron went after her in the woods but she was gone, since it was night time and they were deep in the woods-

"Um how do we get out again?" Asked Aron.

 _000_

"You are such a loser" Togepi yelled.

"Fatty!" Squirtle shot back.

"Dummy!" Togepi yelled.

"Cutie!" Squirtle covered his mouth.

 _Silence._

"Wouldn't be my first time blowing someone" Togepi shrugged and started to get kinky with Squirtle.

Just them from the shadows.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Squirtle and threw Togepi to the arms of Darkrai, then Squirtle dashed the fuck out.

"YOU BITCH!" Togepi yelled with rage in her eyes, she was hit by a pitch black ball and feel asleep.

 _000_

Foe was smoking with Grimer.

"It's never too late to try" Foe winked and the was knocked down by a Ghost type pokemon.

Grimer Gasped "The Marshmallow Man has returned, Yay" Cheered Grimer before he was caught by Marshadow.

 _000_

Dragonair, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirlia and Palpitoad ditched Litwick when she needed help with Darkrai, he got her, then he followed a kinky smell near a area.

Bulbasaur made everyone trip with his vines and he farted to escape.

"That Backstabber!" Yelled Kirlia.

Darkrai and Marshadow were about to get them all until Crack-a-Chu started to Thunder wave everyone, He got almost everyone on his Team at the moment paralyzed but also Darkrai and Marshadow. Kirlia predicted his Thunder wave and ran away.

"Shed you skin!" He yelled at Dragonair, Dragonair shed her skin and escaped with Crack-a-chu.

The two Legendary Pokemon got the rest.

"Bastards..." Jigglypuff huffed.

 _000_

Larvesta was pantting she escaped and now she ran into Squirtle, "What are you doing here!" "Shut up dude or he will catch me!" Yelled Squirtle a slow Marshadow appeared.

"Ah dude another one!" Yelled Squirtle and he pushed Larvesta into him. "AHHHHHH!"

Squirtle laughed and turned around to see a giant Darkrai with static. "Awe Crap dude..."

 **000**

 **Cryogonal was hiding by himself in the Confessional staring at the forth wall, knocking could be heard from outside, he seemed Relaxed.**

 **000**

Back in the woods Aron, Dusclops and Lunatone had been wondering around for a while however Marshadow appeared.

"Ah Crap!" Yelled Aron.

"What do we do!" Dusclops seemed ready to fight.

"You guys Run i will hold him back!" Lunatone yelled.

Aron and Dusclops nodded and ran to find the field/Plains.

"Come at me Loser!" Lunatone yelled. Marshadow grabbed Lunatone, Lunatone tried to do something but his attacked seemed futile.

 ***Game Over-Team X Wins!***

"What!" Dusclops and Aron said at the same time.

Every single Camper were teleported to the field/plains and were now awake.

"The hell happened..." Druddigon was tired.

"Your team lost" said Mew as she and Pumpkingking teleported back

"Team X won by four people, the challenge was to stay alive until a team had less than four people, so Lunatone, you blew your team the challenge." Pumpkingking Said.

"I just tried to Help..." Lunatone mumbled.

"Whatever..." Squirtle said.

"What about those things" Larvesta pointed at Darkrai and Marshadow.

Mew healed them, "Those are The Legendary Pokemon Darkrai and Marshadow, They helped us today with our challenge." Mew smiled.

"Indeed." Darkrai bowed.

"It is most True.." Marshadow said.

"Anyway voting time, The last Three people have immunity, so Vote safely" Pumpkingking said.

o0 That Very Morning 0o

...8:00 Am...

Everyone on team Y were tired Most of team X were sleeping but some were watching like Kirlia, Dragonair and Crack-a-chu to name a few " _The Votes are in~_ "

 _Dramatic Music._

"Togepi, Aron, Larvesta and Dusclops" Got berries.

"Cryogonal, Foe, Grimer surprisingly and...Turtwig barely"

"Bottom Three Squirtle, Druddigon and Solrock, well let me say Druddigon is Safe" Mew chirped.

"What..." Solrock stared...

"And last one safe is you Solrock so chill your flat tits" Mew laughed.

"Whatever..." Solrock was peeved why was she in the bottom three her plan should be working.

"Dude i aint leaving i have the immunity candy!" Squirtle said he had something red in his hands.

"That is a Cheri berry." PKK replied.

"Crap No!" Squirtle was zapped and out. Silence then everyone went their separate ways.

 _000_

 _Squirtle: Review dudes! REVIEW!_


	21. Culture Rash!

Mew and Pumpkingking were talking after feeding the Campers.

Their families had accepted them being in the show, even after all the kidnapping fiasco and all that.

Maybe they wanted the berries after all, or maybe they just wanted their kids to be famous.

The reason did not matter to Mew or Pumpkingking, but the meaning of Their campers were in Mew's mind, Pumpkingking caught on.

 _000_

"That is why Fanfiction and weird Crossovers are really confusing"

Lunatone frowned.

"They must be peeved huh." Larvesta looked away.

"They have a good reason..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

Togepi slapped Turtwig "What gives!" "Sorry, now that Squirtle left i need to fight with someone else" Smiled Togepi, she began to chase Turtwig around.

Every Pokemon was eating their food since they knew today's challenge would take a lot of strength, And they were right.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a confetti aftermath.

"Good Morning Campers, Today you will have a new challenge!" Mew smiled.

"Gag..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

Mew frowned but Pumpkingking continued to do the intro.

"Todays Challenge will have to do with your team, Not Only does it mean you have to find something on this island and Decorate it, but also you will advance to the close to the Phase Two part of the game if you survive this challange." Pumpkingking Smiled.

"Wait what..." Solrock seemed confused.

"Teams will compete to look for feral Pokemon, Dress them, Give them the meaning of your team or something, and showcase them"

Pumpkingking smiled.

"The one that gets more points win, we will judge with the help of past contestant who wont be returning Numel!" Mew smiled.

Everyone stared at the Numel that came out of a bush. "About time"

He rolled his eyes "Yes i will be on jury duty and how fun will it be to decide the fate of the Pokemon that voted me off" Numel looked bored, Team Y looked scared.

 **000** **"Okay, so i guess Numel is still grudgy about that whole Diving Challenge eliminatiom, well it can't be that bad" Druddigon shruged.** **000**

"Start!" Mew blew her whistle and Both teams went to find Feral Pokemon.

 _000_

 _( Team X)_

"So what are feral pokemon again guys?" Palpitoad asked.

"Feral Pokemon are Pokemon but basically with down syndrome" Dragonair smirked.

"Dang, isn't that way too harsh?" Jigglypuff asked while Kirlia Stared at Dragonair.

"It- it does not m-matter, what matters is that w-w-we find a P-pokemon~" Crack-A-Chu stuttered.

"CRAZY!" Screamed Meowth.

"Hey Crack-a-chu, stop speaking like a retard." Charmander told him.

"I-i can't H-help it m-must be t-this h-hidden e-evolution!" Crack-a-Chu defended himself.

"Leave him alone, at least he is useful!" Dragonair told them.

"Tch, Whatever." Charmander smirked and looked away.

 **000** **"I am way better than that yellow rat!" Charmander Growled at the Camara.** **000**

 _000_

 _(Team Y)_

"yay lets find some porkeymans!" Laughed Grimer amused.

"It's Pokemon." Lunatone corrected. Grimer nodded eagerly.

"How will we do this guys" Foe asked. Druddigon turned around.

"Beats me you do the challenge yourselves." He started to walk away.

"H-hey arent you going to help us?"

Turtwig asked getting hit by Togepi with a stick.

"Nah, why so you can vote me of later?, No game!" Druddigon left.

"Well dang..."Larvesta looked away.

 _000_

 _(Team Y)_

Litwick was talking to Vanillite about her plan, she smiled and nodded.

 **000** **"Of course i wasnt going to do it, but having more allies will help me get farther, cause right now, my days are counted."** **Vanillite blinked.** **000**

Chikorita stared at a magikarp.

"...um guys i think i found sum..." Chikorita whispered.

"Hey, Guys i have found totally something!" Jigglypuff yelled.

Chikorita looked away.

Team X gathered around and saw a flopping Magikarp.

"Pathetic." Announced Litwick.

Crack-a-chu used a Thunderbolt on the magikarp sending it flying.

 _000_

On the background Turtwig was being chased by Togepi, but the Cave Pokemon was not paying much attention to that.

"Ugh, what will i do now..." Druddigon whinned, then he got hit by a fish.

"Ow the the-" Druddigon looked at the Magikarp, "Better than going back empty handed." He Shruged.

Grabbing the Magikarp Druddigon headed back to Team Y.

 _000_

 _(Team X)_

In the plains/Field there were a couple of Mareep, Crack-a-chu grabbed one and they all ran back.

 _000_

First was team X since team Y still did not have anything.

"This Mareep, has a fashionista make up look and curly hair, the electrifying passion of this Wool Pokemon is a clear representation of soft allies and shocking twists."

Jigglypuff spoke as the Mareep cat walked and looked fabolous.

"I like it, eight out of then" PKK

"Could be better six" Mew.

"I also like how it represents your alliance mates being Sheep" Smirked Numel.

Jigglypuff growled and glared.

"I give it a four" He yawned.

"That is a total of Eighteen Points!"

Mew smiled, and Pkk clapped.

Numel looked bored. " _(Next)_ "

"Um...w-we have um.." Aron stammered.

out of nowhere Druddigon popped in!" A dumb, sad magikarp represented how this team wont ever reach the potential of being a great Gyarados!" Growled Druddigon, The Magikarp was wearing a tutu and lip gloss.

"I like it, eight!" Pkk smiled.

"Meh, good enough. Six" Said Mew

Druddigon and everyone else were staring at Numel.

"I could had been better, talk about a pathetic last minute attempt, looks like i will give Druddigon and his Magikarp a two" He Yawned.

"Sixteen Total Points, Team X wins!" Yelled Mew and team X cheered, Team Y looked peeved.

Especially Druddigon.

"You Bastard..." He growled.

"Woah, woah, hey hey, I'm not you" Numel Smirked.

Numel was teleported out but he did one last confessional before all of this.

 **000** **"Yes, i will tragically make Druddigon lose to make him a bigger target to get voted off, i will also hint Team Dominator to realise what they are doing too, and if Druddigon does not leave, he will be a bigger target before the merge, I love being the puppet master here, I guess being eliminated first was not that bad huh, oh well...meh"** **Numel yawned.**

 **000**

o0 That Night 0o

" _The Votes are In~_ " Mew smiled. "Berries for, Dusclops, Cryogonal, Aron and Larvesta!"They got berries and some smiled.

"Lunatone, Foe, Grimer and Togepi!Turtwig is also safe!" Lunatone and Foe ate their berries.Togepi stole Turtwig's berry and started poking him, he sighed.

"Bottom two again eh, you two are such a pair!" Mew giggled.

Druddigon glared and Solrock rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you two had better attitudes you wouldn't be here anyway, Final Oran berry goes to-"

 _Dramatic Music._

Team X stared.

Team Y stared.

Pumpkingking stared.

The interns Stared.

The Camaras Stared.

Mew stared.

"-Wait!, I want to go home, i can't take much of this Crazy Togepi anymore!" Turtwig yelled.

"What No! I want him to stay, who will i beat up!" Togepi Yelled.

Turtwig ran to Mew, "Please!"

"Fine Fine gtfo" Mew zapped him and Turtwig was gone.

 _Silence._

Druddigon and Solrock kept glaring at eachother.

"Bye" Pumpkingking yelled and left with Mew.

Both Druddigon and Solrock were thinking the same thing, they were lucky that Togepi was a freak.

 _ooo_

 _Turtwig: R-review...please.._


	22. Cuffed Cough!

Mew and Pumpkingking were ready for todays challenge.

 _000_

"-And that is why misspelling suck!"

Lunatone calmly told Larvesta and Togepi who was hitting Larvesta.

"Great can you get Togepi off me now please?" Larvesta asked, she was in this situation for a long time now.

Lunatone used his Psychic powers to grab Togepi and move her away

 **000**

 **"Ahhh!, I suddenly regret voting out Squirtle!" Togepi whinned.**

 **000**

Mew and Pumpkingking Popped in, A green smoke aftermath, "Morning Campers todays challenge will be totally sick!"-Mew

"So like every other challenge" Solrock mused herself.

Mew glared but regained herself, "Everyone please go to the field in five minutes for todays challenge"

Mew ordered and Teleported out with Pumpkingking too.

The Campers stared at eachother, they knew they were in some deep shit now.

 _000_

"Challenge is called Cuffed Cough, rules are simple, One member of team X and one of team Y will be Handcuffed together, however one will be extremely sick and above average contagious, goal is dont get sick by the other players, you all have Thirty Minutes to survive" Pumpkingking explained the rules.

"What if we don't have hands?" Asked Lunatone.

"Then you are out of the game! which means Palpitoad, Cryogonal, Solrock, technically Litwick since her hands are too small and Lunatone are out, Also Vanillite cause same reason as Litwick." Mew Spoke and smiled.

"I have hands.I Made them Myself."

Cryogonal's Robotic voice was heard, he then demonstrated that the balls in his mouth were more extended and at the end had a three fingered clawed hand, Cryogonal also changed a bit, he looked slightly more spikey at the V parts of him, if that makes sense.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well i guess He is back in." Mew.

"Lets spin the weel to so we can see who will be pared with who and who will be sick!" PKK

 **000**

 **"This Challenge sucked" Said a Druddigon with a runny nose.**

 **000**

 _000_

Team Y... X Team

Grimer (Sick)...Charmander

Druddigon...Bulbasaur(Sick)

Togepi (Sick)...Crack-a-Chu

Foe... Dragonair(Sick)

Aron (Sick)...Jigglypuff

Larvesta... Chikorita (Sick)

Dusclops(Sick).MeowthCrazy

Cryogonal... Kirlia (Sick)

 _000_

"And begin!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Many of the players did not know what to do but some sick ones were running towards the opponent, the Handcuffs were slightly long, Probably to hold down a Ursaring or something.

Togepi tried to charge at the mean Crack-a-chu but he paralyzed her with a Thunder Wave, Grimmer coughed right into the mouth of Charmander who screamed.

Druddigon was holding his breath as Bulbasaur kept Burping and Farting. Dragonair wad originally going to get Foe but he offered her a blunt and they both became stoned. Crack-a-Chu saw this and growled however Togepi did a front flip on mid air and Grabbed onto Crack-a-chu's head, he shocked her but Togepi laughed.

"Hahahahaha That tickles!" Togepi sniffed and coughed on his face.

Larvesta kept using her fire to maintain Chikorita away, it worked.

Aron charged at Jigglypuff but she used her ballon like body to stay up, and Aron's weight did not help her here.Foe and Dragonair were still stoned.

 **000**

 **"I have no idea what that was, but it was LIT FAM- Dragonair yelled.**

 **000**

 **Foe smirked at the Forth-Wall.**

 **000**

Dusclops tried to catch that pesky Meowth but it was extremely fast almost like it had used Agility!.

However he eventually got him and made sure he got sick, the time passed quickly and the time was running off.

Kirlia looked at Cryogonal, Cryogonal coldy stared, a eerie Glowing blue eyes were shining.

Kirlia felt scared for some reason.

"H-hey handsome~" Kirlia tried to persuade him, however.

"I Know It." His Robotic voice said.

Kirlia stared back, what did he knew, Team Dominator?, His Real Gender or was it...His Ability.

Kirlia was shaking now he stepped back. But he stopped, he tried to move but realized he couldn't.

It took her a Solid Cold Minute to realize, He was Frozen Solid.

Cryogonal looked back coldy.

 **000**

 **"That Ice Beam should had knocked him out, Weird that the so called Leader of Team Dominator just got Dominated,** **Too bad he does not have Syncronize, that would had affected me, but i knew, I always Knew. Cryogonal Stared.**

 **000**

Some Pokemon were now Sick.

"End Game Lets Tally the Results"

Pumpkingking yelled.

(Won= Got Them Sick, avoided getting sick)

(Lost= Got Sick, did not get them sick)

(Tie= Both)

(Team Y)

Grimer (Won)

Druddigon(Lost)

Togepi(Won)

Foe(Won)

Lunatone (Out)

Aron(Lost)

Larvesta(Won)

Dusclops(Won)

Solrock (Out)

Cryogonal(Won)

(Team X)

Charmander(Lost)

Bulbasaur(Won)

Crack-a-Chu(Lost)

Dragonair(Lost)

Jigglypuff(Won)

Chikorita(Lost)

Meowth(Lost)

Palpitoad(Out)

Kirlia(Lost)

Litwick(Out)

Vanillite(Out)

 _000_

Team Y wins, Team X vote someone out Spoiler alert, if you lost your votes are doubled if you won they are reduced and one that did not participate or were out Have Immunity"-Pumpkingking

Team Y cheered and Team X groaned

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out.

o0 That Night 0o

"Alright, interesting votes, welp, _The Votes Are In~_!" Mew smiled.

"The first people safe were the Immune ones so get Berries, Vanillite, Litwick and Palpitoad!" They got berries and smiled.

 **000**

 **"I guess having no hands, comes with good things ey!"** **Palpitoad smiled.**

 **000**

"Bulbasaur is also safe" Mew said, Bulbasaur burped and farted but he still got his berry.

"Jigglypuff also Dragonair and

Crack-a-Chu"

Mew gave them berries while the Pumpkingking nodded.

"-Charmander-" Said Pumpkingking, he gave the Fire Lizard his Berry.

It was the bottom three however it would be bottom two soon.

"-Kirlia-"

Kirlia let out a breath and got his berry, he thought why did he get so many votes though.

"- and Bottom two, Chikorita you are weak, a scaredy-leaf thing and no one likes you." Mew smiled.

Chikorita was shaking.

"Meowth, you are just too crazy."

"CRAZY!" It Yelled.

"Last oran berry goes to..."

 _Dramatic Music._

Chikorita Stared shaking like a leaf

Kirlia stared.

Bulbasaur Stared.

Charmander stared.

Palpitoad Stared.

Dragonair stared.

Crack-a-chu Stared.

Vanillite stared

Litwick Stared.

Jigglypuff stared.

But one Pokemon was too hyper to stare.

"-Chikorita." Mew finished.

"huh?" she looked from behind her leaf.

"You are safe, it means Meowth is out!" Pumpkingking zapped Meowth making him go super hyper crazy before poofing off.

 **000**

 **"That was a close one..." Chikorita sweated.**

 **000**

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out and most of team X went back to their cabins.

Kirlia was deep in thought, about the Elimination and Cryogonal, Team Dominator agreed to vote out Chikorita, so why was it so clutched, she would need to do some mind reading.

Team X passed team Y who were having one heck of a party, mostly everyone was inside the mess hall, however visibly Cryogonal went somewhere, Kirlia was the only one that saw this, and he followed him into a cave, it was freezing inside but for some reason she could tell a dragon was close.

"What are you doing."

Kirlia yelped and looked back at Cryogonal's glowing blue eyes in the night, the air around them was really cold and it was setting some sort of really really bad vibe.

"I um..Well, You see..."

"Will you tell anyone about this."

"N-no." Was a automatic response.

"Why."

"Wha...uh...um...This must be a secret huh, would be a shame if someone black mailed you." Kirlia tried to smirk.

"I know, what you will do."

"Which is?"

"Use me as black mail material, however that won't work once everyone knows you are Male and have the Telepathy ability."

"You sure know how to clear you mind, ugh how do you know that."

"I know everything.

I can teach you."

Kirlia stared back, at his Glowing Blue eyes, the air was chilly. Cold.

"What should i do?"

Cryogonal stared back coldy, paused and then looked sternly,

Blue Eyes Glowing harshly.

"Vote Out Jigglypuff."

000

M **e** 0W **t** _h_ :rEVIeW$ Ar3 CRAZY!!!!


	23. The Wild Files!

Mew and Pumpkingking were sleeping, everyone was at this point. Pumpkingking snapped his finger and nothing happened around him, but something else did happen. It was Challenge time.

 _000_

Lunatone woke up, he wanted to go to the mess hall and talk about why his newest dream sucked but then-

"..." Lunatone looked around, everyone was sleeping, but they were in some sort of savannah.

Lunatone levitated to Larvesta and shook her. "Psst Larvy Larvy!"

Larvesta blinked, "Lunatone it's super early" she moaned.

"Sorry, but this is important!"

Larvesta sighed and decied to trust her friend, "What" she gave a deadpan look, then she looked around and became shocked.

"I know right!" Lunatone yelled.

Other Pokemon started to wake up

"Grrrr Lunatone Stop Its Early!" Growled Druddigon.

"Cool we are on Golden Grass!" Togepi yelled.

Everyone looked around them.

Silence.

"The Fuck-"

 **000**

 **"I was not scared, just surprised." Druddigon Glared at the forth-Wall.**

 **000**

"So what do we do?" Aron looked around. Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words.

"We clearly need to go back to Mew's New Island, or flee now that we are basically free from being kidnapped and all that..."-Solrock

"But our parents said it was fine to stay ther aight?" Asked Palpitoad.

"They probably don't love us enough" Dusclops spoke.

"Maybe they just want us to win the berries or something?" Jigglypuff replied.

"Whatever the reason is i really don't care,cause i am in it to win it"

Charmander posed.

"How do we return?" Asked Kirlia, girly voice.

"We should start by getting to a high place and see where we are..."

Solrock stated looking for something to climb, she thought for a while and the spoke again.

"...Us Levitating Pokemon will make a tower by getting staked on top of eachother, after that Jigglypuff will huff and puff like the ballon bitch she is and see our surroundings...-"

"I prefer being called something else but okay" Shruged Jigglypuff.

They all began to get in position but then Solrock stopped them again. "-or we can use Foe..."

Most Pokemon facepalmed.

Foe smirked and turned into a Tranquil, "See anything"Asked Aron

"Dudes, i am so high~"

"Shut it Michael and tell us what you see around us" Solrock spoke.

"Um, i see flat lands, oh but i see a small town, we should go there!"

"Alright, we can go then" Larvesta smiled.

Both Team X and Y walked to the town.

"Welcome travelers" Smiled a Old Delcatty.

"Howdy, i am Togepi and these are my friends!" Togepi pointed at all the other contestants.

"Not friend" Charmander spoke.

"I am afraid you will have to leave, as for a terrible secret is hidden in this very town~" The Delcatty grimly spoke as she shaked.

"Cool like a treasure chest?" Smiled Aron intrigued.

"Or a hidden artifact!" Lunatone smiled.

"Or Lunch?" Grimer smiled.

"Or a secret project to revive the fossil pokemon!" Dragonair

"Or a Dark Cult?" Litwick said.

"Or you are all cannibals!" Togepi yelled, everyone else was silent.

"What?" Togepi shruged.

Delcatty spoke, "Follow me if you so desire." She catwalked away.

Most Pokemon Shruged and started to follow her.

"So we are going to completely ignore the stranger danger rule?" Solrock looked peeved.

"She is so old and fragile what is the worse she can do?" Asked Foe.

 _000_

They went inside her house, it was sunset time. Delcatty invited them for diner, some ate and others did not, the ones that did not ate were,

Solrock, Cryogonal, Litwick and lastly Kirlia.Togepi was playing with a Banana she called Mr.Banana Bob, it was a regular Banana with poked eyes and mouth it looked like, :o. Togepi giggled "Aint Mr.Banana Bob the coolest, oh yes he is, Yes He Is!"

Delcatty smiled and her right hand woman also smiled.

"Why oui not eating?" The house maid Gothita asked. Delcatty looked nervous at the clock.

"This Soup is jolly good anyone up for round two! or three? Or FIVE OR SIX!!!!" Togepi laughed.

"This taste really great" Smiled Larvesta, Aron nodded.

"Food!" Grimer swallowed it.

Solrock shook her body like she would if someone shook their heads "I don't have a Mouth"

Delcatty and Gothita stared.

Dusclops was eating.

"Yeah, she may not have a mouth but she is a real loud mouth bitch!"

Druddigon slurped his soup.

Solrock stared at everyone, then at her Soup, she looked at Litwick, her face seemed knowing, she looked at Kirlia, she must be deep in thought, she looked at Cryogonal, Cryogonal looked back.

"Eat before it gets Cold my dear-" Delcatty offered.

Solrock was quiet for a minute.

"I Prefer Cold Food." -Cryogonal.

"Not hungry" Litwick looked bored.

"I ate already" Kirlia spoke.

"But we didn't even eat breakfast or lunch, eat up dudes" Foe smiled

Kirlia froze. Delcatty and Gothita stared at the ones who were not eating. Solrock didn't look hungry, However maybe Cryogonal did. Kirlia and Litwick though saying otherwise, were definitely hungry.

The air was cold since Cryogonal was breathing heavily.

Kirlia was nervous and Litwick aware instead of her usual bored.

Solrock was calculating everyone's slightest move, she was on edge.

Them suddenly Togepi fell down with Mr.Banana bob.

 _Silence._

"-the actual fuck?..." Kirlia spoke.

Druddigon stood up to protest but fell down too.

Grimer as well, and everyone else that ate the soup too.

Kirlia used his psychic powers.

"They are knocked down, fast asleep..." Kirlia said worried.

"What did you do to them" Solrock glared psychicly grabbing Aron, Dusclops, Lunatone and Larvesta to bring them to her side.

Delcatty made a hand sing and Gothita started to get near them.

"She is a Psychic type, you can take her down" Litwick announced.

(Boss Fight- PMD:EoD)

Kirlia used a Psychic blast however Gothita was unaffected.

Gothita's small arms glowed dark long and she Night Slashed Kirlia, almost bringing her down.

Cryogonal used Ice Beam.

Gothita barely dodged it.

Gothita used Shadow ball.

It's Super Effective on Cryogonal.

Solrock finished all her Rock Polish and quickly used Stone Edge.

Gothita took damage and turned into Zoroark.Zoroark used Shadow ball on her after using all her Agility.Solrock Hurt.

Litwick used Memento and she fainted.

Kirlia used Magical Leaf, it hit Zoroark, Zoroark used Night Slash at Kirlia, he fainted.

Solrock and Cryogonal were left.

Zoroark was still Standing.

 ** _It's On!~_**

Zoroark used Night Slash on Cryogonal, Super effective.

Solrock used Stone Edge on Zoroark. Critical Hit.

Cryogonal used Ice Beam.

Zoroark fainted.

Delcatty used Night Slash on Cryogonal. Super Effective.Critical Hit!

He was sent Flying off.

Solrock used this chance to Stone Edge Delcatty.

As a bonus she Psychicly grabbed Mr.Banana Bob and threw him at her. "Did you just-" "...Yes..."

 _Silence for a while._

From outside a Ice Beam was shot hitting Delcatty. Solrock turned around to see A Glowing Blue Eyed Cryogonal.The air around them was really freezing, He shot another Ice Beam and Delcatty was knocked out. Cryogonal's glow slowly went away, he used one Recover, just in case.

A horde of Village Pokemon were outside. Some seemed really mad.

"I can't take them down, that Delcatty and Zoroark were hard enough..." Solrock spoke.

Cryogonal looked around, he spotted something and used his claw to grab it. "What is that?"

"Nothing. ... . Pumpkingking is here." Cryogonal replied.

"Hello .." The Pumpkingking smiled. "Sorry, i accidentally teleported all of you here, my bad."

"Get us Out." Cryogonal spoke.

"You ain't going anywhere fatty" a Rhyperior growled.

Pumpkingking looked at him and smiled he extended his hand.

"Hey you must be Rhyperior, the one with the Grandma problems" He giggled, and levitated.

Rhyperior was shook, "wa- what!"

Pumpkingking turned to the side.

"-and you are Starmie, the one that can't speak, wait, none of you can!"

The Starmie stared back, Mad.

"-oh You must be Metazoneg's Father?" Pumpkingking smirked. The Magnezone stared back, "I don't have a child."

"You will soon hehehehe, by the way cross breeding should not be looked down upon, trust."

The Magnezone looked like he was thinking, deeply. He was pushed aside by a large ice type.

"I am General Glaile, you shall come with me to the dungeon to be interrogated." The Glaile was followed by one Porygon-Z.

The Porygon-Z got close to Solrock and emitted a green light scanning her Up to Down and then Down to Up, Solrock looked bored.

"ScanningCompletelyComplete.

#338 Solrock. Rock/Psychic.

Gender: Female-Nature: Calm

Height: 1.2 m - Weight: 154.0 Kg

Ability: Levitate. Species:... The Meteorite Pokemon. Moves: Psychic, Stone Edge, Rock Polish and also Explosion.

Description: It absorbs solar energy during the day. Always Expressionless, it can sense what its foe is thinking.Pttzzz"

Porygon-Z finished.

"Great, a doctors analysis" Solrock rolled her eyes, upset.

Porygon-Z went to Cryogonal who gave a Cold Look. The Porygon-Z did not care in the slightest.

"Scanning.Scanning Interesting.

#615 Cryogonal. Ice/Psychic.

Gender: Male. Nature:Quiet

Height: 1.1 m - Weight: 148.0 kg

Ability: Oblivious. Species: The Crystallizing Pokemon. Moves: Ice Beam, Psychic, Recover and Laser Focus. Pttzzz...

Description:They are born from snow clouds and are composed of sharp ice crystals. They capture prey with large chains of ice..in his case arms and clawed hands... Completely freezing the prey at -148 F. Pttzzz" Porygon went away from a Glaring Cryogonal, blue eyes shining brightly filled with absolute and complete Rage.

The Porygon-Z flew, Pumpkingking was next. He looked too Relaxed.

"ScanningScanning. Scanning...

#???The Pumpkingking.Type???

Gender: Male Ptz Nature:Quirky

Height: 4 Ft. - Weight:?obese?

Ability:?,Levitate?The????-mon.

Moves: ????, ????, ????, ????.

Description:???? ObesePttzzz... Pumpkin like head containsptz..

it is said to...pttzzz,...???...????..

feeds of screa-PtTTtZzz!!!!????"

The Porygon-Z started to go haywire and panicked.

"Was my Infestation attack that strong?" Smirked Pumpkingking.

"W-wha- h-h-how d-did y-ou know i w-was a Psychic, instead o-of Normal" Porygon-Z stuttered.

"...Mind Reader." . _Silence_.

"Alright time to take you down." Growled Tyranitar, Pumpkingking used water gun.

"Hehehehe whoopsy" Pumpkingking giggled and then smirked as he used Hydro Pump.

Tyranitar was gone.

 _Silence_. "Anyone else?"

A huge Salamence from outside tried to get in. Pumpkingking used Sheer Cold. It's a One Hit K.O.

"Welp i am bored lets go" Pkk snapped his finger.

 _000_

 _Pkk:_ Review!


	24. Afthermathematics Returns!

Mew was bored, Pumpkingking went to fetch the Campers he lost, so she turned on the Tv and-

0 Afthermathematics Intro 0

Replays scenes from last episodes especially eliminated contestants.

0 Afthermathematics Outro 0

0 Mew's New Island Intro 0

0 Afthermathematics Intro 0

The Camara zooms in on a Stage with viewable cutted budget.

Cheers come from a live audience.

"Hello Male's and Female's My name is Suicune The Host!" Suicunte said arrogantly.

"And my name is Ninetails the Co-Host" She smiled kindly.

"We are back for, Drama, Secrets and a chance for two Players to return to Mew's Island!" -Suicunte

"Yeah don't introduce us we are fine..." Said Numel all bored.

Cheers as the new Popcorn gallery was viewable. Makuhita and Cyndaquil fighting, Yanma trying to stop them, Muchlax Sleeping, Skarmory bothered and Totodile waved happy go lucky at the camara, "Guaguaguagua!" She smiled, she seemed very happy.

"We recruited eliminated contestants for a chance to return so please everyone give a had to Mienfoo!" Ninetails said as Mienfoo walked out.

Cheers. Mienfoo smiled.

"How did it feel to be eliminated even though you could had stayed?" Suicunte smirked.

"It was pretty annoying but i think i am happy to not join back, it was pretty hard and exhausting, some challeng-" "Yeah yeah whatever next is Eevee!" Yelled Suicunte interrupting Mienfoo.

Some Cheers. As Eevee walked out. "You were eliminated Eevee how about that? Suicunte teased.

"That was total bullcrap i should had won the magical berry!, i should had won, i should had won, but noooo they vote me out instead those fuckers! If i return they are soooo dead!!!!" Eevee seemed pissed, really pissed.

"Yeah,sad really, hopefully the games later will help you"Ninetails

"Wait games?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah, This time no votes, only Games" Smiled Ninetails.

"Anyway next is Psyduck!"

Cheers? "Psiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai"

Silence. "Um next is Vespiqueen!"

Cheers?!

"Yes Yes Cheer for me!" Boasted the Snobby Vespiqueen.

"How did it feel to be voted out?"

Ninetails asked interested.

"It was surprising that those fools had their Queen take the chopping block, i was far more superior to them in any way possible." Vespiqueen kept saying.

"Aron fans Seem mad by the way you ditched her in Deer Here and Fear Near." Ninetails Said quietly.

"Well i needed to win!, Plus we won anyways in that challenge!" She defended herself.

Everyone gave her skeptical looks.

"Um next is Munna!" Ninetails said.

Cheers Lots.

"Greetings everyone, a pleasure to be here." Munna Smiled.

"Thanks Munna love to have you near" Ninetails spoke.

"So how did it feel when Solrock voted you out?!" Suicunte Smirked.

"It was irritating yes, however now i see that accusing Solrock was wrong, everytime i re-watch that episode i can tell the emotions of everyone better and she seemed offended.

However now with the help of newer episodes i can tell it was Cryogonal, oh how could i have missed that simple detail."

Munna Lamented.

"Anyone could had guessed wrong Munna don't worry.." Ninetails said.

"Yeah, you were pretty dumb to believe that Solrock did it or something" Suicunte looked bored.

Munna Glared so did few Popcorn Gallery Pokemon.

"-Next is Joltik",Cheers, Suicunte said but she didnt come. Silence.

"Next is Squirtle!" Suicunte Yelled.

Cheers? Squirtle came out with a golden chain and a Hat on his side

"Yo Yo Yo It's Ya boi Squirtle here Ey!" He Smirked and cool walked.

"Yo Squirtle did you learn Swagger hahahaha" Laughed Skarmory.

"YEE!" Squirtle Smiled Sassy Like.

"How did it feel like to be voted out?" Ninetails asked.

"Yo super unfair duds i had the idol and all that buiss!" Squirtle complained. "That was a Cheri Berry..." Numel Rolled His Eyes.

"So?! It was Red Brainiac!" Squirtle glared at Numel who looked bored. "No He is the dumb Brainiac!" Makuhita pointed at Cyndaquil "For the love of Arceus.."

"Um next is Turtwig"Ninetails said.

Cheers, Turtwig walked out.

"How did it feel to leave the game Turtwig?" Asked Ninetails.

"Actually really great, i had a low chance of winning since all this started, but Togepi was the last straw, i reviewed the episodes and it does not show all the stuff Togepi did!" Turtwig looked peeved. "Good thing we can watch what happened behind the scenes here, in our new segment, BTS!"

Suicunte Smiled.

"Original name..."

"Shut it Numel!" Yelled Suicunte.

A screen descended from the sky and showed a long montage of Turtwig being terrorized by Togepi and her saying sorry after each time, some silly music in the background after it was finished the screen was black and went up again.

"So now you see why i wanted to leave so badly." Turtwig gave a deadpan look.

"Don't worry Turtwig we understand." Ninetails said.

"Yeah she was a real bitch" Yawned Vespiqueen.

"True True" Suicunte nodded.

"Oh no i have reports that Meowth is gone, who knows where that Crazy Meowth went?!" Ninetails looked worried.

"Which brings us to our new Segment, Run Away Monsters! or RAM" Suicunte said as the Tv screen from before went down again in it we see Tynamo and Meowth's most memorable moments and Suicunte and Ninetails talked over them.

"Tynamo never left a big impression haha get it? But after her elimination she never appeared, her parents have been sending letters to Mew's New Island about their daughter, however Mew herself has no idea where she is." Suicunte spoke.

"We have a Telephone call that was recorded by the Pumpkingking, Thank You Pumpkingking." Ninetails Smiled.

000

Ring-Ring. *Kachick*

EELEKTROSS(Female): H-hello is my baby...back yet?

MEW:Sorry Ma'am, She was teleported where she last was and i have no idea where that is.

Eelektross(Male): But Mrs.Mew you took our child wasn't it your responsibility to take care of her.

MEW: I took her for a game to win basically Millions and Billions, Maybe even Trillions!, just make another one and Stop Calling me!

EELEKTROSS(Female): MY BABY!!!

DeadLine*...

000

"Damn talk about ruthless" Suicunte was smoking.

"Yes, tragically not even the Famous Officer Magnezone has been able to find her, Many Rescue Teams have gone out of their ways to gather clues but not even the best can seem to find a thing!" Ninetails seemed shocked.

Whispering among themselves.

"On a side not that Crazy Meowth is also gone" Suicunte said as she kept smoking.

"Yes, The Meowth had no parents from what we know and has completely disappeared from the rather world." Ninetails exclaimed.

"No Relatives, No Friends and No Trace, Some have never even seem this Pokemon before, His Craziness did not help him get far on the Island, it was team Dominator who kept him under their wing for a while before dumping him, makes you wonder if this Pokemon could had been a Psychopath?" Suicunte spoke.

Gasps.

"A-a Ps-Psychopath?" Yanma trembled.

"Meowth never cared for anyone at all, never talked and never was afraid to use others, eating Chikorita's Berry Multiple times after the Campfire." Suicunte pointed out.

"That is just Meowth being Meowth..." Cyndaquil spoke.

"Shut up GEEK!" Makuhita pushed Cyndaquil and Yanma tried to separate them both.

"Surely the Scratch Cat Pokemon was a Odd one and Tynamo gave us small clues to work with but the question remains, Where Are They?" Ninetails looked at the camaras worried.

The Tv with up again.

"Anyway it's time to liven things up, with a new segment i'd like to call, Returns!" Suicunte spoke.

"We will allow Six Eliminated Pokemon to participate in a series of remade challenges at once and the two that survive will win!" Ninetails chirped.

"So who is gonna Play?" Smirked Suicunte.

The First one that flew down was Skarmory, Followed by Eevee.

Totodile went too and so did Makuhita and Cyndaquil with Yanma.

"This challenge is called Deer Fools and Training Trust!, Use the Paintball guns to shoot Pokemon, Suicune will use Rain dance so it will rain here and you can work together or alone, Once you are hit four times you are out and START!"

Yelled Ninetails.

It started Raining harshly in the stage and the game was on,

Immediately Yanma got with by Totodile, Makuhita and Cyndaquil disqualified eachother, Skarmory used his wings but just couldnt, Eevee ran to Totodile and whispered something to her, Totodile Disqualified Skarmory and Yanma by Shooting with her Fingers.

"And the ones Returning are Totodile and Eevee!" Yelled Ninetails. Cheers.

"Yes! Thanks Totodile!" Smiled Eevee.

"Guaguagua!" Smiled Totodile.

The Losers went back to sit in the Popcorn Gallery all wet and covered in paint.

"New Segment, A Winner is You!, How does it feel to be able to return Totodile?" Smiled Suicunte.

"Guaguavuaguaguaguaguguavavavaguagzavavaguaguaguagzavag" Totodile had tears in her eyes smiling with a girly grin?

Suicunte kept her fake smile and turned to Eevee "What about you Eevee?, How does it feel to be able to return?" Suicunte asked.

"It feels great!, Those Traitors are going down!" Eevee smirked.

"Well good for both of you, we will send Mew the message, and this is all the time we have for today Join us next time in Mew's New Island- Afthermathematics~

Afthermathematics Outro Music*

Cheers lots of cheers.

The Camara zooms out revealing the mess that the challange has caused.

0 _000_ 0

Ninetails and Suicunte: Review ~ Xoxo


	25. So Uh, This is Phase Two?

Mew and The Pumpkingking were giggling as they had teleported All the Contestants left into the sky and dropped them, before they hit the floor they teleported them to the, well floor.

"What the Fuck Was That!" Screamed Druddigon.

"That was the introduction to Phase Two!" Pumpkingking smiled

"Woah wait we made it too phase two?" Asked Aron.

"Does it have Tigers?!" Yelled Togepi.

"Cool Phase Two" Smiled Larvesta.

"Yes yes settle down Campers, You all made it two phase two, However Two Pokemon will Rejoin since they basically will also be in Phase Two." Mew nodded and made a signal to a bush.

"Ugh did we really have to wait there, like for so long" Complained Eevee as she walked out, Almost everyone Gasped.

"E-Eevee!" Kirlia smiled.

"H-hey Eevee" Jigglypuff sweated.

Dragonair seemed nervous.

"Yes i am back, and this will be much more fun." She smirked.

"Also returning!-" Mew pointed at the bush.

"GUAGUagua!" Totodile smirked.

Even louder gasps "Who are you!"

Totodile gasped and began stomping. "GUAGUAguaguaGUA!"

"Was her name Photomile?"

"Potomile" Togepi giggled.

Charmander snapped his fingers

"Pedophile." He smirked.

Everyone agreed.

Totodile was flushing red and huffed, Then she seemed to make growling noises and something came out of her mouth"To-To-dile!"

"Oh, Her name is Henry" Palpitoad smiled. Totodile frowned.

"Anyways since this is Phase Two, i will rename the Teams! -Mew

"So we still are not in the merge?"

Solrock deadpanned.

"Nope Solrock, The Team you are on will be named Y2!"

Music played from somewhere.

"Original." "Thank you Solrock-"

"-Anyways Eevee the team that you are in is X2!"

Music played from somewhere.

"Great.." Kirlia grumbled.

"Time for a challenge! Since both teams are equally balanced, i expect the very best from both."

"What do you mean Equally Balanced Team X2 has More Pokemon!" Druddigon yelled.

"Hey did you already forget about Mr.Banana.Bob!" Togepi yelled.

A New Challenger appears!

Mr.Banana.Bob Potassiums the Competition!

"You got to be kidding..." -Solrock.

"Nope" Mew and Pumpkingking chirped at the same time.

 _Awkward Silence._

"Challenge Time!, Build a Lodge!"

Mew chirped.

"Um, we already have lodges genius..." Solrock stared.

"Oh yeah we do..."Pumpkingking mumbled, he snapped his fingers and the lodges came crashing down, but the parts were still usable. "..Not anymore." He smiled

"The first team that finishes making One Good Lodge will keep the Lodge and a Bonus Hot Tub!"

Mew announced. The Contestants Cheered.

"However thanks to Solrock the Team that does not finish making One Good Lodge wont have a Lodge to sleep in until The Merge and has a disadvantage next challenge. They will all also be forced to do a my thoughts on all this confessional. With the sentence starting with the words, So uh, This is Phase Two?" Mew smiled cutely.

Everyone Glared at Solrock, She worked very hard to show that it was not getting to her which it did.

000

"...I guess my Luck Stat keeps rising..." Solrock sighed.

000

"And Go!" Pumpkingking yelled, All the Campers ran towards were the Lodges were, and started getting parts.

"Druddigon use your strenght to carry the boards..." Solrock stated.

"Tshh You don't tell me what to do"

Druddigon was laying on the floor.

Some Pokemon from Team Y2 were looking at the argument, but others were working.

Lunatone was Psychicly grabbing Wood "-A-and that is w-why Wood S-sucks.." He panted. Larvesta nodded and tried to help.

(Team X2)

"Alright, Kirlia use your Psychic powers to get Wood, You and that Yellow Rat Get Wood, Dragonair, Jigglypuff will sabotage Team Y2 and-" Eevee was interrupted.

"-but we were trying to lose remember?" Palpitoad smiled.

The Pokemon that were not in Team Dominator stiffened and began to work harder.

"That was Old Eevee, Plus We are fine now, We Need That Lodge and Hot tub, Think about it is this challenge worth losing?" -Eevee

"When you put it that way.." Charmander thought.

"Just do what i say." Eevee left.

Dragonair, Crack-a-chu and Kirlia went to the Trash Pile of the Lodges, Totodile was helping Vanillite and Litwick, Chikorita was there too, she was panicked.

Bulbasaur went with Jigglypuff, just in case, so did Charmander.

Eevee took a nap on the floor, She was surely back.

(Team Y2)

"Come on Mr.Banana.Bob work!"

Togepi yelled with all her might.

Mr.Banana.Bob wouldn't Budge.

Using Metronome Togepi used Fling to send Mr.Banana.Bob high in the sky.

"oops.." "If you are finished playing with your doll it would be nice if you could help us." Solrock grunted she used her Psychic Powers to begin Building the Lodge she also used a Psychic Blast on Grimer knocking him down since he ate a forth of the lodge. "Can't I am waiting for Mr.Banana.Bob to return."

Solrock growled and kept working.

"So you still Love me right?" Aron asked as Dusclops carried Wood to Solrock he grunted a yea at her.

"But it does not feel like it?"-Aron. Dusclops looked at her, he got more wood and said " I Love you, but i need to keep you in the game longer so you can win."

"Wait you want me to win?"

"Totally, You are wonderful"

"You sure you Love me?

Aron teared up. Dusclops gave Solrock wood and repeated the cycle.

(Team Dominator)

Jigglypuff went near Team Y2 Lodge site, Charmander and Bulbasaur close.

"This is the plan, i will use Sing so the Pokemon fall asleep."

"Great" Charmander sarcastically said. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur smiled.

Jigglypuff took i air when suddenly a large scaled claw grabbed her.

"What do we have here?" Druddigon growled.

Jigglypuff was shaking, Bulbasaur slowly walked away. "Where are you going Bulbasaur allow me to follow you!" Charmander fake laughed and followed him.

Jigglypuff saw this eyes wide, Druddigon chuckled. "Nice Team."

"I-i-i A-am a f-f-fairy t-type!" She warned.Druddigon glared "I Know."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked worried.

"I'm going to do the best i can."

Druddigon laughed.

(Team X2)

They were working hard, however Hard did not mean Good.

The Lodges looked shitty, and the motivation was dying.

"I don't care if we lose anymore." Litwick stated.

"Yeah i'm so tired, i could melt" Vanillite sighed.

"Kirlia, can we please just stop.." Chikorita frowned.

Kirlia looked around, before grabbing them all close, Dragonair and Crack-a-chu were building the lodge. "Only, if you promise to Vote with me" He whispered. Confused they were, "But we are already voting with you right?" "There is this new Alliance, It's called Team Dot. Interested in Joining?" Kirlia asked, Vanillite smiled, So did Litwick even if it was a small smile, "Only if it's nicer than this one.." Chikorita whispered.

"Guagua" Said Totodile out of nowhere. Kirlia smiled at Totodile.

"Oh trust me it is." Kirlia Smirked.

"So who do we vote out?" Asked Litwick bored. "Shouldn't vote out Eevee?" Vanillite said. "Not yet, Lets vote out someone else." Kirlia had a sinister smile on his face.

(Team Y2)

"Stop-Bouncing-Me!-Please!!!" Jigglypuff begged.

Druddigon was making a show with Jigglypuff they were playing Basketball, Solrock, Larvesta, Dusclops and Cryogonal were still focused on doing the challenge.

"Can you guys can you please help us..?" Larvesta pleaded.

The only ones that changed their mind were Foe and Lunatone.

They began to help making the building of the lodges go faster afterall they were doing this for Four Hours already.

Then Team Dominator walked In front of Druddigon, "What are you doing to my servant!" Eevee yelled.

"She failed the sabotage, and she will cost you the challenge!" Smirked Druddigon.

"We are so fudgesticked dudes" Palpitoad frowned."Goodbye Hot Tub" Charmander frowned, Bulbasaur went to help build the Lodge. "Ugh You bitch costed us the Challenge!" Eevee yelled, I want her OUT!" "Yes Ma'am!" -Palpitoad.

Out of the Sky Mr.Banana.Bob fell down and Smashed The Lodge.

Everyone stared in Silence.

"Team X2 Win todays Challenge!"

Mew smiled. The Pumpkingking clapped and smirked.

"Team Y2, Elimination for the first time in Phase Two, Ironic."

"You are so lucky!" Eevee growled at Jigglypuff. She frowned.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

"Interesting votes well, _The Votes are in~_ " Mew smiled.

The Bonfire now had Small Logs with Blisters to sit on and the Spectators had Comfortable Bean Bags to lay on. "Like the new treatment, you will keep having it, Larvesta, Lunatone, Dusclops and Aron!" They got berries and smiled

"Foe, Druddigon, Solrock and Cryogonal" They got berries, two pokemon were counting he votes.

"Bottom Three, Togepi you are weird and Caused the infamous Mr.Banana.Bob accident, Grimer you ate the lodge making the Building time slow down drastically, You would had a lodge by the time Mr.Banana.Bob descended from the sky, and Mr.Banana.Bob You Voted for yourself!" The Banana was silent.

Pumpkingking spoke " The one leaving tonight is-"

 _Dramatic Music with Dramatic Pause for Tension._

"-Togepi."

"Aww darn, haha better luck next time!" Togepi smiled kindly and was zapped and out, it looked like she liked being zapped.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out.

Team X2 had a new cabin now, with a Hot Tub between them.

Team Y2 Sleeped on the floor of the open field, cold.

 **000**

"So uh, This is Phase Two? Well even if we lost i can't believe we all got this far in the game, at least there is something to be proud of" Larvesta kindly smiled.

 **000**

Druddigon sighed "So uh, This is Phase Two?, It sucks, The challenges will probably get harder, but my focus is still on Solrock and no one else!"

 **000**

"So uh, This Phase Two? Radical...dudes..Go-" Foe smoked and smirked.

000

"So Uh, This Is Phase Two?, It Seems To Be Bothersome." Cryogonal stared.

 **000**

"So uh, this is Phase Two? well might as well keep trying.." Dusclops said with tiredness.

 **000**

"So uh, this is Phase Two? It seems hard, but it's nice to know Dusclops has my back" Aron said.

 **000**

"So uh, this is Phase Two? I like it, hopefully it's fun!" Grimer laughed.

 **000**

"So uh, This is Phase Two? well it seems harder but with friendships hopefully things don't get chilly hehehe" Lunatone tried to laugh but ended up with a long sigh.

 **000**

"So uh, This is Phase Two, The Real Game should start here and i will need to be on my A game at all times now, I will Win." Solrock said.

 **000**

Mr.Banana.Bob was sitting in the confessional with subtitles saying "So uh, this is Phase Two, Great Now my plan can begin!".

 **000**

ooo

Togepi: Review or a Bugbear will eat you, hah


	26. Pig Night Knights!

Mew and Pumpkingking were getting ready, they had feed all the campers breakfast, lunch and diner, so they were sleeping now, but today was a night Challenge.

Pumpkingking used a large horn to wake everyone up. They seemed peeved and sad. "Sup" -Pkk

"Why did you wake us up this late at night?" Lunatone sighed.

"Cause it's challenge time!" Pumpkingking smiled.

Lunatone leaned towards Larvesta and whispered "And that is why Night Challenges suck." She gave him a pitiful look. The Pokemon accepted their fates and got ready.

 _000_

In the Fields there was a large obstacle course, it would be hard to play since it was night time.

"This challenge is called Pig Night Knights! It's super simple Carry the feral Tepigs Through the obstacle course which will include five Male Pokemon from your Team at the end one Female Pokemon, Males will be dressed as Knights with heavy armor and Females will have a Princess Dress also they will have to kiss the Tepig to give them a consciousness.After that they will send the Tepig back with the knights through the obstacle course when the original first knight gets the Tepig and finishes his Part again.. meaning back in the spot where he started, He must Slap its bum to for the whole team to win Immunity and a prize! You will also obviously do this in the dark, duh" Mew smiled.

The contestants stared...silent.

 **000**

 **"What a challenge..." A mud covered Lunatone sighed.**

 **000**

"Do we chose who gets to go?" Asked Larvesta.

"Nope, i already picked them, Team X2 will have In Part 1 Charmander, Part 2 Bulbasaur, Part 3 Crack-a-Chu, Part 4 Palpitoad, Part 5 Kirlia and Princess will be Eevee." Mew said.

"Team Y2 will start in Part 1 with Foe, Part 2 Druddigon, Part 3 Dusclops, Part 4 Lunatone, Part 5 Mr.Banana.Bob and the princess will be Solrock." -Pumpkingking.

"Wait that Fruit is actually participating!" Solrock glared.

"Yep."Both Pumpkingking and Mew

"Also the disadvantage will be that Team Y2 will have a forty second delay on this relay race." Mew smiled and they groaned.

"Dress up people!" Pumpkingking exclaimed. The Pokemon started to put their costumes on.

 _000_

 _Challenge Music._

"Ready?... Set.. and START!" Mew blew her whistle And Charmander began running through a tire field, he carried the Tepig with ease and passed it to Bulbasaur who began to use his vines to pass the Mankey bars that fell to a Basculin pool.

Now Foe began to run through the tires with Tepig but Bulbasaur already finished and passed the Tepig to Crack-a-Chu who dodged the Berry Paint Mew and Pumpkingking slingshooted, Foe gave Tepig to Druddigon and took in breath, Druddigon passed the Mankey bars with too much ease and gave the Tepig to Dusclops, Crack-a-chu already gave Palpitoad the Tepig but they had a small problem, "Dude i cant grab.. dude DUDE!" Palpitoad panicked as Dusclops gave Lunatone The Tepig which he psychicly grabbed.

Mew and Pumpkingking dipped them in Mud and began running a normal Mud sprint, Palpitoad now dipped in Mud, Bit into Tepigs tail to which it yelled horribly and began to slide with his belly on the Mud, passing Lunatone, "lwatewr swucwa whawhahwha" He then face planted into a pole where Kirlia was, Kirlia grabbed Tepig sweating but The Tepig burned Kirlias 'hair' he screamed and ran through the last obstacle of dodging cannonballs, Lunatone gave Mr.Banana.Bob the Tepig.

Then everyone on team Y2 stared. They knew they fucked up now. "Let me get it!" A Solrock on a puffy dress yelled at Lunatone, Lunatone looked at Mew to which she shook her head. "Sorry.." Lunatone looked down "Come on Mr.Banana.Bob you can do it..." Lunatone sweated.

Team Y2 was on a outrage especially Druddigon they have not seen him this Furious since Munna was eliminated. It scared a lot of people, Kirlia ran With the Tepig surprisingly dodging every cannonball and threw it at Eevee with a dress similar to Solrocks. "Ew it has Mud" She complained.

Team X2 glared but all of then combined were no match to the Glare in Kirlias Eyes.

Eevee sighed and kissed his cheek

"It's the Mouth!" Mew yelled.

"UGH, I don't wanna!" Eevee complained. Team X2 was shook and another outrage started. Especially Kirlia.

Out of nowhere Mr.Banana.Bob had a Pink aura around him and Levitated the Tepig to dodge all the cannon balls until it reached Solrock. Silence but Solrock did not care at the moment, she psychicly grabbed the Feral Tepig covered in Mud and sighed as she kissed The Tepig where her mouth would be, then the Tepig gained consciousness and began to lick Solrock with occasional thumping being herd, Solrock never looked so disgusted, "Ugh you Pig!" Solrock threw The Tepig with her Psychic powers to Mr.Banana.Bob who was next to Lunatone so Lunatone grabbed the Tepig.

"She was one hot mama" The Tepig snickers, Lunatone gave him a look and Solrock looked away from the camara still in her dress blushing. ***Challenge Music V2***

Seeing how they were not in the lead Eevee gave the Tepig a quick peck on the mouth and threw it at Kirlia, the tepig got consciousness, "Who am I, Where am I, What is Going on, How is it goin on, WHY IS IT GOING ON! WHEN IS THIS HAPPENING! **_Is It On!_** " The Tepig yelled and began to fire...fire everywhere Kirlia barely dodged the cannonballs and gave Tepig to Palpitoad, "NOT AGAIN!" Tepig yelled and using flamethrower making Palpitoad burned. They all screamed. Palpitoad bit Tepig again and slid on his belly through the mud, Lunatone was far ahead but Kirlia used a Psychic blast on him, Lunatone stumbled and fell into the mud. "Yo dude not Cool" Tepig told Lunatone. Palpitoad now passed Lunatone and gave Tepig to Crack-a-chu, "Ugh you squirm to much squirt, There." Crack-a-Chu Paralyzed Tepig.

Lunatone gave Dusclops the Tepig, Dusclops began go dodge the Berries but failed, Crack-a-chu tried to Paralyze him but Dusclops used a Shadow ball on Him, Crack-a-chu barely dodged it leaving him behind Dusclops gave Druddigon the Tepig, then Dusclops got Paralyzed, Dusclops moaned in pain as Crack-a-chu Threw Tepig to Bulbasaur which surprisingly caught it, then using his Vines he held Tepig Sky High and hung into Druddigon. Druddigon kicked his vines making Bulbasaur fall into the Basculin Pool screaming the Bulbasaur threw Tepig to Charmander, it missed, "Oww!" The Tepig yelled and ran away, "Hey, Get Back!" Charmander yelled. Druddigon could see just fine as he was the Cave Pokemon and gave Foe the Tepig, Foe began to Run through the tires again and with his Average Vision.

Charmander caught Tepig and Slapped his Ass. "OWWW! You are Insane!" Tepig yelled."Did we win?" Charmander asked, "Back where you started, Through tire track, smack butt." Pumpkingking said.

Charmander growled and fired flamethrowers at the tires burning his path and running fast af boi.

Foe occasionally slipped, the armor did a number on everyone but it was manageable he made it though, "Sorry dude" Foe said as He smacked Tepigs Boi mushie "Kinky" the Tepig deadpanned.

"And Team Y2 win Tonight's challenge!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Charmander growled as Team Y2 cheered. "Team X2 please vote in the confessional who you want to vote out" Mew smiled

 ** _o0 In those minutes 0o_**

 **000**

Kirlia marked a red X on Jigglypuffs Picture and showed the camara.She seemed confident.

 **000**

Litwick voted for herself. Bored.

 **000**

Charmander voted Kirlia.

 **000**

Bulbasaur voted Kirlia.

 **000**

Palpitoad voted for himself by accident. He had a silly smile.

 **000**

Chikorita voted Crack-a-chu...

 **000**

Totodile voted Kirlia...

 **000**

Crack-a-chu voted Kirlia...

 **000**

Dragonair voted Kirlia...

 **000**

Jigglypuff voted Kirlia...

 **000**

Vanillite voted for Kirlia.

 **000**

 _The Votes are In~_ " Mew smiled as Vanillite came out of the confessional.

Team X2 was sitting on the logs and Team Y2 viewed from their bean bags content.

"First berries for, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Eevee and Dragonair." They got their berries.

"Second Berries for Totodile, Vanillite, Chikorita and Litwick." They are their berries in silence.

 _Dramatic Music Early._

Kirlia looked around confused...

"Last few berries for Palpitoad and Crack-a-Chu!" They got berries.

"Bottom Two, Jigglypuff One of the Commanders Team Dominator and the one who failed the Sabotage last challange." Mew smiled.

Jigglypuff looked calm, too Calm. This threw Kirlia off and he was sweating rapidly.

"Kirlia Right hand Woman of Eevee, or is it Man now." Pumpkingking giggled.

Kirlia was now scared shitless.

"It was a true landslide of votes for one of you" Mew smirked. This made Kirlia on Edge!

"Last Oran berry goes to-"

 _Dramatic Pause._

"-The one who only had one vote against them-"

Kirlia heart skipped a beat, one vote? on her but he had more enemies...that could only mean..

"-Jigglypuff." Mew smiled.

"What! You Did Not Vote For Her!" Kirlia glared in rage. Grimer was eating popcorn he shared too.

"Always loyal to our Great Leader Eevee" Vanillite said.

"Guaguagua" Totodile nodded.

Litwick looked bored and Chikorita was scared shitless. Kirlia was flabbergasted. He could not believe..."Times up!" Mew smiled and zapped Kirlia out of there.

"Good Job Peeps Let's keep at it." Eevee laughed.

Team Y2 stared and Team X2 cheered.

Cryogonals plan was working.

 _ooo_

Kirlia:..review...


	27. Balloon Bond!

Mew and Pumpkingking were getting ready for todays challenge.

 _000_

"-and that is why Mr.Banana.Bob sucks." Lunatone told Larvesta.

She looked at him, giving a look.

The Lunatone leaned closer.

"I think if we lose we should vote him off." Larvesta looked at Mr.Banana.Bob he was staring back. "I don't know, he helped last challenge..." Larvesta looked away.

Lunatone stared at Larvesta for a while and then replied "Well okay."

Grimer ate his breakfast with gusto the Mew and Pumpkingking teleported with a poof.

"Challenge Time!" They both yelled

The Pokemon did their usual routine of finishing their food and walking towards the field.

"This Challenge is called Boo Boom Balloon it's simple, these balloons have random stuff inside them, use them to knock out everyone of the opposite team, if you have zero balloons you are out, so it's best if someone Volunteers to give someone else a balloon now than later." Mew said.

Everyone got balloons.

"It's a Tie between, Palpitoad, Vanillite and Litwick..." Eevee spoke. "No need, i got this" Palpitoad smirked. Eevee was thinking. "Litwick set this one out, you are more useless than Vanillite." Litwick stared at the Evolution pokemon.

"Reminder you can set many people off, maximum is four." Pumpkingking smirked.

"Oh Good Then You too Palpitoad and I will set myself out." Eevee signaled Vanillite.

"Remember volunteer." Mew said.

"Aww but i wanna play..." Palpitoad complained, Vanillite and Litwick not so much, Eevee gave Palpitoad a glare and that shut him up.

Team X2 now had more balloons.

Vanillite and Litwick seemed mad.

Palpitoad more disappointed.

"Grimer and Aron would be good to set out..." Solrock thought.

"Why am i not good enough!" Aron huffed. "Yes..." Aron stayed silent.

Grimer laughed. "Larvesta you too..." Solrock looked at her, she shurged.

"The fruit too." Solrock said.

"He did not volunteered." Mew repeated, so he is still in.

"You Can't Be Serious!" Solrock glared "It's a stupid Fruit!"

"Rules are Rules." -Pumpkingking.

"Yo dudes i can volunteer myself out..." Foe frowned.

"No, You are the only one that can fly." Solrock glared then smirked.

"How about Druddigon, afterall he is so big, he would get hit first..."

"Are you trying to start something."Druddigon glared at the Female.

"Just Stating the Facts."

"Fine, i will set this out but only if everyone promises to vote out Solrock if we lose." -Druddigon.

"You must be joking..." Solrock rolled her eyes. "Sure" "No Problem." "OK." "Dude am high..." "K"

Almost everyone agreed, Solrock stared "Good Enough" He threw his Balloon at Solrock which had bugs inside, She panicked and screamed, she threw her Balloon at Druddigon, and Druddigon was now covered in Mud. "Solrock and Druddigon are out!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Druddigon shruged and Solrock was outraged, "The game did not even Start!" "It does Right Now and since both Druddigon and Solrock are covered in Bugs and Mud, They are out, meaning team X2 has two Points." Mew blew her whistle.

Dragonair and Crack-a-chu threw both their Balloons near the same Pokemon making it Impossible for Foe to dodge, He was covered in Spoiled Milk and Ants. Dragonair and Crack-a-chu were out.

Totodile almost got Dusclops. So she was out. Dusclops got Charmander, the balloon had ice cubes, So they were both out.

Using a Psychic blast Cryogonal pushed everyone, This made Bulbasaur stumble dropping his balloon of flies. He was out.

Cryogonal used his claws to grab Mr.Banana.Bob and Flee.

"..Wow..." Everyone said in Unison.

 **000**

 **"I WAS SO FREAKING SCARED!" Chikorita cried**

 **000**

 _(Team X2)_

Chikorita fainted on the floor but her balloon was still safe.

Jigglypuff woke her up and Chikorita was scared.

"w-wa- What happened?" Chikorita yelled. "We are the last two survivors" Jigglypuff told her this made Chikorita panic, "Oh What do we do!" she exclaimed. "We need to Go our separate ways...if we are close the balloon splash could hurt both of us." Jigglypuff reminded her. Even if Chikorita was scared she understood.

"You need to use your Vines to grab a Balloon." Jigglypuff told her.

"...um...i-i..d-..." Chikorita whispered. '"You what?"Jigglypuff asked. "...um..I d-don't have Vine Whip..." Chikorita looked ashamed.

"W-wa..What Level Are You!" Jigglypuff screamed.

"Chikorita..."

"...t-three..."

Silence.

"We are still here you know!" Eevee exclaimed as Chikorita and Jigglypuff finally noticed all of them everyone was in the stand lines. They Both shurged.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

Cryogonal had to flee with Mr.Banana.Bob.

"Give Me Your Balloon." Cryogonal told the Banana. Using Psychic powers Mr.Banana.Bob gave Cryogonal his Balloon. Cryogonals Eyes Shined Light Blue Harshly.

Mr.Banana.Bob stared at all this.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

"I'm Scared." Chikorita whispered.

They had walked far away from the fields, they were on the Ice Ring. "I wonder why this part of the island is never used..." Jigglypuff said as she walked, sure it was chilly but it was beautiful.

"This place does seem nice..."

"Chikorita if we lose who do you want me to vote out..?"

"W-why are you asking me this, arent you w-with team Dominator?" Chikorita replied.

Jigglypuff sighed and looked at Chikorita in the eyes "I want to quit being on Team Dominator, i only did it to get farther in the game and now i want to play fair and square, so please help me. I don't want to leave the game. You don't know how my life was..."Jigglypuff cried. Chikorita looked sad.

"h-hey dont worry there is this secret Alliance on Team X2 called Team Renaissance and we could help you!" Chikorita told Jigglypuff.

"Who is we?..." Jigglypuff stopped crying, Chikorita smiled.

"It includes Me, Litwick, Vanillite and maybe Totodile. We are planning to vote out Eevee."

"Oh that makes me so happy thank you, but will the leader like me?"

"Of course i like you." Chikorita replied smiling.

"You created Team Renaissance!?"

"Well Vanillite did, but she said i could be leader, even if it's a lot of pressure..." Chikorita blushed.

"Oh no problem then." Jigglypuff smiled.

"A-actually i need a f-favour, after we vote out Eevee can we please vote of Crack-a-chu he is a bit mean." "No Problem." "Thanks"

Then A Balloon came towards Chikorita "Look Out!" Jigglypuff pushed Chikorita making her Balloon of Fart air escape but they dodged Cryogonals Ball, He was out. Only Mr.Banana.Bob was left.

"End Game, Team Y2 win!" Mew yelled.

"w-what?" Chikorita asked.

"The fart air hitted both of you so it was a lucky two for the prize of one deal, and only Mr.Banana.Bob was left, Hilarious!"-Pumpkingking.

Chikorita sighed, "Sorry..." "At least you tried" Chikorita smiled.

Cryogonal Grabbed Mr.Banana.Bob with his claw and headed back to the fields.

 ** _o0 That Afternoon 0o_**

"I will tell the renaissance to vote out Eevee alright?" Chikorita asked. "Thank you" Jigglypuff smiled " I will go to Eevee so she does not become suspicious of you, she will be so distracted." Jigglypuff giggled.Chikorita smiled and went her own way.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

Team Y2 sitted on the Beanbags again, they were not complaining.

" _The Votes are In~_ " Mew smiled.

"Berries for Charmander, Bulbasaur, Crack-a-chu and Dragonair!" They ate berries.

"Litwick, Vanillite, Totodile and Palpitoad!" They got berries one some more worried than others.

 _Early Dramatic Music._

"Jigglypuff" Mew smirked throwing her a berry. She caught it. Eevee was too relaxed...

Seeing this Chikorita became worried.

"Eevee, annoying, bratty and has the biggest Alliance in the Game." Mew explained "Thank you."

"Chikorita, Scaredy-Leaf, Weak and revealed a certain pokemon a Secret Alliance!" Mew exclaimed.

Team Y2 seemed interested.

"Last Oran Berry goes too-"

The Tension was high, Sadly everyone already had guessed who would be leaving.

"-Eevee."

She Smirked and got her berry.

Chikorita was shocked."w-wa b-but i-i d-dont un-understand!" She looked at a Smirking Jigglypuff.

"Good Work, Second in Command."

Eevee smiled.

"Anything for you my queen."

Jigglypuff bowed, So did Dragonair, Crack-a-chu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Palpitoad, Totodile and Vanillite.

Chikorita was tricked, she never felt so stupid, Team Dominator was Huge there was no way The Renaissance could wait...

"why are you bowing down Vanillite..."

"Sorry, but i made Team Renaissance to look for the pokemon that were against our queen, by the looks of it, it seems few.

"You are next Emo Candle Bitch!" Eevee smirked.

Litwick shurged and flipped her wax bored but deep inside she was scared shitless, she never felt so scared.

"Times Up!" Pumpkingking yelled as he zapped Chikorita "Take Care of Your Kidney!" She was now Zapped and Out.

Mew and Pumpkingking were out.

Silence then almost everyone went away.

"What a betrayal."

"Indeed."

 _ooo_

Chikorita: ...p-please r-review...


	28. Confession Session!

Mew and Pumpkingking woke up on their bed together, Pumpkingking smoked some weed.

"You do the Challenge today k babe?" Pumpkingking smirked.

Mew in the afterglow nodded.

 _000_

"-and that is why Alliances Suck." Lunatone told Larvesta.

"So what do we have?"

"Friendship!" Lunatone smiled.

Larvesta chuckled and ate her plate of berries. Everyone was.

Aron looked at Both of them and then pushed Dusclops, "Babe why arent we a cute couple like them."

She whinned, Dusclops gave her a annoyed look "But we already share our berries, eat from the same plate, Hold hands, Kiss in front of everyone, and you go around telling people you get smashed!"

"Yea, but like i want more" She shook her ass at his face. "We are Eating here" "Dude!" "Disgusting!" "Nasty!", Dusclops blushed and ate. "Please." She tried to seduce him, "Are you in heat" He looked at her serious.

She blushed "Maybe?" Aron Giggled.Dusclops facepalmed himself, and looked away eating.

"Is it me or is that thing getting bigger?" Grimer pointed at Mr.Banana.Bob. "Weird." Cryogonal replied, "Whatever we will vote him out soon anyway" Solrock looked bored. Cryogonal and Mr.Banana.Bob stared at her.

Mew popped up, groomed with a heart aftermath. "Challenge time!"

 _000_

All the Campers were sitting in the grass of the fields, it had a gentle breeze and a Levitating Mew.

"This Challenge is called Confession Session, you will all be answering Only Truth questions and if you fail, Your whole team will get zapped, kinda like when someone is eliminated but you will still be here afterwards. The Team That Gets Twenty Points First Wins!" Mew smiled.

The contestants frowned and got ready for todays challenge.

"Question One for Grimer: What is your favorite food?"

"Marshmallows!" 1

"Question Two for Charmander: Who do you have a crush on?"

"Pshh thats easy i wont lose because of that, Its Dragonair."

He smirked but got a point. 1

"Question Three for Druddigon: Who do you hate most?"

"Solrock Ahhh!" Everyone on Team Y2 got zapped.

"w-what!" Druddigon looked surprised, Solrock looked bored.

"Question four for Bulbasaur: Can you talk?"

"Yes." 1

"Aw come on!" Druddigon yelled.

"Question Five for Foe: Do you use Illegal Drugs?"

Foe was sweating and didnt say anything at all. Zapped everyone.

"Question Six for Crack-a-Chu: Why did you change form?"

"Well the electricity made me adapt to look more intimidating." 1.

"Question Seven for Lunatone: Who are your Two Crushes!"

Lunatone was panicking.

"Lunatone We already lost two turns" Druddigon growled.

"Lunatone Come on!"

"Lunatone!"

"Aron and Larvesta!" Lunatone closed his eyes. _Silence_.

"Good job Lunatone your teams get two points now."

"Ew i already have a boyfriend!" Aron looked disgusted.

Larvesta just looked away.

 **000**

 **"It was not worth it!" Lunatone banged his head against the wall.**

 **000**

"Question Eight for Dragonair!: Tell us about your past."

"I already did." She stared hard.

"Again!" Mew Smirked.

"Bullied, Not anymore." 1

"Question Nine for Aron: What do you love?"

"Rocks." 1

Dusclops stared.

"Question Ten for Jigglypuff Are you a member of Team Dot?"

"No?" 1

"Team Dot what is that?"

"what?"

"Question Eleven for Larvesta: Are you a Virgin?"

"Obviously yea?" She frowned. 1

"Question Twelve for Palpitoad: What was your Momma's Favorite Cake Duds?"

"Mah Poop" 1

Most Pokemon were disgusted.

"Question thirteen for Dusclops: Why did You Kill The Humans?"

 _Silence._

"DUSCLOPS DID WHAT?!" Almost everyone screamed.

"I did it to save our world, The Humans would had ended up destroying it" 1

 _Silence._

"Question fourteen for Litwick: Are you Edgy on purpose?"

Litwick flipped her wax "ya" 1

"Question fifteen for Solrock: Who is the Pokemon you care most about?"

Solrock said nothing, Zapped!

"Grrr Solrock!" Druddigon yelled.

"Question Sixteen for Vanillite: Do you have a grudge?"

"Yes." 1

Silence.

"Question Seventeen for Cryogonal: What is your Plan?"

"To Win." ...1

"Close enough." Mew shruged.

"Question Eighteen for Eevee: Are you confident your Alliance will make you win."

"Of course!" Zapped!

"You don't trust us?!" Charmander yelled. "Bulba!"

Dragonair looked mad, Litwick bored, and Team X2 peeved.

"Question Nineteen for Mr.Banana.Bob: Is your name Bob?"

"No."1

Silence.

"Points Tally! Team Y2 has 8 Points! while Team X2 has 8,

Do Over!" Mew yelled.

The Pokemon groaned.

"Lightning round!, Mr.Banana.Bob are you a Banana?!"

"No" 1

"Totodile say a actual word!"

"To-To-Dile- Toto-Dile Totodile!" 1

"Cryogonal how did you build your claws!"

"With The Power Of Ice and Snow."

1

"Eevee are you proud of your Team?"

"Duh yea" Zapped.

"Solrock who do you like~"

Silence. Zapped.

"Vanillite if your team loses who would you vote out?"

"Eevee." 1

Silence. "What!" Eevee yelled.

"Team Dominator i want her out!"

"Dusclops do you honestly like Aron?"

"Yes."1

"Litwick Religion?"

"Giratinas Gals..." 1

"Wait so that means you are a vir-"

"Next Question!" Litwick interrupted Lunatone.

"Larvesta would you date Lunatone right now?"

"no..." 1

Lunatone seemed peeved.

"Palpitoad who do you praise?"

"My Momma's Cake Duds" He giggled, Eevee got mad. 1

"Aron what do you like most about Dusclops?"

"His Dick." 1

Dusclops seemed Mad.

"Jigglypuff if your team wins, what will you do at 6:40pm"

"Talk to My Alliance."...1

"Close enough."

"Wait our Alliance meetings are at 7:30pm!" Eevee seemed scared.

"and the eliminations are at 8:00pm, anyway Lunatone, who did you once lick in her sleep?"

Lunatone looked away...Zapped.

"Dragonair do you show your puss to Crack-a-chu on purpose?"

Dragonair looked down, "Yes." 1

"Foe! Are you a real Villain?!"

Foe panicked.

"Uh...well...um..." ZAPPED!

"Crack-a-chu who do you have a honest crush on!"

"Dragonair!" 1

"Druddigon What would you do if Munna was here!"

"Say Hi!" ZAPPED! "WHAT!"

"Bulbasaur are you a orphan!"

Bulbasaur nodded 1

"Grimer! Banana King or Marshmallow Man?"

"Ms.Lamp!"1

"Charmander do you wanna fight Crack-a-chu?!"

"Any place, Any Time!" He smirked.

1

"Team X2 has Seventeen points! while Team Y2 has Thirteen!"

Team Y2 cringed and were sad.

"New Rule, since this will be the last round only Druddigon, Foe and Solrock can answer from team Y2, and from team X2 only Eevee and Totodile can answer!"

Those Pokemon seemed terrified, even Solrock.

"It's time for a Confession Session! Druddigon! What pack are you in!"

"Nova Union!" 1

"Totodile what is the Magic word!"

Totodile smiled "Guagua- Tguag Ygua! Guaguaguaguaga!" She panicked.

"Solrock Your Crush!"

Solrock glared. Zapped!

"Eevee best friend for life!"

"Sylveon The Popular one!" 1

"Foe how did you get those cuts!"

Foe glared and Most Pokemon defended him, "Yo that was too far Mew!" "Yeah He is a Fusion!" Zap!!!

"Totodile, Favorite Food?"

"Guagua! Fgua!" Zap!

"Druddigon Most Embarrassing moment ever?"

"Munna teaching me to cook!" 1

"Go sit in the bench Druddigon."

Druddigon sat on the bench with a smirk.

"Eevee most Embarrassing moment ever?"

"Can i get a different question?"

"Solrock, anything happening back home?"

Solrock blushed. "Pedophile." 1

"Totodile Favorite season?"

Totodile panicked but thought she held one finger.

"Season One?"

Then Totodile pointed at Mew with a smile. Mew got the message.

"Ah Mew's New Island- Season One, Good loophole i will let it pass lass, go sit in the bench."

Totodile skipped about.

Team Y2 Had Foe with zero and Solrock with one, and Team X2 had Eevee with Zero, It's On.

"Foe favorite Drug!"

"Marijuana!" 1

"Eevee, Why do you fear crowds!"

"I was Sexually Harassed" 1

"Solrock, Can you Tell me The valor of pi?"

"Easy, 3,141592684..21...0-"

"Nope! Eevee Most Embarrassingly Embarrassing moment ever on your whole life again!"

There was a whole sorts of screams coming from everywhere, Then Eevee realized this was the final point they needed!

"I Had Explosive Diarrhea on a date i had with this Machoke in the The Chimecho Sisters concert last year!" Eevee yelled. Most Pokemon laughed and Eevee got one Point.

"Team Y2 has 19 points, Team X2 has 20!, Team X2 Wins!"

They cheered and laughed.

Solrock was a little dizzy.

"Way to blow the challenge!" Druddigon yelled,"I know my vote."

"um...what happened?"

"We lost cause of you! and we thought you were smart. Lets go everyone" Dusclops walked away.

"Pitiful." Cryogonal grabbed Mr.Banana.Bob with his Claw and floated away.

Solrock was left by herself.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

 _Early Dramatic Music._

"Interesting, Well _The Votes are In~_

The Pokemon with no votes get the first four Berries, Cryogonal, Mr.Banana.Bob, Dusclops and Larvesta." They got berries.

"Don't worry Foe you also got no Votes" Mew threw him a Oran berry.

"These Pokemon have at least one Vote, but are safe, so catch berries, Grimer, Lunatone and Aron." Mew smiled. They relaxed.

"Final Two, It's always you guys huh, Anyway Druddigon got lots of Votes Solrock got Lots of votes but the one that had less was Druddigon! So You are Out Solrock!"

Solrock looked at everyone, "well i was not expecting this...if i am being honest this made me a little...confused...wait-!"

It was too Late Mew had Zapped Solrock and she was out.

"Finally!" Druddigon said as he munched his berry.

"Hey Grimer a little hint next time vote for someone that is not yourself dude, like someone you dont like." Mew told Grimer.

"Okey Dokey!" He saluted.

"Anyway Later!" Mew said and a bunch of papers fell as a aftermath.

"Are these the answers?"

Foe questioned?

Larvesta was reading one "Foe you really aren't a villain..."

"Yep~" He smirked.

"Then why didnt you say that in the first place?" Aron seemed mad.

"Um...pressure" He sweated.

Eevee looked at one of Crack-a-chu's extra questions.

"You like Dancing with the Bellsprouts?"

"It's entertaining!" He blushed and Dragonair giggled.

Druddigon lazily took one of Solrocks Crush Questions he read it and his eyes went wide.

"So who is it?" Lunatone asked.

"Larvesta use Flamethrower on the cards Now!" Druddigon commanded. Although reluctant Larvesta used Flamethrower, burning the flash cards, Druddigon threw the one he was holding at the fire.

"Hey what gives!" "Aww man!"

"Dude!" "Whatever.."

"Totodile use Water Gun on the Fire." Druddigon told her.

Totodile nodded and used Water Gun to turn off the Fire.

"It's not nice to look at the privacy of others."-Druddigon.

He walked away, thinking.

 ** _ooo_**

See ya next time- Liz.


	29. 1X-Peck Drama!

Mew on Pumpkingking got feedback and reviewed.

"huh our challenges seem unrealistic?" Mew turned to look at the Pumpkingking who shurged..

"Well i will give them a original challenge alright!"

 _000_

"-And that is why Love sucks..." Lunatone looked down and Larvesta comforted him, She had friendzoned him last challenge and Lunatone was feeling down.

"Don't worry Lunatone maybe later you will find a mate?" Larvesta said very awkwardly.

Aron and Dusclops were also talking to eachother and Cryogonal was eating with Mr.Banana.Bob.

"Hehe look Mr.Banana.Bob is getting Fat!" Giggled Grimer as a High AF Foe laughed with him.

"Morning Guys!" Druddigon said as he walked in triumphantly.

"Woah, hey Druddigon why are you so happy today?" Larvesta asked.

"Duh! Solrock is gone, Now this is the dream~" Druddigon relaxed.

Larvesta ate her berries "But now how will we win smarty challenges ya know with smarts?" Larvesta gulped her berries.

Druddigon grabbed Lunatone startling him, "We got this knuckle head, no problem~"

"As much as i hate to admit, i am far less superior in- than Solrock in Brain Power..." Lunatone told Druddigon "..Great.." A grumpy Druddigon replied.

"Challenge Time, Meet me in the beach!" Mew said and then teleported out.

 _000_

The Campers were on the Beach.

"Me and Pumpkingking build this Platform, You have to run to the opposite side of it grab a stick and then run back to make a X with two of them" Pumpkingking Demonstrated while Mew talked.

"The First Team With Four X's Win!"

"We don't get to pick who goes right?" Larvesta asked.

"Not until the final X Round."

"Great.." Druddigon mumbled.

(Round one-GrimerXCharmander)

"Ready..Set. Expect Drama!" Mew blew her whistle.

Challenge Music V.3

Grimer was going slow, but so did Charmander since he did not want to fall in the water. Grimer used Sludge Bomb on him Almost making Charmander fall in the water, Pumpkingking teleported him to the beach, Grimer got the stick and slowly went back to his post, when he made it he made the first part of the X.

"That Bastard Almost Killed Me!" Yelled Charmander.

(Round two-DruddigonXBulbasaur)

Druddigon ran quickly, Bulbasaur tried to use his vines to trip him and it almost worked as Druddigon skipped like a little girl to get his Stick, Using his stick he hitted Bulbasaur, Knocking him into the water. Druddigon ran back and made Team Y2 have the First X.

 **000**

 **"Okay that was girly i know, but Munna teached me that okay, plus it worked!" Druddigon clossed his arms and huffed.**

 **000**

(Round three-FoeXCrack-a-Chu)

Foe ran even tough his vision was blurry for being blazed,

Crack-a-Chu use Thunder Wave on him Paralyzing him, Using his tail Crack-a-Chu tripped him making Foe face plant into the Wood.

Crack-a-chu got the stick and with Quick Attack he ran to his post earning team X2 their first point.

(Round four-LunatoneXDragonair)

Lunatone floated to get the stick, and Dragonair slid past him, they both got a Stick and halfway through the course Dragonair whispered something to him.

"I love you." "Huh?" Lunatone turned around but with her Tail, Dragonair Slammed Lunatone to the water she made the First X for team X2"

 **000**

 **"Cruel i know, Jigglypuff actually had a few of those flashcards from last challenge hidden, and reading them we figured out the reason Lunatone is always boasting is because he is lacking self confidence." Dragonair giggled.**

 **000**

(Round five-AronXJigglypuff)

Aron ran as fast as she could and used Iron head on Jigglypuff, knocking the wind out if her with a Super Effective attack. Then Aron got near the stick she stared at it.

"How do i grab it?.."

Jigglypuff got back to the platform and used Sing, Pumpkingking and Mew protected The Campers.

Aron fell asleep and Jigglypuff perambulated to her victory.

(Round six-LarvestaXPalpitoad)

Larvesta ran and Palpitoad ran, Using Aqua Jet he passed Larvesta, Larvesta was impressed she began to think then using her flamethrower she propelled herself to the stick, Palpitoad got the stick in his mouth and Used Aqua Jet, The same thing Did Larvesta, It was a Tie!

(Round seven-DusclopsXLitwick)

Dusclops ran and Litwick too slowly, She used Shadow Ball, and Dusclops too, They both hit and made a Explosion! , Litwick got mad and concentrated she began to glow white and Change, afterwards she was now a Lampent She quickly used more shadow balls, Dusclops countered with his very own Shadow Balls, Lampent got the stick and dodged the Shadow Balls Dusclops threw at her, she used Will-Of-The Wisp and burned Dusclops Badly. She then used Curse Taking half her life away, But Dusclops Flinched he screamed, Lampent used Overheat ...knocked Dusclops out, he fainted. Lampent boredly got the stick to her base.

(Round eight-CryogonalXVanillite)

Cryogonal shot a Ice beam at Vanillite who dodged it she used Mist making it hard to see then a Ice Beam hitted Cryogonal, From the mist Vanillite appeared "Come on Cry-Oh-No-Gal", She used Taunt. "Very Mature." Cryogonal seemed unfazed. Then She used Hail, Cryogonal used a Psychic blast And Vanillite started Glowing. She disappeared in The Mist then Cryogonals Arm Chains extended into the Mist and grabbed Vanillish, "Good Try." Cryogonal stared with a Laser Focus and then Used Psychic making it a Critical Hit. Vanillish was down and out. Cryogonal levitated to the stick and used his claw to grab it, He then made a X.

 **000**

 **"...Damm Just Damm..."**

 **Almost everyone said in the confessionals.**

 **000**

(Round nine-MrBananaBobXEevee)

Team Y2 were sweating. Eevee smirked "Pathetic" She laughed and began walking slowly on purpose.

"Come on Mr.Banana.Bob!" Lunatone yelled.

Seeing this Larvesta joined "You can do it!"

"Mr.Banana.Bob da best!" Grimer laughed.

"Yee" Foe smirked.

"Mr.Banana.Bob, Mr.Banana.Bob!"

Everyone on team Y2 cheered.

X2 seemed moved by thus for some reason.

"Ugh it's just a stupid Fruit!" Eevee growled but then she was surrounded by Psychic Energy and thrown into the water, Mr.Banana.Bob levitated towards the stick psychicly grabbed it and made a X with it. Everyone stared in silence.

"Mr.Banana.Bob gives team Y2 a point meaning Both Teams have 2.5 Points, only 1.5 to win, So now choose your four best Pokemon! However Team X2 has to Choose Totodile cause i said so."

"Druddigon!" everyone on Team Y2 yelled! Druddigon smirked.

"Crack-a-Chu!" Yelled most of Team X2, Crack-a-chu smirked.

"Cryogonal!" Everyone on team Y2 yelled.Cryogonal had a blank face.

"Dragonair!" Most of Team X2 yelled. Dragonair smirked.

"Mr.Banana.Bob!" Yelled Everyone on Team Y2. The Banana was big.

"Vanillish!" Almost everyone on Team X2 yelled, Vanillish was healed and ready to brawl again.

"And remember that Team X2 already has Totodile so pick your last Team Y2." Pumpkingking said.

"Dusclops!" Everyone on team Y2 yelled, Dusclops seemed dizzy.

"Alright i will flip this Poke if its heads Team X2 goes first Tails Y2." Mew flipped the coin.

"Tails, Team Y2 so choose first!" Mew smiled.

"Druddigon!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh i see, then we choose Vanillish" Jigglypuff smirked.

Most of Team Y2 became worried.

(Round Ten-DruddigonXVanillish)

Druddigon used Outrage at the sky making Vanillish hesitate but she used Hail, Druddigon used Glare and it made Vanillish Paralyzed she however still used Mist, this made It hard to see her, Druddigon tried to Night Slash but failed. He was then Hit with a Ice Beam and another one! And Another One! He was getting tired. Vanillish used One Last Ice Beam and Druddigon was out, The Vanillish started to glow but she stopped her evolution, in cause of this she got arms that looked strange like this /( ·_·)\\_ , She was faster and bulkier now too, her ability Snow Cloak really worked Now, she grabbed the Stick with her new arms and made a X.

"Good work Vanillish!"

"Please call me Vani" She bowed.

"Since team X2 won They chose who goes out first, Spoiler alert The ones who win or can't play anymore." Pumpkingking said.

Jigglypuff nodded "We choose Crack-a-Chu." "Why do you get to pick!" Eevee huffed. "We can't send anyone else yet!" Jigglypuff spoke.

 **000**

 **"Whatever." Eevee Replied.**

 **000**

"What about you team Y2?"

"We Choose Cryogonal"

(Round11-CryogonalXCrack-A-chu)

Cryogonal shot Ice beams which Crack-a-Chu dodged easily, Crack-a-Chu used Thunder Wave to Paralyze Cryogonal, Cryogonal Used Laser Focus combined with Psychic But It did nothing to the

Crack-a-Chu "Dark Type" He smirked and used his Quick Attack strategy to get the stick back.

"Team Y2 choose some" Smiled Mew.

"Meh we Go Dragonair" Eevee quickly said.

"Druddigon" Druddigon replied.

(Round 12-DruddigonxDragonair)

Druddigon used Outrage at Dragonair, This startled Dragonair as she had a flashback, the second Outrage knocked her down. Druddigon ran and got the stick to get the point for team Y2.

"Y2?" Pumpkingking asked.

"Mr.Banana.Bob" The Fruit said.

Everyone stared. "Um go Totodile."

Eevee replied. "Toto?!"

(Round13-MrBananaBobXTotodile)

The Hail went away now.

Totodile got a breath of fresh air she knew she could not get too close, So her Crunch, Ice Fang and Superpower were out of the question, so...that only left..

Totodile shot A Water Gun at The Fruit and missed, she had to do this before she ran out of PP.

Mr.Banana.Bob shot Psychic Blasts, Totodile dodged it, That Banana was a Psychic type?

Then The Banana charged at Totodile with a Aqua Jet scared the Totodile used Ice Fang The Breaking Banana used Disable on Ice Fang and the costume broke.

Everyone gasped in Surprise.

"No Fucking way!" "What!" "How!" "I am so high rn..."

The Pokemon that was inside the Mr.Banana.Bob costume was-

 _ooo_

 _To be continued._

Solrock:... Review ...


	30. 2X-Peck Drama!

Mew and Pumpkingking smiled.

(Round 13-PsyduckXTotodile)

"Psyaiai Hi" Grinned Psyduck.

Totodile was stunned like they had used Disable all over her body, wait she felt confused now, Psyduck Psychicly threw Totodile to the water, Got the stick with her hand and Aqua Jet all the way to get a Point for her team.

"You are welcomed assholes" She smirked.

 **000**

 **"Yep i was Mr.Banana.Bob this whole time, after being eliminated i made a friend of mine use Minimize on me and i was sent to that Village where i was found by Togepi. I used Confuse Ray on Solrock and much more to pass the challenges with my Telekinetic powers. I'm back aiai."**

 **Psyduck smirked at the camara.**

 **000**

"Both teams have 3.5 Points so next is sudden Death Round, who will go next!" Mew smirked.

"Crack-a-chu, Druddigon, Psyduck and Vani the Vanillish cant compete again since they won, so its either, Dragonair or Totodile from Team X2 and Cryogonal or Dusclops for team Y2 Since Psyduck won Team Y2 chooses who goes first!" Mew giggled.

"Um guys i feel bad about the whole curse and Will-Of-The Wisp thing..." Said the Dizzy Dusclops.

"Then we shall chose Cryogonal." Psyduck smiled.

"She is cool..." Lunatone told Larvesta. Aron nodded.

"Ok." Cryogonal replied.

Team X2 stared.

"We can't choose Drag-"

"We Can't Choose Dragonair! My Idea!" Eevee panicked.

Jigglypuff stared at Eevee, everyone did. "Go Toto-"

"Totodile Og!" Eevee smiled.

Totodile sighed and was fully healed. No more confusions, low health or disable.

"Hey could you do that to me?" Dusclops asked.

"Sure when the challange is finished" Mew smiled.

"oh great..." Dusclops mumbled as he fainted cause of the Curse.

"Maybe we should had chosen him instead..." Aron poked him.

(Round 14-CryogonalXTotodile)

Cryogonal used Laser Focus on Totodile, Totodile got close and used Crunch, It was Super Effective. Cryogonals Defense fell.

Cryogonal used Psychic, Critical Hit. Totodile is in a Pinch. Totodile used Superpower! It was Super Effective! Totodiles Attack and Defense Fell. Cryogonal Is In A PINCH! "Fuck!" He Yelled! Totodile ran as Fast as she could and used Crunch! Using Ice Beam Cryogonal Propelled himself away, He quickly looked and Nodded at Larvesta.

Totodile was tired but her ability Torrent came into effect! She used Water Gun! Cryogonal Just Barely Dodged it. Both were Panting.

They Both Looked at eachother in their eyes, Both Glaring.

Cryogonal Shot His Ice Beam!

Totodile Shot Her Water Gun!

They Collided against eachother pushing harshly, It was Epic!

However the Water Gun was starting to Freeze, And it was reaching Totodile, She was crying trying her hardest but it Hit Her.

She fell and did not stand.

Cryogonal looked down at her, Cold Gaze, He grabbed her unconscious body with his Claw, he levitated to grab the stick halfway through the way back he threw Totodile into the water like a toy, and Made the Final X.

"Cryogonal made the fourth and Final X, Team Y2 Wins!" Mew smiled.

Team Y2 cheered a bit but obviously felt awkward about the win. Team X2 seemed strange.

Pumpkingking healed Totodile with a snap of his fingers, Then Eevee pushed Totodile, "Ugh You idiot! We almost Won! But Noo You had To Fuck it Up You Dumb Bitch!" She Growled. Totodile started to tear up. Mew and Pumpkingking stared and even Team Y2 was staring. "swgui" "You are such a retard you can't even talk right you speech impediment freak, no wonder no ones loves you and you were voted out first you whore!" Eevee was pissed.

Totodile was now Crying.

"Everyone Votes her Out!" Eevee yelled as she walked away.

Everyone stared in silence.

"Well we know who to vote for." Jigglypuff said as she walked out.

Larvesta, Palpitoad, Grimer, Foe, Druddigon, Dusclops, Aron, Lunatone and Psyduck comforted her, Dragonair looked at her with pity, So did Vani, Lampent looked at her with the same pity.

Cryogonal extended his Claw to her, Totodile looked at him.

"Good Try."

Totodile grabbed his Claw and he pulled her up. "You Will Be Safe Don't Worry." He said as he left.

Totodile looked at him.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

Team Y2 was sitting in the beanbags and Team X2 in the Logs, it was quiet.

" _The Votes are In~_ " Mew smiled, "Berries for Pokemon with Zero Votes, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Crack-a-chu and Dragonair"

 _Dramatic music starts early._

"Jigglypuff, Palpitoad, Lampent, Vani!" They got berries.

Totodile seemed relaxed and Eevee too.

"By a Landslide of Votes, the one and only votes that was not for Eevee was for Totodile still Nine Is More than One and that means That Eevee is Eliminated Again!"

Pumpkingking chuckled.

"What! Everyone voted for me!" Eevee seemed shocked.

"Yep, No one likes you Eevee."

Mew said.

Eevee glared at Totodile.

"Sowy" Totodile Smiled Apologizing Honestly.

"Whatever." Eevee said.

"That was my line." Lampent boredly said.

"Shut up Lampent!" She yelled and Eevee was Zapped and Out.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out.

Silence and everyone went their own ways.

 _ooo_

Mienfoo: Review!

Yanma: Yea Like Omg Totally Review!

Numel: The only thing they will review is how many times we all said review...

Munchlax: zZZ

Popcorn Gallery: Review!!!!...


	31. Mankey Primehunt!

Mew and Pumpkingking had no idea what to do today, they needed a challenge but were short on ideas. Pumpkingking lazily got up and went to the Bending machine in the room, pulling a Poke Coin out of his pocket he proceeded to insert it when then a Mankey snatched it, used leer and escaped. Pumpkingking was frozen in place and Mew stared at him getting enraged, she had a new idea for todays challenge.

 _000_

"-and that is why similar stories don't suck." Lunatone told Larvesta. She smiled.

"But technically they do since it would mean the variety of situations happening on a story similar to another would start to get cliche, and one likes Stories that are less too similar think of Dark-" Psyduck was interrupted.

"Well The smaller authors are maybe inspired by their role models, so they shoul-"

"Should Not Copy Paste stories" Psyduck told Lunatone back.

Then Lunatone Levitated highly

"They are not copy and Pasting, They are just inspired by-"

"People that make the same stories so ours is hidden in a place where no one will find it?"-Psyduck

Lunatone Glared and Larvesta tried to comfort him.

Cryogonal put his Claw on Psyducks shoulder, warning her.

Druddigon was oblivious to all this and simply ignored it.

Mew and Grumpy Pumpkingking Teleported into the Mess Hall With a Banana Aftermath.

"Challenge Time!" Mew Chirped.

"Um is the Pumpkingking okay?" Larvesta asked worried.

"Probably" Mew shurged.

 **000**

 **"Not." Pumpkingking sadly sighed.**

 **000**

The Campers where now on the open field, Pumpkingking had Teleported the vending machine.

"This is my sweet vending machine...a Feral Mankey Stole my coin and the first team that gets to the Coin and inserts B4 Wins! Now Go!"

The Campers went to look for the feral Mankey in different places most separated into groups to cover more ground. Mew watched the Pumpkingking curl into a ball and waiting for his Coin, Mew thought 'I can't believe i gave this man my virginity... ' She looked peeved and consoled him.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

Larvesta and Lunatone were looking together.

"So if we lose who should we vote out?" Asked Lunatone.

"Wow that was out of nowhere... i guess Grimer since, you know he seems like the most expendable."

Larvesta looked at him.

Lunatone nodded and searched.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

Druddigon was walking with Psyduck and Cryogonal.

"So where can this Mankey be?"

Druddigon spoke to himself.

"According to my Theory, The Mankey would likely be in the forest, since he is a Mankey afterall" Psyduck Explained.

"Ok." Cryogonal changed route and went to the forest, Psyduck followed soon after.

Druddigon stared at this but followed reluctantly.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

Jigglypuff was walking with Dragonair and Crack-a-chu.

"So Dragonair now that Kirlia and Eevee are both gone even if i was third in command before how about you become the leader of Team Dominator?" She offered, Dragonair looked at Jigglypuff.

"Not sure if i can handle the pressure..."

"You would do great." Smiled the Crack-a-Chu.

"No No she is right, it is a bad idea, plus do we even have that many real underlings anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Vani, Lampent and Totodile are not in Team Dominator, Charmander an Bulbasaur are acting suspicious now that we are close to the merge and our only real Ally Is That Stupid Palpitoad." Jigglypuff exclaimed stressed.

"How about you just drop the whole Team Dominator Alliance?"

Vani came out of the Bushes with Totodile.

Jigglypuff and Dragonair were silent, Crack-a-chu offered to look somewhere else, It was awkward.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

"Lisen up Bulbasaur cause i will only say this once, We are Team Elemental and we are going to win this!" Charmander yelled.

"Bulba Bulba!" He growled.

"What do you mean No!"

Charmander seemed pissed.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

We see two pokemon smoking.

"Dud ever notice how Cloud look liek Casforms..." said Grimer blazed and giggled.

"Radical...bro..." Foe smirked. High af in that weed.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

"Come on Dusclops why not!"

Aron complained.

"We are in the middle of a challenge!" Dusclops seemed stressed.

"You love your stinky challenge more than me Don't ya!" Aron started to tear up.

"No! Ugh! Stupid Manke-"

Dusclops looked up in the tree, The Mankey had Pkk Coin in his tail, what the Mankey threw was a feral Pineco and it used explosion.

No real damage to Aron and no effect on Dusclops. "Get Him!" Dusclops yelled as he ran.

"Wait Up!" Aron tried to run.

 _000_

 _(Team Y2)_

Druddigon was walking for a while on the swamp, Cryogonal and Psyduck Levitated.

"Ugh Screw this i am going back!" Druddigon yelled as he got tired then they all heard screams.

Dusclops was chasing the Mankey with a Shadow Ball he hit the Mankey, Mankey seemed Pissed and glowed.

 **000**

 **"Yeah, Feral Pokemon evolve faster than sentient." Psyduck flipped palmed herself.**

 **000**

The Primeape dropped the Coin on the Swamp mud like water.

 ** _*Here is a Real High Class Bout*_**

 ** _*It's On!*_**

Mankey used Pursuit on Dusclops, actually hurting him. Dusclops now hesitated. Druddigon used Glare on him. Psyduck used Psychic it was Super Effective.

Cryogonal Used Psychic. It was Super Effective. **_*Knock Out!*_**

Then out of the bushes someone took the Coin it was Crack-a-chu!

"Later Suckers!" He laughed and quick attacked the hell out of there. "Shit!" Druddigon growled.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

Palpitoad used his tail to look under a rock, "Nope no monkey here eh" He smiled and put the rock down. 'what a retard ' Lampent thought to herself looking at him, she did not feel like playing the game anymore.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

"Guat?" Totodile asked.

"I don't know...i bet Dragonair does!" Jigglypuff pushed Dragonair to the center.

"Come on we are all girls here, Lets just be honest and confess who we will vote if we lose." Vani smilled.

"Okay..." Sighed Jigglypuff.

"One...Two..Three!"

"Totodile!" Only Dragonair spoke.

She covered her mouth.

"You girls tricked me!" Dragonair seemed outraged.

Totodile looked peeved.

"Jigglypuff, Leader of Team Dominator, if we vote out Dragonair we will also vote out her little boyfriend and by that time, the merge will be on!" Vani wickedly smiled. Jigglypuff smirked. Dragonair stared "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Both Vani and Jigglypuff said. Totodile looked sad.

 _000_

 _(Team X2)_

We see Bulbasaur and Charmander fight, Bulbasaur lost and Charmander roared victory.

Bulbasaur then farted making Charmander stop and look at the camara with a deadpan face.

 **000**

 **"Disgusting little Bastard..."**

 **Charmander bitterly spoke.**

 **000**

 **"Bulba!" Bulbasaur smirked and then giggled after a burp.**

 **000**

 _(Team X2)_

"Got Coin?!" Crack-a-Chu yelled smirking and walking smugly.

Dragonair seemed Exited,

"Crack-a-Chu! Vani and Jigglypuff want to vote me out!" Dragonair cried. "What!" Crack-a-chu Yelled.

"Well She wanted to vote out Totodile!" Vani explained. Totodile gave her a look of why are you putting me into this situation.

"Yeah Plus She wanted to Vote you out!" Jigglypuff lied.

"WHAT! She Lied!" Dragonair protested. Crack-a-Chu stared at her and walked away.

"Where are you going Buster!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Pumpkingking and the Vending Machine." Crack-a-Chu said before he Quick Attacked the fudge out of there, The girls just stared.

 **000**

 **"I was not going to let Dragonair get the boot, she is awesome!" Crack-a-Chu exclaimed.**

 **000**

The Fields.

Crack-a-chu was so close he could smell victory! Then Psyduck Used Aqua Jet on Him, It hurt him and he dropped the Coin but Paralyzed Psyduck cause of Crack-a-Chus Evil Static. Druddigon rushed in to get the coin. "Coin in Field." Cryogonal said telepathically to Everyone. Then Charmander started to fight Druddigon. Foe and Grimer came out next, Foe turned into a Oddish and used Aromatherapy. This healed Psyduck. Vani shot a Ice Beam At Druddigon, and with a Night Slash Charmander was down, Druddigon has the coin in his claw, Vani was about to use another Ice Beam but Grimer used Sludge Bomb on her, then Druddigon ran fast af boi into Pumpkingking and The Vending Machine, he pushed the Coin in harshly, Surprisingly the Machine did not break! He put the in code!

"C8!" Druddigon smirked then became pale... As a bag of Durantios fell.

"MY FURRET BAR!!!!" Pumpkingking screamed!!!!

Mew looked at this "Team X2 Win!"

Most Cheered while Druddigon seemed Confused. "w-what?.."

Pumpkingking snapped his fingers and a Furret Bar appeared. "Team Y2 Vote someone out..." He teleported away Mew did shortly after.

"Way to go Druddigon!" Aron yelled. Most Pokemon stared.

"w-what.?" Druddigon was dizzy.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

Team X2 were now sitting in the bean bags and Team Y2 in the logs. The Bon fire was lit.

"Wow, close one huh, welp Let me say, _The Votes are In~_ " Mew yelled.

The campers seemed worried.

 ** _*Dramatic Music Starts Early V.4!*_**

"Following Pokemon have no votes against them, Psyduck, Cryogonal, Dusclops and Foe! Don't worry you are also Safe Lunatone." They all got berries.

"Now the following have at least one vote but are safe catch your berries, Larvesta and Aron!" They missed but ate them anyway.

"Final Two, Grimer you are a enigma, Never doing anything good, but never doing anything bad. You did hell fight of Vani today, and did win a point last challenge." Mew said and winked Grimer smiled and giggled.

Then Mew turned to Druddigon.

"Druddigon, How many times have you been in the bottom two again, honestly your Brute strenght is admirable but your temper is bad and attitude rivals Skarmory and Solrock.Will you escape this confusing moment now?" Mew giggled and Druddigon Glared.

"The one leaving Is-"

Grimer was picking his grime and Druddigon seemed nervous.

Cryogonal and Psyduck stared at Grimer and nodded.

Foe looked at Grimer.

Dusclops and Aron looked at Druddigon, while Lunatone and Larvesta did the same.

"-Druddigon!" Mew smirked.

Druddigon seemed surprised and looked at Grimer eat his Berry.

"You chosed him over me!" Druddigon yelled.

"At least he is deadweight in the merge unlike you." Psyduck shurged. Cryogonal Stared.

Druddigon growled. "Fine whatever, i don't care anyway Ow!"

He was zapped and out.

Mew and a Furret Bar eating Pumpkingking teleported out.

Psyduck smirked and left everyone did, Cryogonal levitated to the cabin, and Foe talked to his pal.

 _ooo_

Druddigon: "Review!"


	32. Cave Over!

Mew and Pumpkingking woke up and teleported to the mess hall.

 _ooo_

(Mess Hall- Few minutes before)

"and that is why Paintbrush suck." Lunatone smiled. Larvesta gave him a look. "A Smeargle would tear you apart if they heard that."

"They once did." Lunatone told her.

Team X2 were arguing, The only Pokemon that stayed out of it were Lampent and Totodile.

"Now that Druddigon is gone you will be the muscle!" Aron teased.

"What about Foe?, He can turn into anything, plus his gender is hard to tell..." Dusclops replied.

Cryogonal Glared at Him and Psyduck ate her food with Grimer.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a pebble aftermath.

"Good Day Campers we have another challenge now!" Mew smirked.

 _000_

They were in the beach part of Clift Die(V). Under it seemed to have a whole.

"This is a Cave." Mew explained.

Nobody said anything.

"Nice, no sassy comebacks anyway, this cave has a exit on the other side!, The first Team that gets there wins, easy enough.Go!"

Pumpkingking smiled.

The Campers went inside the Cave and the Teams X2 and Y2 went different ways.

 _ooo_

 _(Team X2)_

"We can't Lose this Challenge!" Dragonair yelled!

"We Will Lose this Challenge!"

Jigglypuff screamed.

This made many Feral Zubat Fly everywhere! The Girls Screamed.

Charmander smirked and used Flamethrower.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Y2)_

"Ugh so tired" Grimer mumbled.

Foe turned into a Lanturn and lit the way. Grimer was slowing everyone down. It was Quiet, very quiet, too quiet, eerie.

"Can Someone please say something this is getting awkward..." Lunatone asked.

"Like how you are insecure?" Psyduck asked.

Lunatone seemed pissed off.

"Hey, Not cool." Larvesta told.

"Un-cool." Cryogonal Spoke bored.

Psyducks stared and then rocks started to fall. They Screamed.

"You Probably did this!" Yelled Lunatone.

"I so did not, Your the Psychic Type!" Psyduck glared.

"Oh Just cause i am a Psychic Type! YOU TYPEIST! ARCEUS!" Lunatone groaned as a few Rocks hitted him.

Foe turned into a Rhydon to Cover Aron and Larvesta from the rocks.

Grimer seemed to take a ride on Him, Foe didn't mind.

Cryogonal dodged the rocks, with a deadpan expression.

They kept screaming until there were two tunnels.

"Choose Right!, Cause It's The Right Choice!" Lunatone yelled.

"We have a fifty-fifty chance here, lets blame Lunatone if this does not work!" Psyduck said as she went into the Right Tunnel everyone followed her and the tunnel was then clogged.

 _ooo_

 _(Team X2)_

Charmander and Lampent were lighting the way, Crack-a-chu helped too.

"Awesome i have so much Experience i could evolve if i wanted too!" He began to glow and his appearance changed, his skin was more red than orange his claws were sharper and his belly had a large flame symbol.

"Charmander!" He growled.

"You meant Charmeleon..." Dragonair spoke.

"No i didn't!" He growled.

"Shut up both of you, look there are four tunnels which way should we go?" Jigglypuff spoke.

"Guaguagua?" Totodile said.

"Oh it seems two of them are clogged." Vani told everyone.

"I say we go right, cause it's the right one?" Charmander smirked.

Bulbasaur shook his head and with his vine pointed at the left Tunnel.

"I say we vote!" Smiled Dragonair.

"Fine." Jigglypuff shurged.

"Right." Charmander pointed.

"Lewft" Bulbasaur pointed.

"Right" Crack-a-chu smirked.

"Right." Dragonair smiled.

"Left"Jigglypuff elbowed Palpitoad

"Jigglypuff! I mean Left!" Palpitoad quickly said blushing, het got odd stares from everyone.

"Right." Lampent boredly said.

"Left." Vani spoke calmly.

"Guagua!" Totodile smiled then frowned.

Everyone Stared at her.

 _ooo_

The smoke cleared from the fall, it was a cramped dead end. Everyone groaned, pissed off.

"Sorry." Lunatone sweated.

"You see, he made us go here!" Psyduck yelled.

"Don't Yell!" Lunatone yelled.

"Why!?we are already stuck in this freaking cramped space!"

Psyduck screamed.

"I said i was Sorry!" Lunatone Screamed louder. Rocks and dust fell it was even tighter. Some pokemon were gasping for air.

"You idiots dont take any oxygen! One the air has harmful dust particles and two we will run out of O2 to breathe meaning we will suffocate!" Psyduck whispered.

Foe turned into a Caterpie so there was more space. "Thanks Foe..." Everyone Spoke spoke. "No problem" Said Foe in a high pitched voice.

Cryogonal whispered something too Dusclops, that surprisingly nobody else heard.

"Lunatone what do we do?" Aron asked Lunatone.

"Um..well...uh? w-what?" Lunatone couldn't think straight...He felt dizzy.

"I say Foe turns into a ghost type and escapes out of here, then Dusclops can also phase through the rocks and afterwards Foe can turn into a Machamp and Remove the boulders!" Psyduck spoke.

"One problem, i can't change into Pokemon i have never battled before..." Foe looked sad.

"What is a strong Pokemon you have battled" Larvesta asked.

"umm...uh...w-what?" Foe seemed confused.

"Okay then just turn into a Alakazam like you did in The challenge were Solrock was fighting Duskull, and you can phase out by being a Gengar!" Psyduck explained.

"Oh Yee~" Foe chuckled he turned into a Gengar and phased through the wall then Dusclops did the same. There was a bit of more space now. There was battling heard from outside. "oh no..."

 _ooo_

 _(Team X2)_

They saw A Gengar and Dusclops phase out of the clogged tunnel.

Dusclops found some sort of cloth in the floor and Gengar turned into Foe. "Sup guys!" Foe smiled.

 ** _*Now Go!*_**

Crack-a-chu used Thunder Wave on him, Foe is Paralyzed.

Dusclops was wearing the reaper cloth now nothing happened.

Crack-a-chu Thunder Waved him.

Dusclops is Paralyzed.

Dusclops used Shadow ball on Crack-a-Chu, It missed.

Foe transformed into Oddish.

Vani used Ice Beam on Foe.

It's Super Effective, Foe Fainted.

Dusclops used Shadow Ball.

It Missed.

Lampent used Shadow Ball.

It's Super Effective.

Dusclops is Paralyzed and can't move. Lampent used Shadow Ball.

It's Super Effective ** _.*KnockOut!*_**

"Bastards." Charmander spit on them, team X2 decided to screw it and chose the right tunnel afterall they were deep in the cave already, they should be out sooner than later.

 _ooo_

"Ugh they Lost." Psyduck told everyone. "Sorry, i have failed team..." Psyduck spoke.

"It's okay at least you tried." Larvesta smiled.

"Yeah No worries" Aron shurged.

Lunatone frowned his eyes shined with psychic power and at this then out of nowhere they were out.

"I did it!" Smiled Lunatone.

"Nope Team X2 wins!" Pumpkingking laughed he snapped his fingers and Team X2 appeared and from four feet high Dusclops and Foe fell down.

"Vote someone out Losers" Mew smiled, Team X2 went away.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

(Campfire Ceremony)

Team Y2 was sitting in the logs, Team X2 in beanbags.

" _The Votes are In~_ " Smiled Mew.

"Pokemon with no Votes get berries! Grimer, Foe, Aron, Larvesta also Dusclops and Cryogonal."

Mew gave them all Oran Berries.

Psyduck and Lunatone were left.

Lunatone seemed worried.

"In Spirit of todays Challenge, i want to reveal the votes!" Pumpkingking smiled and snapped a Tv.

 **000**

Grimer is seen drawing a sad face on Lunatones picture. He himself Looked sad.

 **000**

Foe smoked and marked X on Lunatones picture, Frowning.

 **000**

Aron Voted Lunatone quickly.

 **000**

Larvesta struggled between Grimer and Lunatone for a while but marked X on the Meteorite Pokemon. She sighed clearly upset.

 **000**

Dusclops Marked Lunatone, without much care.

 **000**

Cryogonal Voted Lunatone, he looked very bored.

 **000**

Psyduck smiled and marked a X on Lunatones picture.

 **000**

"I think Psyduck should leave i mean she rambles on and on and on, oh well thats my vote!" Giggled Lunatone as he happily marked Psyducks picture for her to go.

"I'm so glad i've made so many friends here, They are awesome...i wish i was like them..." Lunatone sighed and smiled at the Camara.

 **000**

The Tv went away. The air was cold and it was silent.

"...- and that is why friends suck, they betray and hurt you!" Lunatone was crying.

"Yep, sorry Lunatone but everyone but you voted for you to leave, so that means, **You Are Eliminated!** "

Pumpkingking smirked.

Lunatone sighed. "Fine, if that's the way it is." Lunatone seemed mad.

"...I'm sorry Lunatone.." Larvesta frowned she looked very ashamed. "...I messed up..."

"It's okay...I understand i was annoying, it's best if i leave anyway, Take care everyone..." Lunatone smiled at her with tears in his face and was zapped and out.

 _Silence._

"Well that happened Later!" Mew teleported away, so did Pkk.

The pokemon walked away, as always team X2 sleeped in a Lodge and Y2 on the cold floor.

Larvesta was feeling down, she had lost a friend and now the team seemed scary, she went to sleep anyway, tomorrow was a new day.

 _ooo_

Lunatone: Please Review!


	33. Nice Ice Baby! (Sequel)

Mew and Pumpkingking were relaxed, the Afthermathematics was pretty good last time, so they continued phase two with another hard challenge, they giggled.

 _ooo_

Larvesta poked at her food.

"You gonna eat that?" Asked Grimer drooling grime.

"Yeah?" Larvesta ate more berries.

Cryogonal and Psyduck ate in silence and Foe was smoking.

Jigglypuff and Dragonair were competing for who can eat fastest.

It was a tie between Bulbasaur and Palpitoad, Lampent was bored.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a snowflake aftermath.

"Challenge time! Meet us at The Ice Ring!" Pumpkingking yelled, they both teleported away with a snow aftermath.

"Ice ring?" Asked Dusclops.

"Oh i know that place!"Aron Smiled

"Yeah it's were he and i got ya in the deer challenge! hahaha" Laughed Dragonair, Crack-a-chu smirked.

"For your information our team Won! That Challenge!" Aron glared.

"Well at least They didn't ditch us."

Crack-a-Chu countered.

"Well at least my boyfriend is better than yours" Aron yelled.

"Prove it!" Dragonair yelled.

"Fine! In This Challenge!"

 _ooo_

Everyone was in The Ice Ring.

"Welcome my peeps to todays Challenge! It is called 3rd Phase!" Pumpkingking smiled.

"We are on phase three?" Psyduck asked.

"Nope but after this challange you will be in Phase three aka The Merge!" Mew smirked.

Most Contestants gasped.

"Also Two or more Pokemon could rejoin the game!" Pumpkingking said.

"What!" Almost everyone exclaimed shocked.

"Don't worry here are the candidates!, Elekid, Magby, Smoochum, Riolu, Igglybuff, Mantyke, Happiny, Munchlax, Cleffa, Bonsly, Mime Jr., Chingling, Budew, Wynaut, Azurill, Tyrogue and Togepi!" Mew yelled and the Baby Pokemon were teleported.

"Woah..." Everyone exclaimed.

"Not Her!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"That is a buncha lil' babies dudes"

"Thanks Foe, anyway since team Y2 lost last challenge they get to pick a Baby first, Remember once you choose the baby no trade backs."

"I like this one!" Grimer Pointed at Budew, she was shaking. "Okay..."

"Okay, Chikorita 0.2 Go with Grimer." Mew smiled.

Budew went to Grimer, scared.

"I'll pick Togepi." Dragonair shurged. "What at least we know her!" "Yeah You guys Totally know me haha But not my Twin, Meg!"

"On second thought maybe this was a bad idea..."

"Oh i pick Riolu!" Aron smiled.

"G'pick Sheila, now i ain't a Yoboo bludger i can tell ya that ey!" Riolu smiled as she walked to Aron and then fixed her fedora.

"Palpitoad wants The Kissy One!"

He giggled Smoochum walked to Palpitoad and they both started to make out. It was gross.

"I like this dud" Foe Smirked and picked up Wynaut. Wynaut stared.

Totodile pointed at Mantyke.

Mantyke spoke, "Whats Up." He said in a manly voice, Totodile was taken aback.

Dusclops picked Mime.Jr. Both said nothing at all this made her relax a bit, she didn't like talking.

Vani grabbed Munchlax, Togepi stared at the sleeping Munchlax.

Larvesta picked Magby, she felt better when he touched her.

"Alright Lets beat this!" He laughed.

Lampent tapped Chingling.

"Chingchingchingching!"

"Ugh another Totodile" Lampent groaned.

Cryogonal grabbed Happiny. He felt strange.Happiny smiled.

Bulbasaur used his vines to grab Cleffa, she looked bothered.

Psyduck got Tyrogue. "Karate, Honor, War~Arceus!" Psyduck just stared at him talk.

Charmander looked at his options, and he got Bonsly "Yah!" "Are you a retard?" "YAHHhhhhh!!!!~"

Crack-a-chu got Elekid. "Sup!" The Elekid spoke all cool, Crack-a-chu nodded back "Good man."

"I pick Azurill!" Jigglypuff quickly said.

"No can do Princess, Your mommy and daddy filed a complain if your little sister did not compete or if she got hurt, they would file a law suit, so we decided it would be your responsibility if she got hurt and she would participate since you are taking care of her!"-Mew.

"Yes sis we will be together now!" Igglybuff smiled with malice.

"Sorry Azurill you are Eliminated even if you never competed, you got no place, zero, Nada." Mew just poofed him to his family.

 **000**

 **"Ugh i can't believe i have to team up with my sis, she is so ugh! If you thought i was bad wait till you see her!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.**

 **000**

"Anyway now that you got partners it's challenge time, It's easy don't worry all you have to do is stay standing still on the ice,The Campers will carry the babies, if you and your partner slip and fall you are disqualified, No Trading Babies, also There will be eight Pokemon with immunity, or four if its just one team or two? basically the four baby pokemon that stay longest with their partner get to join the show, however since the babies did so good last challenge maybe we should Raise the Stakes, Tonight will be a Double Elimination and Sabotage and Cheating is encouraged, now go break a leg!" Mew blew her whistle.

The Pokemon slowly got into the ice. It was very slippery.

"Careful dude.." Foe spoke.

"Why?" "Cause we would not win.."

"Wynaut?" "Cause we would fall.."

"Why?" "Cause the ice is slippery.."

"Why?" "Cause it's not water.."

"Wynaut?" "Cause it's frozen.."

"Why?" "Cause it's not hot.."

"Wynaut?" "Cause-Oof!" Bulbasaur used his vines to trip Foe and Wynaut they were out.

 **000**

 **"Okay so like my big sis thinks she is soooo god well i will show her!" Cleffa spoke.**

 **000**

"Hey Mew Nice challenge girl, Ice? You are a Nice Genius Baby!" "um thanks?" Mew replied. Bulbasaur still used his vines like a helicopter it was very dangerous, Palpitoad and Smoochum fell but they still made out. "YAHHHhhh!" Bonsly yelled as Charmander dropped him cause he fell thanks to Bulbasaur, he growled.

"Watch out." Said the deep voice of Mantyke, Totodile was to taken aback cause of Mantykes voice that she tripped on the vines. Jigglypuff took in air and floated, so did Igglybuff.

Crack-a-chu and Elekid Paralyzed Aron and Riolu,"I like how you play kid, good one" Crack-a-chu complimented "Thanks." The paralyze made Aron slip "Crikey! Sorry i failed ya mate" Riolu apologized. Aron grunted annoyed. Bulbasaurs vines got Crack-a-chu by surprise. "Damn It!"

Jigglypuff and Igglybuff seemed to pass this challenge no problem.

Cryogonal threw happiny at them making them finally fall.

"WHAAAAA ILL TELL!MOMMY!"

"Oh Arceus NO!"Jigglypuff covered her ears everyone did. This Woke up Munchlax who seemed pissed he jumped into Bulbasaur and threw Cleffa at Igglybuff then jumped back into Vani.

Grimer ate Budew.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

Grimer Spit her down on the floor Budew was shaking. Lampent threw Chingling at Mime Jr. "Use Barrier." Dusclops spoke. Mime.Jr did, Chingling smacked into the Invisible wall and fell to Psyduck, Tyrogue hit him but it wasnt very effective. "Light Screen."-Dusclops.

Mime Jr. Did it she felt proud and confident.Chingling was picked up again by Lampent they retreated. "Reflect" Dusclops spoke. Mime Jr did it again she was getting cocky.

"Magby lets both fire at Munchlax!"

Larvesta told him now she wall all powered up. "Okay!"

They both Shot Flamethrower attacks, Vani screamed and ran away.

"Only one or two left Left!" -Mew.

"Honor, Dignity, Skillz~" Tyrogue talked. Psyduck just tried not to fall.

"Do you have a attacking move?" Dusclops asked Mime Jr. The Mime Jr. shook her head.

Dusclops sighed, "At least we are well protected." Mime Jr. Nodded.

Larvesta and Magby fired some more fire, Dragonair and Lampent dodged it. Then Lampent was struck by a Shadow ball and fell.

It was Dusclops, Mime Jr clapped and she tried to copy him for laughs, Dusclops smiled.

 ***End!***

"Team Y2 wins!" -Pumpkingking.

They cheered happily.

"The New Pokemon that will join are Mime Jr., Magby, Tyrogue and Togepi again!" Mew yelled, Pumpkingking snapped his fingers, and all the other babies were back home.

"Team X2 since this is the last team elimination, and it's a double elimination, in honor of your Team Name each both will count as two just like the Votes against Solrock, only this time it aint permanent." Mew smiled.

"See ya" Pumpkingking grinned and they both had teleported out.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

Team Y2 looked from the beanbags.

"Wow okay? well _The Votes are In~_ Pokemon without Votes at all, Crack-a-Chu, Palpitoad, Lampent, Vani, Totodile and Togepi!" They got their berries.

"With one vote that counted as two, Jigglypuff!" She got her berry.

 ** _Dramatic Music._**

"Bottom Three, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Dragonair, you are all strong players, makes you all a threat in next times Merge, however only one of you will stay and that person is not-"

They were getting stared left and right, Dragonair seemed nervous, So did Crack-a-Chu, Charmander was growling and Bulbasaur sweating harshly.

"-Dragonair! first out cause i say so!" "What No!" She was zapped and out, Crack-a-Chu seemed mad.

"And last one out is-"

Bulbasaur sweated and Charmanders tail flame was huge.

"-Charmander, your done!" Mew threw the berry too Bulbasaur.

"No! AGH!" Charmander was zapped and out!

"Before we all leave Palpitoad please step up" Mew spoke.

Palpitoad stepped up smiling.

"For kissing a Celebrities Baby and us avoiding a lawsuit, you will have the Maximum Reward! Automatic Elimination!" Mew smiled.

"So do i earn a PonytAHhh!" Palpitoad was zapped and out.

Not like many cared.

"Alright Team Y2 even tough you have won tonight will be the last night you will sleep under the starts." Mew smiled.

Team Y2 cheered.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out.

Dusclops was hanging out with Mime Jr. and she copied him making Dusclops laugh.

Larvesta was hanging around Magby for a little while.

And Psyduck stared at Tyrogue.

"Faith, Strenght, Swag~" She deadpanned.

Well at least the starts were pretty, Tomorrow was the Merge and Team Dot would rein supreme.

 _ooo_

Charmander:Review!

Dragonair:Review...

Palpitoad in Jail suit: Review eh (:D


	34. Afthermathematics Exit! (Prequel)

Mew and Pumpkingking turned on the Tv it showed a message.

 _*This Episode of Mew's New Island happened Before Nice Ice Baby! Do not try to do what these babies are doing at home, seriously...you can get extremely fucked up.*_

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

Repeating scenes from past kicked out contestants and even more scenes of the newly kicked out contestants getting hurt.*

 ***Afthermathematics outro***

 _*Mew's New Island Intro*_

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

Cheers and Camara focused on a average budget stage.

"Hello Mew's New Island Fans all over the world, i am your co-host Ninetails and welcome to the Afthermathematics party!" Ninetails cheered.

 _Cheers._

"Yeah don't forget about me, your cooler host Suicune!" -Suicunte.

 _Cheers._

"And also our lovely Popcorn gallery!" Ninetails gave attention to the Popcorn gallery, Yanma talked to Cyndaquil while he was trying his best to ignore Makuhita poking him, Skarmory posed, Turtwig waved at the camara, Vespiqueen was putting makeup on, Munchlax was sleeping, Munna calmly waved at the camara and Squirtle started to beatbox, Numel seemed bored.

"Our first guest Togepi!" Ninetails smiled as Togepi did a cartwheel into the couch. "Nice to meet ya!"

 _Cheers and Laughs._

"Anyway Togepi how did it feel to be voted off?" Ninetails asked.

"Meh i expected it, honestly i am surprised i lasted longer." Togepi shruged and smiled trying to ignore Turtwig and Squirtle.

"You know who did not expect to leave?Our Boi Give a hand to Kirlia!" Suicunte Smirked.

 _Cheers._

Kirlia walked into the couch.

"How did it feel to be voted out Dude~" Smiled Suicunte.

"It came out of nowhere and felt rushed, however this will not be the last time they see me!" Kirlia growled.

"Welp, next is Chikorita!" -Suicunte.

 _Cheers._

Chikorita shyly walked to the couch and waved.

"Nice to see you Chikorita, how are you?"

"g-good t-thanks.." she whispered.

"How do you feel about being voted out eh" Smirked Suicunte.

Chikorita began to tear up.

"Um... next is Everyone's Favorite Sassy Meteorite, Solrock!" Smiled Suicunte.

 _Cheers Lots._

Solrock levitated to the couch.

"How did it feel to leave mmm?"

"Well i guess i was a target since day one, honestly i had a feeling i would get far at first but not get to the merge as i am one of the more capable players..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

"It has come to our attention that you have a crush on a certain Dragon eh?" Suicunte teased.

"Dragonair? Sorry i ain't lesbo" Solrock glared.

"I am talkin about-"

"Welp i'm leaving." Solrock boredly said as she just left.

"Wow..um next up is Eevee!" Suicunte yelled.

 _Cheers._

Eevee walked she seemed pissed.

"Hey, how did it feel to-" Ninetails asked before Eevee attacked Kirlia, however Kirlia dodged it and used his psychic powers to restrain her.

"Oh she seems mad..."

"I Will Kill You Kirlia!"

Kirlia just stared at her "Pitiful."

"Next is Druddigon!"

 _Many Cheers._

"Sup" he smirked blowing a kiss to Munna who then blushed.

"Hey Druddigon, how does it feel to be a fan favorite?" Ninetails asked.

"I got fans?" Druddigon asked surprised.

"Yeah but we'll talk about that later, anyway how did it feel to get voted out! Two Episodes After solrock and the one Before Lunatone!" Suicunte asked smirking.

"I mean i am happy that i made it farther than Solrock and surprised Lunknow It All made it farther than me, but i guess they voted me out since i was one of the best and a real danger to win." Druddigon spoke smugly.

"Good Choice, anyway our next and last guest is Lunatone!" Ninetails smiled as Lunatone levitated to the couch.

 _Cheers._

"And that is why fame does not suck" Lunatone grinned.

 _Laugh Track._

"Live audience mEh?" Numel asked.

"They are a live audience!" Ninetails replied.

"So, when everyone voted you out?!" Suicunte asked.

"It hurt, but i can see why i was out, and what matters is that at least i accepted my fate...Unlike Eevee." "Hey!"

A tv descended from the sky.

"Anyways it's time for our new segment TFTF our Time For The Fans!" "Original." "Shut it Numel!"

BellaBeldum45 asks: Druddigon what was your biggest strenght and weakness in the game?

"Well my strenght was my strenght, physical challenges were easy as saying eins, zwei, drei! on a side note Munna teached me a bit of ancient dragoniess back on the island, embarrassing to admit that i didn't know much of it, i guess my weakness was my temper, i let it get the best of me and it made me say and do reckless and absurd things, hopefully Munna can help me with that short problem haha" Druddigon smiled.

 _Claps._

VibravaAva01 asks: Why is Solrock a rip off of a certain Pokemon, i mean it's so obvious! #Rekt #DarkAmphithereBestBae #Diglet #TotalPokemonWorldTour.

Solrock was still away so Lunatone decided to step up.

"Well in Solrocks defense... sometimes Pokemon are similar to eachother and sometimes different, but each Pokemon is still unique and great if you take the time to look at the differences!"

"Which is none." Numel rolled his eyes boredly.

Lunatone glared, "Well, Bronzong is quite the similar Pokemon to Solrock however um...eh..."

"However i don't lurk in the shadows like a Pedo..." Solrock came back.

 _Cheers._

 _"Bushes~"_ Yanma whispered to Cyndaquil who giggled.

"Plus, i was more of a team player than he will ever be, not to mention his back story is totally different than mines-"

"How exactly?" Mienfoo asked confused.

"I don't feel like talking about it, plus i got farther in the game..."

"He got freaking eight place!" Skarmory yelled.

"On his third try, i basically almost made it to the merge with two and with enemies all trying to eat me up, if it wasnt for Cryogonal i would be in the Merge right now..."

Druddigon gave a hearty laugh at this, "Yea, you in the merge, that is almost as funny as saying Skarmory will come back hahaha!"

"Hey! Not fucking cool dude!" Skarmory rudely yelled.

ShuckleChuckle asks: Lunatone tell me your best joke XD! #Lol

Lunatone smiled "Well Shuckle let me tell ya to Never trust a Atom because they Make Up Everything!" Almost Everyone groaned, Togepi and Yanma laughed.

Lunatone smiled at them.

Joltik laughed from the vents but continued to master her plan.

SkarmoryStaryuFan100 asks: Skarmory When U return 2 the SHoW!!11

"I know i may be close and coy about it but, i honestly have no fucking idea little star dude, i am waiting!" Skarmory glared at Suicunte.

Vespiqueen had finished her make up, "Hohoho now i look like a Pearl!~" She giggled.

"More like you want to make me hurl..." Numel slightly chuckled.

SexySylveon69 asks: Eevee why did you lose!!!!!!You are grounded!!!!!!My Billions!!!!!

"Shut up mom!" Eevee yelled still tied.

MetazonegZone asks: Chikorita do you think time travel is possible?

"w-what? oh um...well maybe?"

SirKnight asks: Kirlia do you have a connection with Gardevoirs?

"Well i can evolve into one even if i refuse to, other than that not really, don't have a mother and my father left to find her ex gf, kinda sucks though why would he have me if he is looking for her, where the hell did i even come from!" Kirlia ranted.

Yanma gave a squeal but Cyndaquil placed his arm into her hand, "Best not to tell him."

JynxMinaj asks: Togepi gurl how old are you?cuz that ain't no ass it's a space station!

Munchlax woke up.

Togepi looked at her butt.

"I can't find Deoxys, anyway i am eighteen i just look young cause i can't evolve yet i guess" She grinned and waved at the camara.

MachopMan asks: Makuhita you look so fat, i would so beat you one on one, Machop Man Vs MKT!

"Try it buster, i may be chubby but i am um...not a hubby!" -Makuhita.

"That made no sense.." -Cyndaquil.

"You made no sense!"

"Anyway here we have some more behind the scenes content from eliminated contestants, BTS!"

Silly music played as the Tv displayed many of the eliminated contestants doing weird stuff like Larvesta standing guard with a bored expression so Chikorita can pee, and other stuff like Solrock spying people on bushes, weirdest being Togepi trying to become a shuriken and Druddigon actually throwing her a bit too far and cause of her Spiky body it worked.

"Oops." The Tv went up and away.

"Anyone up for a game of Returns!"

Ninetails smiled.

Cheers from the Popcorn gallery.

"However only Togepi and Munchlax can participate" Suicunte added. _Silence_. "What!" Most yelled. "Yeah they are baby pokemon so they compete!"

"But Togepi is eighteen!" Cyndaquil tried to reason.

"Still is a baby pokemon anyway meet the babies!" Suicunte smiled as a bunch of baby pokemon appeared there was a Mantyke, Magby, Elekid, Smoochum, Riolu, Bonsly, Igglybuff, Cleffa,Wynaut, Mime.Jr, Happiny, Tyrogue, Budew and Chingling.

Most of them were talking at the same time, Munchlax went back to sleep.

"New segment, Baby Fight! To return just knock out the other babies the Four babies that are left win and can join or rejoin the game!" Suicunte smirked.

"OMG This has to be illegal!" Yanma scaredly spoke.

"Sorry Yanma but Their parents singed them up, it's legal." Ninetails had a bittersweet smile.

 ***Test Your Might, Fight!***

 _Silly Baby Battle Music Plays._

Tyrogue did weird karate poses and the Normal type babies dodged it and ran away. Budew seemed scared af and was shaking. "I can relate to her." Chikorita frowned.

Elekid and Magby were fighting eachother and Riolu was doing awesomely, "Atta Boy!" She rode Wynaut the Wynaut seemed confused, Mime.Jr used some sort of barrier box to bring everyone together even if she struggled and Happiny made the babies calm down a little, Munchlax still asleep. Togepi used Metronome it was Explosion, all the babies fainted.

"Oh my gosh... wow, what an outcome..." Ninetails spoke worried she gave everyone Oran berries and then Sitrus. Suicunte frowned "Whoops, um good news everyone, since you all fainted at the same time, you all have a chance to join Mews Island!" The babies then cheered. Most Pokemon in the Popcorn gallery clapped.

"and that is all the time we have for todays Afthermathematics, can we dodge all the incoming lawsuits? Find out next time on Mews New Island!" Ninetails smiled and Suicunte smirked.

The Camara zoomed out to reveal all the chaos and the destroyed stage from the Explosion.

 ***Afthermathematics Outro***

 _ooo_

Makuhita and Cyndaquil: Review!

I said Review better, No I Did!

Skarmory: Just Fucking Review!

Yanma:Please Review lol

Popcorn Gallery:Review!

Liz: Dark Amphithere really does make the best stories.


	35. No Reing, No Fame!

Mew and Pumpkingking woke up early and teleported to the Mess Hall.

 _ooo_

The Pokemon were eating their food. Some where talking to others. Then Mew and Pumpkingking appeared with a Red smoke aftermath.

"Campers, Welcome to Phase Three Aka, The Merge!" Mew grinned.

"No more Teams, but maybe many alliances!" Pumpkingking smirked.

"We shall nickname you Team Z, even if there are no Teams, so Everyone follow us to the Plains, the same Stage from Culture Rash is there, lets go!" Mew smiled.

They both teleported away.

 _ooo_

 _(Stage)_

"Welcome to todays Challenge, No Pain, No Fame!, You will all have to survive Painful Challenges that Last Fifteen Seconds, The Eight Pokemon that survive until the end With Immunity and can't be voted off!" Mew smiled.

"Let's Start, Bulbasaur please spin the Wheel of Torture!" -Pkk.

Bulbasaur walked to the wheel and spinned it, it landed on Fire.

"Burned Alive for Fifteen Seconds!"

Most Pokemon Gasped.

"Will you do it Bulbasaur or will you give up?", Bulbasaur gave up, back on his Sit he was Frozen by the Pumpkingking only his head was unfrozen.

"Crack-a-Chu! You are next!"-Pkk.

Crack-a-chu walked and spinned it.

"Crack-A-Chu! You have Fifteen Seconds to Carry this huge boulder!"

Crack-a-Chu tried his best but it seemed impossible, his fear kicked in and it started to hurt.

"Fail, Crack-a-chu, Chill." Pumpkingking froze his body.

Jigglypuff Spinned the Wheel.

"Jigglypuff, Submerge yourself in Radioactive Waste."

"Yeah, i'll pass that.." Frozen.

Lampent spinned the Wheel.

"Lampent, you must Fight a Mega Sharpedo!" Lampent did but lost.

Vani spinned the Wheel with her Icy Arms, She looked nervous at the Ice Cream with a bite picture.

"Vani Get Licked by Everyone, Again!" Vani sighed and let them lick her. Then they started biting her and munching on her, she screamed.

"Vani, fifteen seconds passed, You could be safe!" Vani sighed.

 **000**

 **"Was it worth it** **? I Honestly have no Idea." Vani Sighed Eaten.**

 **000**

Totodile spinned the wheel.

It was a Lightning Volt.

"Totodile get Zapped for Fifteen Seconds!" Totodile sighed and agreed. She was zapped and after fifteen seconds it stopped, she looked fried but gave a thumbs up.

"Totodile could be safe!"

"Togepi Get Badly Poisoned for fifteen seconds, Don't Puke." "Sure thing!" she smiled and puked inside her mouth but swallowed it.

Most Pokemon gagged.

Tyrogue spinned the Wheel.

Tyrogue smash this Feral Caterpie.

"Arceus, is it Evil?" He asked.

"Um no, Its Not Bad but it isnt good either, It's Neutral."

"Never! I couldn't go back on my warriors Code! GOSH!"

Tyrogue folded his arms and his body was frozen solid.

Magby spinned the Wheel, it landed on a water droplet.

"Magby Take a Shower for fifteen seconds."

"Nope." He was frozen.

Mime Jr. Spinned the Wheel, The Picture was blank!

"Mime Jr You Are Standing On Razor Sharp Spikes!" Mew yelled.

There was nothing on the Floor but Mime.Jr gave a Silent but what appeared to be blood curling Scream, She looked to be in pain.

"Fifteen seconds are up, Mime.Jr could be safe!" Mew smiled.

 **000**

 **Mime Jr. was shaking looking at the forth** **wall confessional.**

 **000**

Psyduck spinned the Wheel.

"Psyduck eat this Skorupi Tail and pass it down before fifteen seconds" Mew smiled.

Psyduck took the Skorupi tail it looked sharp, She started to eat and cried it stung, lucky for her she swallowed it.

Cryogonal grabbed the wheel with his claw and spinned it.

"Cryogonal be licked by Heatmores" "Ok."

The Heatmores began to lick Cryogonal with their fire tongues and Cryogonal seemed Mad however fifteen seconds passed.

"Dusclops, Get Cursed for Fifteen Seconds." Dusclops sighed and accepted, His whole body hurt he looked at Aron, who seemed bored. He got mad and passed the challenge.

Larvesta spinned the wheel.

"Dance standing in a Platform on top of a pool with Pokemon Eating Basculin for fifteen seconds!"

Larvesta started to dance he moves were horrible and she seemed embarrassed and almost fell into the pool at one point but did not and won.

Aron spinned the wheel.

"Aron Use this Pickaxe to mine the coal out of this Stone, you have Fifteen seconds!" "Coal is just Minerals Wannabe!" Aron spoke.

"The hell you talking about.. anyway you failed."

Foe spinned the wheel.

"Foe you must breathe in Smoke non stop for fifteen seconds!"

Foe smirked and sniffed without stopping, the smoke almost seemed to not affect him, after fifteen seconds he coughed wildly.

Grimer spinned The Wheel.

"Grimer you must bathe in solid mud for fifteen seconds!"

Grimer nodded "Oww!" Since he was a poison type the Ground was hurting him, however he passed.

Totodile spinned the wheel again.

"Sing The famous Song, Super Effective!" Totodile gasped and she tried to sing "Guaguagua" She was frozen and on stand by.

Vani spinned the wheel.

"Vani, get in this Rotom oven for fifteen seconds. Vani deadpanned.

 **000**

 **A Melted Vanillish was visible.**

 **000**

Togepi spinned the wheel, Get shocked with Crack-a-chus Thunderbolt for Fifteen seconds.

Togepi and Crack-a-chu smiled, Crack-a-chu shocked her but Togepi giggled, Confused the evil

Crack-a-chu zapped her again, but then she laughed. "Haha That tickles" She smiled.

Mime Jr spinned the wheel.

"Mime Jr You are on Fire!"

Mime Jr gave a silent scream and rolled on the floor and cried. She passed again however.

Psyduck spinned the wheel.

"Psyduck get a shot for the Buzzka Virus!" Psyduck frowned and got the shot in less than Fifteen seconds.

Cryogonal spinned the wheel again, He got Bulbasaurs.

"Burned Alive for Fifteen seconds!"

"Hurry." Cryogonal spoke and gave Glitch like scream while being burned alive. He passed.

Dusclops spinned the wheel.

"Dusclops you must Get hit by Lampents Shadow Ball for fifteen seconds. Dusclops groaned and accepted. He survived, barely.

Larvesta spinned the wheel.

"Do a Belly dance while standing in a tilting Platform to real Spikes!"

Larvesta Frowned and did the dance it was Horrible, she tried to maintain balance and almost fell twice but barely passed.

Foe spinned the wheel.

"Foe we must Cut your Hair fast af boi, in less than Fifteen seconds!"

Foe frowned and nodded.

"It will grow back dudes."

Mew and Pumpkingking has scissors on both hands and started and cutting Foe, he was frowning, the result was a horrible mohawk with bald spots.

Grimer spinned the wheel.

"Eat this Rotten Banana!"

Grimer cried he didnt want to bit with a quick gulp he passed it down.

Totodile spinned the wheel again!

"Totodile defeat this Audino in less than fifteen seconds!" Mew smirked. Totodile fought the Audino but she was too tired and paralyzed from the shocks. She tried using Superpower but Audino dodged it and used Double Slap.

Totodile fainted.

The Melted Vani spinned the wheel

"Vani, you must get burned alive for fifteen seconds!" The melted Vani nodded and passed but she was a now a puddle.

Togepi spinned the Wheel she got the same thing Vani had.

"Togepi you must get Burned Alive!" Togepi smiled and was getting roasted however she giggled, "Nice Tan Saloon!"

Mime Jr spinned the wheel.

"Mime Jr you are being Electrified!"

Mime Jr started shaking on the floor and gave silent screams!

Psyduck spinned the wheel.

"Get Shocked By Crack-a-chu!"

Psyduck grunted and got shocked, she lasted her fifteen seconds.

Cryogonal spinned the Wheel.

"Cryogonal, Rotom Oven!"

Cryogonal seemed pissed off but accepted, after fifteen seconds of glitchy screaming, he passed.

Dusclops Spinned the Wheel.

"Dusclops you must get Zapped by Crack-a-chu for fifteen seconds.

Dusclops accepted, and passed.

Larvesta spinned the wheel.

"Larvesta Dance and Sing while standing in a shaking Platform that will make you fall into Ice Cold Water!" Larvesta sighed "Fine.."

(This short Song is Called ' _Fire_ _Power!_ ' It's a sorta egyptian like tune and slow like.)

Larvesta: Oooo~ This is the pits, i am stuck in this bit, i am scared and can fall, however i won't stall!

Larvesta danced horribly. Most Pokemon holded their laughter.

Larvesta: I got the Fire Power, here look at me, My Dance skills may be weak, but i ain't Meek!,Now I will try my best to succeed~ and now i could have Immunity~, Yay!

Pokemon laughed at Larvesta who blushed, however she passed.

Foe spinned the wheel.

"You must Mine this Coal in less than fifteen seconds!"

Foe nodded got the pickaxe and started mining he seemed to have lots of spare time to pass this challange, Foe may be stoner but he was really strong too, he almost passed but them stopped for a few seconds, he felt confused and dizzy...

"Times Up! Foe lost, End Game!"

Pumpkingking smirked.

"The Pokemon with Immunity are Vani, Togepi, Mime Jr., Psyduck, Cryogonal, Dusclops, Larvesta, and Grimer!" Mew spoke and Pumpkingking with a snap of his fingers healed everyone, even Vani

"Since we wanted to make something special for today since it's the merge you will all have four votes, you can put them all on one Pokemon or Spread them between Pokemon, Tonight will be the first and Last Official, Triple Elimination anyways Later!" They both teleported out, The Pokemon Gasped.

"Lucky Us." Vani smilled.

Totodile danced and Larvesta watched her "Nice moves." Totodile smiled and gave a thumbs up in return.

The Pokemon with Immunity seemed happy, however the ones without seemed nervous.

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

Mostly everyone was Sitting in the Logs well the beanbags were placed near the Campfire and replaced some logs and the Immune Pokemon were sitting there, so it was a mix between Logs and Beanbags.

" _The Votes are In~_ Immune Pokemon first get berries, Vani, Togepi, Mime Jr., Psyduck, Cryogonal, Dusclops, Larvesta and Grimer!" They got berries.

"Next Pokemon with No Votes at All!, Lampent, Totodile and Tyrogue!" They got berries.

"This Berry is Prosperity to me~" -Tyrogue.

 _Early_ _Dramatic Music._

"O.Kay?, now safe with only one Vote out of the possible Four, is Aron!" "What why did a get one Vote!" Then Aron got hit by the berry.

"Bulbasaur, Crack-a-chu and Jigglypuff You all had close votes, However Magby is one of the Pokemon Eliminated!"

"What!" Magby and Larvesta yelled.Magby was zapped and out.

"Next Pokemon that is Also gone is our Favorite Non Enemy Foe!"

"aw..dude..it was fun..hehe." Foe gave a Sad Smirk and chuckled. Then he was zapped and out.

"Now one more of you will leave, Bulbasaur you are safe, so bottom two is Crack-a-chu and Jigglypuff."

Crack-a-chu and Jigglypuff seemed nervous.TBC...


	36. Puke Nuke Soar!

Mew and Pumpkingking continued with the Elimination!

"None! Both of you have tied!"

They both seemed scared.

"I think i-i can be good at a Tie Breaker..." Jigglypuff spoke.

"Bring it on!" Crack-a-Chu smirked.

"Nope, both of you are out, however by playing Rock, Paper Scissors, You can Decided what Place you got! So Go!"

Bummed out Crack-a-Chu and Jigglypuff played Rock, Paper, Scissors. They both pulled out.

Jigglypuffs hand was so stubby it seemed like Rock or Paper but no Scissor, Crack-a-chu choosed scissor. "She picked Paper!"

Crack-a-Chu yelled. "What!"

"Crack-a-Chu is now eliminated after you!" Pumpkingking smirked.

Jigglypuff was zapped and out and Then Crack-a-chu was zapped and out. Silence.

"Anyone up for another challenge?"

"What? In the middle of the night?"

Aron seemed surprised.

"Yep, Campers follow us too, The Fields!" Mew teleported away with Pumpkingking.

The campers groaned and went to the fields.

 _ooo_

"Challenge is called, If you can't take the Sick!, Everyone must Chug down this expired Full Restores from get this, The Human Era!"

Pumpkingking smirked.

Most Pokemon Gasped.

"T-The Human Era?! Back when Humans were alive and had peace with Pokemon!" Larvesta spoke.

"That is like super long ago!" Aron protested waving her little arms.

"Don't care just go stand next to your chug and everyone will start drinking in-!"

All the Pokemon ran to their Chugs and standed next to them, ready.

"-Two, One, CHUG!"

The Pokemon began to chug it down, Larvesta and Aron seemed to be having problems, Tyrogue was gulping it down, Mime Jr gagged silently but kept trying, Psyduck and Cryogonal seemed to be doing almost fine.Vani and Lampent refused too drink.

"!Done!" Three Pokemon said at the same time, they were Grimer, Togepi and Bulbasaur.

"Nice you three win immunity!, Now the others have to go and hide from them until sunrise,If you are caught you must help the seekers find the others or else-,Anyways i'll give you hiders a head start. Everyone but Vani and Lampent they are disqualified." Mew smiled.

The Pokemon Groaned.

 **000**

 **"Whatever was that thing, it was horrible..." Aron Spoke Tired.**

 **000**

 **"Never Again..." Larvesta shook her head, she looked green.**

 **000**

 _(Team Z)_

"Where should we hide?" Aron asked Dusclops, Dusclops stopped and looked at her.

"Well we should do it somewhere far and unexpected." Dusclops thought to himself.

"Hey Guys can i join?" Larvesta asked.

"Sorry girl but if too many Pokemon hide in the same spot it can give it away you know?" -Aron.

Larvesta sighed "Okay..."

 **000**

 **"Now that its the merge, the game has become more n' more devious!"**

 **Larvesta tried to speak.**

 **000**

 _(Team Z)_

Psyduck and Cryogonal were walking when Psyduck fell.

"Mr Cryogonal, I-i don't feel so good..." Psyduck wobbled.

Cryogonal stared at her.

"i-i don't fell so good..." Her face was becoming Green and musky.

Cryogonal stared at her.

"We Have To Go."

Then Psyduck lunged herself at him, making the screen go black.

 _(Team Z)_

Togepi was hiding with Totodile.

"Hey can you believe i am back in the game?" "Guaguagua?" "Yea like that is crazy eh?" "..guagua.."

Then Bulbasaur grabbed both of them from the bushes. "whoops hehe" Giggled Togepi "...guagua..."

"Hey wasn't i a seeker?" Totodile deadpanned, then Togepi poked her. "Boop." ".Guagua." -Totodile.

 _(Team Z)_

Tyrogue was meditating.

"Honor, Loyalty, War~"

"Hey what you doing?" Grimer asked.

"GOSH don't scare me like that Grimer i could had used my Wicket Karate Skillz to take you down!"

"Karate?" Grimer asked.

"ARCEUS, Do you not know the way of the Karateh, Gosh! This Island is full of ignorant IDIOTS!"

"Can you teach me?" Grimer made a cute face.

"Nuh uh, Only Masters of Honor can learn Karate, i learned it at Juans Combo Jumbo Sick Skillz Summer Camp Fam! You are noh qualified!" Tyrogue shook his head.

"Oh well at least i tried.."Grimer shurged and looked down sad.

Then He Ate Him and Smiled.

 _(Team Z)_

Dusclops and Aron were walking to the top of Clift Die(V) then Aron noticed something in Dusclops neck.

"hey cute scarf!" Aron smiled.

"Yeah i like it too."

Then Mime Jr. came out she made hand signals to Dusclops.

"Hey Mime Jr. You okay?"

Mime Jr. shook her head and she made hand sings as if asking for help. "Is she Mute?" Aron teased.

"Yes." Dusclops shot back.

Aron looked away awkwardly.

"Hey Mime Jr. want to tag along with us?" Dusclops asked and Mime Jr nodded.

"Hey! What about the Too many Pokemon Rule!" Aron yelled getting more mad by the second.

"It's cause she is a girl Isnt It!" She was starting to shine brightly and the whole island could see it.

"Aron calm down!" Dusclops yelled

, Mime Jr. did stop hand motions.

"Not Aron Now Lairon!" She smirked and Bulbasaur grabbed her. "Ahh Help!"

Dusclops shot a shadow ball at Bulbasaur grabbed Mime Jr and began to reach the top of Clift Die(V), Bulbasaur shook his head and began puking, so did Lairon and Cryogonal and Psyduck and Togepi and Totodile and Grimer spitting out Tyrogue who then puked.

"Nasty..." Both Vani and Lampent said at the same time watching the TV screens with Mew and The Pumpkingking They felt perfectly fine.

 _(Team Z)_

Dusclops and Mime Jr. Reached the Top of Clift Die(V) Bulbasaur was getting close, he used his Vines but they were shot back by Shadow ball, Mime Jr. Used Reflect and Light Screen.

The Sun was starting to Shine.

"Mime Jr Jump!" Dusclops yelled.

Mime Jr Shook her head, and stomped her little foot, she wanted to stay and protect Dusclops.

"Thanks Mime Jr. Your the best!"

Dusclops smiled.

Mime Jr smiled at this and began to Grow and shine. Dusclops and Even Bulbasaur were taken aback.

Mr. Mime was visible, She used Shadow Ball at Bulbasaur mimicking Dusclops and then She grabbed Dusclops hand and Jumped from the Clift. "AHHHHHHHHHhhh!" Dusclops Screamed and landed in the Five Points Zone with Mrs.Mime.

Larvesta saw them from the beach she looked startled.

 _It was Daytime Now._

Every single Pokemon was Teleported back to The Campfire.

"Larvesta, Dusclops and Mr Mime have all earned Immunity, so the Pokemon Immune are Togepi, Grimer, Bulbasaur, Larvesta, Dusclops and Mr. Mime!"

"You can just call her Mrs.Mime."

Dusclops pointed out.

Mrs.Mime seemed Happy af.

"Whatever Everyone Go Vote, It will be the Last Double Elimination so you get two votes, Also as Punishment All votes for Lampent and Vani are doubled, Now Go!"

 ** _o0 After Voting 0o_**

"Woah, well _The Votes are In~_ , Pokemon with Immunity get Berries, Bulbasaur, Togepi, Mrs.Mime, Dusclops, Larvesta and Grimer!" They all go berries and smiled victoriously, Dusclops leaned near Mrs.Mime, "Thanks." He whisperd Smiling. Mrs.Mime gave him a thumbs up.

"Pokemon that had no Votes, Lampent, Totodile, Tyrogue and Psyduck."

"Bottom Three eh, Vani you did not participate in the challenge, Cryogonal You are a real force to be recon with and Lairon i guess you just annoy Pokemon." Pumpkingking shruged.

"And the Last Pokemon that Stays Is-"

Vani was sweating.

Lairon looked calm.

Cryogonal seemed Unfazed.

"Cryogonal! You get to live to see another day or is it challenge, anyway the berry is yours." Mew giggled and threw it, Cryogonal caught it with his Claw.

"Welp Bye Vani!" Pumpkingking zapped her and she was out.

"Later Lairon!" Mew zapped her and she was out.

 _Silence._

"Alright you can all go to sleep now." They both Teleported away.

Every Pokemon went to Sleep in the Lodge, they seemed tired.

 **000**

 **"That was Too Close."**

 **Cryogonal Glared at the Forth-Wall.**

 **000**

 _ooo_

Vani:Review!

Lairon: yeah...


	37. Trashure Mess-Sure!

Mew and Pumpkingking had finished hiding the items for todays challenge they giggled.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

Cryogonal was quietly talking to Psyduck, Grimer was eating food.

Then Bulbasaur tried to join in the conversation, however it was too low for the others to hear.

Dusclops was talking with Mrs.Mime even if she didn't say anything at all, he understood her.

Tyrogue was talking to Togepi and Totodile about Honor."Yeah Riolu is my sister, but she is just so weird i mean GOSH!" Tyrogue spoke. "I get you" Togepi smiled and Totodile had a deadpanned face as if saying, am i really stuck with these idiots, Then Larvesta came to sit with them

"Hey guys whats up?" She asked.

"Oh hey Larvesta you should talk to Tyrogue more his stories are totally super awesome!" Togepi giggled. "Yah, my great great great great Grandfather Jackie Lee once punched someone so bad that he sended them over the horizon, Yah!" Tyrogue said smugly.

"How Super." Larvesta rolled her eyes. Togepi and Tyrogue kept talking, then Totodile pointed at Lampent. "Guaguagua?"

"I guess she prefers to be alone.."

Larvesta Shruged. Lampent was eating her berries by herself in a corner, she was thinking.

"Do you girls think the next challenge will be hard?" Asked Larvesta a little worried.

"Not at all!, with my mad skillz there is no way we'll lose!" Tyrogue posed and smirked.

 **000**

 **"Am i the only one that thinks he is getting pretty Annoying..." Larvesta seemed bored.**

 **000**

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in dressed up as pirates, they had a Poke Coin aftermath.

"Oh Shiny!" Togepi smiled.

"Todays Challenge will be a treasure hunt! Har Har Har!"

The Pumpkingking laughed.

"Find Le Eight keys hidden all over le island before night time near le bon fire ceremony and open up youd treasure chest mateys if you dont have a key for le chest ya may loos le chance to win le invincibility! Har har har!" Mew grinned.

"This may be a great slam and then some but time be running out so, NOW GO!" Pumpkingking grinned and pointed at the outside world.

They both Teleported out.

"Worst Impressions ever..." Lampent boredly spoke.

They all went outside after that.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Z)_

Larvesta, Totodile, Tyrogue and Togepi were searching together, they were in the forest.

"Where could those chest Be!" Asked Larvesta.

"Maybe we should all team up to find them" Smiled Togepi.

"Like a Alliance? Rad." Tyrogue smiled. Totodile just nodded.

"..I dont know guys..." Larvesta seemed insecure.

"We are now Team Smiles WooHoo!Hahahahaha!!!YEAH!"

Togepi began to bounce and she hit her head on a tree. Then a Red Key fell from the branch. "Nailed it!"

The others just looked at her.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Z)_

Bulbasaur was looking for a key in the beach, by using his vines as a helicopter he cleared the sand and cleverly found one, it was Shiny Golden One Lampent was spying him from the a bush.

 **000**

 **"Interesting, i guess Bulbasaur is just playing dumb to get farther in the game..." Lampent thoughtfully explained.**

 **000**

 _(Team Dot.)_

In the Snowy part of the island near the ice ring.

"Vani the Vanillish is Gone, However i don't care, she was a weak link anyways, what is our status Commander Psyduck."

Cryogonal coldly stated.

"We have Sir Dusclops as a third in command and Weak Minions such as Mrs.Mime and Grimer. Our biggest target seems to be Bulbasaur, he found out about our massive Alliance." Psyduck spoke almost like she was some sort of secretary, Grimer giggled.

"We should spread and cover more ground, that way we will find the keys faster." Dusclops spoke leaning near a snowy tree.

Mrs.Mime nodded.

"I suppose.Now Go." -Cryogonal.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Smiles)_

Togepi helped Larvesta find her key it was Orange, same for Totodile she had a green one.

"Gosh you gals, you keep finding you keys ey what about me,i-i mean ARCEUS! Just ARCEUS!" Tyrogue yelled.

"Shhhh, calm down Tyrogue or they will find out were we are!" Larvesta whispered.

"Why does that Matter? GOSH!"

Then out of the swampy waters, Bulbasaur snatched all their keys, and ran away.

"Coward!" Yelled Tyrogue then he turned to look at the girls glaring at him. "What, he had it comming!"

 _ooo_

 _(Team Z)_

Bulbasaur gathered all the keys he had, in total four. He showed them to Lampent.

"Some reek with positive energy however that one has a nasty surprise." Lampent pointed at the shiny golden key.

Bulbasaur nodded then he offered Two keys for Mrs.Mime and Dusclops.

 **000**

 **"Backstabbing is necessary now."Dusclops darkly chuckled.**

 **000**

Mrs.Mime pointed at the rusty Orange one and Dusclops got the Green key.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Dot.)_

Cryogonal broke the Ice ring with his Claw, and Psyduck stared.

Cryogonal found a Silver key and kept it. "Psiaiai?" "Quiet."

Psyduck became silent looking at the ground. Cryogonal found another key a light blue one buried in the Snow, his Laser Focus seemed to be worth it.

 _ooo_

 _(Team Smiles)_

Tyrogue found a key under a rock, It was a brown one.

"Gosh you gals look what i found." Tyrogue grinned.

The girls frowned.

"No worries, its my duty to help you gals, so who wants it?" Tyrogue offered.

The girls all looked at eachother.

"Eh you girls can have it!" Togepi offered. "Well then i guess you keep it Totodile." Larvesta smiled.

"Guaguagua!" She smiled.

 _ooo_

Cryogonal was in the top of Clift Die(V) and looked at the Tip, he found a Blue key on the edge.

Psyduck followed close behind and when Cryogonal was about to grab the key, he was pushed.

He gave no scream as he fell down landing in the one point zone.

Psyduck seemed shocked and a ghostly hand grabbed the key without her noticing.

 ***All keys have been found, go to le bon fire ceremony area as fast as ya mateys can.IT'S ON!***

Every single contestant began running towards the chests in the bon fire area, that intercome was loud so it startled many Pokemon.

 _ooo_

 _Bon Fire Site._

"Yar Har Har welcome mateys i see ya are all here ey well use le key to open le chest and get ye reward but be weary a single chest here can make ya walk le plank!" Mew and Pumpkingking both said and laughed awkwardly afterwards.

"Anyway, you can also trade keys now if you want, no fighting tho." Mew smiled.

Lampent used her Red key, she got a Fire Stone. "Really..."

Dusclops looked at Totodile, "want to switch keys?" Totodile nodded.

She gave Dusclops the brown key and she got a Shiny Golden key.

Cryogonal used his Light blue key and won a card that said Immunity. "..."

Totodile looked at her Shiny Key she wanted to go last now...it felt just wrong.

Mrs.Mime used her Orange Key, she got a rare candy.

Totodile gave Tyrogue her key.

He smiled... She sweated.

Dusclops used his Brown key and got a card that said immunity.

He smiled darkly.

Cryogonal looked at Psyduck with no key and trembling.

 **000**

 **"I had extra keys, plus It would had been impossible for Psyduck to push me which would mean..." Cryogonal thoughtfully spoke.**

 **000**

Cryogonal tossed the Silver key at Psyduck she used it and got immunity.

Dusclops frowned and gave the Blue key to Bulbasaur, he got a card that said immunity.

Bulbasaur gave Togepi a Green key, "Hey Thanks" She smiled and opened the chest she got a Dusk Stone "aww man i wanted a burrito..." She frowned, Lampent stared at her.

Tyrogue smiled and got his Shiny Golden key and used it on the last Shiny looking chest.

Totodile stared.

Cryogonal Stared.

Lampent stared.

Dusclops Stared.

Mrs.Mime stared.

Larvesta Stared.

Psyduck stared.

Bulbasaur Stared.

Grimer stared.

Togepi Stared.

Tyrogue stared at his Golden Card.

"Gosh you guys..." he paused.

"-I've been Automatically Eliminated... ARCEUS!!!!" He yelled and slapped his fist on the ground.

"Before you are zapped and out go vote this will be your last vote so make it count, everyone has one vote welp go Vote!" Mew giggled.

 _ooo_

 _o0 That Night 0o_

" _The Votes are In~_ , Pokemon with Immunity win berries too, have berries, Cryogonal, Psyduck, Bulbasaur and Dusclops!"

"Tyrogue thanks for Voting but you are Automatically Eliminated!"

"GOSH!" He was zapped and out.

"Surprisingly the only two pokemon with no votes are Totodile and Larvesta!" They got berries.

Togepi was nervously holding the dusk stone, Lampent stared

"Lampent you only had one vote, now you are safe." Lampent ate her berry.

"Mrs.Mime you only had two votes so you are safe!" She smiled and ate her berry.

"Bottom two, Grimer and Togepi, Crazy and Insane, well the votes have tied." She stared.

Mrs.Mime gave Grimer the Rare candy and he ate it, then he began to glow, he was a Muk!

"Oh well since Grimer is not here Muk stays." Mew chirped.

Togepi looked down.

"Togepi give me that stone and i will eliminate myself instead. Not like i want to compete anyway, plus do you really want to leave your friends here?" Lampent spoke loudly.

"Um...if it means staying with my friends longer...Mew can she do that?" Togepi asked.

"As long as someone is zapped and out, i don't care, sure." Mew boredly spoke.

Togepi gave Lampent the Dusk stone and she began to shine. She was a Chandelure, She smirked.

"Can you help me get out of this pickle now?" Togepi smiled.

"Chandelure smirked, Lampent said that not me, i am Chandelure and you are Eliminated Togepi." She laughed darkly.

Everyone stared.

"Welp any last words Togepi?"

Pumpkingking asked.

"oh...i see...um..take care everyone.." Togepi smiled looking at her friends, she was zapped and out yet again.

"Not cool Chandelure!" Yelled Larvesta, Totodile seemed pissed.

Muk giggled, "Thank you Mrs.Mime i will be your best friend!" Mrs.Mime pointed at Dusclops. "Hello Dusclops let's all be best friends alright!"

"Totally." Dusclops smirked.

Cryogonal and Psyduck stared and in the middle of it Chandelure smirked proudly.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out, grinning.

 _ooo_

Togepi: Review!

Tyrogue: Yah~


	38. Afthermathematics Final?

Mew and Pumpkingking watched the Tv inside they saw-

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

Replays scenes from past contestants most notably the eliminated contestants.*

 ***Afthermathematics Outro***

 _*Mew's New Island Intro*_

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

 _Cheers._

The Camara zooms into a stage and a bunch of visible pokemon are also seen.

"Greetings its me your host Suicune" She smirked.

"And your Co-Host Ninetails."

 _Cheers._

"This could be the last Afthermathematics since we will allow Pokemon to return to Mew's New Island." Ninetails explained and nodded at the Popcorn gallery who got screen time.

"Yeah but they will have to fight for it!, we prepared a series of harsh challenges for them but for now lets meet the losers in our new segment MTL!" Suicunte yelled.

"Please welcome, Dragonair and Charmander!" Ninetails smiled.

Cheers.

Dragonair went to the couch so did Charmander he walked all smug and mighty.

"So how did it feel to be eliminated eh?" Suicunte teased.

"It sucked, but i will win next time." Dragonair smirked.

"That is if there is a next time, i will rejoin and take them all down!" Growled Charmander.

"Yea yea keep dreaming" Suicunte teased.

"Please welcome Foe and Magby!" Ninetails spoke.

Foe walked smoking a blunt but a machop took it away placed it in his mouth and walked backstage.

Foe giggled at this, Magby however seemed neutral.

"Welcome boys, how did it feel to be out?" Ninetails asked.

"Yo i was a bit bummed and all but ya know its cool its cool" Foe smirked. The Popcorn gallery spoke. "Yo Foe why are you so nice!?" They all said.

"Well i will explain it with a song eh" Foe Smirked and stood up.

"O brother" Magby shook his head.

(This song is called ' _Your Biggest Foe_ ' This has a sort of Jamaican vibe to it starting slow and then fast with a strange tempo and background like if you were on acid, a chill song basically)

Foe: Yo...~I am Foee~ A big...umb dumb lump, however i am bomb~...Yo im just Foe...

Yo...~~I was a Foe~ However now~ I change ya flow~...

I am Foe~ But am not your Foe!

I am Foe, was Your biggest Foe!

I am Foe...hehehehe oh man i am so high bro~...

 _Claps._

The Pokemon seemed confused.

"That did not tell us anything!" Solrock yelled.

"Duh ehehehe" Foe giggled.

"Welcome Crack-a-Chu and Jigglypuff!" Ninetails smiled.

They walked out. _Cheers._

"How are you two?"

"Well now that... that hell hole is over with i can finally relax~" Jigglypuff stretched.

"I am just happy to be with Dragonair again!" The Crack-a-chu Smirked.

Dragonair blushed.

 _Awes~_

"Yeah yeah thats great" Suicunte rolled her eyes.

"Whats wrong dont you have someone that loves you?" Asked Turtwig.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Welcome, Vani and Lairon!" Ninetails spoke to stop this.

 _Cheers._

The Vanillish came out and so did the Lairon, Lairon looked sad and Vanillish looked pissed.

"Hey Girls...how is it going?" Asked Ninetails. "How did it feel to be voted out so close to the end haha!" Teased Suicunte.

"It sucked!, After all the Trauma i had to do in that fire challenge! I basically have a Phobia of Fire now!" Vani yelled.

"I don't care...i just hope Dusclops wins..." Lairon looked away.

 _Silence._

"Welcome Tyrogue and Togepi!"

 _Cheers lots of Cheers._

"Gosh! I have won Fame and Glory!" Tyrogue smiled.

"No they are just viewing Togepi ass mass..." Numel smirked.

Togepi teased the crowd they went wild, then she teased The Popcorn gallery Squirtle whistled and Munchlax had a nose bleed.

"Alright Togepi for that you cant rejoin!" Suicunte spoke looking away. "Worth It Hahaha!"

"Gosh do you have no Dignity i mean GOSH!" Tyrogue spoke.

"Nope, Anyway i know what you will ask, it did suck for Chandelure to betray me like that but well i guess it was my fault for believing her." Togepi shurged.

"My elimination was rigged gosh i mean ARCEUS!" Tyrogue spoke loudly. They all stared at him.

"Someone wants to see BTS?!" Suicunte yelled and the Tv fell from the sky into the Ground it was cracked but it showed silly moments with silly music of all the characters, Cryogonal hiding in trees, Lunatone bothering Pokemon, Larvesta dancing, Totodile trying to talk and Dusclops falling in shit with many more, it ended.

 _Claps and Cheers._

"Its Time for The Fans, TFTF!"

Ninetails smiled.

 _PachaPichu_ _Asked:_ Fuck you Crack-a-Chu! Why are you so cool my Ex GF Pachirisu left me to do some sort of world champion ship cause she wanted to be cool like you now my balls are Blue, WHY!?

"I don't know dude, just go along with stuff and be the best you can" Crack-a-chu smirked and smacked Dragonair's ass.

"For that you two wont return." Suicunte glared.

"Whateves." Crack-a-chu spoke.

Dragonair blushed crimson red.

"Woah that dude is Cool, not as cool as me ey babe?" Asked Squirtle and Togepi hit him.

Carla Casafranca asked: Jigglypuff, how is your baby sister Igglybuff worse than you?

"First of all, It's a honor for you to ask me a question, Thanks, second of all, She is just such a spoiled brat, Not even Vespiqueen kinds of levels!"

"Hey..." Vespiqueen pouted.

 _SmokingWeedleNeedle asked:_ Yo Vespiqueen, Why are you such a Butt?

She scoffed "You Ignorant fool, I am the future Queen of the World, I wont be over shadowed by My Sister.

 _Queen Ebeezabeth_ _asked:_ Vespiqueen why are you so useless, baka! Lol

"Shut Up Sis!" Vespiqueen screamed.

"Woah woah wait, Your Sister is Queen Ebeezabeth, The Queen Ebeezabeth!" Ninetails asked very surprised. "Yea, whateves.." Vespiqueen rolled her eyes.

"She helped some Kid Defeat the Zhery Pokemon League Champion all those Centuries Ago?" Suicunte yelled just as surprised.

"Psh Maybe Not, she is too weak.."

Vespiqueen spoke jealously.

"I heard she mastered Destiny Bond, can you believe that?" Ninetails said amazed.

"Next Question Please!" Screamed Vespiqueen covering her ears.

 _Bella Beldum asked:_ Foe, How did a stoner like you get incredibly far in the game!?

"Well once you try to be friends with everyone people dont have any reason to kick their friends, ya know?" Foe smirked.

 _Jelly The Jellecent asked:_ Squirtle why do you think you are cool?

"Ever heard of- um of you desire it you will um..bee? or sum...I dont know okay! Point is I am Cool~" Squirtle smirked and Togepi hit him, "Not"

 _The Shipper asked:_ Squirtlextogepi, is it real?, What would the name be? Squirepi... Togertle? Some other cute baka like name? What will you call your baby once you two are married!

Love ya -YM

"Yanma! Only the fans!" Suicunte spoke loudly.

"Lol, But i am a fan, i been since day one i've been on Mew's New Island!" Yanma whined.

"Well no Squirtle is not my Bf and he never will!" Togepi yelled.

"I don't care cause i deserve a better woman anyway not a child!" Squirtle teased and They began to fight "You two dont get to return now. "Isn't that unfair?" Cyndaquil asked."You are Unfair!" Makuhita yelled he punched Cyndaquil they both began to fight and Yanma helped. "All three of you wont return!" Yelled Suicunte mad.

"I dont even want to return..." Numel rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever! You won't return Numel!"

"Can i not return too?" Asked Mienfoo.

"Yeah Same" Turtwig looked nervous.

"Honestly i don't care if i return or not anymore" Solrock seemed bored.

"Ugh its too much!" Suicunte complained.

"Skarmory stop Cursing so much!"

"Fuck you dude!"

"Ugh Enough!" Suicunte yelled.

They did not stop.

Kirlia watched in silence.

Ninetails looked at this.

"Kirlia gets to return to Mew's New Island!" Ninetails announced.

Kirlia smiled smugly.

The Pokemon gasped.

"Gosh you guys shut up..." Tyrogue yelled.

Some Pokemon were still talking.

"ARCEUS!" Tyrogue yelled then the ceiling broke.

"My child you have said my name in vain for the last time." Arceus seemed pissed. Every single Pokemon bowed down.

"Greetings Suicune, i see you still use your odd Talent Show."

"Aftershow, master." She bowed but still had a hint if jealousy in the tone if her voice.

"Gosh, i can't believe Arceus is here..." Tyrogue stared.

"You will be going with someone..."

"Gosh... who?"

"Greetings..."

The Pokemon gasped spooked af.

"It's Giratina!" They spoke.

"You will make a fine replacement for that Banette..." She Grinned.

Using her Arms Giratina dragged Tyrogue to the Distortion world.

 _Silence._

Yanma texted on her phone, "Just watched the Pokemon Devil #Giratina drag Tyrogue to Hell, #Awesome #Banette #Weavile #DarkAmphithereBestBae" She giggled and Smiled.

"Wasn't Giratina a dude..." Numel boredly spoke.

Solrock shurged boredly.

"Enough!" Yelled Suicunte.

There was still more chaos everywhere.

"Everyone Please Stop!" Screamed Ninetails.

Everyone became quiet.

"Please can we just play a game of Returns?" Ninetails shyly asked.

"Sure." Charmander smirked.

"Alright this game is called, Treasure Fame and Ice Puke Blame!, The rules are that you will have to Chug a Drink of Nasty Food and while it is Snowing like a Blizzard you must look Cute and Cool while fighting for a key that will open the Botton to give you pass for Mew's New Island!, The first Pokemon that presses the button joins!" Ninetails smiled.

"Now Go!" Suicunte yelled.

Most Pokemon Scrambled around everywhere.

There was too much chaos it simply could not be described, many Pokemon Puked and most failed however Charmander had the key for the botton and used it, he used the key he was about to press the button and then-!

Everyone gasped!

"No!"

"It can't be!"

"Impossible!"

"Dudes i am so high..."

The Pokemon that Returned was...

"It's Me!"

"u-um...J-joltik joins Mew's New island.." Ninetails spoke confused.

"Yesss!" She smirked!

"However cause we are almost out of time so does um..Charmander."

Suicunte spoke quickly.

Charmander smirked.

"A Winner is You, lets do this quick Charmander how does it feel to be back?" Ninetails spoke.

"Awesome, you all better watch out hahahaha!" He smirked.

"What about you Kirlia?"

"Happy and more Ready." He smirked.

"J-joltik?"

"Team Smile, Dot and Z is going Down!" She smirked.

"Thats all the time we have bye!" Suicunte yelled.

Camara Zooms out to see all the chaos and Destruction.

"We're getting a budget cut..."

"Dammit." Suicunte Cursed.

 _Cheers and Laught Track._

 ***Afthermathematics Outro***

 _ooo_

Everyone: REVIEW!


	39. Hide and Cheat!

Mew and Pumpkingking were really running out of ideas...but then Pumpkingking thought of something, he smiled.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

It was very tension filled.

Cryogonal and Psyduck were in their usual corner however now Dusclops, Mrs.Mime and Muk were all eating together.

Bulbasaur and Chandelure were quietly eating too.

Mew and Pumpkingking Teleported in with a Water and Fire aftermath.

"Hello Contestants meet your old Contestants!" They both said.

Then Charmander, Kirlia and Joltik appeared. Silence.

"What." Cryogonal said.

"Come on its your gal pals!" Smirked Mew all giddy.

"Yeah no..." Dusclops looked away.

"You are all scared cause you will all lose to me!" Charmander yelled.

"Yea cuz now that i'm here eh i'll never lose eh never, the winner is back on the island suckers!" Joltik smirked.

"Whateves, anyway its time for a challenge!" Pumpkingking spoke.

The Campers looked at each other and sighed.

 _ooo_

"Todays Challenge is a good old classical Hide and Seek challenge, if they find you you must help the seeker find the hiders, we shall start with a classic Rock, Paper scissors battle to determine the two seekers, you can win by any means needed since the two seekers win immunity however the seeker with most players found can give immunity to someone or save his or her immunity for the next elimination, All players that are not found till four o clock have immunity, Now Go!, Hide and Cheat!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Bulbasaur used paper and when Charmander was about to use Scissor, he changed it to Rock.

"YOU TWAT!"

Bulbasaur smirked.

Chandelure used Flamethrower.

Joltik screamed.

Chandelure won.

Totodile used paper and Kirlia scissor. Kirlia won.

Mrs.Mime used Paper and Muk ate her. Muk won.

Psyduck used Aqua Jet, Larvesta coughed. Psyduck won.

Cryogonal used Laser Focus, Dusclops used Rock, They stared at eachother, Cryogonal charged a Ice Beam while Dusclops grabbed a Rock on the ground and smashed it against Cryogonal, he gave a glitched scream and his ice seemed very chipped. He glared.

Dusclops had won.

Bulbasaur tried to do something but Kirlia used Psychic, blasting him away. Kirlia won.

Chandelure used Destiny Bond and Muk ate her.Both fainted both lost.

Dusclops used Paper... Ms.Mime rock. Dusclops won.

Psyduck used Scissor, Kirlia rock.

Kirlia won and he smirked.

"Both Kirlia and Dusclops have immunity, now everyone else has eight minutes to hide its 2:52pm so Go!" Pumpkingking yelled.

The rest went to hide.

 _ooo_

Chandelure levitated all the way to Haunted Isle, once she got there she would have no energy left, but it could be worth it.

 _ooo_

Dusclops found Mrs.Mime and Mrs.Mime signaled Dusclops where Totodile was hidden.

 _ooo_

Cryogonal seemed upset, his chipped ice looked like he had a scar, but he was focused on hiding well. He went to the kitchen in the Mess hall and turned on the stove. The heat seemed to be making Cryogonal evaporate.

 _ooo_

Psyduck was alone. She felt scared. Kirlia found her.

"Hey why so nervous?" He asked touching her.

"DAMN IT!" Psyduck screamed.

"Yep you can't have immunity dont worry i won't vote you off that is Cryogonals Job." He teased.

"I know that, i am not a fool, i just need a alliance..." Psyduck yelled.

"You seem smart, how about we make a deal...okay?" she offered.

Psyduck heard and seemed to be thinking deeply, she stared back.

 _ooo_

Larvesta and Muk were found by Dusclops and his minions. He smirked.

"Um..Dusclops are you okay?" Larvesta asked.

"Never felt better."

"It's just...you seem to be behaving differently...It's not like you.." Larvesta explained, however Dusclops was having none of that.

"I Said i am Fine, You don't even know me that well Larvesta, Look just vote for Cryogonal got it!"

"If you say so.." Larvesta turned to see Totodile she seemed sad and Muk... he giggled, she sighed.

Mrs.Mime pointed at Joltik who was eating candy in the Mess hall.

Dusclops chuckled darkly.

 _ooo_

Bulbasaur walked towards Charmander.

"Greetings Charmander."

Charmander looked astonished.

"Bulbasaur, what's up with the formalities?"

"We need to vote out Cryogonal he is a large threat he is going to destroy us all."

"Save it Buster that Cryogonal is just a big weirdo, he is so weak-"

"You have no idea what you are messing with follow me to this Cave."

Charmander rolled his eyes and walked with Bulbasaur.

However a camara was watching them both.

 _ooo_

All the Pokemon left the Mess Hall, in the kitchen The Mist moved towards Mew and Pumpkingkings Control room.

"Sup Cryogonal." Pumpkingking did not even look away from the screen. "You have a challenge you know?" Mew spoke looking at the screen. Cryogonal looked at the Screen and saw Charmander and Bulbasaur walk towards a Cave.

Cryogonal glared with fury, His Blue Eyes Glowed Harshly.

 _ooo_

Joltik pointed at a cave.

"We should go there!"

"Shut up Joltik." Everyone said.

 **000**

 **"She is so annoying!" Muk laughed.**

 **000**

 **"More annoying than Tyrogue!"**

 **Larvesta seemed upset.**

 **000**

 **Mrs.Mime flipped the bird at the Camara and frowned.**

 **000**

 **"If Cryogonal, Kirlia or Psyduck stay...she is so out** "

 **Dusclops glared.**

 **000**

 _(Icy Cave)_

It was Dark and Cold.

"Its so dark...What is that..." Charmander looked Bulbasaur was about to talk when out of the shadows came two Pokemon.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Grinned Kirlia, Psyduck walked near her.

Bulbasaur and Charmander turned around to run but were met by a Glaring Cryogonal, his Blue eyes pressuring the two of them, the air around them Got even Colder.

He used his Claws and grabbed both of them by the neck.

"Psyduck.Confuse Ray. Kirlia.Hypnosis.Now."

"Sorry Dude Sorry Let us NO!AHHHH!!!! Let us Go you Maniac!"

"You Twat! YOU TWAT!"

The last thing they both saw were Cryogonals Blue shining Eyes.

 _ooo_

 ***Its four o clock, everyone not found at this point is safe.***

"So who won?" Dusclops asked.

"You won Dusclops before we give the Pokemon immunity do you want to give someone immunity or save it for the next time?"

"I'll save it."

Most Pokemon just stared.

"Okay?, well Chandelure and Cryogonal also win immunity."

Most Pokemon cheered.

"Go vote now."

 _ooo_

 _o0 That Afternoon 0o_

"- _The Votes are In~_ Pokemon with Immunity are safe and get berries, come get them Chandelure, Cryogonal, Dusclops and Kirlia!"

They got berries and grinned.

"Pokemon with zero votes also get berries come get em!, Totodile!, Larvesta!! and Muk!!!" They also got berries.

"Pokemon with one Vote only, Joltik, Charmander and Bulbasaur!" Joltik got her berry however Bulbasaur and Charmander stumbled they seemed dizzy.

"Yo charmander is that a Tumor?"

Pumpkingking asked.

"Ay???"

"yo bulbasaur you alright?..." Mew spoke nervously.

"eh..."He was drooling.

"um...Mrs.Mime and Psyduck you two are tied..."

They stared.

"However since we have a Medical problem you two are safe and Charmander and Bulbasaur are eliminated..." Mew zapped them and they were out.

Silence.

"You did this!" Dusclops growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cryogonal left and Psyduck followed him.

Dusclops still glared, he was going to take him down.

"Woah that was close..." Larvesta told Mrs.Mime who glared. "Sorry..." She Blushed.

Muk laughed, however it was a silly one not a evil one.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported out and the campers went to the lodge.

 _ooo_

Bulbasaur and Charmander:

ugh...uh...re..view...oh...


	40. Oval Run Round!

Mew and Pumpkingking were ready for todays Challenge.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

The Mess hall was quiet.

Pokemon just eating to themselves there were very little true/real friends now, everyone was out for everyone.

Kirlia walked near Muk and whispered. "psst Muk why don't we make a deal?"

"Marshmallows i like" Muk whispered to him.

They were both whispering.

Then Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a island aftermath, they seemed happy.

"Challenge time!" They both said.

Most Campers sighed and went outside."Aww yee ima win ey" Joltik teased.

They all looked bored

 _ooo_

"Its a good old regular Foot Race, Run around he whole island Four times, and the first Four Pokemon to cross the finish line win immunity!" Mew explained.

"But since this is a classical foot race that means no Flying and/or Levitating! So Good luck Cryogonal and Chandelure! Also the Pokemon that Finished Last will have a very Especial Surprise!"

Pumpkingking smirked.

 **000** **"Perfect." Cryogonal Glared.**

 **000**

 **Chandelure flipped her crimson red flame, indignantly.**

 **000**

"On your marks, Get set?

 **Now Go!** "

Mew blew her whistle and they all began to run!

 ** _*Challenge Music V.4*_**

Many Pokemon did great such as Totodile, Psyduck and Kirlia others not so much, such as Cryogonal, Chandelure and Muk.

Cryogonal used his Ice Beam To propel himself until he reached Psyduck.

"Help Me."

"Do it yourself, psiaiaiaai" Psyduck used her Aqua Jet to skip a few Miles.

Cryogonal seemed pissed.

Totodile seemed to be happy she was doing this challenge awesomely, she and Kirlia were tied and they both finished the first lap, Psyduck shortly afterwards.

Dusclops got forth and kept running, Larvesta tried her best but she was still slow.

Mrs.Mime seemed like she was sliding on Ice and passed many contestants.She used Barrier and many Pokemon face planted into nothing. They groaned.

"Thats Cheating!" Psyduck stopped and yelled while rubbing her beak.

Kirlia kept running.

"Yeah cheating is fair duh."

Psyduck growled.

Joltik was slow af, but nothing compared to Chandelure and Muk.

"Ugh i hate this!" he grabbed Chandelure and threw her ahead.

She was flabbergasted.

Totodile finished round 2.

Dusclops was starting to slow down he seemed tired.

Cryogonal was really behind now.

"Muk, Old Ally...Stay last place to get that special reward..."

"AHHH NOT BANANAS!" He Screamed and Threw Cryogonal, Cryogonal used his Ice Beam to Propel him farther, he passed his first round and landed half way his second.

Stuck on the Ground like a spear or something.

Totodile finished her round 3.

Larvesta was struggling.

Joltik was Fast Af Boi somehow now.

And Mrs.Mime kept using barriers.

Kirlia finished her second run, Psyduck too but she seemed tired.

Totodile was in her forth run.

Kirlia was in her Third.

Psyduck second.

Larvesta Second.

Chandelure first.

Cryogonal Second.

Mrs.Mime Third.

Dusclops second.

Muk First.

Joltik Forth!

"Too easy Eh!" Joltik smirked.

"Guaguagua!" Totodile was dancing happily.

"Third Place!" Kirlia smiled.

Mrs.Mime did a victory show.

"Muk you are last so you win the, Special surprise." Mew looked serious.

"Yay!" He smiled.

 **000** **"That could had gone better..."** **Dusclops admitted sweatibg.**

 **000**

 **Cryogonal stared at the camara.**

 **000**

 **"At least i tried my best." Larvesta sighed gumly.**

 **000**

 **"I fucked up." Psyduck was getting a headache.**

 **000**

 **Chandelure flipped her crimson red flame boredly.**

 **000**

 **"GUAGUAGUAaguaguaGUA" Totodile smirked.**

 **000**

 **"This will be interesting." Kirlia grinned at the camara.**

 **000**

 **Mrs.Mime seemed thrilled.**

 **000**

 **"Oh yee am da best duhy hahahaha" Little Old Joltik was being cocky like always.**

 **000**

 **"Fun." Muk Giggled.**

 **000**

 ** _o0 That Night 0o_**

 _Dramatic Music._

" _The Votes are In~_ , Pokemon with Immunity get berries~, Joltik, Totodile, Kirlia and Mrs.Mime." They got berries.

"Pokemon with zero votes!, Chandelure, Psyduck, Larvesta and Muk!" They got berries.

"Dusclops, you are a great player and a threat, Cryogonal Cold Evil Master Mind, Do you have a Twisted Plan under your Claws to escape this elimination... literally... cause you are Eliminated 9 To 1!" Mew laughed.

"Yes. I do."Cryogonal stood up and showed everyone the Red Candy.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"I have the Immunity Idol. _The Common Candy_." Cryogonal spoke he ate it and His Level decreased.

"Nice, Cryogonal is immune which means the next most amount of Votes leaves and that is only one Vote!, The one Cryogonal did against Dusclops!" Mew Yelled.

Dusclops single eyes was wide then however he smirked, "but i won immunity twice in the hiding challenge so i use it now! I am Again Immune!"

Gasps then Silence.

"Yeah no sorry dude." Smirked Pkk.

"WHAT!" screamed Dusclops "But you said!" "I know what i said but lisen time lines are crashing cause of this and dimensions are being altered drastically, so honesty um... to save everyone you HAVE to be eliminated this episode or else we will all like die." Pumpkingking giggled and stuff.

Dusclops just stared...shocked.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He was Zapped and Out. "Phew" Pumpkingking sighed "that was a close one hehe"

Long Silence.

"Muk, Your Reward for being last is that you can Automatically eliminate anyone you want!" Pumpkingking yelled.

" **WHAT!** " Everyone screamed, Even Cryogonal.

"So who is it going to be?" Asked Mew, who caught on.

"umm..."

"Vote off Cryogonal!" Psyduck screamed.

"Muk I took you In!" Cryogonal Glared.

"Vote Chandelure She is a emo Freak!" Joltik yelled.

"I dont care who you vote..." Chandelure flipped her crimson red flame, she looked nervous but hid it well.

"Um..." Muk seemed really nervous, he was sweating.

"Vote Joltik she is annoying!" Larvesta yelled.

"GUAGUAGUAGUA!"

"Muk, remember our deal~" Kirlia whispered.

"Um..." Muk was popping a grimy vein, he was thinking.

Mrs.Mime pointed at Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal!"

"Larvesta!"

"Joltik!"

"Kirlia!"

"Chandelure!"

"Totodile!"

"Mrs.Mime!

"Psyduck!"

"Stop!" Muk screamed seriously.

Silence.

"I was just trying to play the game all happy like a silly goofball and all of you are getting at eachother necks K!, I am tired of all the Backstabbing and Alliances and Even the sometimes harsh challenges ey, i just wanted to have some harmless fun!" Muk cried, he seemed really stressed.

Silence.

"That is why...I will vote for...-"

Silence.

"-Muk!, I vote for myself, I Quit!" Muk yelled.

Silence.

Mew stared.

"Your wish is my command." Pkk gave Cryogonals and Dusclops berry to him, he ate them both and giggled before he was zapped and out.

Silence.

"Bye!" Pumpkingking yelled he teleported away, Mew did too shortly after.

Silence.

Most Pokemon went to sleep to the Lodge, they needed to rest.

 **000**

 **"My idol is gone, i have no alliance members and Team Dot is destroyed. Time to go all out." Cryogonal Glared.**

 **000** **"Wow that was intense.."** **Larvesta looked surprised.**

 **000**

 **"So close to voting him off ugh, dammit Muk!" Psyduck screamed indignantly.**

 **000**

 **Kirlia smirked "Muk grew balls when i wasn't here eh?"** **He shook his head "Who would had guessed..."**

 **000**

 **"gua..." Totodile was in awe.** "

 **000**

 **"Aww yee final 8 show time mate haha!" Joltik smirked.**

 **000**

 **Mrs.Mime was crying silently.**

 **000**

 **"That Muk guy was a idiot to vote himself out...he is either a retard or...pretty cool...Uh I-i never said that!" Chandelure burned the camara.**

 **000**

"That was a crazy stunt with Muk" Mew told Pumpkingking.

"Trust me, it was worth it" he smirked.

"And what the Hell was all that about Dusclops!" Mew asked.

"Plot Hole."

 _ooo_

AN: Surprisingly Dusclops elimination came early, i actually slightly planned him to be voted out at forth place however this opportunity was too good, anyway Muk, yeah he was never going to win and he was never evil, like foe.

Thanks for reading!- Liz

P.S: I found a Plot Hold editing so i just pulled the Space Time Continuum or Different timelines and Dimensions card out of my ass to patch it up, Welp it hurts to know Dusclops could had gotten farther but since i already made pre made chapters i would have to re-write them and all that which is something i don't want to do since no one really reads this story anyway plus i am Lazy, so if anyone is reading this, basically think it's your fault that Dusclops did not get farther in the game, Bummer but that will make me feel way better. Lol.

Dusclops and Muk:...Review!

Thanks for reading ig- Liz.


	41. Tyke Bikes!

Mew and Pumpkingking finished the plans for todays Challenge.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

"Psst hey Larvesta"

Larvesta turned around to see Kirlia, "Hey Kirlia whats up?"

"How about we make a alliance?"

Kirlia asked.

"oh.. um...i dont know..."

"I am in it with Mrs.Mime and Totodile, After voting out Cryogonal we planned to vote out Chandelure or Psyduck and then Joltik!"

"What happens afterwards?"

"It's fair game we would be on the final Four, Basically i am sure there would be no more voting just a matter of skills and talent!" Kirlia explained quietly.

Larvesta glanced around, Cryogonal was glaring, Chandelure seemed bored, Psyduck was thinking and Joltik was boasting.

"Okay, I'm in." Larvesta nodded.

"Welcome to Team Good Gals." Kirlia smirked back.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with Nail aftermath.

"It is Challenge time!"

The Final eight went outside.

 _ooo_

 _(The Beach)_

"Welcome Final eight to Phase Four! This means probably No more Automatic Eliminations, But instead The Pokemon that does worst in each challenge will get double votes to him or herself."

"Other than that that the eliminations will be a simple classic one vote for each Pokemon and No more Pokemon will be returning and no more Rare Candy Immunities so you lost your chance with that rare candy, anyway i will let Mew explain todays challenge!" Pumpkingking finished talking.

"Today is a Bike racing challenge, Pumpkingking invented bikes and its going famous world wide!" Mew smiled.

"Bikes?" Asked Kirlia.

"Yes Bikes!" Mew showed them what a bike is and how it works.

 ***A few hours later***

"-So that is why Lunatone sucks!" Mew smiled.

Larvesta glared.

"Wait what were we doing again?" Asked Kirlia.

"oh yeah um...build a bike... make it pretty and display it...then race around obstacle course in the darkness of the night um first one get immunity..last one of you get disadvantage...Go."

All the pokemon scrambled.

Larvesta sucked.

Psyduck seemed to have the hang of it.

Mrs.Mime built a Tricycle, it looked to have some Clownish features.

Totodile did a Tricycle, it seemed speedy and had good turning, bulky too. She smiled.

Cryogonal made the..Motorcycle! It seemed like it was made out of ice and it ran on Ice power, it seemed really speedy.

Joltik made her small Bike.

Kirlia made a Motorcycle, it ran on Psychic power, he seemed confident.

 **000**

 **"Childs Play." He Smirked.**

 **000**

Chandelure made a Motorcycle it ran on soul power.

"edgy much?" Asked Joltik.

Chandelure glared and burned Joltiks bike "Ah! Gurl Stop!"

"Alright display time!" Mew Yelled.

 **ooo**

 _(Showstage_

"I call her, Darkness." Chandelure flipped her wax.

Darkness:

Perks: Fast, Sturdy, Thin, Good.

Weakness:Runs on Fire Power.

HP:80

Power: 4/10

Defense:2/10

Speed:9/10

Especial:8/10

Total: 310 Points.

 _ooo_

"Guaguagua!" Totodile smiled.

Guaguagua:

Perks:Fast, Bulky, Evasive, Good.

Weakness: Gua?

HP:80

Power:1/10

Defense:8/10

Speed:8/10

Especial:8/10

Total: 330 Points.

 _ooo_

Mrs.Mime Pointed at the Tricycle.

Perks:????, ????, ???? , ????.

Weakness: Needs to be supported by Barrier, Reflect and Light Screen.

HP:400

Power:0/10

Defense10/10

Speed:0/10

Especial:10/10

Total: 600 Points!!!!

 _ooo_

"This is Yeet" Psyduck smirked.

Yeet:

Perks:Meme, Fast, Powerful, Derp.

Weakness:Meme, Derp.

HP:10

Power:10/10

Defense:0/10

Speed:10/10

Especial:10/10

Total: 310 Points.

 _ooo_

"I call it, Freeze."

Freeze:

Perks:Especial, Fast, Bulky, Great.

Weakness: Runs on Ice Power.

HP:80

Attack:8/10

Defense:8/10

Speed:9/10

Especial:10/10

Total: 430 Points!!!!

 _ooo_

"Um i have this?" Larvesta spoke.

This?:

Perks: Weird, Odd, Strange, Peculiar.

Weakness:Weird, Odd, Strange, Peculiar.

HP:40

Attack:0/10

Defense:2/10

Speed:4/10

Especial:9/10

Total: 190 Points.

 _ooo_

"I call Him, Night Knight!" Kirlia smiled.

Night Knight:

Perks:Night Vision, Awesome, Stat Boost, Perfect!

Weakness: Fake Stats, Eight second Boost too short.

HP:400

Power:10/10

Defense:10/10

Speed:10/10

Especial:10/10

Total: 800 Points!!!!

 _ooo_

"This is my Winner, ey hehe NoNo Wait!"

Joltik'sGirlSausage:

Perks: Kinky, Sexy, Hot, Small Af.

Weakness: Joltik.

HP:10

Power:0/10

Defense:0/10

Speed:2/10

Especial:6/10

Total: 90 points...

 **ooo**

"Nice work everyone, very sexy." Mew nodded.

"Now place the Bikes on the starting line." Pumpkingking said.

They did that. "Ready, Set?..Go!"

 ** _It's On!_**

 ** _*Challenge Music V.2*_**

It was mayhem, absolute chaos, It was dark and no one could see very well, Some where doing good and others horribly. Bikes crashed into one another and broke.

Mrs.Mime activated her, Light Screen, Reflect and Barrier strategy. It worked.

Chandelure and Cryogonal were working hard. Larvesta and Joltik crashed but Larvesta was pushing her broken bike so she wouldnt be last, Joltik tried to stop this with a Pokemon Battle.

Psyduck Yeeted through the competition, Kirlia used her Psychic powers to stop her bike and she crashed. Kirlia also Stopped Totodiles Bike. "GUA!" Totodile smashed into the ground.

"Grrr That Cryogonal!" Kirlia growled loudly.

The Bikes were going Fast!

Cryogonal shot His Ice Beam.

Chandelure used Her Fire.

Kirlia stopped ... front wheel and Mrs.Mime went flying.

Joltik was defeated and Larvesta won experience.

Totodile carried her Bike.

Kirlia Psychically grabbed a hold of both Chandelures and Cryogonals front Bike wheels and they both went flying and crashed.

Kirlia Used Her Boost!

Night Knight Stats Rose!

He went Super Fast! Cryogonal shot a Ice Beam but the defenses were too high, Cryogonal Psychically grabbed the front wheel and Kirlia was shot out.

"NO!" He Screamed then he was hit by a Shadow Ball.

Chandelure was pissed and started a Pokemon Battle with Kirlia. Cryogonal fixed his bike quickly, he was sweating.

Psyduck tried to go back but Was Fighting Mrs.Mime who seemed to be Hypnotised.

Totodile Ran, Cryogonal shot a Psychic blast at her sending her flying, Critical hit, she fainted.

Cryogonal fixed his Motor Cycle and went to finish the Challenge.

Kirlia saw this, 'If he survives the challenge they will realize i stopped everyone's wheels! ' Kirlia used all her Power to defeat Chandelure and it worked.

"Kirlia!" Psyduck used Aqua Jet towards her and Kirlia dodged it!, They were now fighting.

Larvesta ditched her bike, it was farther than Joltiks and went passed the two Fighting Pokemon, Kirlia used her as a Meat shield however, Larvesta was still conscious, she spat blood and Kirlia used a Moonblast on her afterwards, Kirlia defeated Larvesta, Psyduck seemed tired, Kirlia used another Moonblast this time on Psyduck, she fainted.

Kirlia smirked but then gasped when he began to glow. He Tried to stop his evolution when Joltik tried to fight her, Kirlia quickly defeated her and then evolved into Gardevoir.

"NO!" He screamed.

 ***Cryogonal Wins!***

..."NOOOOO!!!!!"The now Gardevoir screamed.

 **000**

 **Gardevoir was cursing, it was pure beeping!**

 **000**

 _(Bon Fire Ceremony)_

Dramatic Music V.2

It was quiet, Gardevoir crossed his arms, and Larvesta had band aids.

Cryogonal had a blank stare.

"The Votes are In~ Immune get berries! Cryogonal!" Mew smiled.

Everyone gave him a side glance.

"Pokemon with no votes also get berries!, Chandelure, Totodile, Mrs.Mime, Psyduck and Larvesta.

"Bottom two, Joltik you are annoying no one likes you and you had double the amount of normal votes to night, Gardevoir Dude really bro you are a Gardevoir now, have fun being a Un-Arachnid Male Porn Star because you have been Eliminated!" Pumpkingking spoke.

"FUCK NO!" Gardevoir screamed before he was zapped and out.

"This aint over yet!" Psyduck glared at Cryogonal then she waddled away madly.

Chandelure flipped her wax and levitated away. Joltik teased.

Totodile helped Larvesta reach the cabin, And Mrs.Mime said nothing.

Cryogonal knew it was a matter of time, so he had to bring the big guns sooner than Later.

 _ooo_

Mew and Pumpkingking watched the Tv.

"Hey the bikes are now even more popular." Pumpkingking smiled.

"See i have the best ideas" Mew smirked.

ooo

Gardevoir:...ugh...Review i guess..


	42. Tall-N-ShL0W!

Mew and Pumpkingking finished the wait a second are they slacking off again?! Ugh...

"Shut up Arceus we are just getting ready!" Mew responded.

However they were lying.

"She is Probably right." Pumpkingking spoke.

"Wait are you taking her side?!" Mew yelled furious.

"I mean we have been slacking honestly, Most challenges suck."

Pumpkingking honesty said.

"What should we do?" Mew asks all down.

Pumpkingking thought and then he smirked. "How about we make them make their own Challenges?"

Mew stared astonished and then grinned, she was full on board.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

There was a Odd Box at the middle of the Mess Hall, there were also Papers and Pencils.

Cryogonal was paranoid and Psyduck was Stressed, Mrs.Mime glared and Chandelure did not care at all. Totodile smiled and ate her berries with Larvesta and Joltik was cocky, typical morning.

"Hey Totodile the Lodge now has a lot of space right?" Larvesta smiled. "Guaguagua!~" She smirked. Larvesta blushed "Oh you~" She giggled.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a Stardust aftermath.

"Greetings challengers, today there will be no challenge but tomorrow there will be, please submit YOUR idea for a challenge in the Box at the Mess Hall and we will review them tomorrow!" Mew smiled.

"These challenges Must all have Four Rules to them i will say them now, No one can get Too Injured or Die, Two No challenges we already have done, Three No challenges that give you immunity or make someone be automatically eliminated and Forth they Must Be Fun for someone, Welp You're Up!"

Pumpkingking yelled and teleported out with Mew.

The Contestants went to the Box and each of them grabbed a paper, there was seven, one for each of them. They took a Pencil and began to write.

After they finished they placed the Papers in the Box and went to do their own thing on the island.

Cryogonal tried to peek inside the Box but was zapped, he frowned.

Totodile and Larvesta had become good friends, Chandelure was still a loner and Mrs.Mime talked with Psyduck to vote out Cryogonal.

 _ooo_

 _(The next Afternoon)_

 _(Field)_

"Alright, first up is Chandelures Challenge, Holding a Candle for the longest time, Sabotage recommended. Remember we will add points to all of this, Now Go!"

Pumpkingking yelled.

They all had Candles on their heads, Psyduck and Mrs.Mime were down thanks To Cryogonals Ice beam, however he was down thanks to Chandelure, Totodile got Chandelure with a Crunch and Joltik zapped Totodile and her Candle fell off, Larvesta used her flamethrower on Joltik and Won.

 _ooo_

"Totodiles Challenge is a Dance off, who can dance while in pressure so we did this a reality and added Extra Gravity, You're Up!" Pumpkingking screamed.

Chandelure failed instantly, Mrs.Mime was confused and slapped her face she failed, Larvesta defeated Joltik again, Cryogonal failed cause of Psyduck, Larvesta tried to get Psyduck but Psyduck was far stronger, However Larvestas Horrible dancing skills made it easy to dodge, Totodile used Crunch on Psyduck and Psyduck failed, Larvesta Got Totodile afterwards, she was panting.

 _ooo_

"Nice, Mrs.Mimes Challenge is a game of Charades, Guess what Me and Mew are implying fastest to get the first Seven points then it will go lower and lower, It's On!"

Mew did some sort of thing it was difficult to say, However Mrs.Mime knew she signaled and then Pumpkingking Spoke, "You gotta talk dudette"

Mrs.Mimes Eyes went wide, her own challenge backfired on her!

It seemed Cryogonal was about to say it when-

"It Is De Hippopotas!" Mrs.Mime Spoke! Her..Accent hearable.

"Heh no wonder she didn't want to talk.." Chandelure chuckled.

Mrs.Mime blushed, however she got seven points.

Pumpkingking was doing Bouncing motions.

"Loppunny." Cryogonal spoke.

"Buneary!" Psyduck screamed.

"Spoink!" Yelled Larvesta

"Igglybuff!" Joltik shouted.

Pumpkingking pointed at Joltik, the others groaned.

Mew did digging motions.

"Diglet, Dugtrio!" Cryogonal and Psyduck screamed at the same time.

"Sandshrew!" Shouted Larvesta.

"GUAGUA!" Totodile was lost.

"Excadrill..." Chandelure spoke.

Mew pointed at her.

Pumpkingking did Weird stuff, almost unkno-

"Unown." Cryogonal yelled.

Pumpkingking smirked and pointed at him.

Mew did Stuff with her forehead.

"Alakazam!" Yelled Psyduck.

"Grumpig!" Larvesta shouted.

Mew yawned.

"ABRA!" Screamed Larvesta.

Mew pointed at her.

Pumpkingking did swimming motions.

"Goldeen! Seaking, Horsea!-" Psyduck kept yelling, Totodile just sighed, this challenge was obviously not meant for her, Totodile looked on and Psyduck got one Point when she yelled "Totodile!"

 **000**

 **Totodile facepalmed herself.**

 **000**

"Psyducks intelligence quiz!"

Mew yelled.

"Chandelure one plus one?"

"Two."

"Totodile Two plus Two?"

Totodile help four fingers.

"Mrs.Mime Zero plus Zero?"

Mrs.Mime did a Zero hand sing.

"Psyduck Four plus Four?"

"Eight."

"Cryogonal eighth times two?"

"Sixteen."

"Larvesta Sixteen multiplied by Four?"

"oh um...eh..." OUT.

"Joltik sixteen multiplied by four?"

"pshh idk." OUT.

"Chandelure sixteen Multiplied by four?"

Chandelure was silent. OUT.

"Totodile Sixteen Multiplied by four?"

"Guagugua!" OUT.

"Mrs.Mime Sixteen Multiplied by Four?

"...Forty Eight..." Mrs.Mime spoke in her German accent.

"Psyduck Forty eight times eight?"

"Three hundred thirty four..." Psyduck smirked tiredly.

"Cryogonal Three Hundred Thirty Four divided by two?"

"One Hundred Ninety Two."

"Mrs.Mime One Hundred Ninety Two divided by Two?"

"Nien-ty six." OUT.

"Nope it aint six."

"FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"Psyduck-"

"Ninety Six." She Smirked.

"Cryogonal Ninety Six divided by Eight?"

"Twelve."

"Psyduck Twelve divided by Four?"

"Three."

"Cryogonal Three Times Fifty?"

"One hundred...and gifty...?" OUT.

"Wrong! Psyduck?"

"One Hundred and Fifty." She smirked. Cryogonal screamed.

"She..ugh..used..Confuse Ray!~"

"Cheating is Allowed."

Cryogonal growled.

 _ooo_

"Cryogonals Challenge, Staring contest Tornement!"

(ChandelureXTotodile.)

It was a easy win for Chandelure.

Totodile blinked.

(Mrs.MimeXPsyduck)

Psyduck used Aqua Jet, Psyduck lost.

"What are you kidding me!"

Psyduck screamed, Mrs.Mime seemed pissed off yet pleased with this.

"You closed your eyes girl."

Pumpkingking sassed.

Psyduck growled.

(CryogonalXLarvesta)

Cryogonal used Ice Beam.

Larvesta Lost.

(ChandelureXMrs.Mime)

Chandelure used Shadow Ball.

Mrs.Mime Lost, she groaned.

(CryogonalXJoltik)

Easy win For Cryogonal, all it took was one Ice Beam. Joltik fainted.

(ChandelureXCryogonal)

There was a Epic fight, Shadow Balls and Ice Beams, Psychic blasts and Will of The Wisps. However after much hard work Chandelure won, Cryogonal lost.

 **000**

 **Chandelure flipped her crimson red flame. (Remember that it slightly covers her right eye.)**

 **"Easy." She smirked.**

 **000**

"Larvesta has a Sun Challenge, Look at the Sun for the Longest time possible, Here Goes!"

Mrs.Mime failed, Then Cryogonal.

Totodile tried but failed, then Psyduck she got a headache.

Joltik failed too afterwards.

It was down to Chandelure and Larvesta, Chandelure used a Shadow Ball towards Larvesta still looking at the sun, Larvesta lost.

"Oww.."

 **000**

 **"That jerk..." Larvesta frowned.**

 **000**

"Joltiks final Challenge is a Good Old Regular Royal Battle Smash Brawl Roll, A Great Slam and then some, Wallop!"

Joltik lost instantly, Everyone ganged up on Cryogonal who lost, Then Chandelure, and then Psyduck, Mrs.Mime Defenses where high, she took Totodile down and then Larvesta!

Mrs.Mime had Won.

"Lets count all the Points Shall we?" Pumpkingking snapped his fingers and a Tv appeared.

Totodile=25

Psyduck=25

Cryogonal=26

Mrs.Mime=28

Joltik=28

Chandelure=30

Larvesta=33

"Larvesta wins Immunity!, Since Totodile and Psyduck have both tied for worst they will both have double the amount of votes against them!" The Pumpkingking yelled.

"Go vote campers Go!" Mew spoke.

 _ooo_

 _o0 That Night 0o_

" _The Votes are In~_ , It was a close one, But first thing first, The Immune Larvesta gets her berry!"

Mew spoke and threw Larvesta her Oran Berry, Larvesta smiled at this.

"Pokemon with no votes get berries, Chandelure, Totodile, Mrs.Mime and Joltik!" They all got berries.

"It was almost a Tie but bottom two Psyduck and Cryogonal, kind of expected it, oh will final one goes to the one and only-"

 _Dramatic Music V.1 (Original)_

Chandelure Stared.

Totodile Stared.

Mrs.Mime Stared.

Psyduck Stared.

Cryogonal Stared.

Larvesta Stared.

Joltik Stared.

"-Psyduck!, You are safe, For now!"

Mew threw her the Oran Berry.

Cryogonal sighed, "Don't go in the Cave."

"What Cave?

"Cave?"

"What?..."

"Oh dudes i am so hyper rn..."

"It's Bad. Mew... Pumpkingking Eliminate Me." Those were Cryogonals Last words before he was zapped and also out.

Silence.

"Bye!" Both Mew and Pumpkingking said before leaving.

Most Pokemon were mumbling about the Cave.

However three Pokemon knew about it and Psyduck was terrified.

 **000**

AN: No, Cryogonal was only the secondary villain. However i am surprised he got voted out this early, Again I mostly don't Plan the Eliminations i just write what is in my head and bam i slap in a new episode, that means most Eliminations are blind to me. I said that Originally Dusclops would be in forth place cause that is how for i pictured him being, Now i thought Cryogonal would be on third or Second place but Seventh? Wow.

Anyways thanks for reading -Liz

P.S. Fun Fact Now that Cryogonal is gone all the remaining Contestants are Female...or are they?

Cryogonal: .Review.


	43. Cloud Nein!

Mew and Pumpkingking had no idea what challenge to do today.

They seemed worried at this.

 _ooo_

"Finally Cryogonal is Gone!" Psyduck relaxed herself.

"I wonder what he meant by the Cave though..." Larvesta pondered.

"You know him, he probably lied or something." Psyduck dismissed it.

"Yo am i going to own the next challenge ya hear me!" Joltik smirked. "Guaguagua..." Totodile shook her head. Chandelure was thinking and Mrs.Mime seemed quiet.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a Cloud aftermath.

"Greetings Contestants, Today your Challenge is Simple, Almost Too simple, Go to the Tippy Top of Cliff Die(V), thats it, However today No immunity, Reaching Top means your votes will count less same for second, third and forth place so on and so on until Last one there gets extra votes in the Bon Fire!"

Pumpkingking smiled.

"We laid a few traps and surprises, but honestly who wouldn't?" -Mew.

"Well Now Go!"

The Pokemon Started Running.

 _ooo_

Chandelure was levitating near Larvesta and Totodile.

"The Cave is real...You shouldn't go there..."

"Wait you know where the Cave is?" Larvesta asked surprised.

"Yep, It's a Secret Only Psyduck and me Know, i can take you there after the Challenge..."

"But we planned on voting you out..." Larvesta covered her mouth.

Totodiles eyes went wide.

"I knew it, however, i am the only one that will show you the cave, Psyduck wont budge right, Its cause She and Cryogonal were hiding something..."

"Seems bad.." Larvesta thought.

"It's worse than that, just don't vote me out this time, Vote someone like Joltik or Psyduck even Mrs.Mime, she is a really strong player."

"Such as yourself..." Larvesta stared, Totodile nodded.

"Me?, I just been a bit lucky that is all, Mrs.Mime can waltz to First Place if we aren't careful, i hear your Alliance?, Team Good Gals. Yeah Mrs.Mime was with Psyduck at that time they called themselves, Team Anti-Cryogonal."

"wow..." I know they will target me next since i am the strongest out of everyone else here, but after that they will pick you off one by one and they will both be in the final..."

Totodile gasped and then frowned.

"If everything goes to plan we will all three be in the final three-"

Chandelure was caught by a net, she burned it and escaped.

Larvesta dodged some pebbles.

Totodile barely dodged a Rock.

 _ooo_

(Team Anti-Cryogonal)

"We are so far ahead!" Smiled Psyduck.

Mrs.Mime nodded.

"Don't talk much don't you?"

Mrs.Mime shook her head.

"Let's vote for Chandelure once we win alright?"

Mrs.Mime nodded before she fell into a pit trap.

Psyduck went on without her.

 _ooo_

Joltik had heard everything, however she knew she needed to get first to win, she reached Psyduck after a long time.

Psyduck seemed tired.

"Yo i heard Some Peeps wanted to go to the Cave!"

"What!" Psyduck screamed.

"Ya, it was all Chandelures idea~"

The Little Old Joltik smirked.

"That Emo Candle..." Psyduck growled. Joltik nodded.

"I planned to vote for her."

"Great!" Then Psyduck face planted into a Tree. Joltik used Thunder Wave on her and Ran fast af boi.

Psyduck was left behind.

Joltik was reaching the Top and She was the first one to reach the top.

Mrs.Mime afterwards.

 _ooo_

Chandelure was levitating with Larvesta and Totodile until they spotted Psyduck.

"Leave her." Chandelure spoke.

"What if she is Injured?" Larvesta seemed worried.

"That's her problem." Chandelure went ahead, Totodile thought about stopping but went on.

Larvesta got near Psyduck, "Hey um are you okay?"

Psyduck shot a Confuse Ray at her and ran towards Cliff Die(V) Larvesta stumbled and fell.

 _ooo_

Chandelure reached next, then Totodile and then Psyduck.

Mew and Pumpkingking appeared with a confused Larvesta.

"Votes against Larvesta will now count double!" Mew spoke.

"Well go vote now, Remember the Points, If Psyduck go here Fifth and she will have minus one vote for her and Totodile got forth she will have two, Chandelure will have Minus Three votes, Mrs.Mime minus Four and Joltik Minus five."

"She is basically immune..."

Chandelure pointed out.

"I know right!, Anyway go Vote!"

 _ooo_

 _o0 That Night 0o_

" _The Votes are In~, and_ Pokemon that are Basically Immune get Berries, Joltik!"

She got her berry.

"Pokemon with no votes also get berries!, Totodile, Mrs.Mime and surprisingly Larvesta!"

They got berries.

"Chandelure and Psyduck, Both of you had quite the amount of Votes however only one will stay...and that Pokemon is going to be-"

 _Dramatic Music V.1 (Original)_

Psyduck was sweating and Chandelure seemed bored.

Joltik smirked and Mrs.Mime stared.

Totodile frowned and Larvesta looked worried.

"-None! You Two Have Tied!"

 _Everyone Gasped_.

"However Thanks to todays challenge we will Subtract Votes, So Psyduck had Three before now she has Two, Chandelure had Three before now She has Zero!"

Pumpkingking screamed.

"Which Means Psyduck is Eliminated! Psaiai-Sayonara Psyduck, You're Out!" Mew smiled.

Psyduck gasped. "No this can't be! You! You Did this!" Psyduck pointed at Chandelure, who shurged. "Ugh You!- Augh-" Psyduck was zapped and out.

 _Silence._

"Bye!" Both Pumpkingking and Mew yelled before leaving.

"Can we see it now?" Asked Larvesta.

"Sure, follow me..." Chandelure lured Larvesta and Totodile, however Joltik and Mrs.Mime followed too.

 _ooo_

 _(Icy Cave)_

They were at an entrance of a cave.

"This is were Cryogonal was usually in after every elimination.."

"It's Cold..." Larvesta was shaking.

"Yea, ey!"

The Pokemon turned around to see, Joltik and Mrs.Mime.

"Why, thank you for leading me to Cryogonals treasure shall we see it?" Mrs.Mime Smirked.

"um...No... It's not good..."

Chandelure spoke.

"Don't Care Move aside." Mrs.Mime went inside the Cave and her eyes widened.

"Told ya..." Chandelure looked bored.

"It's beautiful..." Mrs.Mime stared.

The Pokemon Growled.

Mrs.Mime found a ice staff and used it on the Pokemon.

"Obey me!"

"Grrwrrrwr..."

The Pokemon walked out of the cave and Everyone Spoke at the same time.

"...KYUREM!!!!"

 _ooo_

AN: Psyduck made it farther than what i thought..., Originally she was going to be a original contestant and have a Love story with Makuhita but was scrapped, Anyways now that this happened i can talk about the Eliminations.

 **Mienfoo** : She has more potential but was not fully displayed here.

Maybe in a later season hmm?

 **Vespiqueen** : I actually LOVED writing her character, she was fun for me to use and hopefully she will redeem herself somehow.

 **Munna** : She deserved better, and will get redemption later seasons.

 **Squirtle** : His character arc is pretty much complete, The Dumb Jock.

 **Turtwig** : Is confirmed to return in later seasons for redemption. He was extremely dull.

 **Meowth** : He is not what he seems, however you wont see him in a long time, That Crazy Dark type.

 **Chikorita** : She will get redemption, but won't Return in All-Stars.

 **Solrock** : I did not want to be cliche and make her reach too far into the game, however i think her elimination is perfect for her. Perfect for...a All-Star.

 **Eevee** : She will get Redemption in All-Stars, her character always failed for me, it was really weird.

I could not get used to her!

 **Druddigon** : He was a strange one, Originally supposed to be the main villain, he became a nice leader? We could see him more in All-Stars

 **Lunatone** : He was a tricky one, in the start i did not know what he should act like, however he became more of a Brainy Know it All with time, a annoying one.

 **Charmander** : He won't Return in a while. Tumor healing.

 **Dragonair** : She will be in All-Stars, her character felt to similar to Kirlia and Eevee. So it will need some adjustments and all that.

 **Palpitoad** : He is in Jail, however his Sentence will end in Two years and could be returning in All-Stars.

 **Vani** : The Vanillish had a lame elimination, Originally supposed to be in between 7th or 3th place it came way earlier, She will return in All-Stars for Some Redemption.

 **Lairon** : She will get her need much redemption, her Character changed from a shy nice girl to a bitch was pretty drastic, not sure what made that happen...But this ain't the last we see of the Rock/Steel type Pokemon.

 **Magby** : His Character will grow in the next season, but not in All-Stars. He was honestly lame.

 **Foe** : What a OC, he was goofy yet could get serious, Strong in muscle but very friendly, Foe is what a Hero without a cape would look like, always ready to give a hand, He will be in All-Stars.

 **Togepi** : Since Meowth wont be close...Togepi will be the only quirky/Zany character in All-Stars.She will get more attention there.

 **Tyrogue** : He was awesome to write, really silly and stupid, i loved it, sadly he probably died in the distortion world with Giratina so we probably wont see him again, like ever... bummer he was Hilarious

 **Bulbasaur** : He won't Return in All-Stars, His character is completed.

Puppet Master turned Retard.

He poisoned the water in the First challenge and did much more later. I wonder who noticed.

 **Gardevoir** : His Character is completed, no need for him to return, however Gardevoir was still nice to write as a Kirlia, i could imagen more funny things with him being a Gardevoir but i'll leave it at that, By the way the reason he did all that in Tyke Bike's was cause his Telepathy told him Everyone would vote for him if Cryogonal, Psyduck or Mrs.Mime had immunity, This made him paranoid, and responded harshly.

 **Dusclops** : I already said it but i can say something new, All-Star.P.S: He deserves it after he created that loophole, damn.

 **Muk** : Yeah he was fun and all but wont be in All-Stars, His character arc is completed, A Nice Guy.

 **Cryogonal** : Already talked about Cryogonal, Hint we wont see him in a Long Long Long Long Time.

 **Psyduck** : She was quirky yet Smart, however Brains don't win in the end, But neither does Brawn, Psyduck had both but too many enemies, making her leave sooner than what i expected, i mean i knew she would leave but it was a hard tie between her or Mrs.Mime, i figured Since Mrs.Mime wont be in All-Stars, Psyduck might as well leave early, to make room for her development, yes...In All-Stars.

 **Yanma** : Her character needs some adjustments, In All-Stars.

 **Skarmory** : Haha, No.

 **Jigglypuff** : Yea she will be in All-Stars, too similar.

 **Cyndaquil** : His Nerdyness will return(All-Stars)

I should do this again with the rest of the cast, anyway thanks for reading my dumb Fanfic -Liz

P.S, This Fanfic is a joke, not exactly me trying my best, just something to pass the time at this hospital, anyways


	44. Joltik Trigger!

Mew and Pumpkingking felt chilly, Mew realized what had happened.

Pumpkingkings ass used Frost Breath. She giggled, "Nah it's just Kyurem..." They both spoke.

 _ooo_

 _(Icy Cave)_

It was still Night Time.

"This Looks bad eh" Joltik spoke.

"-But i am actually, Mrs.Mimes Minion!" Joltik smirked.

"Thats right you thought we were all girls False! I am actually a dude!" Joltik revealed his dick.

Larvesta, Totodile and Chandelure stared. "heh, Joltik has a tiny sausage..." Chandelure smirked.

"At least i have a sausage, you Emo Lesbian!"

"Nope, I am Straight as your unibrow..." Chandelure smirked.

Joltik glared furiously.

Mrs.Mine spoke.

"Enough, Kyurem Kill them!"

Kyurem growled and roared.

Then a ReshiramXZekrom fusion came! He was gigantic and looked powerful, Electric/Fire/Dragon Type."

"Reskrom!!!!" He screamed.

"Woah w-who is that Pokemon?!" Joltik screamed.

"Not Pokemon, But Fakemon Fusion!" Reskrom turned into Foe!

"FOE!" Everyone Screamed.

"Yee i can't let my friends turn into ice cream mush, it wouldnt be N-ice to Scream!~"

Joltik giggled.

However everyone else was silent.

"You barely kno-" Chandelure was stopped by Foe.

"It's Time!" Foe turned into Reskrom.

Mew and Pumpkingking appeared.

"WHOO HOOO a Real High Class Bout Between Reskrom and Kyurem! The Ice Dragon seems savage but Here Goes for Reskrom the formerly known Stoner, Foe! You're Up now, This seems dangerous since This Match will get Red Hot, Kyurem will Chill things down and Mrs.Mime and Joltik will help him. However Chandelure, Larvesta and Totodile will help foe, It's On! Careful because the battle is going to Start, Challenge Defeat The Others While singing, If you don't sing you will have extra votes against you, are the two corners ready? Good- Now Go!" Pumpkingking screamed at the top of his lungs, smirking.

(You probably know what Music this is, B/W Legendary battle Zekrom/Reshiram with a Mix of Kyurems Theme and a hint of Black/White Kyurem, Remix, This song is simply Called ' _Reskrom and Kyurem!_ ')

Everyone: ...It's Time~

Larvesta: The Radical Stoner!~

Chandelure: Versus a bunch of Loners...

Joltik: It's Right Versus Wrong, and soon you'll go down bro!

Mrs.Mime: Le Powerful UN-Ice Dragon!~

Reskrom: I will beat them Maggots!

Joltik: Hey Don't Call Us Fagots!

Mrs.Mime: Screw this, it's time for blast off...

Larvesta: He is Reskrom Now~~ and He has come to help us out, he will knock you down~

With out a single doubt~~

You won't win this round~~

Reskrom will teach you~~

Not to mess with, the good guys~

Chandelure: We're mostly..gals...~, thought i'm not so sure with... Totodile~

Mrs.Mime: It's Reskrom!

 _(Thunder Crackles!)_

Joltik: It's Reskrom!

 _(Fire Burns!)_

Larvesta: Oh~ Yes~ He's~ N-ice, just..kidding, he will kick your ass~

Chandelure: It's Reskrom...

 _(Fire Burns!)_

Larvesta: It's Reskrom!

 _(Thunder Crackles!)_

Kyurem: The Ice Dragon has awoken, time for the legend to prosper, i shall freeze this whole island, and Mew can't stop me this time, no small childs to bother me, Arceus has astonished me, for her ignorance...shall be the reason of your deaths!!!!

Mrs.Mime: Yes Kyurem destroy them!

Joltik: Fuck Em UP!!!!HAHAHAHAH!

Totodile: Guaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguagaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguaguauaguaguaguagua

GUAAAAAAAAHHHHHhh~~~~

 _(Long Af Hold Note~~~~)_

(Larvesta and Chandelure shoot Flamethrowers attacks while Joltik laughs in the background)

Larvesta: It's Kyurem!

Chandelure: It's Kyurem...

Mrs.Mime: Nien can beat him, the legendary ice dragon! He shall destroy you now, you are blinded with hope somehow!

(Reflect, Light Screen and Barrier Up)

Larvesta: It's Reskrom~, legendary Pokemon you shall see, now!

Reskrom: Some Pokemon say am a Zoroark... other a Scrafty, but deep inside...i'm just Foe... Bro~

Chandelure: Well then we're screwed...~~

Mrs.Mime: It's Kyurem!

 _(Ice Crystallizing!)_

Joltik: It's Kyurem!

 _(Hollow Bass!)_

Reskrom: No need to fear, no need to drop tears, Kyurem will go down, just focus on the small dudettes somehow!~

Everyone: It's Kyurem!

 _(Blowing_ Wind

All: It's Reskrom!

 _(Dark Electric Flaming Guitar!)_

Pumpkingking: Traveling between dimensions, might have been worth watching this battle, i mean this is pretty epic, and my bets are sure as hell ready!

Mew: This looks pretty bad, are you sure they can handle this now..

Pumpkingking: Are you kidding this is a ratings galore!

Mew: Arceus might get mad af...

Pumpkingking: Just Relax and lets watch this battle afterall didn't you want to be entertained-woah! (Dodges Kyurems Glaciate)

Totodile:GuaguguaguaguauaGUAGUAGUAGUAGUAGUAGUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~

 _(Holds Long Af long Note~~~~)_

(Larvesta shoots Flamethrower at Joltik! He fainted! Larvesta got Experience, Chandelure got experience, Totodile got experience, Foe got experience)

(Mrs.Mime was beat up by Foe, Mrs.Mime Fainted, Foe got experience, Larvesta got experience, Chandelure got experience, Totodile got experience.)

 _(Kyurem used Glaciate!)_

Almost Everyone even Mew and The Pumpkingking (Not Joltik, Mrs.Mime and Kyurem.)

It's Kyurem!~

It's Reskrom!~

It's Kyurem and Reskrom x4

It's Reskrom and Kyurem!~

(The Good Gals with Reskrom All attacked Kyurem, Kyurem could not retaliate as much and fainted.

The ones that fought earned a good amount of experience points.)

"w-we did it! Omg i can't believe we actually did it!" yelled Larvesta content.

Totodile danced and Chandelure flipped her red flame hair.

Arceus decended from above.

She looked around.

"What in the distortion world has befallen here!" She seemed mad af.

"Hey look at the bright side, at least you can now capture Kyurem?" Shurged Pumpkingking.

Silence.

"Fine. I shall let this slide, this time Mew, **This Time.** " She glared at her and Mew stiffened. Arceus took Kyurem with her, the Kyurem looked at them for one last time before he was taken away.

After that Mrs.Mime and Joltik woke up. They Groaned.

"Hey, guess what... Chandelure and Larvesta win immunity, so good luck~" Pumpkingking smiled as he teleported away, Mew followed shortly after.

The Campers sighed and concentrated to go to the confessionals and vote.

 **000**

 **"Mrs.Mime, It's about time."**

 **Chandelure smirked.**

 **000**

 **Larvesta smiled "I don't like Joltik soooo~" Larvesta crossed Joltiks picture with a red X and smiled.**

 **000**

 **Mrs.Mime was Clearly Indignant and crossed Joltiks picture with a red X "e might as vell ve useless Now!" she crossed her arms**

 **000**

 **Joltik smiled and crossed off Totodile. "Mrs.Mime said she would vote her out, she is smart heheh."**

 **000**

 **Totodile smiled and crossed Mrs.Mime. "eawswy."**

 **000**

 _A few minutes later._

" _The Votes are In~_ , Pokemon that are immune get Oran berries, Chandelure, i am surprised you got this far and Larvesta, from being bottom two in the first elimination to Final Four well catch!" They both got the Berries Mew threw and smiled, they were eating them.

"Totodile you are also safe, surprisingly! From being the Second one Eliminated well not really since you re-joined but to Final Four!" Totodile got and ate her berry. "w-what dudhs!" Joltik seemed scared af. Mrs.Mime sweated.

 _Dramatic Music V.4_

"Ah the final two... Joltik you have been a Used Idiot since day one, never did any good thing on any challenge, just used as a voting tool and have no redeemable qualities!"

"Aw dud.."Joltik groaned.

"And Mrs.Mime you have been a newbie turned ally of Dusclops then minion... then Villainess! That's just crazy, but sooner or later we all knew you would get here...huh well the last one that stays is..-"

Chandelure stared.

Larvesta stared.

Totodile stared.

Joltik was bug eyed and Mrs.Mime was clutching her fist strongly.

"-Its a Tie! So random Wheel Time!" Mew yelled.

Pumpkingking spinned a wheel with The Faces of Mrs.Mime and Joltik, it was a eight sliced wheel.

It landed On-

"NIEN!"

"Yes! You have been eliminated, Mrs.Mime!" Mew yelled as Pumpkingking zapped her and she was gone.

"Holy shiet dud..." Joltik gasped.

"Welcome Team Z, To the Final Four, any thoughts?" Mew asked.

Most Pokemon shurged.

"Alright it's mandatory to go to the confessional and say what you feel about being on the final four..." Mew deadpanned.

Most pokemon groaned.

 **000**

 **"Woah, i can't believe it...i am in the final four...i mean i was not the best player alone but i guess my connections made me get far in the game, i am living proof that friendships really do help..but now i am on the final stretch and well i might need to step up my game if i want any chance to win at this... lucky for me i have a secret ace with me, but that is only if i really need it."**

 **Larvesta smiled at the camara.**

 **000**

 **"Guaguaguaguaguaguaguagua"**

 **Totodile smiled at the camara.**

 **000**

 **"It was easy to get to the final four, Lay low... get eliminated, return and then evolve after that lay low until i had found a Dusk stone and then go full force on,the tricky part was the Dusk stone but that idiot Togepi gave it to me and now that i evolved this competition is going to be a piece if cake, i mean we got a speech impediment croc, a limbless larva and a fucking idiot.**

 **Basically they are all under my fiery hold."Smirked Chandelure.**

 **000**

 **"Holy shiet...i...was used?"**

 **Joltik was wide-eyed.**

 **000**

After that the Campers went back to the Lodge, since they all shared a Lodge it was huge now.

"Woah final Four pretty cool huh gals?" Larvesta smiled.

Totodile nodded and went to her room unlike Chandelure who went to her room without saying anything.

"I think it's pretty cool." Joltik got close, too close.

"Don't push it..." Larvesta frowned and went to her room.

"Darn, it was worth a shot hehe." Joltik went to his room.

Mew and Pumpkingking looked at this and went to their room.

"Crazy huh."

"Yea, we should sleep, good Night Mew." Pumpkingking spoke.

"Good Night." Mew told him the lights turned off.

 _ooo_

 **Munchlax** : Surprisingly he will be in All-Stars for some needed redemption.

 **Crack-a-Chu** : Yes, he will also be in All-starts.

 **Tynamo** :She won't return in a long while. Too small.

 **Numel** : I am having mixed feelings, i like Numel but after he was eliminated, if he returned he would be more serious but still keep that smart ass charm of his, plus i kinda wanted to make it a joke that he got eliminated first but never returned...but i guess he would be fun to have in All-Stars.

Skarmory on the other hand...?

Mrs.Mime: Review...

 ***She smoked a cigarette then** **looked at the forth wall***

I SAID REVIEW!


	45. Out and Bout!

Mew and Pumpkingking woke up, it was time for a new challenge And it was almost the end of this game as well.

But the budget was short and the challenges were unoriginal now.

However the Universal Fanbase was huge, and it was sure to get another season. However they needed to focus on Them now, the final Four...It was challenge time.

 _ooo_

 _(Mess Hall)_

"Oh man its so weird being on the finals huh i mean it seems so hard..." Larvesta started.

"Just shut up Larvesta stop trying to act nice just to get allies, this is The End, Near the Finals, you won't get friendship powers anymore It's Every Pokemon for Themselves." Chandelure spoke indignantly.

"Why are you so glum Chandy?, Was it something that happened?"

"Don't." She sternly spoke.

"I just want to-"

"I Said. DON'T." She Glared. Larvesta immediately became silent looking at the ground.

Totodile and Joltik stayed quiet due to the awkward silence.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a Palm tree aftermath.

"Welcome tense competitors to the Final Four! Soon it will be Final Three but no one will vote no uh this will be a Automatic Elimination Challenge!" Pumpkingking spoke happily.

Everyone gasped some more sarcastically then others.

"Yep this Challenge is simple, it's called Out and Bout. Easy, all you have to do is be on the Island, if someone knocks you out you are automatically eliminated."

More Gasps, even if the sarcastically dramatic one made everyone look at the bored Chandelure.

"Um..is hiding until someone is knocked out a option?" Larvesta asked.

"Lucky for us nope, if you hide or stay in on spot for more than four minutes, you are automatically Eliminated so you will all be roaming!" Pumpkingking smiled.

Groans.

"The Pokemon that lands the final hit will have a advantage on the next challenge, You all have twenty minutes to separate.. then look for eachother, you can't knock anyone out yet, Anyways Go! " Mew yelled.

The Final Four went to spread out.

Mew and Pumpkingking were about to watch the camaras to see the challenge but Mew turned on the Tv and they saw-

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

(Replays scenes from eliminated contestants, especially the new ones, and funny stunts.)

 ***Afthermathematics Outro***

 _*Mew's New Island Intro*_

(Team Z) ( _Bonus_ )

 ***This part was not** **going to be here but i added it to make this chapter more acceptable.***

Totodile was walking and practiced her attacks she knew if she wanted she could just evolve but she didn't really want to, Croconaws look fat.

She saw Larvesta and signaled her. Larvesta saw this she began to think and walked to her.

"Hey um...do you think we should make a friendship alliance?" Larvesta asked Totodile nodded.

"Alright then we will be Team Nice." Larvesta smiled, she was happy she still had a friend, she also knew she could evolve but that trump card should be saved for now..however, she thought.

"Hey Girls!" Joltik spoke.

Silence. Then Screams as Both Totodile and Larvesta began to attack Joltik, the tick screamed.

They all ran towards the beach.

Chandelure spotted them and followed Using Shadow Ball Towards Larvesta. Larvesta began to run away, Totodile saw this and shooted Water gun towards Chandelure.

Chandelure easily dodged it without any difficulty, she charged a Shadow Ball at Totodile when then-

Splat.

Chandelure turned around to see Joltik.

"How ya like my Shit Nugget Ey?"

Chandelure glared, her crimson red flame burning fiercely.

"heheh awe shiet..." Joltik spoke.

 **Black screen Tv.**

( _Bonus End_ )

 ***Afthermathematics Intro***

The Camara zooms in a Live Showstage.

"Welcome dear fans of Mew's New Island, I am Suicune and welcome to The Afthermathematics!" Suicunte smirked.

"The final batch of unfortunate Pokemon have been dropped off now please give a big hand to our lovely Popcorn gallery!" Smiled Ninetails.

 _Cheers._

"Welcome Dusclops and Muk!"

 _Cheers._

Dusclops walked out and Muk followed.

"So how does it feel to be out huh?" Smirked Suicunte.

"Blows, but honestly being here with Lairon is worth it." Dusclops smiled. Lairon blushed.

"I like bananas." Muk giggled.

"...yea...whatever next is...Gardevoir!"

Cheers and then Gardevoir actually stepped out. Laughs.

"So Gardevoir, did not know you bent that way."

"Homosexual jokes aside i am getting a future out of this evolution you know."

"Being fucked by random desperate bastards sure is a lucky future~" Suicunte teased.

Gardevoir frowned "For your information..."

"Next Is Cryogonal!"

 _Cheers then silence._

"Hey Cryogonal~"

"Hey."

"So about being voted out-"

"Expected."

"Did you have fun."

"No, But at least i was mildly entertained for a while."

"Will you ever show emotions?"

"I lack of them completely."

Silence.

"Show off." Both Numel and Solrock said at the same time.

"Clones." Cryogonal boredly spoke.

"Um next welcome Psyduck!" Ninetails spoke to fill the awkward gap of silence on the air.

Psyduck walked out.

"Hey Psyduck how did it feel to leave right after Cryogonal?"

"Better than him getting farther.." Psyduck rolled her eyes.

Cryogonal just stared.

"Um what about Bulbasaur and Charmander?" asked Yanma.

"oh them? they are in the hospital recovering from the mental trauma they received however they can't since they both have two cancerous brain tumors now so..."

Suicunte snapped her whips and four Ursarings wearing sunglasses grabbed Cryogonal, Psyduck and Gardevoir, "You peeps will be gone for a long time~ Away!" Suicunte smirked.

"You bastard!" Gardevoir yelled.

"No!" Psyduck screamed.

Cryogonal just had a deadpan face.

"...um please welcome Mrs.Mime..."Ninetails spoke.

 _Cheers?_

"Hey How did it feel to be out?!"

"BULLSH-"

"Okay thats over with, take her away."

Darkrai popped out of the shadows with Marshadow.

"w-what...Grrrr! Suicunte!" Mrs.Mime Spoke.

"This is the Big Girl Jail for you!"

"What the Fuck Did it Do?!"

"You Broke my heart." Suicunte teased.

"Sorry Mrs.Mime using a Legendary Pokemon and attempting to kill Others is pretty illegal you know..." Ninetails spoke awkwardly and looked away.

"Grrr!" Mrs.Mime was taken away.

"So anyone want to see BTS!"

Suicunte pressed a button and the Tv dropped down. In it was a montage of Pokemon doing weird stuff with silly music like Larvesta Dancing, Pumpkingking sneaking into the fridge for a midnight snack, Foe playing the trumpet and Lunatone mooning the camara. The Tv went black and was gone after that.

"wow..." Most Pokemon spoke.

Lunatone Blushed. "At least i am not some sort of mutant or anything?" He dismissed.

He also got weird looks.

 _Laugh Track._

 _Btz_. The Tv turned off.

"Boring, how is the challenge..." Mew asked Pumpkingking.

"Chandelure won minutes ago."

"So who is out?"

Pumpkingking turned on the Tv. _Btz._

There was a loud commotion.

"Everyone, i received news of a new eliminated player, everyone welcome, Joltik!" Ninetails spoke.

Joltik came out all smug.

Silence.

"I called it..." Solrock boredly told Lunatone.

"what awe come on!" Joltik spoke.

"Yep, the Final Three are Confirmed to be Larvesta, Totodile and Chandelure!"

 _Claps._

"Which brings us to our new segment, Who is Gonna Surpass? WIGS!"

"Original..."

"ZIP IT SOLROCK!"

"Well if someone should win it should be Totodile or Larvesta i mean both of them tried hard!"

Turtwig spoke.

"Yea anyone but Chandelure!" Togepi spoke and Munchlax nodded in his sleep.

"Idk Chandelure seems pretty cool" Squirtle pointed out.

"Cool more like Evil!" Lairon yelled.

"I don't think...Evil is the right word..." Dusclops explained.

"Yea more like witch heheh" Then Joltik was grabbed by a Ursaring. "Awe come on Duds! DUDS!" Joltik screamed for freedom.

"Welp there he fucking goes..." Skarmory rolled his eyes.

Makuhita was poking Cyndaquil who was talking to Yanma.

Druddigon was talking to Munna.

"So what now mEh?" Numel boredly spoke.

"I guess we end this episode here."

"Worst Episode Ever."

"Shut It Numel."

"Hey you know what i just realized, if you would had never given me that Pecha berry i would had probably been voted off so thank you." Crack-a-Chu kissed Dragonair who blushed and kissed Back.

Lairon Kissed Dusclops.

Druddigon was kissed by Munna.

Cyndaquil was kissed by Yanma.

Turtwig went and kissed Suicunte!

She gasped and gaged he shined brightly. He grew bigger and seemed to have a bush of berries on his new shell, he was a Grotle.

"Ew What The Fuck!" Screamed Suicunte.

"Ho Ho Ho Hilarious i Admit it was simply Hilarious Ho Ho Ho" Exclaimed Vespiqueen she gave a snobby rich girl laugh.

"I detect a Ho- Ho- Hoe." Numel Smugly teased. Vespiqueen stopped laughing, she frowned.

Foe walked on stage.

"Woah i have no idea what is going on man..." Smirked the Foe.

 _Cheers lots._

"Same thing Foe, same thing, anyway how did it feel to kick a legends butt?" Ninetails asked.

Foe Snickered "I have no idea what you are talking about furry lady."

Ninetails looked at the Camara.

"That's all the time we have for today see you next time in New's New Island, Afthermathematics."

"There is going to be a next time? Woe us...this show is such a kiss up..." Numel teased smirking.

Suicunte growled and charged at him, he gave girly scream and ran away.

 _Laugh Track._

The Camara zooms out revealing most couples were still kissing.

"Gag..." Muttered Solrock.

 ***Afthermathematics Outro***

 _ooo_

 _Btz._ The Tv turned Off.

Mew and Pumpkingking just stared.

"huh weird... hey Pumpkingking you gave me these powers right?"

Mew asked Pumpkingking.

"what do you mean?"

"You know magic and teleportation and all that?"

"Well duh."

"Why?"

"So you can have fun!" Smirked Pumpkingking.

Mew smiled she was with the right man.

Pumpkingking smiled, it was going just as planned.

 _ooo_

 _Review_ : Every single contestant that is not Chandelure, Totodile or Larvesta (Excluding the ones that are in Jail, Hospital or Dead.)

P.S: There is Voting again, Yes Probably no one will vote however i will still let the viewers decide who is going to be Eliminated so.. You can Vote who you wish to see Eliminated will it be.

Totodile (Water) (Female):

The Happy Go Lucky One.

Larvesta (Bug) (Female):

The Nice Friend.

Chandelure: (Ghost) (Female):

The Emo Misfit.

There is a Voting Poll at:

http/www.Strawpoll.me/16583632

Anyways thanks for reading, i love you guys and have fun- Liz.

P.P.S. I am having trouble if i should add a new cast to the next season or just have a randomized wheel decide who to bring from the old and new cast.* _Shrug_ *


	46. Immunity or Invincibility?

Mew and Pumpkingking woke up, it had felt like a little while, odd.

Anyways it was time for a new challenge today and lets see what our final three are up too.

 _ooo_

Larvesta was picking at her food she seemed a little glum however when Totodile got her bowl of Berries and sat near her she smiled.

"Hey Totodile." Larvesta spoke.

"Guaguagua~" Totodile grinned.

Chandelure sat by herself near the corner, it was pretty sad. Larvesta got up and went near her.

"Good Luck." She smiled.

"Pch" Chandelure dissed.

Mew and Pumpkingking teleported in with a paper aftermath. "Hello and welcome to the final Three!"

Pumpkingking yelled.

"Yay" Shouted Larvesta, Totodile smiled and Chandelure looked bored.

"Ugh...whatever lets just go.."

 _ooo_

 _(Stage)_

The contestants were on stage and it seemed pretty big, there was a big wheel with the pictures of the eliminated contestants.

"This Challenge is called Two-Can Dare Fair! You will all do challenges that our eliminated contestants left for us.

If you do the dare you earn a freebie to skip a challenge, if you run out of freebies to continue, give up or faint twice YOU ARE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

Pumpkingking yelled.

 _Stares._

"Chandelure, since you won the advantage last challenge you earn a freebie, congrats!" Mew spoke.

Chandelure smirked.

"Alrighty LETS BEGIN!" Mew yelled.

Larvesta walked towards the wheel and spun it. It spun around and around until it landed on-

"Solrocks Challenge is too Juggle Rocks for a minute!"

Larvesta did just that even if she sucked at it she did it. She earned a freebie and rested.

Totodile spun the wheel, it went on and on until it landed on-

"Crack-a-Chu! Electric Boogaloo! Dodge the Lasers!"

Totodile gave a deadpan face and she began to dance, dodging all the electric lasers she earned a freebie. She rested tiredly.

Chandelure spun the wheel it landed on-

"Yanma wants you too sing!" Mew smiled and Chandelure frowned.

 **000** **"On one hand i get millions on another...it's stupid..." Chandelure thought her options.**

 **000**

(This song is called 'Pain' its about My current condition, you can make up your own sad/Glum Tune ,~ = Long Notes.

P.S It Sucks I Know.)

Chandelure:

The Pain~

It hurts...The Pain~

It's real...oh hey..

Look at me singing...i have to try,

Since i won't lose this challenge without a fight...my existence is pointless and my woes are lost in a place that is far from home~

All the duty is weighting on me...all the worry...and sadness just let me be... I am Chandelure...I feel Pain..Since i am a ghost type...i feel sad today... Chandelure is my name...This game is full of Pain and now that i have sung i win a freebie yes..Yes...Woah~

 _Silence._

 **000** **Chandelure flipped her flame.** **000**

"Woah your voice was so smooth" Larvesta seemed in a trance.

Totodile seemed jealous.

"Whatever..." Chandelure looked away, "Larvestas Turn..."

"oh right.." Larvesta got up and went to the wheel it landed on.

"Backflip!, From Togepi!"

Larvesta did a backflip even tho she landed all wrong. She got a freebie.

Totodile spun the wheel and it landed on-

"Smoke a blunt from Foe!"

Totodile smoked the blunt and grinned she got a freebie.

Chandelure spun the wheel it landed on-

"Eat Cake Duds from Palpitoad!"

"I use my freebie..."

Larvesta spun the wheel it landed on-

"Swim fast af boi from Squirtle"

"S-skip." Larvesta spoke.

 **000** **"I don't like water okay..."** **000**

Totodile spun the wheel it landed on-

"Punch the wall by Makuhita!"

Totodile did just that her hand was red afterwards but she earned a freebie.

Chandelure spun the wheel it was-

"From Cryogonal Calculate 2040-"

"Skip."Chandelure used her freebie.

 **000** **"I'm not so good with intellectual stuff... okay?" Chandelure frowned.**

 **000**

Larvesta spun the wheel it was-

"Numel asked for a Mud Bath!"

"Fine..." Larvesta spoke she was covered in mud "Ew..."

Totodile spun the wheel it was-

"Gardevoir wants you too flash the camara!"

Totodile used her freebie.

Chandelure spun the wheel, it was MrsMime.

"Don't speak for an hour! If you do you are automatically eliminated!"

Chandelure glared.

Larvesta spun the wheel it was-

"Skarmory, Arial Show!"

"Skip!"

Totodile spun next it was-

"Muk, Banana eating..eat four! in less than five minutes!"

Totodile did just that and git a freebie.

Larvesta was thinking and got a idea, "Woah Totodile you got lots of freebies, can you share some with me?" She asked.

Chandelure looked flabbergasted.

Totodile thought and then nodded she looked ar Mew who shruged, Totodile smiled and split her Freebies in half, now Totodile had Two, Larvesta had Two and Chandelure had Zero.

She seemed outrage however she refused to speak. She spun the wheel and it landed on-

"Drink a gallon of water in less than ten minutes by Psyduck!"

Groaning Chandelure did it but she fainted. Strike One.

Larvestas Turn it landed on Meowth "Skip!"

Totodiles turn, it spun around until it landed on-

"Munna wants you too chew a bubble gum and blow a bubble!"

Totodile did it easily.

Chandelures Turn it was-

"Bulbasaur fart"

Chandelure had a deadpan face she seemed to be thinking about it for a minute and then-

"Fuck This! There is no way i will win now plus i wont humiliate myself that badly on live TV i quit!"

Chandelure yelled.

"Welp you are automatically eliminated Chandelure!"

Mew yelled.

"Whatever later losers!" Chandelure yelled she was zapped and out.

"Looks like we got our finalist! Larvesta and Totodile!" The Pumpkingking yelled.

"Omg we are on the finals!" Larvesta screamed.

Totodile smiled.

"Chandelure is out and you can use your freebies as Oran berries so here eat oran berries!"

Larvesta and Totodile ate them contently happy.

"Next time in Mew's New Island The Start of the End, The Final Challenge is going to be upon us and holy hell this chapter was rushed" Pumpkingking spoke.

"Please welcome to Mew's New Dramatic Island!' Mew spoke.

Larvesta and Totodile waved.

 _ooo_

Chandelure: ...Review...


	47. The First Final!

Mew and Pumpkingking got ready for the First Final, how are the finalist doing? Well...

"Oh man oh man can you believe it Totodile it seems like only yesterday we were jumpin' cliffs and doing challenges, now we're at the finals can you believe that?!"

"Guaguaguaguaguaguagua."

"Nice."~

Suddenly Mew and Pumpkingking teleported on screen Which Pumpkingking spoke.

"Last time on Mew's New Island! It was down to the final three and shit, Chandelure decided to keep her dignity, giving up and eliminating herself from the challenge, ain't that a shocker."

The Pumpkingking spoke.

"Now it's down too two Pokemon, Larvesta the Friendly Fire Bug with awful dancing Skills~"

"Hey..."

"And Totodile the Speak impediment returnee. Who will survive our most deadly, insane and outrageous challenge yet? Found out, right Now... on

Mew's New Island!"

(Mew's New Island Intro Plays but since it's probably the last chapter-

Music*

[ Cameras pop from various hidden locations ready to record anything that comes near]

[The point of view throws us towards the top of a Cliff way bigger than 100 feet then we dive headfirst into the sea, scoring in the 5 points zone!]

Hey Mum and Dad i am doing fine,

You guys are always on my mind.

You asked me what i wanted to be..And now i think the answer is clear to see,

I wanna be famous!~

[A sleeping Munchlax is first visible when all the bubbles clear, then a Stray Psyduck in the background with a crazy hyper Meowth. Fighting in a single surfboard is Cyndaquil and Makuhita, Yanma Trying to separate them Tynamo looking from afar safely with Turtwig and a very scared Chikorita.)

I wanna live close to the sun,

So go pack your bags, 'cause i've already won,

Nothing to lose, everything in my way..I swear I'll get there on day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!~

[Squirtle is seen flexing and pushing the before cheerful Togepi, They begin fighting a cloud of dust forming, a bored Solrock is rolling her eyes at a clumsy Palpitoad, From a side Dragonair, Eevee, Kirlia and Jigglypuff laugh as Mienfoo trips on the grassy terrain, A Vanillite looking aswell with a Pichu smirking as a bored Litwick flips her wax.]

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na~!

[A strong Druddigon is seen bullying a know it all Lunatone in the forest but quickly stops aloof when a Munna comes near. Meanwhile Foe smokes a blunt with Grimer looking in total awe, Foe of course smirks with confidence. On the beach a dumb Bulbasaur and sly Charmander seemed to be making plans, in the shore Duskull seemed to be making some awkward moves on Aron before being rudely interrupted by a loudmouth Skarmory.]

I wanna be, i Wanna be, I wanna be Famous~

[In the mess hall, Pumpkingking snapped berries to existence and purposely dipped them in poisonus water giving a insane grin showing all this to Numel, Totodile, Joltik And Larvesta who are all tied by ropes and they all seemed pretty fucking scared.]

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous.

[In the ice ring a snobby Combee is seen taking the camara for herself before being shot down by a bored Cryogonal's Ice Beam, Cryogonal then appearing in a bonfire ceremony with all the other campers and Mew with a plate of berries, behind her a sing that said Welcome to Mew's New Island!"

Whistles*

(Plains)

"Ah the plains feels good to walk on good old regular grass, so what is the last challenge going to be?" Larvesta moved her small larva legs around and smiled. Totodile grinned aswell.

"Our last Challenge is the Ballistic Olympic and yes i did just say that so it would rhyme." Mew spoke.

Silence.

Cough*

"Anywho, welcome the popcorn gallery!" Pumpkingking yelled.

Every single eliminated contestant walked out with the exception of some more illegal ones.

"Hello!" Larvesta waved so did Totodile. The Popcorn gallery shurged.

"The first part of the challenge is simple run all the way towards the Pole on the beach side, climb the Pole and retrieve the flag afterwards run with the Flag towards the Ice Ring and deposit it in the other Pole we have installed there Afterwards Run Near the forest area towards the finish line and cross it, arrange the pictures of the eliminated contestants in order from the one eliminated First to the last one you want to eliminate to Win Mew's New Island, the last contestant to cross and finish building the pictures is automatically Eliminated!, Good Luck Everypokemon!"

"Can someone say gag?" Numel mused.

"Just go..." Mew blew her whistle it was game on!

Larvesta ran towards the beach however Totodile had a major advantage, Legs. She ran way faster than Larvesta and so Totodile was in the lead.

Back in the plains the Popcorn gallery watched everything with a Tv created by Pumpkingking and Mew, it was cool.

Totodile reached the beach and climbed the Pole, she got the flag and ran straight towards the Ice Ring, Larvesta on the other hand was way behind and she appeared to be sweating.

"What a anticlimatic ending..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

"Come on Larvesta..." Lunatone worried.

In the Ice Ring Totodile climbed the Pole and did the challenge as she left towards the finish line. Meanwhile in the Beach Larvesta was sweating, she had made it to the pole.

"oh you've got to be kiddin' me..." She panted "...there must be another way...wait of course!" She yelled and began to shine.

At the end of the goal was the Popcorn gallery on the other side, Totodile ran towards them but then suddenly a bright light shined.

"Volcarona Deus Ex Machina stand a side!" The new Volcarona yelled.

Totodile looked back amazed and tripped head first into the Ground, faceplanting "GUA!"

Volcarona crossed the finish line and began to assemble the Pictures in Order!

Totodile quickly stood up and ran fast af towards the table with the pictures of the eliminated contestants and began arranging.

It was a race againts not only time but eachother and the list looked like this!-

Numel 40th

Munchlax 39th

Tynamo 38th

Yanma 37th

Cyndaquil 36th

Makuhita 35th

Skarmory 34th

Mienfoo 33th

Vespiqueen 32th

Munna 31th

Squirtle 30th

Turtwig 29th

Meowth 28th

Chikorita 27th

Solrock 26th

Eevee 25th

Druddigon 24th

Lunatone 23th

Dragonair 22th

Palpitoad 21th

Magby 20th

Foe 19th

Jigglypuff 18th

Crack-a-Chu 17th

Vani 16th

Lairon 15th

Tyrogue 14th

Togepi 13th

Charmander 12th

Bulbasaur 11th

Dusclops 10th

Muk 9th

Gardevoir 8th

Cryogonal 7th

Psyduck 6th

Mrs.Mime 5th

Joltik 4th

Chandelure 3rd

Totodile 2nd

Volcarona 1st

"Volcarona did it she actually did it, from flashing her privates on international Television and being bottom two on the first elimination to being the winner of Mew's New Island! Congratualtions Volcarona you have won the magical Berry!"

Mew yelled with Pumpkingking.

Many cheers were heard, from all around. It was awesome.

Totodile frowned but shruged it off.

"Here." Volcarona gave Totodile her berry, "you deserve it aswell" Totodile smiled.

"So is no one going to point out the loop-hole?"

"Shut it Numel!" Everyone yelled.

"What are you going to do now Volcarona?" Lunatone asked her.

"Might aswell have a awesome afterparty with all of you invited!"

Everyone cheered And went to the docks were a big boat was waiting for them, Pumpkingking being the conductor. "Towards the Afthermathematics End.! All aboard! Hahaha!"

The contestants got on the Boat and left the island.

The camara then focused from the boat to Mew, who was still on the island. "I'll catch up soon, well i should do this again next time i am bored haha This has been Mew's New Island!"

 _ **000**_

 _ **000**_

 _Liz: Review~_


	48. Afthermathematics End

Mew was still on the island so meanwhile...

 _ ***Afthermathematics Intro***_

 _*Replays the best scenes from the last season in one big compilation!*_

 _ ***Afthermathematics Outro***_

*Mew's New Island Intro*

 _ ***Afthermathematics Intro***_

*(The Cheers are coming from all directions as the camara shows a stage with hosts and many Pokemon)*

"Welcome viewers to our very Last Afthermathematics! but for real this time..." Ninetails whispered.

"I am Suicune and this is Ninetails, the less superior Host, Welcome our Popcorn gallery!"

We could see our favorite and unfavorite Pokemon doing their usual things.

"And please welcome the winner of Mew's New Island, Volcarona!" Ninetails spoke.

Volcarona flew towards the couch where she sat.

"Pleasure finally being here in the Afthermathematics!"

"Yea bitch whatever lisen Totodile how did it feel to almost win and completely fail Again?! Hmm?"

Totodile stayed silent for a few seconds and the spoke "Gua, Gua gua gua, Gua gua gua gua gua, gua gua gua gua gua gua gua."

"Wow..." Ninetails spoke.

Totodile grinned and layed on her back in the couch, next to Volcarona.

"Please Welcome The Pumpkingking!" Suicune spoke.

The Pumpkingking teleported in and gave a wry grin. "Hello Everyone i am The Pumpkingking! Co-Host of Mew's New Island."

"Ha? Only Co-Host?" Suicunte teased.

"At least my show was an actual show and not some low life leech life knock off bullshit you have here darling" The Pumpkingking grinned. Shutting Suicune Up.

"Ahem Pumpkingking please tell us more about yourself? I mean appearing in Episode Three-"

"Technically Punchballz was Chapter Four before the Time, Space Shift happened making it be Chapter Five, So, oh sorry please Continue."

"...Indeed Punchballz was your debut episode and let's talk about it in BTS!"

 _ ***BTS Intro!***_

"Pumpkingking you have been the host of a very famous Show-"

"The Only Show." Smiled Pumpkingking.

"...what about ours?..."

Ninetails sounded actually sad.

"Oh please our Show is a Daily Show, New Episodes each Day! Your is only weekly and each of your episodes also belong to us!

With this one you will have Five? A Month worth of Episodes, Us? We have Forty Two without your Episodes With Your Shitty Episodes will will archive Forty Nine Episodes."

 _Silence._

"But enough Talking about me let's talk about the Host Herself!"

"It's me! Mew! I'm Finally Here.!"

Mew Teleported in.

 _Cheers._

"Greetings Mew!" Ninetails smiled.

"...Mew..." Suicunte growled.

"Hey Bitch haven't seen you since that Competition Arceus made, you still look like shit after that Air Challenge."

Suicunte glared. "Whatever."

"And look at me sure i might have won that whole competition and not only made my own show to do it again?! Haha oh my are you unlucky."

Suicunte seemed pissed af.

"Ah yes poor little Suicunte the failure of-"

"Mew, that's enough." Suicunte warned.

"What will you do about it Mmm?" Mew teased.

Suicune jumped towards Mew and started to attack her there was a uproar heard everywhere.

"Um...should we help her?..." Ninetails asked.

"Nah, i'm sure Mew is fine." Pumpkingking replied.

"I was talking about Suicune..."

"Oh yea you should totally help her..."

Ninetails went and separated the two.

"Alrighty i think that's enough..." Ninetails frowned.

Suicunte and Mew both looked horrible, all beat up and shit.

"Yea you learn to take your place bitch!"

"This is boring..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again..." Numel spoke boredly.

"This is boring..." Solrock rolled her eyes.

"You can say that again..." Numel spoke boredly.

"No."

"So what were we doing again..." Lunatone seemed confused.

Volcarona frowned "Yea hey Pumpkingking what where we doing?"

"Well let's see We had a competition to see who would win a magical berry, created civilization, i stopped time and space from breaking, Mew beat the shit out of Suicunte-"

"Don't Call me That!"

"-Pretty Much nothing."

"What will we do now?" Togepi asked.

"Yeah since our show is now ruined what do we do?..." Ninetails seemed down.

"How about a contest!" Pumpkingking smiled.

Most Contestants cheered up while others looked horrified.

"Oh No Absolutely NOT doing all that fucking shit again!" Skarmory yelled.

"um...you didn't even do much..." Druddigon frowned.

"I can dream you fuck!"

"Don't worry it won't be all the challenges it's simple, since your stay in Mew's New Island Society has advanced, there is currency known as Poke, it's Gold and as we know Winning a magical berry isn't enough for you weirdos, so how about we raise the Stakes, You Can Win...One Million Poke by just getting this case to the docks on Mew's New Island, this shall give you a boost in life, Only one Pokemon may win the prize but any of you can win, anyone but..um.." Pumpkingking took out a list and spoke "Missing, Tynamo...Meowth...Jail...Palpitoad...Gardevoir...Cryogonal...Psyduck...Mrs.Mime...Joltik...Sick...

Charmander...Bulbasaur...dead...Tyrogue..., Anyways that's the few peeps that can't win too bad. I'll say it again quickly.

Tynamo, Meowth, Palpitoad, Gardevoir, Cryogonal, Psyduck, Mrs.Mime, Joltik, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Tyrogue can't win.

oh well, I hid the case just find it and bring it to Mew's New Island Docks Good Luck Everyone! Haha!"

 _Cheers._

Many Pokemon scrambled around many tripping and falling you could say they were kicking and screaming, everyone seemed to want to win.

The Stage was destroyed in the aftermath Suicunte flabbergasted.

Ninetails tried to cheer her up.

"Come on let's go to the pub...that will cheer you up.." She lamented.

"Babe you are a genius, one last hurrah before our show ends awesome!" Mew hugged Him.

Pumpkingking chuckles "Oh my dear i don't think this is the Afthermathematics End."

They both teleported out.

 _000_

Liz: _Review~_


	49. One Million Poke!

Mew and Pumpkingking turned on the Tv, they could see everyone do everything, it was perfect, and it was time for the beginning of the end. It was time to win One Million Poke!

"Last time on Mew's New Island!, I trashed Suicunte's Show and showed that bitch who's the boss, Now The Pumpkingking has hid a briefcase full of One Million Poke Somewhere near My New Island! Who will bring the case to the dock and win not only victory but precious money aswell, find out Right Now! in Mew's New Island!

 _*Mew's New Island Intro*_

The challengers scrambled as they finally got back to the island.

"Yes that Million Poke is Mine!" Druddigon grinned.

"Out of my fucking Way!" Skarmory shoved the other Pokemon.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Togepi.

"Not Cool Dude!" Squirtle moaned.

Numel walked at a slow pace compared to the others, he seemed bored and went to find the case by himself.

 **"Most of them will probably team up, that's fine by me this is my one and only chance for redemption after that elimination i was on and i won't waste my time on others" Numel Frowned.**

"Hey Cyndaquil let's go together!" Yanma offered.

"You sure Yanny? You would have to deal with...him" Cyndaquil pointed at Makuhita picking his nose...wait they don't even have noses so what was-

"Being with you is a good enough reward already" Yanny smiled.

They both looked at eachother in the eyes before Makuhita took a massive fart.

"Sorry, NOT! Hahahaha!"

"Ugh let's just go..." Cyndaquil frowned.

 **"Makuhita is so fucking unbearable, there simply can't be anyone more obnoxious in this unpredictable dimension.**

 **At least hanging out with Yanny is pretty cool, yeah her real name is Yanny i guess she trusts me enough to tell me that huh."Cyndaquil Blushed.**

 **"Cyndaquil is just so eeee, Cute and smart and adorable i swear i just we stay we are, Bf anf Gf Cause Omg i love him so much!** **Makuhita is nothing when i know i'm helping him." Yanny sighed.**

 **"I"m not sure why that bug hangs out with that Geek i mean he's a stinky nerd and i am a strong, awesome and a Pokemon. She really that stupid that she does not know i am the better choice i mean duh haha!" Makuhita grinned.**

 **Munchlax is sleeping in the confessional, "ZZZZ"**

Most Pokemon went in groups, friends and all that some that were more lonely went alone.

"I'm scared i don't want to do this..." Chikorita shaked like a leaf.

"You know Chikorita you don't have to do this right?" Grotle responded.

"I don't...?"

"Nope, Just make a confessional and leave. That's what New said, Minimum one Confessional, then quitting or winning allowed."

Chikorita hugged Grotle "Thanks!" She ran towards the confessional smiling.

 **"I know quitting may seem weak but i feel like it fits me... i don't want to keep playing and if my defeat means someone else has a higher chance win then i'm happy for them.." Chikorita Smiled**

 **"I might aswell give up too, not like i stand a chance, plus if i quit others might win, and hey i can hang out with Chikorita a little bit more..." Grotle chuckled awkwardly.**

"Yo Yo Yo the best Pokemon is here to get his money ey!" Squirtle did fake gang sings and laughed.

"Yea in your dreams you knob" Togepi frowned.

"Come on guys we can win we just gotta have fun eh!" Muk smiled.

"Yea bro let Foe take you to um...po.." Foe giggled as he smoked a blunt.

Togepi laughed "Yea sorry guys you are right if we maintain a positive attitude there is no way we will lose! Now let's Win!"

 **"It's so good to have friends" Muk gave a sheepish smile.**

 **Foe smoked a blunt and looked at the camara smirking. "Yo~ This is fun eh~" He giggled.**

 **"Not sure why Squirtle is following us but that won't bring me down, if i maintain my good vibes there is no way we will lose alright, plus i think he is into me lol" Togepi giggled in the confessional.**

 **"Togepi is so weird, she totally needs someone cool like me to look after her but at the end Pumpkingking said only one Pokemon can win the money and i'll make sure that is me! Plus i think she is so into me HaHa!" Squirtle flexed.**

Mienfoo walked with Eevee, Vani and Magby.

"Why am i walking with you again.." Magby spoke.

"Cause you are the closest thing to Charmander and now that Team Dominator has been Dominated we need to built it back!" Eevee spoke.

"But i don't want to be a member of team Dominator." Magby spoke.

Eevee was about to say something but was cut off.

"Same." Vani spoke.

"I was never part of team dominator in the first place." Mienfoo frowned.

"Now you can~" Eevee tried to persuade her.

"No dice we are leaving." Magby walked with Mienfoo and Vani towards the case.

"Fine i don't need you! Traitors!" Ugh!" Eevee groaned as she feel from running "Ah, Crap...Oh my gosh...The Case!"

 **"Hahaha Now that i found the case who is laughing now HaHa!" Eevee smiled evilly... if that is even a word...**

 **Mienfoo leaned back in the confessional, "Being back on the island feels melancholic..ya know i did pretty bad last time..hopefully i do better this one chance..."**

 **She sighed.**

 **"I was a good player last time, i know i might not have been a audience favorite for obvious reasons but i did it to stay in the game honest, i mean ya know whatever..."**

 **Vani left the confessional.**

 **"Being one of the four newcomers if you don't count**

 **Psyduck and MrBananaBob...it does not feel good, i did horrible in my opinion, i left as quickly as i joined, one of the newcomers became insane and**

 **one freaking died! You know hopefully i can redeem myself...from last time..." Magby sighed.**

Lairon was walking with Dusclops in the forest looking for the case.

"Where do you think it is?" Dusclops asked.

"Honey you didn't say honey at the end of your sentence honey~" Lairon Pouted.

"Sorry honey..." Dusclops frowned.

"Did you fools mention Honey, ha you would be stupid to think you could have any of mine Ho Ho Ho~" Vespiqueen laughed.

"You know what it means if a Vespiquen can give honey right..." Numel smugly grinned.

Vespiqueen blushed.

"You ruffian! No i didn't mean it like that! Ah!" She left flustered.

Dusclops and Lairon just walked passed them.

 **"Ugh that Dumb Canel! He is so foul!" Vespiqueen complained.**

 **"The ignorance is pitiful...i shall win this without a doubt! HoHoHo!" Vespiqueen gave a rich laugh.**

 **"Sometimes Dusclops forgets to spoil me that is a big turn off for me but seeing him doing stuff for me turns me on again haha!" Lairon blushed.**

 **"Dealing with Lairon has its perks and well...complications...,However hopefully things go smoothly from now on, if i win my much deserved money, i can finally escape that unfair elimination i went through, and maybe i'll get the respect i so rightfully deserve, heh just maybe..." Dusclops sighed.**

 **"Welp that was fun..." Numel gave a small smile.**

Two Pokemon walked side by side to eachother.

"Where do you think the Case is honey?" Dragonair asked.

"Mmm, it's probably hidden somewhere painful..." Crack-a-Chu thought. He looked for a spot and tripped on purpose. He screamed.

"Crack-a-Chu are you okay?!" Dragonair asked honestly worried.

Even more screams.

(At The Bottom)

Eevee had just came out of doing her confessional.

"The Case!" Crack-a-Chu paralyzed her. "Sorry not Sorry! Haha!"

 **"Quick confessional before i win the Million Poke, yes i will cash in to get the money Dragonair will understand and i'll make sure Eevee keeps her mouth shut." Crack-a-Chu smirked.**

Crack-a-Chu took Eevee and tied her with Ropes, then shoved her in the Mess Hall. "Easy." He chuckled darkly.

( _At The Top_ )

Dragonair became worried.

"I hate it when he does crazy stuff like this...might aswell make my one confessional to speed things up..."

000

 **"Crack-a-Chu and me are dating now, we are a cool team and all that but sometimes i feel like he cares more about himself than me...ugh...now i sound like Lairon..."**

 **Dragonair groaned.**

Dragonair came out of the confessional and ran into.

"Oh hey.."

"Hey..."

 _Silence_.

"Lisen Dragonair i'm sorry okay, we were friends and i took things too far, i'm sorry.. honestly." Jigglypuff apologized.

"Fine...no need to hold grudges..." Dragonair smiled.

"Need to use the confessional, really quick then we can look for the case together..." Jigglypuff smiled.

Dragonair smiled too but when Jigglypuff went in the confessional she frowned.

 **"I am really ashamed at what i did to Dragonair, i'll make it up by helping her win, maybe instead of winning money i can win a friend, heh that sounded so cheesy..." Jigglypuff gave a small laugh and left.**

"Hey Dragonair i'm ready-" Jigglypuff spoke but Dragonair was nowhere to be seen.

"Dragonair?..." Jigglypuff asked...

 **"I don't know if i can trust Jigglypuff again, i mean she betrayed my trust, my friends, The Alliance! but i suppose if you love someone you forgive them no matter what they do huh..." Dragonair took a deep breath and went to look for Jigglypuff.**

"Come on! Totodile or we will get lost again!" Volcarona spoke.

"Guaguaguaguagua..." Totodile rolled her eyes.

"Don't Sass me you croc..." Volcarona giggled playfully.

Totodile smiled.

"And that is why friendship is awesome" Lunatone smiled.

Volcarona grinned.

 **"Hanging out with Totodile is pretty cool, we have become best friends but nothing compared to me and Lunatone, we are inseparble, i guess he is just really lonely and just really needed someone to look after him...Don't tell him i said that~" Volcarona blushed.**

 **"Hanging out with Volcarona means the world to me, even tho we are only being friends it's still better than not being friends, it was pretty uncool that Lairon left for that one comment i made...but at least Totodile is cool, she may not speak much but she is a real braggart when it comes to Challenge strategies, pretty funny too!" Lunatone smiled.**

 **"Guaguaguaguaguaguaguagua"**

 **Totodile grinned.**

Chandelure levitated towards the Mess Hall boredly. She found The Tied up Eevee. The Eevee made all kinds of pleas but the Chandelure just gave a bored stare and left towards the confessional.

Before entering she saw Skarmory, she did not tell him about Eevee.

 **"You know what, i don't care about this game anymore, i know i won't win, plus not like it matters anyway..." She flipped her flaming hair.**

 **"I Quit." Chandelure left.**

To be continued, Word Limits Suck. (12/27/18)


	50. One Million Poke! (Finale)

Mew and Pumpkingking watched the screens in one of them was Dusclops walking with Lairon on another Eevee tied up.

Mew turned around towards the camara and smiled.

"Last time on Mew's Mew Island, The start of the end started, the contestants are looking for a case Crack-a-Chu has, to win One Million Poke! Who will win and who will Lose find out right now on, Mew's New Island!"

(Mew's New Island Intro Plays but since it's the last chapter-

 _*Music*_

[ Cameras pop from various hidden locations ready to record anything that comes near]

[The point of view throws us towards the top of a Cliff way bigger than 100 feet then we dive headfirst into the sea, scoring in the 5 points zone!]

Hey Mum and Dad i am doing fine,

You guys are always on my mind.

You asked me what i wanted to be..And now i think the answer is clear to see,

I wanna be famous!

[A sleeping Munchlax is first visible when all the bubbles clear, then a Stray Psyduck in the background with a crazy hyper Meowth, Fighting in a single surfboard is Cyndaquil and Makuhita, Yanma Trying to separate them Tynamo looking from afar safely with Turtwig and a very scared Chikorita.)

I wanna live close to the sun,

So go pack your bags, 'cause i've already won,

Nothing to lose, everything in my way..I swear I'll get there on day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

[Squirtle is seen flexing and pushing the before cheerful Togepi, They begin fighting a cloud of dust forming, a bored Solrock is rolling her eyes at a clumsy Palpitoad, From a side Dragonair, Eevee, Kirlia and Jigglypuff laugh as Mienfoo trips on the grassy terrain, A Vanillite looking aswell with a Pichu looking and smirking as a bored Litwick flips her wax.]

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na~!

[A strong Druddigon is seen bullying a know it all Lunatone in the forest but quickly stops aloof when a Munna comes near. Near there Foe smokes a blunt with Grimer looking in total awe, Foe of course smirks with confidence. On the beach a dumb Bulbasaur and sly Charmander seemed to be making plans, in the beach Duskull seemed to be making some awkward moves on Aron before being rudely interrupted by a loudmouth Skarmory.]

I wanna be, i Wanna be, I wanna be Famous

[In the mess hall, Pumpkingking snapped berries to existence and purposely poisoned them giving a insane grin showing all this to Numel, Totodile, Joltik And Larvesta who are all tied by ropes and they all seemed pretty fucking scared.]

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous.

[In the ice ring a snobby Combee is seen taking the camara for herself before being shot down by a bored Cryogonal's Ice Beam, Cryogonal then appearing in a bonfire ceremony with all the other campers and Mew with a plate of berries, behind her a sing that said Welcome to Mew's New Island!"

 _*Whistles*_

"There is No way i will Lose now, I got the case and i will make my way towards the dock right now, It's easy as-"

 _(*Attention Campers Crack-a-Chu has the case and is heading for the Docks!*)_

"-AHHH!" Crack-a-Chu Panicked.

 **"Crack-a-Chu has the case...not sure how i feel about that.." Dragonair Frowned.**

 **"Now that we all know Crack-a-Chu has the case i might aswell take it towards Dragonair, It's the good thing to do ass a friend or sum." Jigglypuff smiled.**

 **"That Fucker Rat-a-Chu has the Fucking Case?! You gotta be shitting me! He is fast, but is he faster than me? We'll just have to check and see HeHe." Skarmory Grinned.**

In the forest walked three pokemon well one walked and floated two.

"Come on if that trash of a rat has the case there is a chance he could win, and that is something that i won't let happen!" Druddigon growled.

"You just don't want him to beat you again..." Solrock rolled her eyes boredly.

"One I am NOT scared and TWO he won't beat me, Ever Again." Druddigon spoke sternly.

"Master, i located him if we cut through the Plains we can catch up to him in time to ambush him.

"Great we won't be able to make our confessionals yet..." Solrock yawned.

"Thank God." Druddigon grinned.

Munna remained mostly the same.

They kept running and-

 **BAM!**

They crashed into Crack-a-Chu and he was holding the briefcase.

"Zhiet!" Crack-a-Chu Screamed.

"Get the Case!" Druddigon yelled.

Solrock used Stone Edge on Crack-a-Chu. Munna's Psychic was ineffective and Druddigon used Outrage. Crack-a-Chu was still up!

Druddigon got the case and made it to the docks.

"Sorry, Mew Teleported in, You need to make at least one Confessional before winning too bad So sad." Mew giggled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Druddigon was outraged.

He ran towards the Confessional however the others were already there before him.

 **"Solrock decided to come with us and that is fine, however i have this weird feeling whenever she interacts with my master. Makes me feel...bad..about myself..I should probably help them fight..." Munna Left the Confessional.**

 **"Druddigon is cool for keeping my secret, he took me under his wing and that is fine, i don't mind being helped, what i do mind is me having to do this confessional to win, i mean really mew...I don't even have the case...what's the point..." Solrock rolled her eyes.**

 **"Fine if i have to make a confessional!, FUCK YOU MEW! i would had won by now and now i have Crack-a-Chu on my ass, I never liked that yellow Rat, and i hate entering here...it just gives you this feeling of secureness and hospitality, Ugh it reeks of secrets, whatever i got the case and i am winning this thing! Druddigon grinned.**

Druddigon got out of the confessional and got bumped into by Skarmory, they stared at eachother in the eyes for a few seconds and then they both screamed.

"AHHHH!" "AhHHHH Shiet! You scared the hell out of me! Wait is that the Fucking case!?" Skarmory yelled.

"No Skarmory! Bad Skarmory AHHH!" Druddigon screamed.

Solrock got a rock and threw it at Skarmory hitting him in the head.

"Ow you Fucking crazy bitch!" Skarmory yelled.

"...What...just playing the game..." Solrock psychically grabbed the Case and headed towards the Dock. "sorry... Druddigon but i'm going to win..."

"I wouldn't be to sure! Get ready you foul Rock, cause your time has indeed come to uh..end Yea! HoHoHo" Vespiqueen laughed.

"Oh for crying out loud, just give us the case Meh..." Numel boredly spoke.

Solrock was surrounded by everyone there was no way she could escape, however there was something she could do.

She took a deep breath and teleported the Breifcase away.

"What did you do you crazy Bitch!" Skarmory yelled.

Solrock began to shine bright.

"Wait Solrocks don't evolve..that means.." Munna thought one second to slow cause afterwards a huge fucking explosion was visible.

"Awesome Haha!" Mew smiled.

Pumpkingking grinned aswell.

 _(Near the Docks.)_

"Woah what was that explosion...seemed pretty important, Oof!" Magby was hit by a briefcase that was teleported in

he ran towards the confessional.

 **"If Arceus got me the case to win then i got no complains. I was actually pretty bummed out when i got eliminated, One of the four Newcommers if you don't count returnees, one which went crazy wnd another who died! i just think i deserve redemption..."**

I am actually rooting for Totodile but whatever. Where was i oh yes, Magby had the briefcase.

Magby ran towards the dock he was super close and then- boom.

A huge fucking explosion has visible. Magby was thrown off in the air still having the briefcase many others were also there getting fucked up and they were not at the dock anymore some pokemon had fallen in the water and others were still in land.

"Congratulations Magby you would had won if you didn't have fallen on the water with the others."

"So who won?" Asked Magby.

"None of you won however since Magby got this far he will be able to join Season two, for a chance of redemption."

"That's Fucking Bullshit!" Skarmory screamed.

"Meh..." Numel shurged.

"Impossible! My fortune! My fame!? All gone! Ruined Oo woe me! Woe me!" Vespiqueen cried.

"..guagua.." Totodile kicked the ground.

"And that is why Second seasons suck." Lunatone spoke knowingly.

Druddigon gave him a stare.

"So what do you say Magby, care to join us for season two? There will be a whole new cast and will be view by international television! You will be famous!"

Magby smiled and then chuckled

"Might aswell.."

"And Magby joins Mew's Newer Island! See us next time for more drama, action and laughs. This has been Mew singing out of Mew's New Island! Until next time folks!" Mew waved to the camara so did The Pumpkingking, Magby and many others, they were all in the docks so you could see them all perfectly there, other than a bit cringy at how Squirtle was beatboxing and Volcarona doing a fiery dance, it looked kinda nice lol nah...

"Roger Roger i am a droid!"

The Droid Blew Up.

Liz: ~Thanks for Reading~

 **The End.**


End file.
